Statistically Challenged, Mentally Losing
by b9 iNe
Summary: Zack was pretty sure he was dead. Until he woke up on a lab table after being saved by the person that...well, he wasn't quite sure. But he wasn't important. Finding Cloud was. That and surviving. But, you know, gotta keep those priorities straight.. ZxC
1. Starting Point

**Warnings: THIS STORY WILL BE EVENTUAL ZACKxCLOUD, (-cough-yaoi-cough-)!! IF YOU ARE AT ALL OFFENDED BY THIS, I RECOMMEND NOT READING ANY FURTHER. Okay, are they gone? Good. Also…there's mild swearing. **

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother writing this? Not like anyone ever reads these. So…Yes, I own Final Fantasy VII! –cackles madly- …what's this? You're actually reading it? Eh…I mean, -grumbles- No, It's not mine. I own none of these characters or the rights. I do, however, own this plot. **

* * *

The targets' names were unimportant, but word had gotten around that one of them was 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair.

I tried hard to deny the feeling in my gut pronouncing that rumor as true: Zack was dead, wasn't he? He'd died around four years ago.

'Killed in Action', the email had read, along with the words stating that Sephiroth - the 1st class general himself! – had been pronounced likewise.

I'd seen the small note at the bottom: 'Two infantrymen were also killed'…

No names had been given for those two fallen men. I remember feeling angry – despite the tragic circumstances – that no one had bothered to say what they'd been called. _I_ was an infantryman, wasn't I? If – someday – _I_ was killed during my services for Shinra, was that all that would become of me? A general proclamation of my demise? No name, no letters to my parents…no one would even know the difference.

That was a long time ago, though…by now I've come to realize that all us infantrymen were to the higher-ups was faceless, unemotional figures that were sent by the thousands to high-level danger zones with little training.

And I knew now that they hardly even cared if none of us came back as long as we got the job done.

And I knew now that life wasn't fair…Shinra was no different, but who was? Not any other job, that's for sure. Many were worse than Shinra, anyway.

I was lucky to get my job as it is.

Not like those idiotic Turks…sure, they got paid a lot, but did they ever actually _do_ anything besides snoop around and all that crap? What a horrible job that would be.

No, _I_ was in it to become a hero. I still remember the speech Zack gave us…back when I was first initiated as a member of Shinra.

_Never forget…_

Speaking of Turks, apparently a couple of their helicopters had been spotted awhile back. But…I don't remember that they'd been assigned to this mission. It wasn't anything they'd be involved in, anyway…search and destroy was all it was, really.

_Embrace your dreams…_

"Targets detected: southward approximately ninety degrees adjacent to us. Move out!"

I straightened and began to rise as I felt my comrades doing likewise next to me. I still felt the adrenaline rush, even after serving for…was it four years now? Five…? I lost count.

_To become a hero, you've gotta have dreams. _

Our guns were already loaded and ready as we got into position.

_And always remember;…_

My finger tapped impatiently on the trigger.

…_protect your SOLDIER honor._

I was too far back to see when it first rounded the corner, but I knew from the gunshots when it did.

As men around me began to fall to their knees, I did a brief double-take. Wasn't this just a couple of escaped lab experiment? At least one was dangerous – we'd gathered that when we'd discovered the twenty corpses of the guards on duty when it escaped – but surely it couldn't have the intelligence to know how to take down several dozen troops already without – apparently – even hesitating once.

It took a moment for me to realize what I was supposed to do when the man in front of me crumbled to his knees with a cry of agony after taking a deep cut to the gut, spurting scarlet blood across the barren rocks. Instincts took over, though, and I bravely took a step forward onto the semi-front lines, my standard boots making a squelching sound as they slid across the blood and gore.

No amount of training could have prepared me for what I saw, however.

Instead of the brutally grotesque, hardly human monster I'd anticipated, I was met with the sight of…well, one of the most beautiful creatures in the world.

Now, don't get the wrong idea…I'm not like _that_. It's just that, well…_no one_ could have denied it.

He danced delicately throughout the volcanic rock, feet never seeming to brush the blood-spattered, body-ridden ground for more than a second. Lithely, his powerful, pale arms swerved and intermingled amongst the throats and chests and bellies of his oppressors, never even seeming to contact them before they collapsed to their knees in surrender. His electric blue eyes flashed violet in his intensity, narrowed and scrutinizing as they were. He held the presence of a wolf – silently, swiftly coming and going before his prey even realized that he was a threat - they'd been distracted by the beauty of those penetrating, intelligent orbs - before it was too late. His black hair hung in his smooth, handsome face, which was viciously glaring at us all in that terrifying way that sent men screeching bloody murder before his long, beautifully crafted buster sword even touched them.

It was Zack, (so the rumors_ were_ true), but it was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Was it true…? Was he a monster now? He didn't look like one…but then again, what made someone a monster?

Was it their looks? Or was it their past, their choices? Or perhaps…it was merely the non-humanness of them. A monster…that was when someone forgot how to feel human.

Because – after all – weren't emotions the only thing that kept humans from becoming monsters? Without pity we'd ignore those in need. Without trust we'd be fending for ourselves.

Without bravery there would be no heroes.

And this – this madness – that Zack, (_no, it was 'Project Z': it was no longer deserving of a name)_, was truly and most definitely displaying – feral and horrifying as he was – did that not show that Shinra was right in destroying it?

Yes.

So I stepped forward and brought up my gun.

Because, Zack, this is for you. I don't know what happened to you in those labs, but you're not the same anymore. No longer are you fighting for peace and honor: you are killing for sport, now. You and Project Z are different beings entirely.

The monster was borrowing your face. It gave me no choice but to smash it in.

Because you would have wanted this monster dead before it slandered your name.

Even if it made your heart stop beating.

Because you were brave like that.

Half an hour later, I stared at the tired, panting form as it started to loose its rhythm at last. I couldn't help but cringe as it took a beating to the head. We were surrounding it now, (even a first class SOLDIER couldn't stop a whole army of us), and it knew what was happening…I could see it in its eyes.

Its eyes, Zack, it was using your eyes. Like it actually felt sad…like it was actually living for something besides itself.

I only faltered for a second, though. I knew what it was doing – trying to use our human emotions against us…

I boldly stepped forward as fifty more bullets tore through its lean, muscled body. It fell to its knees, (finally!), just like it had made so many of **us** do only a few moments before.

Another thing about life? It was ironic.

Another twenty bullets in the back and a few sharp hits to the cranium later, we finally got it lying on the rocky, sharp ground, the scene strangely contrasting. Here was this magnificent, terrible creature - its eyes so full of mirth and life - with its toned, broken body lying unwillingly against such a dead, blood-soaked soil. While it fought for its pathetic existence, what held it down was something that many less-powerful beings had trodden on with ease.

There was that irony again.

My fellows started to surround it; I stopped them. I was their Captain, after all: I could tell them what to do.

And I knew that _I _needed to do this.

_I'm doing this for you, Zack._

With those thoughts and a small smirk, a raised my gun and aimed for its head.

I pulled the trigger before even fully looking at its bruised face.

What I saw when my gaze finally lowered to his eyes, though…that's something I'll never, _**ever**_ forget.

Blue…like the sky that _**should **_have been above Midgar. Blue like the early morning ocean - untouched and unreachable. And it was their – right in front of me – those pools of _**blue**_ that were _so_ beautiful**and yet****so **_**terrible **_**at the same **_time_**. **They stared at me, (me!), _pleading_ and **HATING **and _LOVING _and willing and **stubborn** and _**sobbing**_ and smiling and** hurt** and **loyal** and wise all at the _**damn**_, _(damn you!),_ same time.

That's when I knew, Zack, that I'd made a mistake. As the bullet, (_my bullet_), went flying through the air and, with a sickening cracking noise, buried itself into your forehead…I knew I'd made a mistake.

And I realized that even more when I stayed behind and hid against a razor-sharp rock as the rest of my, (_celebrating!_), troop left. I watched as the blonde teenager dragged himself along the ground, his innocent, blue eyes staring confusedly at your unmoving form.

"Z-Zack…" he muttered as he got closer to your side. He was shaking slightly as he stared into your broken, gasping, now ghostly pale and hurting face.

When you opened your eyes, I trembled. The look you gave him – so full of love and friendship and _**loyalty**_…and still I could tell that you were hiding the utter agony you must have been in by the mere look in your eyes. Your pale lips smiled anyway.

"Cloud…for the both of us."

"B-both…of us…?"

You reached up and touched the back of his skull, pressing down gently on his soft blonde hair until his head rested on your bloody shirt. The moment was short, but I could tell that – for you two – it seemed to last a lifetime.

And I could tell you never wanted it to end.

But, of course, it did, eventually, and Cloud's curious, now-blood-stained face looked over at you.

"Here."

It was so, so hard to watch as you struggled to lift the sword, (it used to be another SOLDIER's, didn't it? Angeal was his name, right?), you used to wield so effortlessly, but after only a moment, you managed and placed it into Cloud's gloved hand.

He stared at it dazedly.

"My honor…my dreams," you said through small gasps.

"For the both of us…?" Cloud said, unsure of what you were implying.

"Live."

I turned around as that one, (_**tragically stunning**_ and **fina**l), word fell from your cracked lips, unable to watch the rest.

They said soldiers weren't supposed to cry.

But I was tired of following the rules, anyway. I'd done it all my life, and now look where it got me? Murdering an innocent…believing a **HERO**had become a_ monster_.

I was disgusting.

The world thought so too, apparently, for that's when it started to rain.

When I finally got a hold of myself a few minutes later, I turned and looked again. Cloud was gone. I heard you mutter something under your breath, and I shot to your side.

You were alive still? Impossible!

"Those wings…I-I want them, too…" you were saying. Your eyes were closed, and I imagined that – in your dream – you were seeing something that made you happy.

Your hand reached upward – towards the torrential sky, (it was like your eyes: _terrifying _and **determined** and _**beautiful**_ and _**blue**_) – and, not thinking, I took off my glove and carefully, gently, held your up reaching hand. Your muscles tensed, and for a second I froze, but then I saw that you were smiling.

You were always smiling, even when you didn't feel like it. I'm only now beginning to realize all that you did for us infantrymen. We were way below your ranks, but you treated us like equals.

"Would you…?" you began to say, and my eyes widened behind my helmet. It was almost as if you were talking to _me_. But when I thought about it, I guess you must have been talking to someone else. Someone more important. Or maybe…was it anyone who would listen…?

"Would you say that I became a hero?" I jumped as your eyes flew open. But you weren't looking at _me_…more like something _beyond_ me. Over my shoulder. I looked behind me, but no one was there that _I _could see.

"Yes," I answered at once.

That was when your eyelids - slowly, gently – closed. You smiled – a real smile, this time.

* * *

"And I was telling the truth. You, Zack, were…" he faltered slightly, as though he had misspoken. He didn't correct himself, though, "the very definition of a hero."

The man paused briefly in his story-telling, avoiding the other man's penetrating gaze.

"I healed your wounds to the best of my ability. I checked…and, your pulse – it was still faintly there. The Turks showed up not long after. I explained as best I could.

"They contacted Tseng, who agreed to hide you here – a cave near the base of the Nibel Mountains – until you were out of the limelight and more completely healed. It's been five years since that day, and so far your recovery has been a miraculous success. Apparently, you _were_ actually dead for awhile, up on that cliff…but then something – or maybe someone? – made your heart start beating again. You've been in and out of a coma, these past years, but they are finally giving you a mostly clean bill of health, and you're free to go as you please whenever you want."

"What do you mean, '_mostly_ clean bill of health'? And who are these doctors you're talking about?" the man asked after a brief pause.

The captain sighed. "It's not guaranteed that there will be no side effects…but as far as they can tell, you're truly fine. Don't worry; if you have any problems, you'll easily find help. They've healed you far past the state of death. Perhaps you'll get a few headaches once in awhile, and you still have some scares, but nothing major.

"And for as whom the doctors are, exactly, I'm not entirely sure. They were here when the Turks flew us in. From what I've gathered, many of them come from some of the surrounding towns. Nibelheim and Modeoheim…places like that. When their town burnt down, many of them had no place to go except Midgar. While that's where most of them ended up, a few skilled ones stayed behind…Let's just say that Tseng has connections and leave it at that."

At the end of his explanation, the room was met with silence. The former captain looked up, finally, at the man sitting across from him.

Zack Fair didn't look a day older than 18, though by now, he was in his mid-twenties. His long, spiky black hair wasn't as long as it used to be, (the doctors had been forced to cut it during surgery), and it was duller and tangled, cut unevenly if you took a closer look. Strands hung in his face, and he kept brushing it back subconsciously as the other man talked. His eyes hadn't changed though. They were narrowed in suspicion at that moment, but they hadn't changed.

"So…everyone thinks I'm dead, then?" Zack asked finally, his voice more devoid of emotion than usual. "Or did the Turks go and blab to everyone? I wouldn't be surprised, especially if Reno found out," he added on as an afterthought.

"Yes. Everyone thinks you're…dead. We made sure of it. If anyone else inside Shinra had known you were alive, they'd have stormed this place. And don't worry; we made sure Reno kept his mouth shut."

"Hm. But, why did the Turks help in the first place? They're part of Shinra. They shouldn't have cared if I'd died…"

"I was wondering that myself," the former infantryman explained, "but then I asked Tseng about it…and, well, he said that…he had some letters to deliver to you. And…he didn't want you dead: there was no reason to kill you. Captured alive would have been enough."

"So…they're letting me go now because…?"

"There's no reason to keep you. You're not a threat against Shinra anymore…because there _is_ no Shinra anymore," a polished, dark-haired man said as he stepped into the secluded room.

"Aw…Hey there, Tseng, old buddy old pal. Nice to see you again. I see you haven't changed mu- Wait…_what _did you say?!" Zack's eyes widened as he stared at his former, (semi-)friend and partner.

Tseng looked somewhat rueful. "Shinra Electric Company is no more, thanks to that friend of yours. We were more than demolished about four years ago. All that's left of us is the president – now it's Rufus Shinra, not his father – and a few remaining Turks. Everyone else either died or found a different job."

"What are you-?" Zack started wearily, confusion and apprehension evident on his now-pale face.

"Cloud Strife. You remember him?" At the small smirk on Tseng's lips, Zack could tell that was a rhetorical question. "Unfortunately, Shinra got a bit…eh, carried away in their removal of the Mako energy from the planet. Rufus even admits it himself…it was clearly out of line. He thought that ruling the people through fear would be a more effective method than his late father's…but he was wrong.

"That was a long time ago, though. Around four years ago, Cloud and his friends – you remember Avalanche? – put a stop to Shinra… Ever since then, the president has been trying to repay his debt he owes to the people. He feels guilty for his mistake."

"Hm," was all Zack said as he eyed the Wutaian man critically. "Well, that's some story you've got there…I can believe the whole 'Rufus got too greedy', and all that sht…but, I'm not sure I can imagine that he feels that guilty. That guy was a real self-indulging bastard, last time I checked."

Tseng's slanted eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Believe what you want…but remember that this so-called 'bastard', as you're calling him, is releasing you without any further complaints."

"I _would_ take that into consideration…" Zack said, starting to relax and get back to his old self, "_if_ I'd done something wrong in the first place. But I didn't. So…you're argument is kinda weak. Sorry, buddy, I win again."

At that, Zack leaned back in his chair and laughed lightheartedly. "Eh…but no big deal, Tseng. Can't erase the past, y'know? I guess it's good that Cloud took care of all that crap with Shinra…"

"Right," Tseng said curtly as he turned to leave. "Well, if that's all the questions you had, then-"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Zack said rising languidly from his chair in protest.

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"I just wanted to say…um…Thanks, Tseng."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something. You tried to save my life…and with his," he gestured at the silent ex-infantryman, "help, you managed to do it. I owe you one. And, uh…tell Rufus I said, he'd better not have given Cloud _too_ hard of a time, otherwise I'll have to kick his rich-boy ass, m'kay?"

Tseng smiled for the first time. Ever. Well, at least that Zack had seen. "Alright. Oh, and one more thing." From his suit jacket he produced a small box with a clear covering on it. The words 'SEALED' and 'CONFIDENTIAL' had been taped on, which made Zack even more surprised when Tseng handed it to him.

He was never really good with secrets. Didn't Tseng know that?

Eh, whatever. Not like he didn't _like_ secrets.

"Thanks. What's in it?" Zack asked eagerly, shaking the box. He looked inside the clear top to see a stack of messily stacked envelopes.

"It's letters. All 88 of them," Tseng said simply, and with Zack's blank look, added, "They're from Aerith."

"Really? Wow, she wrote me 88 letters…? Oh, that's right! I remember getting the 89th letter…she said it would be her last…" Zack paused at that, trailing off. He blinked and looked up at Tseng, whose face had remained even stonier than usual.

"Hey…how _is_ Aerith? Is she super rich? Ha! I knew my 'Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money' scheme would work! I hope she got her flower cart fixed right."

Zack continued to ramble on and on, neither of the room's other occupants intervening. Their silence was rather unnerving.

"Hey, seriously, what's Aerith up to? You guys are still watching her, right? You'd better be, Tseng! Remember when I made you promise to keep a close eye on her? I-"

"Zack," Tseng interrupted sharply. Zack looked over at him, bemused by his somber expression.

"What?"

"Aerith Gainsborough is dead."

Zack blinked. Then he blinked again. "Huh?"

"She's dead, Zack. Sephiroth killed her?"

"Sephiroth? What? Sephy? Heh, you're joking, right Tseng? Honestly, Sephiroth was acting like a maniac last I saw him, but-"

"Zack," Tseng continued sharply, "I don't joke. You know that as well as I do. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she's gone."

Zack's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean, 'gone'? But…what about these letters? How'd she manage to write letters if she were dead?"

"She wrote those before. She died about four years ago. While she was trying to stop Shinra…with Cloud and Avalanche, remember?"

"Dead…?" Zack said again, not understanding. How could Aerith be dead? Sweet, loyal Aerith, tending to her flowers in that church of hers…afraid of the sky because it all seemed so…open to her. That Aerith? She couldn't even leave Midgar, much less go on a journey with Cloud and a bunch of whack-jobs. Okay, so, admittedly, Avalanche had helped save the world, or whatever, but they were still all whack-jobs. Except Cloud. And Aerith…but Aerith wasn't with them. She was at home, in the Sector Five slums. Probably selling flowers right now. Not dead. That was just silly.

"Cloud can tell you about it, then. We will give you directions to where he's staying. You'll find something to do in Edge. Oh, by the way, Midgar was destroyed in a few…unfortunate events. All that city is now is ruins. There's a new city just outside of it, though. It's called Edge. The Turks will probably give you a ride to just outside of it, right Tseng?" It was that ex-infantryman again. Zack had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"That's correct. Come along, Zack. The helicopter is just outside," Tseng said as he started walking out the door.

Zack followed him, but paused in the heavy metal doorframe. He turned around and looked at the man before him – the man who had taken his life then given it back.

"Hey…thanks, I guess."

The man smiled sadly and shook his head. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Zack. So, SO sorry. I-"

"Yo, hurry up, Zacky; we ain't got all day!" came the distant voice of Reno.

Wanting to ask one more thing, Zack turned back to the man. "Where will you go?"

"Me? Ah, I'm living just outside of here. In Nibelheim. We built it back up. It's looking pretty nice. Visit any time you like."

Zack noticed how the man had said 'we', and smiled gratefully. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Zack never asked his name, but the infantryman didn't really care. The smile the kid, (alright, so Zack was older than him, but he _looked_ younger; something about the Mako in his blood stunting his growth, he thought), had on his face as he ran to the helicopter was enough.

* * *

"Can we drop him off _here_?"

"Reno…we're in the middle of a desert."

"Your point?"

Zack glared at the offending redhead. "You're such an ass."

"Thanks, hun, I love you too."

"Not as much as I do, 'No-kinns."

Rude shut his eyes under his sunglasses. "Are you sure you two weren't separated at birth? Because you're acting pretty similar."

"You're comparing _me_ to SOLDIER boy over there?"

"You're comparing _me_ to Turkish delight over there?"

"I rest my case."

The rest of the ride was mostly made up of silence. Tseng had disappeared again, (no surprise there), by the time they landed in the outskirts of Edge.

"Here's your stop. Try not to get yourself killed again, alright?" the black man – Rude – said with a small smirk. "The bar 7th Heaven – the place Cloud will probably be at, that is - is a popular place. Go to the fountain in the center of Edge. You'll find it from there."

"Wait a second," Zack complained as Reno attempted to shove him out of his seat, "you're telling me I'll probably find Cloud in a _bar_? Like, he's _always_ there? Wow, he's fallen a long ways, hasn't he?"

Reno laughed at that. "Well, _I_ think-"

"He lives in a room above it. His friend – Tifa – is the owner."

"Okay…but, wait," Zack started again as Reno grumbled about something utterly, well, Reno-esque, whatever that meant. "You mean I'm supposed to just…walk into the bar? After everyone thinks I've been dead? Sorry, but I'm not buying that would go over well…Could you at least-"

"No," Reno growled as he finally managed to tear the lean, raven-haired man from his seat. "Now get outta here. We've got stuff to do that doesn't involve your scrawny ass."

"Reno," Rude said slyly from his seat, "does _anything_ you do ever _not_ involve someone's ass?"

It took a moment for Rude's words to register, but when they did, Zack was laughing madly and Reno was glaring.

"Speak for yourself, idiot…" Reno grumbled as he sat back down in the pilot seat.

And with that, Zack leaped from the copter just as its motor started revving up. After the black, whirring machine disappeared into the sky, Zack turned to observe the city that would become, (hopefully), his new home.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to find the fountain in the center of Edge. Admittedly, Edge wasn't very large or structured yet, but, still, Zack was feeling rather good about himself when he caught sight of the water sculpture after he'd only been walking ten minutes.

Finding this '7th Heaven', though, was a little more complicated. He'd had to ask several people, (and, apparently, prostitutes _were_ still around; that had been a bit awkward), before he got sufficient directions.

After only about five minutes, he spotted the sign.

'Seventh Heaven' it read, with the slogan under it reading 'A slice of paradise in, (here, the word 'Midgar' had been crossed out), Edge'. Right…why was it that that name sounded so familiar…? He could have sworn he'd heard it before…

He was still pondering this when he walked in the door. It was probably a good thing, too, that he was distracted, because it might have taken him a bit longer to walk in if he'd been thinking about it.

Well, hey, Zack wasn't a wimp…But apparently, Cloud had saved the world. With this in mind, an overwhelmed Cloud probably meant an impulsive and/or angry Cloud which meant, 'sucks for you, Zack, because you don't have a weapon and you've been in a comatose state for around five years'.

Basically, it was all summed up to 'ouch'.

So, it was a good thing that he was distracted when he walked in. And apparently, luck was on his side at the moment, because Cloud wasn't in the main room. An out-of-shape, weaponless, _and_ distracted Zack meant 'double ouch'.

Unfortunately, though, a few people who recognized him_ were_ in the room. Those being Tifa and, (sort of), Yuffie, mainly.

The sound of shattered glass promptly broke Zack out of his stupor.

Zack had walked in while Tifa had been mid-conversation, so her mouth was already partially opened as she caught sight of him. It stayed agape for a brief moment, her wine-colored eyes widening. "What the _hell_?" she finally breathed.

"Hunh?" was Zack's intelligent response. He looked up wearily, having momentarily not realized where he was, (okay, so he was a _little_ out of practice, but in his defense, he'd never really been _that_ aware). "Oh…eh, hi?"

Tifa's eyes narrowed dangerously. Zack blinked and started slowly backing away, just as one might do when an angry lioness was about to attack. Something stopped him from behind mid-stride, though, and Zack whirled around to face his obstacle.

"Hm…do I know you?" the teenager asked, her large dark eyes surveying him curiously. Her black hair was cut just below her chin; her pale skin only accented more by her dark clothes. She was Wutaian, Zack realized at first. Then he recognized that look.

_Oh sht, _was all that went through his brain just as recognition dawned in the teen's eyes.

"Oh! You're that meanie man who stole away all my treasure when I was little! I remember now! You were in SOLDIER, right? During the Wutai War…what was your name again, Mr. Meanie-face?"

"Zack," Tifa said stonily from behind the counter. "Care to explain what the-?!"

"H-Hey, calm down, sweetheart," Zack said, turning back to her, his voice shaking slightly at first but gaining confidence by the end of his sentence. "What's with all this hostility?"

"You're dead," she stated simply, her eyes looking murderous. Zack supposed it was to hide her shock. And maybe her awe, too, at his smoldering good looks.

"Heh…yeah, about that…" Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around the dimly-lit room to see that there were very few occupants. In fact, they all seemed to be friends rather than customers, by the way they all seemed so comfortable and only a few had drinks in their hands.

"'About that', is what you say? That's it? What the-?!"

"Calm down, Tifa," I low, rather monotone voice said from a dark corner. Zack looked over there to see a ghostly pale man with long black hair. He seemed to like red and black, by his clothes choice. "Give us time to introduce ourselves. You're Zack, obviously. We've heard a lot about you. My name is Vincent Valentine."

"Whoa, there, wait a second!" Zack said, staring at said man with newfound awe. "_The_ Vincent Valentine? The Turk? But I thought you were dead?"

Vincent 'hmphed' from his corner, and another voice spoke before Zack could continue. "We could say the same for you, correct?"

Zack looked over at the speaker and did a double-take.

"And before you say anything, yes, I talk. And my name is Red XIII. That saved a lot of questions, there, didn't it?" said the red lion-wolf like thing. It looked extremely fierce and savage, but its (his) soft, low voice said differently.

"I'm Cid Highwind, kiddie, and don't you foget it!" said a blonde man, cigarette lazily dripping from the side of his crooked mouth.

"Barret Wallace," said a burly black man. One of his arms from his elbow down had been replaced with a large gun. His heavy, brusque face – beady brown eyes included - was looking at him with contempt.

"And I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the world's-!"

"'Greatest ninja', right? Hm…you've upgraded from '_Wutai'_s greatest ninja', I see," Zack finished with a smirk. "Yeah, I remember you. Congratulations! You're the reason I decided _never_ to have kids!"

"Thanks, I-! …Hey! That was mean! You wanna take this outside?! Huh, do ya?! Do ya?! I could take you on when I was little, I could take you on now!" Yuffie said, her eyes narrowing and her fists clenched to her side in an over-dramatic display of suspicion.

"Wait...ya mean she coul' take 'ou on whe' she wa' jus' a little tyke? Damn, boy, you mus' be sum sorta sissy!" Barret said with a raucous laugh.

Zack's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah…she got me _real good_ back then."

"Heck yes I did!" Yuffie exclaimed, her eyes bright with pride.

"Yeah, I mean, she was crying half the time, but it was _really_ intimidating. Right, _Treasure Princess_?"

"Oh foofie…" Yuffie grumbled disappointedly, her egocentric, high mood already being completely demolished.

"Get back on subject," Tifa snapped as Barret and Cid started laughing at the disheartened ninja. Needless to say, the room was quiet at once. "Now, Zack, care to tell us how you survived? Because you were very,_ very_ dead last time we checked."

"Ouch, babe, that hurt," Zack said sadly as he brought his hands to his heart. With another death glare from Tifa, though, he sighed seriously. "Alright…well, it's kinda like this…"

So he told them about a Captain in the Shinra military helping him all those years ago, and about how the Turks had flown him off to a safe place and kept him a secret from their superiors until Rufus – who hadn't really cared that Zack had survived - had taken command. He told them about how he was – apparently – in a mild state of comatose those past years, how he briefly remembered opening his eyes once in awhile and seeing white-clad people standing over him, but he had – seeing as he was quite disoriented - automatically assumed that he was just back in Hojo's laboratory and didn't think anymore of it. He told them about waking up fully at last, and how he'd nearly strangled one of the doctors before the Captain could come in. When he was finally done with the story, the room was silent.

He looked at each of their faces to see that they all held similar, mildly-understanding-but-still-skeptical expressions on their faces. Tifa, the only exception, was looking worried.

"So…you never asked his name?" Vincent spoke at last. "This 'Captain' that you speak of?"

"Nope," Zack said, leaning back languidly in his chair again. "I saw his face – of course, he wasn't wearing a Shinra uniform anymore – but he just looked like an average guy. Brown hair, brown eyes…nothing particular memorable. Didn't ask his name, either. Would've been polite, I suppose, but I was a bit preoccupied, so…"

He trailed off. Everyone was staring at him again, causing him to shift uncomfortably. While it's true that he would have usually enjoyed all this attention, the look on their faces was making him feel rather unnerved.

"What about…Cloud? What will he do? I'm almost afraid to think about it," Tifa softly said to the room in general, her eyes cast downward, long brown hair falling into her face.

"What…What do you mean? I mean, I can expect him to go into shock at first. He might get a little angry and all that, but nothing I can't-"

"No," Tifa said, looking up at him, her eyes filled with dislike for Zack and sadness for Cloud. "You don't understand. He's _just_ starting to get over your death, Zack. You…you don't understand what it's been like for him. He hardly even talks anymore. He flinches away from everyone…well, he lets the kids give him hugs sometimes, but it's not the same… I don't think I've seen him truly smile ONCE in five years. He never laughs, he never starts a conversation with anyone…

"BUT…he's getting better. He's healing. It's taken a long time, but he's starting to come to terms with it. Slowly, he's getting there.

"And now, you just…walk in, like there's not a problem in the world. Can you imagine what Cloud would feel like if he saw you now?" She scoffed, her eyes tightening shut. "It would take him twice as long…no, he may NEVER heal, when you-"

"When I what?" Zack cut in. His eyes were glaring at the floor as if the unobtrusive, squeaky planks had done something horrendous to him.

Tifa opened her eyes and Zack met her gaze. It was as though there was no one else in the room, the intensity in which they were glaring. Zack didn't fully understand Tifa's point, but he realized what she was trying to do.

She was trying to keep Zack away from the last friend he had. Whatever her reason was, Zack would fight her to the end if he had to.

"Leave. Now. Cloud will be back at any moment, and once he sees you, there will be no undoing it."

"No."

"Leave, Zack. This is my bar, and it's _closed_ right now. I'm kicking you out. Or will I have to kick you out myself?"

Zack snorted, a smirk gracing his delicate features. "Go ahead and try, _Ms. Tour Guide_."

As the words rolled off Zack's tongue, Barret lunged to his feet in outrage. Turning on the obviously less-built man, he shouted vehemently, "Now, lis'en here! Yew worse then scum, goin' off an' remindin' Tifa of that day! She ain't done nothin' wrong 'cept tryin' to protect her frien'! Now git out befo' I hafta throw you out myself!"

"Why?" Zack shot back. His fists were clenched behind his back as he struggled to maintain an even voice.

But before Tifa or Barret or anyone could shoot back a retort, a sound interrupted them that made everyone freeze.

A door was opened, then shut. Careful, unsure footsteps were heard stepping through the narrow hallway connecting the back entrance to the main room.

"I'm ba-…" A familiar, soft, baritone voice stopped mid-sentence. Zack shivered automatically. He didn't dare look up at the blue-eyed gaze that he could feel watching him.

It seemed like ages that the silence lasted. Not a soul moved. The street noises had faded from Zack's keen ears. An explosion could probably go off and he wouldn't notice.

Finally, he managed to make his neck cooperate. He looked up into the blue, blue eyes that he'd seen so often writhing in agony in his frequent nightmares.

"Hey…" Zack said finally, after finding his voice at last, "Cloud. It's been awhile."

_Tbc…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End Notes: -nervous laugh- Hello…-waves- Sooooo…let me explain. I just bought a PSP, (finally!), and the game, Crisis Core. I finished it in less than three days. It was awesome. I highly recommend it. And…well, I saw one of the last scenes of the game, when Zack's vision was fading, and a Shinra Captain stood above him, smirked, and shot him through the head. Needless to say, I was upset. What kind of sick person would SMIRK as he shot someone as awesome as Zack, I wondered. So, this little scenario came to be that it was around one in the morning and I was blessed, (HA! Blessed…more like cursed), with a plot bunny. I wrote out the beginning of this story…from the perspective of the evil (Pure EVIL!) infantryman. **

**That's all it was ever supposed to be. Get it out of my head. End of story. I didn't even expect to post it. But…I wasn't satisfied with the ending. So, I came up with this idea: What if someone had helped Zack AFTER he was attacked and Cloud left his side? What if he wasn't fully recovered until AFTER Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus and all that? So…This story was born from the prospect that Zack actually lived. It's hope for all you fans out there, (like me! –sob-), who understand that Zack's death helped Cloud become who he was, but cried when he died, all the same. **

**Here's to hope, then. –raises glass- I hope you'll go with me when I go through the land of '**_**What ifs**_**…' that so many authors go to but rarely come out of. It's going to be a bumpy ride, but remember: I'm doing this for myself just as much as you.**

**So…I hope there is no confusion. **_**And I'm not abandoning my other story**_**. –sweatdrop- Please, don't kill me! I'm an awesome multitasker, I swear! **

_**Reviewww? Puh-lease…? For Zack? No? Aww…you hurt his feelings!**_

_**b9 iNe**_


	2. So A Dead Man Walks Into A Bar

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

_So A Dead Man Walks Into A Bar...

* * *

_

"_Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."_

_~Dag Hammarskjold

* * *

_

"Hey…Cloud. It's been awhile."

Zack liked to think that he would have been ready for Cloud's reaction. He'd mentally prepared himself for all of the possibilities; anger, violence, shock, fainting, breaking down into tears, or even just standing there, staring at him, like he was currently doing now.

Personally, he'd kinda been hoping for the fainting reaction. Seeing apparently tough-guy-Cloud fainting like a little girl would have been amusing at worst and priceless at best, (_but shh…don't tell Cloud)._

The one thing he was _not_ prepared for, however, was the one thing that Cloud did: he blinked for a few more moments before turning around and stepping promptly back the way he had come. The door swung on its hinges as he pushed his way through it, lightly swaying in the gentle breeze and the unobtrusive force of the blonde's passing fingertips before closing with a discrete _click_.

The silence was deafening.

"_Well…that was interesting."_

"_Wha's wrong with Spiky?"-_

"_He's shocked, Barret."_

"_Well, I would be, too, if a dead man was suddenly standing in amongst my friends." _

"_Maybe I should go talk to him…"_

"_No, Tifa. He needs time to think. He'll come back when he's ready."_

Zack caught little snippets of the conversation taking place right in front of him, ("…_shocked…" "…dead man…" "…talk…" "…ready."_), but that was all. A low buzz was forming in both his ears. He slumped down in his chair, head resting on his forearms.

_'Tifa was right,' _Zack thought numbly_, 'I never should have come back. It was selfish. I've already hurt Cloud enough. I should have known that I'm not important any more: why would I be? I've been out of his life for a long time. I was _forced _out of his life. It was probably painful to even think about me…or at least it used to be. Who cares that Cloud's my only friend? I should have figured that he'd have friends of his own; probably closer friends than I'd ever been to him. He was hardly even conscious for more than half of our friendship. And he's already saved the world! He doesn't need me to protect him any more…'_

Zack sighed softly and looked up at the room. They were all staring at him, some were even whispering softly to each other. He slid his hand through his shaggy, unkempt hair self-consciously.

What was wrong with him? First he travels miles to find a person he barely knew, (well, truthfully he'd known Cloud pretty well, but Cloud had been nearly comatose for most of the past months of their friendship, so that probably didn't count), and now here he was acting like a self-conscious adolescent – avoiding eyes awkwardly and worrying about what people thought of him - at the attention he was receiving.

Needless to say, Zack was feeling incredibly stupid and downtrodden. Stupid Zack. Always following your heart, and never stopping to use your head.

"I…I shouldn't have come. You were right, Tifa," Zack voiced at last to the suddenly silent room. He stood up from his seat. "I should be going."

Zack slowly looked around the room and forced a smile. "It was nice to meet you all." And with that, he started walking to the front door, halfway hoping that someone would beg him to stop, to stay. Heh...who knew he was so egocentric? Of coure they wouldn't want him to _stay_. He was a stranger to most of them, mentioned in passing, perhaps, but never _known,_ never spoken of any more, not-

"Wait."

At first, Zack thought it was just his imagination that had made the soft, reluctant voice ring through his ears. When he stopped on impulse, though, he felt a light touch on his shoulder that was very, very real. Turning around, he found himself looking at a begrudging Tifa.

"You can't go. Not now. Cloud's already seen you, and as tempting as it is to lie to him and say it must have been his imagination, I couldn't do that to him." She managed a small smile. "I know this hasn't been the warmest welcome, putting aside this whole mess, I'm glad you're okay."

Zack was silent as she turned around and started walking towards another door that was located behind the bar. "I have extra rooms upstairs." Her tone was suddenly businesslike. "You can borrow one, for now. Go up the stairs. Second door on your left. And don't you dare use up all the hot water when you take a shower."

* * *

So that was how Zack, after taking a shower, (as tempting as it was to take a long one with both the prospects of feeling extra clean and spiting Tifa, he'd managed to make it only fifteen minutes), found himself sprawled across a comfy double bed clothed in one of Cloud's old nightshirts and a pair of, (his own), boxers. His old SOLDIER uniform, (the poor thing that had withstood over ten years of torture), was in the hamper, Zack being too tired to wash it until tomorrow. Tifa had mercifully agreed to sew up the holes, but even with that, Zack knew he'd need to go buy more clothes.

But all that could wait, because Zack was well-fed, clean, comfortable, and safe for the first time in many years, and damn it, he was going to enjoy it.

Draped across the bed, he arched his back languidly and sighed. He could get used to this. Unconsciously, he sniffed the gray shirt. It smelled nice…like a meadow just after a spring storm, all fresh and wet and Cloud-like…

Zack froze at that thought. Did he seriously just think that? Wow…he must really be tired.

Determined to rid his head of thoughts of Cloud, (something he really didn't want to worry about right then), Zack reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a lightweight box. He lifted the clear covering reverently and rifled through the once crisp white envelopes that were now starting to turn yellow around the edges. Extracting the one with the earliest date, (three days after he left? Wow, she must have really missed him), he placed his finger under the fold and attempted to open it.

"Oww…crap!" he screeched in alarm as it sliced the sensitive pad of his index finger open. Scarlet liquid oozed immediately through the opening, and Zack instinctively shoved his finger in his mouth. A salty, metallic taste filled his senses, and he scrunched up his face in revulsion, but he kept his finger there because it would at least stop the bleeding eventually.

Turning back to the letter, he ripped it open evenly, all past-carefulness thrown to the wind.

_'Dear Zack,'_ the white stationery read, Aerith's soft, curvy handwriting filling the page.

_I know it's only been a few days since you left, but I miss you already! It just hasn't been the same without you here. _

_Guess what?! I sold my first flower the day after you left! It wasn't out of my cart, (I'm still waiting for you to come back and fix the wheel, Mr., so you'd better not slack off!), but out of a basket I had at home. My first customer was that little boy that stole your wallet the first time we were in the slums together. Remember him? Trying to catch him was such a difficult task! But he turned out to be quite nice in the end, didn't he? And before you ask, no, he didn't steal the money he used to buy my flower for his mother. I know that for a fact because he's now being paid to run errands at a bar in Sector Seven. Remember that carpenter that was always so protective of his wood? The one who gave us some planks to build my wagon in exchange for a suggestion on a name for his new bar he was starting up? Yeah, it's that guy. It's funny, really, but I think he actually used the name you suggested, (what was it again? Seventh Heaven?)!_

_Anyway, I was wondering when you were going to come back? A specific day would be nice. I could plan something really special for just the two of us. _

_Okay, well I guess I'll end my letter here. Reno, (a Turk that Tseng sent to watch me while he's out for a few hours), is staring at me very impatiently, and since he promised to get my letter to you, I guess I shouldn't try his patience! _

_Much love,_

_Aerith _

Zack's face broke into a smile. Even through the paper, Aerith's kind-heartedness was evident. It was hard to imagine that the last time he'd seen the soft-spoken but determined girl was ten years ago. He wondered how much she'd changed…

He found the second letter in the stack and opened it ardently.

_Dear Zack, _

_How are you? It's been five days now, and I hope my first letter got to you. This one might arrive at the same time as my first one, for all I know. Reno isn't very clear, (and while he's reading over my shoulder, he says, "Sorry, babe, but it's all part of the job." Whatever that means,). _

_The flowers are selling quite well. I even made enough money to buy my mother a nice present! It's a ribbon like mine, (remember when you bought that for me? I was so flattered! I wear it everyday to remind me of you), except it's the clearest, most beautiful blue color. I like to imagine that's what color the sky is above Midgar, but it's just a dream. I doubt that it's so clear. There's so much pollution... Anyway, she loved it. _

_I remember a specific customer I had today. It was a teenager a little younger than me, and he looked so nervous! I asked him who the flower was for, and he said it was for a girl he'd had a crush on since they were kids. They used to play in the park all the time, but now they were growing up and he wanted to ask her on a date. I gave him an extra special flower and wished him luck. It was so cute! In a way, it reminded me of us two. Even though you're nothing like that awkward, self-conscious boy, you always treat me with such thoughtfulness._

_Anyway, Reno is rolling his eyes now at my 'sappiness', so I guess you might be, too. It's okay if you are. I know I can be so silly sometimes! _

_Do you know when you're coming home yet? I know it might still be a little early for you to know, but I figured I could still ask. Try to find out and write back, okay? _

_Love Always,_

_Aerith_

He smiled sadly at the last paragraph. Poor Aerith, stuck with only Reno and Tseng for company. He'd visit her tomorrow, he thought with finality. It was probably too much to think that she hadn't given up on him after ten years, but he could still hope that she would accept him, couldn't he?

Eagerly, he found the third letter.

And the fourth…

And the fifth…

Once he'd reached the 50th letter, his eagerness had long ago waned. Aerith, usually so bright and cheery, was now clearly showing her depression even through her writing. He opened it anyway.

_Dear Zack,_

_I guess it's silly to ask to you if you know when you're coming home. It's obvious now that things haven't been going as planned regarding your mission. _

_It's been a year now. Did you even realize? Reno's partner, Rude, came over today and fixed my wagon's wheel for me. I know it's silly to have prolonged it so long, but I guess I was just waiting for you to do it, you know? I hope you're not offended, but I've been selling so many flowers that I really do need a cart. _

_I'm so worried about you. No one has heard from you, not even any of your SOLDIER friends. I overheard Reno telling Rude about an email that he got today. He was talking very quietly, so it was hard to hear, but I think they said something about how it said you were 'Killed in Action'. I must have heard wrong, though; you can't have died. It was a simple mission, you said. Write me back, okay? I just need to hear from you. _

_Love Always,_

_Aerith_

And the 70th letter...:

_Zack,_

_We met exactly three years ago. I've been keeping track. I miss you more than I can say. I'm starting to feel like you'll never come home. _

_I've been saving up for a new dress, and I bought it today. It matches the pink ribbon you got me. My mother says I look very grown up. I haven't actually worn it out yet; I want you to be the first one to see it. Mother says that I'm acting silly. Maybe she's right, but I don't care any more. _

_Still Waiting,_

_Aerith_

The 88th letter was by far the hardest, though:

_Zackary,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this any more. It's been almost four years and you've never written back. I guess it's more out of habit now. And it helps me too, you know? I stopped by the Shinra Headquarters today, and all your personal belongings have been moved to the storage area. Apparently they did that a long time ago. I took the box of your stuff. I'm looking at a picture of you and your mother right now. She is very beautiful. I wonder what she knows about all this?  
_

_I'm just now starting to understand the fact that you'll probably never come back, but I don't think I'll ever fully accept it. It's the little girl in me, I guess, that will always expect you to act the prince and sweep in and save me. It's just silly dreams, though; it's not like I need saving any more. _

_Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that Rude has been helping me learn how to use a staff as a weapon. I'm already good with materia, and I'm getting pretty good with the staff, too, Rude says._

_So, I guess, what I'm trying to say is, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not the girl I used to be four years ago. I can fight now. And now, my heart is stronger. It's broken many times these past few years, but it's starting to mend back together. Remember, Zack, if you're even reading this, that I'll always love you. I may have moved on, but I'll never forget you._

_And if you ever decide to come back, I'll be right here, waiting._

_Forgive me,_

_Aerith _

That night, Zack cried himself into a fretful, nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

When Zack woke up, he felt better. He'd gotten the sadness out of his system, and he felt he was ready at last to face the world.

He found his SOLDIER uniform folded neatly on his empty dresser. Tifa, probably, must have washed and sewn it for him while he was still sleeping. He paled at the thought that she had come in while he was crying, and shoved that thought to the back of his head. He had enough to worry about.

He got dressed quickly, pleased to discover that his clothes looked substantially better. There was no erasing the bullet holes or the particularly dark bloodstains, but The black, soft fabric was no longer coarse and gritty against his skin, and there was a light sheen on his shoulder pads, meaning someone had polished the leather as well. He felt a rush of affection for the strong woman. Her thoughts on him may not be the best, but at least she was trying.

Mood significantly lighter, Zack nearly ran down the stairs and into the first floor hallway. Voices were coming from a room located behind the main bar area, and Zack strolled past the first door he passed and paused in the doorway of the second.

To his relief, no one stopped in the middle of their conversations when he sauntered into the crowded kitchen. There were tables and chairs much like the main bar room all around, and many of them were occupied. Zack recognized a few people he'd seen last night, (Vincent, Barret, Yuffie, Red XIII), along with two children he didn't know.

"Hello," the girl politely. She looked about ten years old, her long brown hair pulled back in a braid, which was fastened with a pink ribbon. "I'm Marlene, and this is Denzel."

She gestured at the boy next to her. He looked the same age as her, though his eyes looked older, holding none of the innocence of Marlene's hazel ones. His reddish-brown hair was shaggy and messy. He shifted uncomfortably, gracing Zack with a shy smile that didn't reach his green orbs.

"Heya. I'm Zack!"

Marlene giggled at the confidence in his tone, and Denzel smiled in spite of himself. It was only for a moment, though, because Marlene grabbed Denzel's arm and they scampered off before Zack could say much else.

"Good morning," Tifa said politely from her position behind the counter. "Cloud got up early and made breakfast for everyone. I made sure to keep it hot. Would you like some?"

"Sure, sounds great! Wait, he's back, then?"

Tifa nodded as she fixed Zack a plate of eggs and pancakes. "He came back last night. He left awhile ago, though. He runs a delivery service."

Ignoring Zack's rhetorical comment of "Delivery service, huh?" Tifa gave him the plate and said stiffly, "Cid is still sleeping, but everyone else is up. We were having a bit of a reunion, if you must know. All of us from…well, not _all_ of us…But, anyway… What are you going to do today?"

In between bites, Zack managed to mutter, "Probably try to find this girl I know: Aerith Gainsborough. Last I checked, she lived in Midgar, but seeing as Midgar is gone-"

Zack stopped mid-sentence. The room had fallen silent. Tifa stared at him, her eyes wide and shocked.

"What?" Zack asked, alarmed. "Do I have something on my face? Is something wrong?"

All that he heard in answer was a soft, "You…no one…told you."

"Eh? Told me what?"

"Aerith…she's-"

"Oh! You know her? Good! You know where she lives now, then?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…"

Zack looked around the room, confused. Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Red XIII…they were all staring at him again. A new look had crossed their faces, though; a look of pity. Now _that_ was something he'd never been on the receiving end for…: pity. Why were they feeling sorry for him? What was happening?

"Zack, I think we should start from the beginning…"

"Um…okay? I still don't-"

"Just listen, okay?"

Zack shrugged, and Tifa continued.

"Well…it all started about five years ago…well, more than that, actually, but I guess we should start from what we knew at the time…"

Zack listened. He listened hard, he really did. Tifa was a good storyteller, and man, their story was an interesting one.

About three fourths of the way through, Tifa's voice suddenly grew sad.

"She…She knew what that meant – Sephiroth getting a hold of the black materia - even though we didn't. We found her awhile later in the City of the Ancients. She was praying. She had the white materia – she'd had it all along – kept in a ribbon in her hair…"

Tifa's voice was shaking.

"She was trying to stop Meteor by using Holy. It almost worked but…"

Tifa couldn't continue.

"She was stabbed. In the back. Sephiroth came out of nowhere. It was so unexpected, we could only watch from afar…" Vincent's voice was low and unfeeling from the corner. Zack ran his hand through his hair, his finger tracing the knots in the wooden table before him.

"We couldn't save her… We t-tried all we could, but…" Tifa added, burying her face in her hands.

"She died in Cloud's arms," Vincent finished for her. The room was silent as they all stared at Zack.

Zack recognized the look that they'd used to measure Cloud's reaction of Zack the day before. He couldn't understand why, though. Why would he get upset? There was no reason to. Aerith was fine. Didn't they know that? He could feel it. She was probably in her church right now, in the ruins of Midgar. It was the only place her flowers would grow. Even though she lived in Edge now, she would probably spend most of her time in that old church. She liked it quiet, anyway.

"Well?" Yuffie said at last, her eyes filled with grief, true, but she also seemed to be expecting something.

"'Well' what?" Zack asked curiously.

"Are…Aren't you sad?" she responded, her eyes incredulous as she leaned in closer as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why would I be sad?" Zack asked as he leaned away from her. Honestly, she was starting to creep him out.

Her mouth dropped open. "Because you just found out your _girlfriend died!_ Weren't you listening?!"

"Yuffie…" Vincent intoned warningly, glancing at Zack with caution.

"What?! I'm telling the _truth, _aren't I?! What's his _problem_?! Didn't he care about her?! Why isn't he _doing anything_?!" Yuffie was yelling now, but not at Zack. She was speaking to the room in general, as though Zack wasn't even there.

Irritated, Zack said to her, "Um, hello? I'm right here, you know, and I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not."

She stared at him silently again, and Zack got the uncomfortable feeling that she was analyzing him as though he were under a microscope. His hand trembled at the thought that ran a bit too close to home.

"Didn't you _hear_ me?! Your. Girlfriend. Died! Do. You. Understand?!" With his uncomprehending look, she turned back to the room. "_See?!_ What's wrong with him?! Is he stupid? Or is he just a heartless bastard?!"

"Yuffie, that's enough," Vincent said sharply at the same time that Barret stood up.

"Man's in shock, Yuff," Barret said with surprising gentleness. He put his non-gun arm on Yuffie's heaving shoulder and said roughly, "I was wonderin' if you coul' help me wit' sumthin'…" as he led her out of the room.

"Zack," Tifa said sympathetically, "I know that-"

"What?" Zack snapped. He stood up from his seat, eying her critically. "What is it that you know so much about, Tifa, that I'm so ignorant of?"

He paced angrily, his voice growing louder. "Why is everyone talking to me like I'm stupid?! I do understand what you're saying, you know."

"Do you?" Tifa said stiffly, her body tense and unsure whether she should fight back or let him vent out his rage. "Do you truly understand that Aerith is dead?"

Zack let out a frustrated sigh. "And why does everyone keep telling me that?!"

"Because it's true!"

"No, it's not!"

Tifa froze, her eyes wide in understanding. "You…don't believe that she's dead?"

Zack glared at her. "No, I don't believe that she's dead. She's _not_ dead. She's probably just avoiding all of you; I know _I_ would! I'll prove it to you! I'll prove to you that she's still alive!"

And with that, Zack stormed out, making sure to slam the door behind him.

* * *

It hadn't been as especially hard walking through the ruins of Midgar as one might have thought. The sight of the dilapidated, derelict buildings simply made him look away, not cry or feel sad. He hadn't grown up in Midgar, and after his time in SOLDIER, it seemed more like a prison than a home.

It had taken him – by simply walking through the desolate, barren landscape, the ruins off in the distance – about two hours, judging by the sun, to get there and by then he had cooled off some.

But his determination wasn't gone. He would _prove_ to them that they were wrong, that she was truly alive, and that she was just lying low.

He would prove to them that he hadn't failed. Failed to protect Aerith, that is, but also failed to even do what she asked.

_I want to spend more time with you. _

Her list of the things she wanted most out of life had contained one item and one item only.

_I want to spend more time with you._

Zack stood hesitantly outside the familiar church. While it hadn't been hard seeing the remains of a once-great city (_prison_), the sight of the condition of the slums caused a jolt in his stomach. And he'd thought it had been in disrepair before…

Shrugging those thoughts aside, (he was going to see Aerith now!), he reached for the handle to the old double doors. They opened with a rusty cry, and he stepped onto the rotting floorboards for the first time in ten years.

The first thing he noticed was that the roof – the one he'd fallen through during his first encounter with Aerith – was nearly gone. Looking up, he saw the watery blue sky and couldn't help but smile at that. Whether or not she liked it Aerith had seen the sky now.

He walked slowly down the center aisle, the wooden pews on either side of him were strewn and cracked and almost reduced to ash by now with age and tear. No surprises yet, but also no Aerith. But it was too early to see her, anyway. She was probably by her flowers right now, tending to them lovingly the way she always did.

He stopped when he reached the pool of crystal clear water, sparkling merrily in the afternoon sun. Confused, he looked around. Wasn't this supposed to be where the flowers were? Where Aerith was…?

He got his answer when he looked more closely into the watery depths.

Petals and broken stems were lying throughout the bottom of the pool. Waterlogged and long-dead, Aerith's once-beautiful flowers had been…

_No…_Zack thought numbly as he slipped to his knees. He must be having a nightmare…surely. Because if this was real…he knew all too well what that meant.

And it was something he wasn't ready to accept.

But as he reached down into the icy depths, (reaching, reaching…until his whole forearm was submerged), and gently cupped his hand around a small, still mostly intact flower, he knew all too well that this wasn't his imagination.

Even his mind wasn't this sick.

Shakily, he lifted the flower from its watery grave and brought it up until it was above the water's surface. Its white, delicate self looked even deader once it had been removed from the pool's tricky grasp. It sat on Zack's pale, callused, (those had never faded, even after five years), palm, shriveled and brown around the edges, long, slender anthers no longer reaching up towards the sunlight it needed for survival. It felt limp and useless in his hand, and it oozed water as his fingers wrapped around it, partially crushing it.

_'No…No. No. No, no, no, no no no no no nonononono!'_

Zack's strangled cry was pathetic, even to his ears. But he had long thrown that logical side of his brain away, clutching and clawing miserably now to his emotional part. He couldn't…he couldn't bear this!

But…there was a part of him, he knew, way, deep down inside him that felt like something was missing.

No, not because Aerith was dead, (he shuddered at the words, tears falling like raindrops on the surface of the water), but because…he felt like…he wasn't as sad as he expected to be. Not like he had ever expected Aerith to die…but, the way they described the loss of you someone you truly loved in books and stuff like that…wasn't he supposed to feel so much more miserable? This sadness, though it was true and strong, seemed like it would pass. He didn't feel the deep, dark world caving in over him. He didn't feel like death would be a better alternative than living without her.

In fact, (and Zack felt horrible for even thinking it), most of the tears he was shedding weren't even for her death: they were more for the thought that he'd failed so entirely.

And somehow, the thought that he hadn't loved Aerith as much as he'd thought he had only made him cry harder, (when had he started crying? He didn't know,).

The captain, Yuffie, even Tifa…they'd all been right. He really was a heartless bastard.

He really was a…monster.

What was wrong with him? Ten years ago, he'd felt as though he would do anything for Aerith. Now…well, he still felt that way, but not to the extent that he'd once thought. He loved her, that much he knew was true, but was he _in_ love with her?

_'No no no no nononononono!'_

He was a horrible person for even thinking that. She was _dead_. He'd never see her happy smile again, never see her soft green eyes light up with mischief, never hear her soft voice telling him everything would be okay...

Zack never heard him come in. He never even realized he was there until he was crouched down next to him, his hand wavering hesitantly above his shoulder, as though not entirely sure how to comfort someone who'd just realized they were a wretched (_horrible horrible_) being.

"Cloud," Zack managed to murmur through his tears. The name rolled off his tongue, and just saying it made him feel better. But then he felt horrible again, for thinking of anyone besides Aerith in a time like this... "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault. It's all my fault…"

Cloud didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

Allowing Zack to throw his arms around his shoulders as he clung to him, his tear and dirt stained face buried in his chest, was enough.

If Zack had managed to open his eyes for a brief second, he'd have seen a smiling girl in pink standing in the doorway. She waved to him even though he wasn't looking, then turned around and faded in a sudden sea of brilliant white light.

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

**End Note: …Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really appreciate it. For those of you who are confused about the ending scene with Aerith, it wasn't anything of importance. I was merely portraying something that happened at the end of AC, and didn't mean to give anyone false impressions that Aerith had returned from the dead. I simply meant it to signify that chapter in Zack's life ending, how she was acknowledging that he needed to let her go. **

**Hm…sorry about the Zack/Aerith in this chapter, but come on, people, you can't honestly get mad at me for making it more realistic. Zack DID love Aerith, and that's something that will stick with him for a long time. I can't just brush off her death as something small and insignificant; she meant a lot to him. **

**I am on a roll here…no promises, but chapter three will probably be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**Review, please. And for those of you who have me on Author/Story Alert and HAVEN'T reviewed…I'll have you know that I do, in fact, know who you are…-creepy stare- No…but seriously. Please review? **_

_**b9 iNe**_


	3. Explanations

When Zack had rushed out the front door in a state of barely suppressed rage, Tifa had been at a loss of what to do

When Zack had rushed out the front door in a state of barely suppressed rage, Tifa had been at a loss of what to do. She was so used to being surrounded by calm, level-headed Cloud that Zack's impulsiveness had been a bit of a shock.

After the silence in the kitchen had become deafening to her ears, Tifa had managed to look to the only other person that remained in the room, (Vincent had exited quietly after Yuffie and Barret): Red XIII.

"What...should we do? He doesn't know his way around here; he could get lost," Tifa said slowly, her voice clear but quiet.

"Let him go and vent out his rage. If, afterwards, he feels like coming back, he'll find his way," Red XIII intoned from his seat in the dark corner. When she'd first met him, Tifa had made the silly assumption that he enjoyed sitting in dark shadows of the room because it made him feel foreboding and spooky. By now, though, Tifa knew that the light actually just hurt his eyes from years of being kept in the darkness of Hojo's lab. It's strange how people often jump to the most complicated conclusion.

She nodded, her head bent as she reached down to pick up the glass she'd dropped in her shock of Zack's apparent obliviousness. It was almost unscathed, with only a small crack threading its way around the base of the glass. Glad that it hadn't been rendered completely useless, she rose and put it in the cupboard reserved for cups that couldn't be served to customers.

"I'm sorry for loosing my cool, Red. I should have been calmer; he may not have reacted so harshly," Tifa said as she walked over to the table he was occupying. Pulling up a wooden chair of her own, she sighed as she collapsed into it and let her head flop into her hands.

"Or he may have acted just as rashly. I do not know Zack, and you don't, either, so there is no way of knowing what he may or may not have done," he said in his low voice. Tifa shivered slightly at the sound: while it's true that over the years she had gotten over of her initial fear of the strange creature, he was still rather when he wanted to be. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. After all, she had a reputation to protect.

"That's true…it's just that…the way he was talking about Aerith…it was so…"

"Tragic? I know what you mean. The look on his face was rather heart wrenching."

Surprised at Red's perfect interpretation of her emotions, (she'd thought that was impossible for men, but then again, he was only half human), she looked up. "Yes…that's exactly it. He seemed so sure that even _I_ thought that…for a minute…Aerith was alive. But then my rational side kicked in, and I felt guilty and sad about her death all over again."

"You were quite good friends, weren't you?"

Smiling slightly, Tifa nodded. "Yeah, it was hard _not_ to like her. She was such a sweetheart." Tifa's smile faded slightly as she added, "I miss her."

When Red didn't respond, Tifa looked up. He was staring up at her with those dark eyes of his. His red fur glinted strangely in the artificial light, making her heart skip a beat, but when Tifa looked harder, she realized it was more of a scrutinizing expression than a deathly one.

"What?"

"You were going to say more."

Tifa inwardly cringed at Red's uncanny ability to understand her psychology. Of course, he could read nearly anyone like a book, but still…

"Yes. I was going to say how it made me scared to hear Zack talking like that…because Cloud has already gone through so much…And I know he'll go back to Zack, Vincent. His head never really left him completely. They'd been through so much together…their friendship wasn't something that time could render dead and gone. He'll forgive him eventually. What if Zack starts talking about Aerith again? What if he still believes she's alive? How is Cloud supposed to handle that? I'm just…"

Tifa let out a frustrated sigh. Red was silent as he studied her.

"What…?" Tifa said again, growing slightly annoyed. What had she not yet realized about herself this time that Red was going to point out?

"Are you ashamed?" Red said at last.

Confused, Tifa said slowly, "Ashamed,? Of what?"

"Of loving him. You didn't want to mention your worried thoughts about him…Why?"

Speechless, Tifa stared at him. His pointed ears twitched slightly and Tifa imagined that he could _hear_ her thoughts racing through her head.

"Or maybe…you're just embarrassed that you're jealous of Zack."

Tifa sputtered. "W-What? I-!"

"There is no use denying it, Tifa. Everyone except Cloud has noticed it. But if it makes you feel better, I promise not to mention it to anyone else."

"Red…this is ridiculous," Tifa spat once she'd regained her voice. After a solid minute of Red's eyes on her, though, Tifa seemed to sag in her chair. "Is it…that obvious?"

When Red didn't respond, Tifa groaned. "It is, isn't it?"

"Only to those who look for it…" And with that he stood up from his sitting position and padded off, tail swaying slightly.

At that moment, Tifa had no idea what Red had meant. In a few months' time, perhaps, she would figure it out. But by then, it would be too late.

* * *

Yuffie had never really liked Barret. He was big, loud, short-tempered, and did she mention_ big_? And he always ruined her fun! What was up with that? She was Yuffie Kisaragi: White Rose of Wutai, Princess of an ancient kingdom, and best ninja on the Planet! She should _not_ have some pissed-off black guy with a gun where his arm should be shouting at her to quit burning down houses, or whatever he thought she did. Psh! Like she'd ever actually _burned down a house!_ She was _not _a pyromaniac, thank-you-very-much!

"Yuffie, you needa cool it, 'kay? Tifa's talkin' to 'em righ' now; she don't need you interferin'."

She mustered up a simply _evil_ glare. It looked as though she was going to murder him, she was sure. Her bright eyes nearly _glowed_ in the intensity of her evilness.

For some reason, though, Barret didn't seem to be intimidated.

The nerve! She _was_ intimidating! Why couldn't he see that?!

Huffing angrily, she turned her back to him and stalked off. She would _not_ deal with this sort of treatment! She was Yuffie Kisaragi: White Rose of Wutai, Princess of-

"Where you think ur goin'?" Barret said, and at that same moment, Yuffie tripped. She managed to catch her balance just in time to save her from becoming all too familiar with the floor.

"I'm gonna go find that Zack dude and give him a piece of my mind!" she screeched vehemently as she started storming off yet again in a different direction.

"Yuffie, geh'tahold uh urself."

"How could he _say_ that?! What's his problem?!" the ninja exploded, turning on Barret. "He's such a…! Such a…! Ugh!"

And at that frustrated sigh, Yuffie promptly sat down on the curb. They were in an alley and there were lots of overflowing trash cans around her, but what did _she_ care about that? It's not like she was afraid to get dirty! And she was having a perfectly good hissy fit: what was trash going to do to stop it?!

Barret shook his head at her display. She may hate it when they treated her like a child, but how could they help it when she was acting like one?

"Yuffie," Barret said hesitantly after another minute of silence. She'd have cooled off by now, right? "I really _did_ needa ask you sumthin'. A favor, more like. Ya see…Tifa's had a whole lotta stuff on her hands lately and she don't need to hafta watch Marlene on top o' all tha'. I was wonderin' if you woul' watch 'er for me some days? I know-"

"Okay," Yuffie interrupted. She was still sitting on the ground and her voice hadn't quite reached its usual perky volume yet, but it was easy to see that she was thoroughly flattered that he thought her responsible enough to watch his precious daughter.

"But only if you'll pay me! And none of this 'minimum wage' stuff I'm getting at every other job I'm applying at! I want _full coverage_ you hear me? And you'd _better _not rip me off, old man, 'cause I can _take you on any day."_

Barret glared. "Oh yeah? You think so?"

* * *

Zack wasn't sure how long he sat there, lanky arms thrown haphazardly around Cloud's long, pale neck. His forehead was resting on Cloud's black shirt, now quite damp from Zack's salty tears. At first, Cloud was stiff and awkward, his arms held out uncomfortably as though he wasn't sure what to do with them. After awhile, though, Zack felt Cloud relax slightly. His left arm reached over and gently fell onto Zack's trembling shoulder blade.

Once he'd finally gotten a hold on himself, Zack found that he was entirely (too) content to stay where he was. Cloud _did_ smell nice; just like he'd remembered him…

When Cloud abruptly stiffened again, Zack realized that he'd unconsciously nuzzled his nose into Cloud's collarbone.

_Ummm…Awkward. _

Zack pulled away, his index finger rubbing the back of his neck the only sign of his embarrassment.

A sudden flash of mild pain rushed down his senses. Caught off guard, Zack started slightly. He brought his right hand up into his line of sight again and examined his index finger: a scab had formed from when he'd sliced it opening Aerith's letter. It had come off and was now bleeding.

Just as Zack was about to look back up at Cloud and make some sort of smartass comment, though, the small wound closed, seeming to knit itself back up before his very eyes.

_Mako_…Zack thought sardonically, _why is it that you automatically heal my paper cut but not a bullet wound?_

"Zack…" Cloud's voice was soft and melodious. Zack shivered at the sound. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed it… "why…? I mean…what…? How…?"

Zack smirked softly at Cloud's struggle to find words. He hadn't changed in that aspect, for sure. "It's a long story."

The blonde blinked his large blue eyes and stared. He was obviously caught off-guard by Zack's nonchalant behavior. _He's probably completely forgotten how I act; all he recalls is my face and my name. Does he even remember some of the stuff we used to talk about? _Zack thought in a brief display of self-pity.

Zack sighed. "Eh…but I guess we have awhile, don't we?" When Cloud looked away, Zack stood up. Aware of Cloud's eyes on him, he strode around the small pool and looked at the remains of the stained glass windows. "Some of the details are still kinda fuzzy, but…"

* * *

Your face is bruised and half covered in blood, but I can't help but feel…I don't know, happy, I guess. I don't want to die - honestly, I'm terrified at the prospect – but I guess I'm as ready as I'd ever been. I wonder where you'd go, what you'd do, how you'd fulfill your life…but then I berate myself for even thinking it; I'd never know the answer.

When you look at me with those eyes of yours, though…I'm kinda embarrassed to admit it, but I nearly melt with emotion. You look so completely confused and terrified and sorrowful…I nearly scream in rage right there, but I can barely breathe right now, much less yell.

Why?! Why was _I_ going to die?! I was the hero, wasn't I?! Since when does the protagonist die?! Damn it! It wasn't fair! We were supposed to escape together! We were supposed to start over; leave it all behind us! I didn't deserve this! I worked hard to escape…and what had I done wrong in the first place? I'd gotten us out of a crazed man's laboratory! Hadn't anyone heard of human rights? Aerith was waiting for me! And most of all…I couldn't leave you; you were poisoned and trembling and scared!

I smile, though; it seems like I'd been doing that a lot lately.

When you turn away from me with those last words, (_"Goodbye, Zack"_), my mood seems to switch suddenly from anger at my situation to absolute and total misery.

I don't know when it started raining, but I feel the droplets littering my face now.

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip…_

I close my eyes to it all. It wasn't fair, true, but seeing as _life_ wasn't fair, how could I expect _death_ to be?

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip…_

And I hate to admit it, but I am kinda feeling relieved to get rid of all this pain, (_damn, I'm hurting all over!_). That's how I know that I must be coming close to dying: I am obviously loosing my will to live. And as much as I hate that fact, I can't quite muster up the strength to contemplate it any further than that.

When the dark comfort of my closed eyelids changes to a bright white light, I know this is the end. I say something as white feathers drift down to surround me. It was _him_. Angeal. He was coming back for _me_.

Wow, I'd really missed that guy. He was so fun to tease. And his nicknames were hilarious, (I mean, 'Puppy'? For me? Where did he get that?). But most of all…he was my mentor. He'd taught me everything I know. He treated me with respect, but was firm and precise in his orders. I wanted to _be_ Angeal when I was growing up. Heck, I'd do anything right now to have his bravery.

He is smiling at me as his hand reaches down, and my heart leaps at the sight._ Angeal, Angeal, Angeal! Thank you! _I reach up to meet it, and when our fingers brush I suddenly feel at ease.

"Would you say that…I became a hero?" I ask him like the kid I am. I couldn't help it; I was half delirious in pain by now; though I'll admit that I almost can't even feel it anymore. I'm just so numb…

His smile widens. "Yes," he says immediately, and I can't help but smile back.

Next thing I know, I'm flying…

* * *

"Then I woke up on a lab table after being saved by someone that I don't even know. But he wasn't important to me; finding you was. So…that's how I ended up here. I met up with Tseng and he helped this Captain guy explain it. I caught a ride with Reno and Rude to the outskirts, where I got directions to the bar."

Cloud was silent as Zack finished. He'd been silent throughout Zack's complete retelling. His face remained impassive, and Zack quickly grew frustrated. _What was he thinking about?_

Cloud looked up when Zack sighed poignantly. Noticing the blonde's alarm, Zack smiled ruefully and said, "I'd almost forgotten how little you talk. It may take some time to get used to again."

Cloud's eyes broke away from Zack's violet gaze, a soft pink tinge flitting across his smooth skin. It took a moment for Zack to realize that Cloud was blushing.

_Well,_ he thought, inwardly smiling at the sight, _not the reaction I was expecting, but I'm not one to complain…He looks so…_

He stopped himself mid-thought. _Bad Zack! Bad puppy, _he mentally berated himself, and then grimaced. 'Puppy'….He swore, someone would engrave that damn nickname on his gravestone, just to spite him.

Sensing a movement, Zack looked up to see that Cloud was now standing more towards the center of the church, his face uplifted towards the hazy sun.

Before Zack could properly scold himself, (again), for being unaware of his surroundings and not noticing Cloud move, however, his thoughts were glued on something else entirely.

Cloud's already-angelic features…they truly looked surreal in the glistening golden haze. He was a majestic entity, it seemed, sent by the gods themselves. His yellow, haphazard locks of hair danced smoothly throughout the sunlight's game, the effect giving it an almost halo-like sheen. His eyes were open and uplifted, sparkling like rare sapphires in the rays of the morning star. His lip was curved cutely, (did he seriously just think that word?), in a mix between wonderment and a pout, his perfectly curved nose motionless on his androgynous face.

Zack had never seen the blonde appears so…childlike. He was _real_: no mask to hide his pain, no shrugging of shoulders to cover his distress. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

The moment didn't last long though, and Zack was soon snapped back to reality. Cloud, seeming unperturbed at Zack's apparent interest in the floor, said slowly, "We should probably head back."

It was the first complete sentence Zack had heard from him in ten years. Zack smirked secretly at the irony of the words as they walked, side-by-side, back to Edge.

"_We should probably head back."_

_Well,_ Zack thought, _I'm sorry to disappoint you, Cloud, but there's no heading back now._

* * *

"You're back."

Tifa sounded rather torn to Zack. Probably because she wasn't sure how to feel. She obviously hated the fact that Zack was coming back into Cloud's life…but then again, Cloud _did_ look happier, probably.

Zack felt bad for her, honestly. She obviously had a thing for Cloud…Of course, it's not saying that Zack was taking _that_ aspect of Cloud from her, (since when was Cloud gay?), but the mere attention he was receiving was probably irking her more than she was letting on.

_Right…and since when have _I_ been so empathetic?_

"Didja miss me?" Zack asked brightly as he sauntered in with more vigor than usual. Tifa glared at him warningly. He smirked and continued. "Awww…sweetheart, I'm touched! But you're not really my type. Better luck next time!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, but Zack saw the faint blush and the small smile tugging at her lips.

An amused chuckle coming from the front of the bar caught Zack's attention. Turning towards the noise, he saw that a pale man with long black hair was sitting on a stool there with a mug of something held in his long-fingered hand.

Zack searched his memories. Didn't Tifa just introduce this guy yesterday? It started with a 'V'…

"Vincent Valentine?" Zack blurted the question before he could fully think about it. When the man nodded in affirmation, though, Zack remembered what that meant.

_Vincent Valentine_…the legendary Turk who was said to have been one of the best there ever was. He was said to have gone missing before Zack was even born. The last anyone saw of him, he was walking into the old Shinra mansion in Nibelheim.

Zack recalled the stories that mothers told their children to get them to behave. _"Don't stay out past sundown, Zack, or else Valentine will get you. He takes all little children that don't obey their parents and go out past dark…And __no__, Zackary, I don't care that you're 'not scared of __anything'__, you still need to go to bed. NOW." _

But this couldn't be the _same_ Vincent Valentine, could it? Even if he was alive…he'd be, what, eighty years old by now? And besides…this guy looked nothing like the old pictures of Valentine the Turk: he'd been lanky and pale with black hair, true, but his hair had been shorter, cropped in a sort of messy but stylish way. And his eyes had been…happier.

Though…if he had wandered into the mansion, (perhaps to the basement floors, where there lurked a crazed scientist and his instruments of torture…), and he'd never been seen leaving it, maybe _he _had gotten to him, (Zack couldn't even bare to think that name…_Hojo_), and if _that _was the case…

Zack brushed away those thoughts. There was only one way to find out.

Walking over to Vincent's table, Zack gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey…this might sound kinda weird, but are you…you know, _the_ Vincent Valentine? The Turk?"

Vincent smirked slightly at him and said, "Why don't you sit down."

With a look behind him to see that Cloud and Tifa were talking quietly over by the bar as she served up some customers, Zack obliged and pulled up a chair.

"What do you know about this one you speak of?" Vincent asked.

Zack shrugged. "Not much, really, just that he was really good Turk that went M.I.A. before I was born. The last anyone saw of him, he was going into the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim."

Vincent paused before answering, choosing his words carefully. "You are correct…I _am _this 'Vincent Valentine' you speak of."

Zack's eyes widened. "What? No way! He'd be…what, eighty by now? And you don't look _that _much older than me!"

"Exactly," Vincent agreed, "I don't _look_ much older than you do."

"You mean you don't age?"

"Correct."

Zack was silent for a moment as he thought about that. "Why?"

Vincent sighed. "Hojo," (Zack flinched and his eyes narrowed at the name), "performed many experiments on me. Even now, I don't know exactly what he did in its entirety.

"It's the Mako. In excessive amounts, it stops…not aging, per say, but…growth, I should say. While you know it's true that it heightens senses significantly, it also freezes one in the relatively same condition they were in when the large amount was injected, the only exception being the muscular and nervous system. It's a very good advantage. It freezes you in the prime of your health. Your muscles, intelligence, depth perception, and overall sense abilities grow substantially. What many don't know is that there can be minor drawbacks.

"For instance…" he gestured at his hair, "my hair doesn't grow much anymore. It also has to do with the healing process; I know you're aware that it definitely speeds up that aspect, but the more you take, the faster you heal."

"Hm…" Zack said interestedly. "That's really cool."

To Zack's surprise, Vincent laughed. "'Cool', you say? I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Really? Well, that's weird. I'd kill to stay in the prime of my life forever…" Zack said a little less enthusiastically.

Vincent's features softened. "Would you really? To see the ones you love grow old and die while you stay the same age?"

Zack shrugged. "Minor drawback, true. But if you really loved someone, you could just give _them_ an overdose of Mako, too."

When Vincent remained silent, Zack smiled. "See? No problem. I have all the answers. Now stop being so pessimistic."

"Zack," Vincent said abruptly, "have you noticed that you look the exact same as you did when you were first caught by Hojo?"

Zack's smile slipped into a frown. "What are you…?"

"You're not aging, Zack. How old are you? Twenty nine?" Zack stared. "But you don't look a day older than twenty. Don't you find that odd?"

Aware of what Vincent was getting at, Zack eyed him critically. "Are you saying that he did _that_ to _me_, too?"

Vincent shrugged. "No, not to the extent I was treated with. But look at Cloud."

Zack did. Cloud was smiling slightly as Tifa conversed with him. He was secretly glad that Vincent had given him an excuse to look at the blonde: he was so nice-looking...

"Does he look twenty-seven to you?"

Zack regretfully tore his eyes away. "No. He might pass as twenty, but he _has_ grown since the last time I saw him."

"He's more muscular now, correct?" Vincent asked rhetorically, a knowing smirk etching his face. Zack didn't answer. "But he hasn't gotten taller. His face has hardly changed…"

"What are you two talking about so intently over there?" Tifa called from across the bar. "Come over here and make yourselves useful, will you?"

Zack spent the rest of the day helping Tifa with the bar. He complained teasingly occasionally, but it wasn't as bad as he'd have thought. The people were interesting, and he even got to throw out an unruly drunk.

Dinner that night was quite an ordeal. Yuffie had decided that she wanted to help prepare the meal, and seeing as she has the attention span of a goldfish…

"Yuffie, get out of the kitchen. Now," Cloud ordered after only five minutes with her. She'd been trying to cut onions while holding a conversation with Zack, (apparently she'd forgiven him).

"Wha-?! But _why_?! I'm _helping_!" she insisted vehemently, staring intently at Cloud with big, watering, (the onions had a strong smell), eyes.

"That's a matter of opinion, Yuff," Zack said with a smirk. "Or has that cutting board always had blood on it?"

Yuffie stared down at her hands. "Gahhh! Ohmygosh!" she whined. A thin cut was on one of her fingers and the knife she brandished was somewhat bloody.

"Well, there go the onions. I guess we'll have to do without," Cloud sighed as he picked up the tray and brought it to the sink.

Tifa smiled. She stirred the soup as she said slyly, "Honestly…I already cut the onions and put them in. I knew something like that would happen."

Dinner was delicious, (especially since Zack realized he hadn't eaten lunch that day and was more starving than usual). Thankfully, Yuffie didn't comment on her lack of participation. And no one commented to Zack about breakfast, either.

Zack was glad. They could still talk about his denial and shock amongst themselves, but no one was talking to _him_. He had already come to terms with it and he didn't need anyone else reminding him.

About an hour after, most everyone left for the place they were staying. Cid went to the backroom, Yuffie went upstairs, Red XIII, Vincent, and Barret left for their different hotels, and Tifa went upstairs to her room, (she was sharing with Yuffie).

That left Cloud and Zack downstairs. They'd offered to clean up and were just getting done stacking the plates when the last person, (Tifa), went to bed.

The silence that followed wasn't particularly awkward, but Zack felt inclined to break it anyway.

"So, are you and Tifa going out?"

Cloud's delicate features crumpled in dismay and confusion. "What? _Tifa _and _me_? Where did you hear that?"

Zack shrugged in nonchalance. He didn't know why he cared, but Cloud's reaction seemed to lift a weight off his chest. Probably just because he'd been curious. After all, Cloud was an extremely good-looking guy, and he apparently didn't have a girlfriend…

_So what_? Zack thought to himself. Damn, this was confusing.

"Oh, nothing, really. I just remembered how you had a crush on her when we went into Nibelheim. I figured you'd have hooked up by now."

Cloud snorted. "What makes you think _she'd_ want _me_? She hated me when we were little kids."

"Nah…she couldn't hate _you_. Besides, have you _noticed_ the way she looks at you?"

Zack regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Damn it! Why did he have to _say_ that?! Now Cloud would know how Tifa obviously felt about him and they would…

They would…what? Be together and happy? What was wrong with that? Cloud would be happy.

_What's wrong with me?_ Zack thought. _A few days ago I would have conquered the world for Cloud. I still would, of course, but I hate the idea of him and Tifa being like…that. I hate the idea of Cloud being happy…? No, I guess I just hate the idea of Cloud being happy with someone besides me. _

That was it. Zack was jealous. But why? What did Tifa have that he didn't?

_A life, _Zack answered sardonically, _a job, a home, great friends…and she's been _living_ these past years. While _me_ on the other hand…_

"What do you mean, 'the way she looks at me'?" Cloud asked, interrupting Zack's inner monologue. He hated it when people did that.

But of course, he couldn't hate Cloud. For _anything_. So he smiled slyly and said, "Oh…never mind."

Cloud shrugged. "Hm…Whatever you say."

_Whatever I say? What does that mean? 'Zack, you're strange and impossible and honestly, I don't remember why we were ever friends'? Or, 'Zack, you're strange and impossible and honestly, I absolutely…_

Zack stopped himself at that thought. He knew he was walking on shaky ground as it was. He didn't need-

"Is something wrong?"

Zack realized that Cloud was peering at him worriedly, wide blue eyes impossibly endearing.

"Eh? Oh, no. Just thinking," Zack responded after a second. He tried to pretend that looking at Cloud wasn't as addicting as it actually was.

"Oh," Cloud said, his eyes widening, "make sure you don't strain something. I know how difficult thinking is for you."

Zack didn't react immediately. When his words sunk in though, Zack's face melted into an expression of mock hurt. "Yeah, well I wouldn't be talking, _Blondie_."

Cloud uttered a disapproving sigh, unable to keep the smile off his face this time. "There's no need to be defensive, _Puppy_; we know how painful it is for you to come up with all those clever comebacks. You might damage something permanently if you keep this up."

Zack played his part well, wincing and groaning at the nickname, but it honestly didn't affect him the way it did when others said it. Cloud was different. He didn't mean it as an insult…it was a term of endearment. And that, above all else, made Zack happy. And he couldn't understand why. "You _still_ remember that? Ugh…It will haunt me for the rest of my life, I swear! Stupid Angeal…"

Cloud laughed. "Of course I haven't forgotten it! Everybody knew it, back then. 'Zack Fair - 1st Class, Friend of the Great General himself - acts like a puppy'. It made us cadets feel more comfortable around you. It was always so hard to imagine people like you – with a rank so high above us - as human, you know? So when word got around…I don't know. You were easier to relate to."

Zack looked at him in surprise. "Really? …I guess I never thought of that. I felt the same way about the first classes, though, when _I_ was a cadet."

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, "it's kinda…embarrassing…but that was probably why I was able to talk to you when we first met on that ridge near Modeoheim. I was extremely intimidated. Remember?"

Zack laughed casually. "How could I forget? I was really…I don't know, it felt nice that I actually had someone to talk to so freely. Sephiroth was cool and all, but he didn't understand about my hometown or anything like that. And you made me laugh within the first minute of our conversation! None of my other friends ever could have done that. You were…'a breath of fresh air', to use an old cliché."

"When we got back from the mission, everyone kept asking me, (and the other cadet that went with us), what you were like. You were really admired, you know."

Zack smiled and said eagerly, "Yeah? And? And and and…? What did you say? That I was charming and awesome and sexy and all that stuff?"

Cloud shifted and answered with reluctance. "I said you were really talented and amazingly nice. And that the rumor saying you had a girlfriend that lived in the slums was true."

Zack's breath hitched in his throat. "How'd they find out about…her?"

"I don't know. It was just a rumor." Cloud turned away slightly. He wouldn't meet Zack's eye when he said softly, "It was really disappointing for a ton of guys. They were hoping you were gay."

Zack didn't laugh. His heart actually seemed to skip a beat. Zack told it to shut up; Cloud could probably hear it just as well as he could. After all, Zack could faintly hear Cloud's heart right then…

It was beating faster than normal.

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

**End Notes: Yo. How's it going? Who is having a busy summer? –raises hand- I know I am. I'm so busy. I'm really sorry this took so long. I wrote as fast as I could, honestly. **

**I'll try to make this short cause I just want to get this dang thing posted. DX **

**I'd say I'm sorry about the cliffhanger…but I'm not. Sorry! X)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write about them purely because I have no life and enjoy putting them in compromising situations. **

**Chapter Four is in progress….**

_**I hope you review. It will make my day!**_

_**b9 iNe**_


	4. Reconciliation

Chapter 4

"I'm quite tired. I think I'll…go to bed now..." Cloud's voice was even softer than normal.

Zack suppressed the urge to pout as the blonde promptly turned around and headed up the stairs without waiting for an answer.

He stayed downstairs long after Cloud had gone to bed. When he finally climbed the stairs to the second floor, it was nearly one in the morning. Yawning, Zack pushed open his door and got ready for a much deserved sleep.

Once he'd taken a shower and gotten dressed, though, he felt more awake than before. Sighing, he looked around his bedroom. He'd only been there for a day now, but it was already obviously his. More by the mess than any personal belongings, (he had none), though.

He'd never been an organized person. Angeal would always tease him about that. He'd have to start shaping up if he was ever going to get a house of his own, though; right then, the room was a haphazard display of ruffled blankets on the floor, clothes, (the few he had), and Aerith's letters hadn't been properly put away. He stacked them in a neat pile and replaced them in their box as soon as he noticed them. It wouldn't due to have the only part of Aerith remaining strewn across the floor.

A mirror he hadn't noticed before was hanging on the wall near the door to the bathroom. Zack strode over to it. He'd always had a bit of a vain streak, (a well-known fact, unfortunately), and he literally hadn't looked – or cared to look - in a mirror for ten years.

Not to mention that he kept thinking over what Vincent had said that night, (he looked at the clock again – _last_ night, he corrected), about him not looking any different. That hadn't been a big deal to him, but when he started talking about Cloud…Zack honestly wished it wasn't true. If what Vincent had said about it being miserable was correct, then…Zack couldn't let that happen. Cloud would grow up and get old if it were the last thing Zack did.

Even if what Vincent had said about it being in a smaller dose…Zack _had_ noticed how Cloud looked. His features had thinned more and his cheeks lost some baby fat, but that was more from being so gaunt and overworked than actual age. And he hadn't grown any taller. He'd been around 17 when Hojo had first…and he _still_ looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, not his _late _twenties. He should have grown more. It wasn't natural.

He met his reflection head on. Tired, violet eyes stared back at him, only the thin rim of electric blue around his iris showing that mako ran in his veins, (the more adrenaline he had, the brighter his eyes glowed; a typical reaction to mako). They were weary and worn-looking; dark circles had imprinted themselves on the ridges beneath his lower lash, but even still, he was pleased to notice, a small spark still remained behind his exhausted looking lenses.

His straight nose and delicate jaw showed no signs of being broken, to his relief, though he was sure that they had been fractured at least once. His pierced ears still sported silver studs, though the holes were a bit dirty around the edges. He'd known his hair was shorter, (the doctors had been forced to chop most of it off a few years ago, according to Rude), but he was surprised to see that it seemed more similar to his old haircut, the one he'd had before Angeal had…died. His bangs hung more in his face and he brushed them aside wearily. The back of his hair had been cropped shorter than the front, though the very top was longer and flopped in his face.

His stomach seemed to drop as he came to a conclusion: he, indeed, did not look any older. Despite the battle-worn eyes and more constant frown, he looked young still. He traced his fingers along the lopsided cross-shaped scar on his lower left cheek: even that didn't make him seem as though he'd aged enough. As his index brushed against his smooth jaw, he realized something so obvious that he was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier: he had absolutely no facial hair. Not a whisker. He hadn't shaved in over ten years.

If the other things weren't proof enough, that most certainly had him convinced.

It wasn't fair. Not so much for him, but more for Cloud. He didn't deserve this. The poor guy had had enough issues in his life.

He contemplated the years in his head. If it had been about ten years since that day…But how old had he been? Nineteen…right? No, that wasn't it…He'd been twenty. He remembered now. He had celebrated his twentieth birthday a few weeks before the Nibelheim mission. So did that mean he was…? Ugh…his brain hurt. It was too late for math. And he realized with a jolt that he didn't even know what year it was. How pathetic was that?

And on that lovely thought, Zack drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"Alright, kiddies! You are under _my_ control today, understand? We are going to have _so_ much fun!"

…Only to be awoken that morning by a very rambunctious ninja.

He groaned and cursed under his breath as he attempted to lug himself out of bed. His thoughts immediately flashed back to his early SOLDIER years, when he'd complain to Angeal about the early mornings.

He smiled at the memory. Angeal had responded with a small smirk and shrug. He'd thought that had been the end of it, until he woke up at 3:00, (two and a half hours earlier than usual), the next morning to a face full of icy water. Angeal had smiled at the ruffled and soaking teen as he strode into the kitchen five minutes later set on revenge. He'd been made to stay awake the entirety of the day. That night, he'd gone to bed at his usual time and woken up the next morning at 5:30 with no complaints. Just another lesson Angeal had taught him: no matter how much you loathe your situation, there's always something worse.

"Alright," Yuffie's voice was all-business, and it grew quieter, so that even Zack's Mako-enhanced hearing had to strain to understand, "for our first activity, we are going to play 'sneak-into-Zacky's-room-and-take-pictures-of-his-half-naked-sexy-self-hugging-a-teddy-bear'! It's one of the most basic methods of obtaining blackmail, but probably the most effect-"

If Yuffie's loud voice hadn't fully gotten him out of bed yet, what she was saying surely did. He scrambled out of bed, put on a shirt, and stood against the wall right next to the doorframe. Marlene snuck in moments after, her feet light on the carpet. Denzel and Yuffie, (the stupid ninja wouldn't even risk her own neck, apparently), had probably been stationed to keep watch. Unable to resist any longer, Zack stepped out from his hiding place and placed one of his hands on Marlene's tiny shoulder and the other around her mouth. She squeaked in surprise, but it was muffled by Zack's palm. She started to struggle against his hold. Zack could hear her heart beating faster in her small chest.

"Shh…don't struggle. You are now my captive, little spy. You're in trouble now…" Zack whispered into her ear with mock menace.

Marlene stopped trying to get away. Her big hazel eyes turned to look at Zack, who winked at her with a smirk. Her eyes crinkled in a cute smile as she nodded.

"Come out, General Yuffie! I have your cadet hostage! Surrender and I may let her live!" Zack called out his bedroom. A scuffling was heard as a snarling Yuffie came into view, Denzel not far behind.

"Never!" Yuffie shouted vehemently. "I will _never_ give up! I am General Yuffie; never will I bow to the likes of evil, for I am-!"

At that moment, Denzel pushed past her. He stood in front of Zack with a look of disdain.

"Let her go," he demanded with mock bravado. "Or I will be forced to take action."

Zack laughed evilly. "Never!"

Denzel lunged at him and grabbed Marlene's hand. When Zack tried with exaggerated slowness to 're-capture' her, Denzel leaped back and pointed his 'gun', (hand clasped in a fist with his index finger pointed out and thumb erect), and shot him in the chest.

_Bang._

"Owww! Noooo!" Zack cried, dropping to his knees. "You got me!"

"Take that, evil-doer!" Yuffie said proudly as Denzel and Marlene ran to her. Denzel turned around and raised his chin in a triumphant gesture. He placed his hands on his waist and puffed out his chest.

Marlene giggled.

"Auggghh…!" Zack whimpered as he collapsed onto his stomach. "I will get you yet! Mark my words…!" And then he made a big show of flailing around then slowly falling limp.

"Victory!" Yuffie proclaimed with vigor. "Now let's celebrate; with some ice cream!"

The kids gave a yell of exaltation as they rushed passed Yuffie down the stairs.

"Yes! I love ice cream!"

"You're the best babysitter _ever_, Yuffie! Even if we really don't need a babysitter and my dad's just being paranoid!"

"I don't know…I think Zack would be pretty good at it, too."

For Zack himself had just launched passed them.

"You're supposed to act dead, Zack!" Denzel called after him.

From his position in the kitchen, Zack answered back, "…I used Phoenix Down on myself."

"You can't do that!"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"Yeah, well I started the game so _I_ get to make the rules. Isn't that how it goes?" Unable to counteract Zack's unfailing logic, Denzel dropped it.

By the time Denzel and Marlene - with Yuffie close behind – flew into the kitchen, Zack was already sitting at the table with a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Mine!" Yuffie demanded as she rushed him and came out with a carton of vanilla ice cream. "Yum…One of my favorites!"

"Not mine, though…" Zack said with faux tragedy, "I like chocolate best."

"Aww…poor Zack…" Marlene said sympathetically as she went up to him and patted his shoulder consolingly. "It's okay; I'll tell Tifa to get chocolate next time."

"I like mint," Denzel mused as he took out a bowl for him and Marlene, (apparently he was the only one with manners as Yuffie and Zack hadn't offered to get the kids some, though admittedly Zack wasn't the one getting paid to watch them…).

"Strawberry is my favorite," Marlene added. "I like the kind with chunks in it."

"The chunky kind," Zack agreed gravely, "you can't get much better than that."

Yuffie was currently tearing through her second bowl, and Zack - always the one to be mature - made sure to stop her when she reached her third. Cloud would have been proud of him.

Speaking of Cloud…

"Hi, Cloud. Would you like some ice cream?" Marlene asked eagerly as the blonde entered the room.

Cloud surveyed them in bemusement. "Why are you all having ice cream for breakfast?"

"Because," Zack said seriously, standing up and sauntering over to the shorter man. He placed an elbow on his shoulder and leaned slightly on him. "Ice cream has milk in it, just like cereal. You have cereal for breakfast, don't you? _And_ it has eggs in it, which you have for breakfast. _And_ it has vanilla in it, and I don't really know the significance of that but it's really really good so who's complaining? Of course, not as good as chocolate but hey, beggars can't be choosers."

Cloud stared at him silently, causing Zack to shift uncomfortably and taking his arm off his shoulder.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Cloud shook his head, his eyes quirking in mixed amusement and horror. "No…it's just, you are a horrible example for the children in this house. I can't believe you even call yourself an adult."

Zack's face turned to a sulk. He shut his eyes and flinched, bringing his hands up over his heart. "Oh, Spiky, how you wound me so deeply! Oh dear, beating, heart, please do not fail me! He doesn't mean it, I swear!" Zack winced again, his eyes opening sadly to gaze at Cloud's. "It says you just barely missed my main artery. That was a close one! Don't aim so low next time, okay?"

Cloud shoved him playfully. "Yeah, yeah…give it a rest, will you?"

Zack was laughing quietly to himself as he looked at Cloud's defeated expression. "Oh…you _so_ missed me and you know it."

Cloud didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the fridge and took out some milk and a box of Lucky Charms.

Immediately regretting not being more serious, Zack attempted to wipe the mocking grin off his face. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Hm…Same as usual."

"That so?"

"Hm."

"So…no running off to go on adventures?"

"No."

"Nothing new at all?"

"No."

Zack mentally slapped himself. Getting Cloud to talk was like pulling teeth. "What is it you do again…?"

"Delivery service."

Zack cocked his head. "Really? Anything I could help you with?"

"Not really," Cloud answered vaguely as he calmly ate his cereal. Zack frowned at his spoon.

"You're doing it wrong."

Cloud stopped mid-bite. "Huh?"

"Why are you using a…" Zack shuddered at the word, "spoon?"

Yuffie, having finally stopped pouting about not being able to eat more ice cream interjected, "What do you mean? How do _you_ use a spoon? Are you a master spoon user?"

Zack ignored her bizarre questions and stated simply. "No…What I meant is _why_ are you using a spoon?"

Cloud blinked in confusion. "What am I supposed to use? A fork?"

"I've tried that before, actually," Yuffie commented. "It doesn't work very well."

"No, silly," Zack laughed. "It tastes better when you _don't _use a spoon. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"I don't see-"

"No, no, no…No more interruptions. You're telling me you've never heard of that? Lots of the 1st Classes did it. It saved the trouble of bringing utensils on a trip with them and they eventually got used to it. I've been doing it forever; it tastes way better."

"Wh-"

"Now I know what you're thinking Cloud. You're thinking, 'but how am I supposed to eat cereal without a spoon?' Well, never fear: I'll show you."

Zack took Cloud's bowl and poured the contents into a cup.

"You see?" he said as he drank it. "And it tastes way better, too. Spoons are so over-rated. They make stuff taste more like metal. Now _this_," Zack said, gesturing to Cloud's cereal that he was currently drinking, "is the way cereal was supposed to be. Clean, organic, _natural._"

Silence followed his demonstration. Zack turned to look at the occupants of the room. "What?"

"Do you seriously never use spoons?"

Zack blinked. Unable to suppress a smile much longer, he said with amusement, "Me? No. I use spoons all the time. Probably more than most people. It was just an excuse to eat your cereal 'cause I was too lazy to get my own."

It was Cloud's turn to blink as Zack exited the kitchen. He turned to look at the cup of Lucky Charms. His eyes widened. Zack really _had_ eaten all of his Lucky Charms! What an ass!

"That is probably the weirdest guy I've ever seen," Yuffie said with awe and reverence from somewhere behind Cloud.

He scoffed in acknowledgement as he rose to re-fill his bowl. Secretly, though, he couldn't help but smile in agreement.

* * *

It wasn't until noon that Tifa finally found Zack holed up in the men's bathroom in the bar.

"What are you doing here?"

Zack stood to brush himself off. He admitted it regretfully. "Hiding."

"From who? I've been trying to find you all morning. We need to go shopping today."

"…Exactly."

Tifa sighed. Men and their shopping phobia. "It's necessary and you know it. Now come on."

Zack sighed in submission as he grudgingly followed Tifa out the door.

"Fine...But why can't I go by myself?" Zack asked.

"Because," Tifa answered matter-of-factly, "I don't trust that you'll actually go, it's my money, and you don't know you're way around."

"I have my _own_ money, you know," Zack said, though with less insistence than before. Tifa was being surprisingly nice to him.

"Really?" Tifa stopped walking and looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean…Tseng didn't just leave me empty-handed to wander around a city I don't know." Zack reached into his pocket and withdrew a large amount of gil. "See? I'll pay you back for letting me stay at your place once I find a job and a new place to live. Of course, if you want the money now I can-"

Tifa interrupted him with a look. "That's not necessary." She looked a bit offended. "I'm not going to accept your money. You're a friend. I'm not making you pay rent, of all things. Save it up for something. And you can stay for as long as you like. I have plenty of unused rooms. It's no trouble at all, really."

Zack didn't answer right away. He followed as Tifa began walking again. "Friends…? I thought…I thought you hated me."

Tifa bit her lip. "I guess I owe you an apology. It doesn't excuse my behavior, but I hope you understand that I was just… really surprised and kind of…jealous."

"_Jealous?_" Zack asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Tifa winced. "I know it sounds silly but... Cloud…I really like him."

Though confused as he was at Tifa's reaction, Zack didn't ask her to elaborate. She looked uncomfortable and awkward enough for the both of them.

Deciding a change of subject was in order, Zack asked something that he'd been wondering about ever since he'd…known. "So…you knew Aerith?"

Tifa straightened at that, and her demeanor changed immediately into one that was more relaxed and sympathetic. "Yes. She was a really great friend of mine. She was the only girl friend that I had for awhile. Well…Yuffie came eventually, but I couldn't really talk to _her_ about guys or stuff like that…"

"Did she…ever mention me?" Zack asked with hesitation. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Tifa smiled. "Yeah. But not very often…at least, not at first. When Cloud was there…we never talked about you. But…now I know who she was talking about when she mentioned her boyfriend back when we first met. I could tell just by her voice how much she missed you."

"I…missed her, too. That was one of the worst parts about being…y'know. I knew that I had people out there, waiting for me. People that wanted me to live."

"What was the worst part?" Tifa asked before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened at once and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry. That was insensitive. You don't have to answer that."

"Nah…it's fine." He sighed. "The worst part was Cloud. He was just a kid. I didn't really care about myself in there. If I could have died to let Cloud escape, I would have done it. But then again," Zack chuckled bitterly, "I guess you already knew that. I almost did…I _should_ have. Died, I mean."

"Don't you dare say that," Tifa stated firmly, stopping again and turning to him. The person who had been walking behind them made a snort of protest and brushed past them gruffly. "Don't you _dare_ say that. Do you know how many times Cloud has wished that you were alive? How long he has blamed himself for your death?"

"Yeah, I understand that," Zack insisted, pulling away from her grasp. "I'm just saying. Aerith died for your cause, didn't she? And now…I'm back after being dead to the world for five years. If you had known a week ago that someone you thought to be dead would be living with you by the end of the week, wouldn't you all wish it was Aerith? What must Cloud think of me? What do _all_ of you think of me? Don't you wish that_ Aerith_ was the one who was really alive, not me?"

Zack felt an abrupt sting slash across his face. He looked at Tifa with surprise. "Did you just slap me? What the-?"

"Get a hold of yourself," she demanded. "Look at you…wallowing in self-pity! I didn't think you were like that."

"I'm not," Zack grumbled, rubbing his cheek with disdain. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well, stop thinking those things! They aren't true! Cloud would do anything for you! Even when he thought you were dead. He would have done _anything_ to bring you back!"

Was that a hint of resentment in Tifa's voice? Zack opened his mouth to retort.

"I know what you're going to say. It doesn't matter that most of us don't know you or were close to you like we were with Aerith; what matters is that Cloud is happy again. We've all heard so much about you. Did you know that? When we first met Cloud, he thought he _was_ you. He acted just like you. It wasn't until he remembered you that he went back to more of his old self. But…then again, he was _never_ really back to his old self. Not the one _I_ remember. He wasn't as happy anymore. When all the celebrations were done and over with…he'd stop smiling. He became ridden with guilt. He felt personally responsible for your death. I'd hear him in the night, having dreams about you. He'd wake up crying and shouting your name.

"So…for that reason alone, all of us are more than glad that you're here with us. Don't ever repeat what you just said, you hear me? Cloud would be devastated. And besides," she smirked at this, "don't _you_ like us?"

Zack smiled back after a moment of silence. "Yeah... Thanks, Tifa."

She nodded and turned to walk again. "We're on Silence Street (1)…Almost there."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Zack asked as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Hm…some little-known boutique that I always go to. It's great," she answered distantly as she looked around. "Ah…here it is."

Zack followed her into the back alley skeptically. "Well, no wonder it's little-known; who keeps a business back here? Well…except drug dealers."

Tifa ignored him and continued to walk until they stood in front of a scratched glass door on the right side of the alleyway. A sign was hung over the door step reading _'Sessi's Clothing Boutique'_ in fancy lettering that didn't match the dark, musky atmosphere.

Tifa opened the door and stepped in boldly, Zack waiting a moment to be sure that she wasn't attacked by something living in the confines of the dumpy place before following her reluctantly.

"Tifa! Good to see you!" said a plump little brunette lady behind the counter.

"Hey, Sessi. How have things been going with the shop?" Tifa asked earnestly.

"Oh, quite good! Thank you for asking." The lady smiled kindly then brought her attention to Zack, who had been examining the place with interest. "And who might this handsome man be?"

"Zack Fair. Nice to meet you," Zack said as he turned to the lady and held out his hand to shake. She placed her large hand in his and shook it energetically.

"The pleasures all mine," she said with a wink.

Zack smiled uneasily and turned away. Having enthusiastic middle-aged ladies hit on him was rather…unnerving.

He looked around the shop again. Contrary to what he had originally assumed, the room was quite clean, if a bit run-down. The clothes were arranged in neat racks and sorted by gender and age, respectively. There wasn't a cobweb or even a speck of dirt in sight, though he noticed that the door was starting to fall off its hinges and some of the clothing racks were broken.

He strolled over to the men's section, (admittedly, it wasn't a long walk: this place was_ tiny_), only to realize that Tifa was already there and rifling through the clothes with a serious expression on her face. Wait…hadn't she just been over there, talking…?

Zack shrugged. He'd never understand women and their amazing ability to multitask. "Hey…Teef, why are you looking in the men's section? I think women's is over there. Unless you like dressing in drag and all that. I won't mention-"

"It's not considered drag when a girl dresses up in guys' clothes," Tifa shot back at him matter-of-factly.

"Really…? You think so…? Well, that's sexist," Zack insisted, incredulous. "If girls can dress up like guys but guys can't dress up like girls, then-"

"It's because guys clothing could basically be either gender. Hence the word, 'drag'… Oh…never mind. I'm not explaining this to you."

"Well…how did _you_ get to be an expert in the art of cross-dressing? Personal experience?" Zack asked suggestively, his eyebrow raised in skeptic and amusement.

Surprisingly, Tifa laughed. "Have I ever told you about Cloud's little endeavor…? I wasn't there, but I saw it for myself…"

By the time she was done with her story, they'd purchased clothes and were walking out, ("Come anytime you like, Zackary. My door is _always_ open…!" Sessi had said with a flirty wink as they stepped out), Zack was laughing so hard that he couldn't even see straight.

"Oh…Gaia! That's probably the funniest story I've ever heard!" he said in between breaths.

"Yeah," Tifa said through her own giggles. "It was even funny at the time. I was trying so hard not to laugh when Cloud went in looking like that. And it was even funnier when Don Corneo chose him. The look on Cloud's face was _priceless_."

"He must've been a pretty girl," Zack said after he'd composed himself some.

Tifa's smiled. "Yep. He was a 'hottie', to quote Don. He also said some other stuff that I'd rather not repeat in public." And at Zack's curious look, Tifa smirked and added, "About stuff he'd like to do with Cloud."

By the time they reached 7th Heaven, Zack's laughter had died down some. A typical, knowing grin graced his features as he strode past Cloud with his bag of new clothes. He winked at him. Cloud blushed and watched his retreating form with a confused expression.

* * *

The next day was the last day that Yuffie and Cid would be in Edge. Yuffie was going back to Wutai, ("Someone has to make sure that old geezer Godo isn't screwing things up too bad!"), and Cid was returning to Rocket Town. Yuffie was catching a ride with Cid on his airship. They were leaving the next morning.

"And good riddance," Zack had heard Reeve, (a tall brunette man he'd met at breakfast that had been too busy with work to come any sooner), say. He was obviously kidding, but Yuffie smacked him playfully anyway.

"You take that back, you oldie-man!" Yuffie had demanded.

"'Oldie-man'?" Reeve had asked in his polished way of speaking, smiling as he rubbed his neat goatee. "That's one I've never heard before."

"Not to your face! But I'm sure that's what everyone calls you behind your back. That or 'fuzzy-face'. Or 'cat-man'. Or-"

"You do realize I'm only in my thirties? I'd hardly consider that old," Reeve had pointed out, chuckling in amusement.

"Where are _you _from? De_nial_?" Yuffie had taunted as she bounced around the room.

And it had gone on like that for much of the morning.

Reeve's words about his age reminded Zack of something. He turned to Cloud when the main barroom was waning in commotion and asked,"Hey, kid," (old habits die hard; he was _still_ calling Cloud a kid), "…I'm really horrible with math. What's the date today? It's been awhile."

When Cloud told him, Zack's eyes widened. Cloud caught the expression and turned to look at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"It's my birthday today."

Cloud's drink slammed on the table as he scrutinized him carefully to see if he was joking. When he determined that he wasn't, Cloud's eyes trailed up in the classic thinking expression.

"Oh…that's right. I remember. Wow…sorry, I forgot for awhile," Cloud murmured. He smiled at Zack. "So, how old are you?"

Zack's face melted to a pout as he whispered. "…30."

Cloud blinked. "Huh…? Really?"

Zack groaned. "Yeah, yeah…don't rub it in, you whippersnapper you."

Cloud laughed. "Wow…I didn't know you were that ancient."

"Shuddup!" Zack growled, smacking Cloud's shoulder playfully. "Besides, I bet I can still take you on!"

"Oh really?" Cloud asked smugly. "You sure about that?"

"Heck yes I am," Zack said, his eyes narrowing, the smile on his face feral. "You're going down, _Cadet Strife._"

"No, _you're _going down, _Puppy_."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yuffie encouraged, jumping up and down with a waving fist. "Go on, boys! Fight to the death! Preserve your manly honor! Show us who the dominant one in your relationship is!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa scolded incredulously. Yuffie giggled like a maniac.

"I'm kidding, Teefers! No, actually I'm not! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"I really would, but…" Zack said, shaking his head, "but I don't have a sword. Unless you wanted to go hand-to-hand…?"

Yuffie whooped happily as she screamed, "Yes! Close contact! Close contact!"

Tifa shut her up at once.

Cloud shrugged and said hesitantly. "I still have your sword-"

"That's so sexy-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AN' MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

"EWW! YOU PERVERT!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, B-TCH!"

"OLD FART!"

"SUGAR HIGH BRAT!"

"RUSTY OLD M-!"

"Ooookaaay…!" Tifa interjected, separating Cid and Yuffie from what may have eventually become a fistfight. "You two had better stop it before I throw you out. I'm serious, Yuffie, don't give me that look. You're disturbing my customers."

For sure enough, several people who had wandered in were looking at them fearfully.

"What I was going to say," Cloud said calmly as though no one had interrupted, "is that…well, I _do_ have your sword-"

"Alright! Can I have it back now? You don't need it anymore, do you?"

"No, but-"

"Excellent! I knew you'd take care of it!"

"_Zack_," Cloud said sharply. Zack turned to look at him expectantly. "I don't have it _with_ me…not exactly. It's up where…the ridge."

Zack's eyes brightened. "Cool! Like, a monument? Wait…does that mean that it's out there in the wilderness…unprotected from the elements and animals and _rust_?"

"Er…that's what I was getting at. It's not in the best condition…"

Zack's eyes widened. "Take me there."

"Look, you can just use one of my spares-"

"Please?" Zack asked pleadingly. Cloud was caught off-guard and made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. The blonde melted at the look.

"Pur-lease? For me?" Zack asked again. Oh yes. Look into the eyes, Cloud. Come on; you can do it. Ha! There. And now…Cloud didn't stand a chance. Zack was the _master_ of the puppy dog look. So…here was another reason that his mentor had called him 'puppy'. One of the original reasons, really.

The story had gone like this:

Angeal had watched the training of the new recruits. After a couple of days, he had noticed that one in particular stood a cut above the rest. His name was Zack Fair.

Said recruit also happened to be slacking off on his chores. Angeal had watched from afar as the talented raven-haired teen had pitifully explained to the instructors that he had extra work to do for his tactics class because he was tutoring another student that was struggling. One look at his mildly sullen face and they had excused him for the whole month with offers to help him in any way they could.

Ha. Those instructors had had no backbone. Unfortunately, his 'look' only worked on Angeal some of the time. And Cloud was no different.

"Fine," Cloud grumbled as he went to start up his motorcycle. "But only if you promise not to throw a fit once you see it."

"It's that bad?" Zack nearly shrieked as he ran out front just as the roaring sound of the engine started up.

Before Zack had the chance to get on, however, Cloud had put out his hand for him to stop. "Well?"

Zack shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, Chocobo, you're embarrassing me!" He sighed dejectedly. Cloud glared at him. "Ah…Fine. I promise I won't 'throw a fit'. Happy?"

Cloud let Zack sit down behind him. He tensed as Zack scooted forward until his front was right up against Cloud's back.

"Cloud," Zack said as he slid his arms around Cloud's waist, "why aren't you wearing a helmet?"

Cloud stiffened. Zack laughed carelessly as they started speeding through Edge. The buildings flew by in a mix of grays and browns.

"What? You don't wanna mess up your hair? Is that it? You're so strange sometimes, Chocobo."

"Stop calling me that," Cloud retorted icily. They were on the outskirts by now. "And…I don't know why."

"Well, do you own any?" Zack asked pleasantly. The wind felt nice against his skin. He leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Cloud's back.

"No."

"Hm…you'll need to buy some, then. Safety first. It would suck to hurt your cute little chocobo head, wouldn't it?"

"…"

"You know it's true."

"…"

"Tifa would probably be really angry if you got yourself killed in something as stupid as a motorcycle accident," Zack pointed out.

",?"

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "My thoughts exactly."

The more familiar the landscape got, the quieter Zack became. By the time they reached the ridge, he hadn't said a single word in ten minutes. Surely that was a record.

"Hm...Yeah. I remember this place…" Zack's voice was distant as he stared at..._that spot_.

There wasn't any blood anymore; the dry land had soaked it up long ago. The sky was a pale blue. The skyline of the once great city – Midgar – in the background now stood in ruins. And yet…it was all too familiar for Zack.

He clenched his fist, determined not to show weakness around Cloud, though he knew the blonde wouldn't care. But still…

The sight of the Buster Sword, stabbed into the barren ground, it was…painful. The _rust_…

"_Hey, Angeal...I've never actually seen you use that thing. Don't you think that's kinda a waste?"_

"_Use brings about wear, tear and rust. And _that_ is the true waste."_

…

"_I always use the blunt side. It gets less use that way."_

…

"_When Angeal first went to join SOLDIER, his father bought it for him with money he didn't have. While trying desperately to pay off the dead, he succumbed to fatigue and died. It's the last thing he has left of his father. It's his hopes…his dreams…_

…

"_Sorry…I guess I made you use that sword. I hope it didn't cause too much wear tear or rust."_

"_You're a _little _more important than my sword. But just a little…" _

…

"_Take it. It's yours now."_

…

"_What are you trying to accomplish?!"_

"_World domination."_

"…_that's not even funny!"_

"_How about revenge?" _

"_What are you-?"_

"_World domination is usually what monsters are trying to accomplish. Right?"_

…

"_Fight back!"_

"_No."_

…

"_Angeal…don't make me do this! Please!" _

…

"_I'm…a monster…I'll prove it to you."_

_.._

"_No story isn't worth hearing." _

…

"_My honor…my dreams…they're yours now. You are the proof of…my existence." _

"_Zack..."_

"Zack…? Are you okay?"

He ignored Cloud and took a step forward. Then another step. Then another. When he'd finally reached it, he brought out his hand to stroke the hilt of the sword.

"I'm sorry…"

Zack turned to look at Cloud. "Why?"

"You…I promised. It was stupid to just leave it out here…It's just...I'd come up here. A lot. And I'd look out over Midgar and think about how _close_ we were. I just…I can't believe how_ close _we were…"

"Cloud…what's wrong? You're not still feeling guilty, are you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cloud…talk to me, man. Please. I want to know what you're thinking."

"…I should have helped you fight. All I did was sit there and watch as you took blow after blow. For _me_. You could have run away. You could have escaped so many times. But you _didn't_. I wouldn't have thought any less of you if you did… Why didn't you run? I didn't deserve what you did for me. You'd carried me half-way across the planet and I just _sat_ there as you died only a mile away from safety. I didn't deserve it…"

Cloud's voice broke on the last word. Zack stared as he turned around and brought his hands to his face.

If it was anyone else besides Cloud, Zack knew they would have broken down crying. Heck, even _Zack _would have done that.

But…Cloud didn't cry. Or maybe he never _let_ himself cry.

"Hey, Cloud…" Zack sighed mournfully. After all his years of priding himself as a good reader of people's expressions and habits...After years of comforting people he barely knew…And yet he didn't know what to do when his best friend, (stoic, perfect, strong, _beautiful_ Cloud), was obviously in agony.

That was what Zack hated about himself. As much as he prided himself on being a 'people-person', he hadn't even gotten close to comprehending people. He knew how to calm them down with nice-sounding words of encouragement and comfort. But honestly? He knew that he'd never come close to understanding.

He was a flawless protector of people's physical selves, but he could not protect them from their minds. Their memories. And _those…_they were more powerful than any monster.

"Shh…" Zack hushed as he finally came to his senses and walked slowly but purposefully to Cloud's side. He reached out his hand to Cloud's hidden face. He stroked his ear, his hairline, his temples. He wrapped his other arm around Cloud's middle and tugged to bring him closer. Cloud resisted at first, pushing Zack away. His face was stony. So he'd been right. Cloud _wasn't _crying.

He didn't mind the rejection, though. Cloud was _there_. That was all that mattered.

When Zack tried again to embrace him, Cloud let him. He clung to him desperately, like a small child attempting to keep their last sense of safety in their grasp.

"I'm…sorry," Cloud muttered after only a few seconds. His voice would have seemed emotionless and condescending to anyone else, but Zack sensed the agony behind it. "I don't…know what came over me. I'm…sorry."

With much effort, it seemed, Cloud managed to pry his arms away from Zack's body. He took a deliberate step away and avoided his eyes in subtle embarrassment.

"Hm…why do you keep apologizing?" Zack asked as he studied Cloud's somber expression.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cloud, come on. Don't act like that. I know you want to answer. So…what's wrong?"

Cloud shook his head and turned to his bike. Zack surprised himself when he understood immediately what Cloud meant.

_He's not ready to talk about it._

"Let's get going. They'll be wondering where we've been."

_You will be eventually, though_, Zack vowed as he followed him to the bike, the Buster Sword clenched possessively in his hand. _Eventually, you'll remember that even _you_ need people sometimes. You can't keep everything inside forever. _

And with that thought, Cloud revved up the engine and sped off, Zack sitting close behind with his arms wrapped around the blonde's middle.

And when Zack's neck grew weary of keeping his head up as the whiplash and G-forces kicked in around him and he rested his forehead against Cloud's back as a last resort, Cloud didn't even flinch.

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

**End note: Hi. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. I'm taking GEOMETRY over the summer, (it's not so bad so far, but I like Algebra better –nods-). And I'm in karate and volunteering at a library. So…sorry if the updates are slower than normal. I'm rambling now, aren't I? Sorry. It's late.**

**I proofread this a few times, but there are probably still a few mistakes in there. For instance, I think I put a (1) in somewhere and now I can't find it for the life of me. If someone finds it, tell me where it is and I'll edit this with an explanation, -shakes head in embarrassment- No big deal, though. **

**EDIT: THANKS TO aisu-sakura and Infinite Devil Machine for FINDING IT FOR ME! Okay...so, here we go...**

**(1): SILENCE STREET: This is an ACTUAL street in Edge. I just watched AC on my big-screen TV, (yes, geekiness runs in my family), and I noticed something I hadn't seen before. At the beginning, when it's showing people walking around and flashing to different scenes, it shows a map of Edge. Silence street is there. It's going...west throughout the city, I think. Anyways...just thought that was cool. They really put a lot into that movie!**

**Ha…so I know this fic is moving kinda fast, but remember that chapters are really long. Really…really…really long. So…Sorry if it seems rushed. I don't mean it to be.**

**And I'm not really sure about the age thing…but seeing as this is basically AU, it doesn't really matter that much. So please don't complain that 'Cloud was actually this age' because as much as I like constructive crit, I don't really care about that. You can if you want to, though. I might change it. Whatever. –shrugs-**

**Dang, I'm rambling again. Sorry for the long note…;(**

_**Review. Each one gets Zack closer to chocolate ice cream, (his one true love…-sigh-. Oh, wait…I mean Cloud is his one true love. I'm supposed to be writing a ZackxCloud fic, right? Eh…maybe someone should write a ZackxChocolateIceCream fic. Lol. I'm tired. Ignore me).**_

_**b9 iNe**_

_**FYI: Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow Yankees out there! –cheers enthusiastically- Wooo…go America! Btw…did you know that the Declaration of Independence – usually thought to be signed on July 4**__**th**__** – was actually signed on July 3? Then why do we celebrate the FOURTH of July? Shouldn't it be the THIRD of July? Eh…whatever. It means fireworks, whatever day it's on. –claps- **_

**_Edit -again-: Lol. Some people read my profile and saw that I lived in Northern California. Yeah...that's where most of the fires are. :( It's not as smokey here anymore, but for awhile, you couldn't see a speck of blue. It was cool, (I like overcast days), but then again, it wasn't good cuz it's bad for the environment and it sucked breathing smoke in all day. And...Arnold Schwartzenegger (the governor of CA whose name no one can spell: he's also an actor. Ever seen the Terminator? "I'll be back." Lol), asked Californians not to do fireworks this year because of global warming and all that. :( It was sad. Most people did them anyway. Lol. You'd think people would do what the 'Governator' asked._**


	5. Love and War

**Warning: Confusion in this chapter. That's how it's supposed to be…I guess. Cuz I'm confused. Oh well… Also, this is un-beta'ed. Just an FYI. Sorry if my grammar burns your eyes. In advance…I am not at all liable if it does. Read at your own risk…**

* * *

The meeting room for Shin-Ra Electric Power Company would not – under normal circumstances – be what one would expect from a great and powerful organization. Musty and windowless, its dark gray walls and low ceilings gave it a cave-like air rather than a place to act professional.

At least, that was Reno's excuse.

"I mean, come _on_! We're in a _basement_! What the hell?" the red-head complained in response to Tseng's reproachful command that he 'quit acting like a child for once and at least try to behave in a semi-professional manner'.

"Yes, Reno. We are in a basement. Regardless, you are – and always will be – a Turk. Act like it before I demote you," Tseng instructed calmly.

Reno grumbled something unintelligible in response but slid his feet off the table regardless.

Rufus – seated at the head of the table – sighed and commented wearily. "We are down here for a reason. That's actually what I called this meeting for.

"I just received news this morning. Apparently, there's been a bit of a…problem. The cause is unknown, but there are scientists on it to figure it out."

"A problem…? Of what sort…?" Elena asked stiffly as she peered over at the intimidating blonde president.

Rufus looked down at the documents before him. "A sickness, I suppose you could call it."

"Like geostigma?" another Turk asked.

"No," Rufus shook his head and looked up at them all, his voice firm. "This is not an epidemic of _any_ _sort_. Merely…well, there have only been about twenty people sporting side-effects – from all corners of the continent - so far."

"What sort of side-effects?"

"Headache, excessive vomiting-"

"Hey, I'm no doctor, but that kinda sounds like the _flu_ to me," Reno pointed out dryly. The look Tseng gave him shut him up at once.

"_As well as_," Rufus continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "hair loss, hallucinations, below-average temperature, sleep insomnia, slowing of heart rate, excessive increase of appetite, and – most alarmingly – death within five days."

The end of his explanation was met with stony silence. Rufus sighed wearily. "I wanted you all to be well-informed; that is the only reason I am telling you. No one has _any reason to be alarmed_."

"Why are we in a basement, then? Can it be caught through the air?" Elena pointed out hesitantly.

"We are in a basement because this is a high security meeting and our usual room is undergoing remodeling. And no. We are not yet sure how it gets spread, only that it is _not_ through the air. We've also ruled out genetic transmission…" Rufus trailed off. His eyes shifted to the face of each person in the room. "I know I don't need to remind you that this information is top secret. Understood?"

He was met with murmurs of "Yes, sir," and nods. Immediately, he relaxed. "Alright, then. Onto the next order of business…Zack Fair, former SOLDIER 1st Class, has just been released from our care…"

* * *

_Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter…. _

"_Z…Zack." _

_Kneeling over a sprawled out broken form. A dirt-caked, blood soaked face. Deep blue eyes. Blood everywhere… An upturn of white lips. Smiling. _

"_For the…both of us."_

_Confusion is mirrored back in dilated irises. Raven hair – spiked expertly, just like always – smashed against mud. Pained face looks over with a careful turn of head._

"_Both…of us?" _

_Voice low and husky. Difficulty in keeping it steady._

"_That's right…you're gonna..."_

_Choke. Blood curdling in throat. Bullet hole in the left side of your head gaping and spurting scarlet over your lively features. _

"_You're gonna…?" _

_Confusion. What am I going to do?_

_Your left hand jerks suddenly. Achingly you throw it so it is placed on the back of my upper neck. Your hands are gloved in tattered leather but my heart immediately speeds up at your touch._

_Soft but insistent pull downwards. I comply. My forehead rests on your hard chest at the same time you say, "Live." _

_My eyelids close. I'm in an awkward position, my spine curling downwards as my bottom is slightly higher than my shoulders. But even so, the second my face touches your bloodstained shirt I relax in the feeling of utmost security._

_Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter…_

"_You'll be…"_

_Your voice is so nice. Melodious and low. So comforting…_

"…_my living legacy." _

_What? _

_Pitterpatterpitterpatteritterpatter..._

_Thump thump thump thump…_

_Sigh. Your heartbeat. What a calming sound…_

_Thud. Your hand loses its grip on my head and starts sliding down the side. It brushes slowly through my hair and seems to stroke it for a moment. I remember how you always say it looks like a chocobo. That's what you'd call me. Chocobo. For once, I don't mind you petting me. But then your hand slops to the ground with a muddy splash, unable to find the strength to keep it up without support. _

_Regretfully, I slowly lift my face off your chest and stare at you. Oh Gaia…there's so much blood! The scent of it invades my nostrils, along with the scent of you. It was sharp, airy and fresh, like the ocean right after a heavy storm. And along with the coppery, sickeningly salty smell of blood… The smells were never meant to intermix. Especially since – together - it inevitably meant _you_ were bleeding. _

_I hate how weak I am. I couldn't protect you. Why are you always there for me, and I never for you?_

_Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter…_

_Thump thump thump thump._

_A grimace attempting to masquerade as a smile. Usual straight, pouty lips tightened in agony. Deep blue eyes. Searching…_

_Painstakingly slow, you wrench your gaze to your right hand._

_Pitterpatterpitterpatter._

_Thump-thump-thump-thump…_

_You concentrate as you lift your heavy Buster Sword. Your muscles are strained, your face still –miraculously – sporting a gentle half-smile._

"_My honor, my dreams…" Your voice is steady. Your eyes are focused and serious. You're holding the hilt in front of me. I stare at the beautifully crafted weapon in shock. Blood seeps down your forehead, but still you never show your pain._

_My breath catches in my throat. I don't understand why you don't show weakness. Is it because of me? Is it because you're scared that you'll frighten me? We've been in pain before. Together. Our screams have echoed in amongst each other throughout the hallways of Hojo's lab…_

_I shudder and focus on the hilt in wonderment. I switch my gaze to your hauntingly beautiful face._

"_They're yours now." _

_Confusion. Uncomprehending. Blank._

_Your right arm trembles. I grab the hilt instinctively in order to lighten the load on your shaking arm. You stroke my hands as they grasp the metal._

"_You're my living legacy."_

_Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter…_

_Thumpthumpthumpthump..._

"_I'm your…living legacy," I repeat. _

_Deep blue eyes. Soft smile. Bloodied, broken body. _

_Pitterpatterpitterpatter…_

_Thump…thump…thump..._

_Soft curve of chapped, pale lips. Muscles behind bruised skin relax. Deep blue eyes…slowly hiding behind soft, delicate lashes. _

_Pitterpatterpitterpatter._

_Thump………thump._

_I stare. My mind – though still foggy – is starting to understand what's happening. But my heart…it tells me to wait._

_To wait for the sound of your next heartbeat. _

_It doesn't come._

_My breath catches. My heart stops. _

_Pain. Realization. The harsh throes of reality._

_Nononononononono…_

_I hear a screech. A cry in the distance. One of unreserved heartache and misery._

_It takes me seconds to realize that it's me who's screaming. _

_NO._

"_Embrace your dreams. If you wanna be a hero, you've got to have dreams." _

_I hear your words echo through my head. I see you smiling. Laughing. I see that spark in your eyes…the one you'd get when you were determined to fix something, be it someone else's problem or yours. I see the way your eyes sparkle with mischief as you beckon me over with a wave of your gloved hand, an impish smirk that you direct at me in an offering of camaraderie in whatever stunt you were going to pull next. _

_Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter._

_Why him? Why not me? Whywhywhywhy?!_

_The rain never stops._

_Nononono._

_Because – as much as I ache for it – I know you're never coming back. _

* * *

When Cloud woke up the next morning, he was drenched in sweat. His mind was racing incessantly, as was his heart. His eyes were wide as he attempted to slow his breathing.

_It was just a dream_.

Or was it? Perhaps Zack coming back had been a dream, and the nightmare that was reality a few weeks ago was all true. Had he dreamt it? He must have. Zack coming back…that would be too good-

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"This is your wake-up call! It's 9:49 on this _fine_ Sunday morning. And do you know what that means?"

Cloud stared blearily at the offensive door. Why was it shouting at him so rudely? He was trying to sleep…

"It means that you overslept, and for once in my life I'm awake before you are! It's a new record! Mark your calendar!"

"Zaaack, you'd better leave right now or I'll kick your ass," Cloud groaned automatically, and then he remembered the past few days. Despite his deep annoyance with the man at that moment, he couldn't help but sigh in happiness. A sudden wave of relief washed over him, leaving a feeling of giddiness and gaiety in its wake.

"Zack," he said pleasantly as he opened the door to the hall.

The man in question stood back in surprise. "Wha-?"

Cloud's smile is infectious and stops Zack mid-sentence.

"What's up, Cloud? What happened to the 'kicking ass'…?" He stopped himself, remembering that reminding Cloud of his threat wouldn't be the best idea. "I mean…eh, you're in a good mood this morning! Didja just get laid or something? Damn it! And I thought you'd at least _tell_ me when you and Tifa started moving into that stage of your relationship…Woe is me; I thought you were my friend! I-"

"How do you always manage to turn the conversation back to you?" Cloud interjected weakly as his face put on a light blush.

Zack quirked his head. Gaia, Cloud looked so…so…

"And what are you smiling at now? What are you looking at?" Cloud spat as his face turned a deeper shade.

Zack mentally slapped himself, (again). Focus, Zack, focus…

"_Just like an over-excited puppy…"_

Angeal's words echoed in his mind and he snapped back to reality with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cloud. That was so narcissistic of me. Did you want to keep talking about you and Tifa?"

Cloud 'hmphed' indignantly and shot him a glare. "Narcissistic…? Isn't that a bit of a big word for you?"

Zack laughed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah, yeah...Look who's talking, Blondie."

Cloud sighed and walked past him after a moment of silence. At the last second, their shoulders brushed. Zack shivered unconsciously.

"Watcha doin'?" Zack asked hastily.

"Breakfast," Cloud muttered.

"Ah…excellent! I was wondering when someone would offer to make me breakfast. I'd love some, thank you!" Zack said cheerily as Cloud padded down the stairs.

The blonde stopped in his tracks. When the words sunk in, he snapped back, "Make your own damn breakfast."

"But Clooooud!" Zack whined as he scampered after the blonde, "I don't know _how to cook_! And you're so _talented!_"

"...You don't know how to cook." Cloud sounded incredulous.

"Nope!" Zack answered, with just the right shade of dejectedness in his tone. "I thought we already went over this…? Eh…well, they never taught me in SOLDIER. Why would they? Ha! Can you imagine? 'Okay, cadets! Here's your list of classes. First there's 'Killing 101', which teaches you how many ways you can effectively kill someone. Next there's 'Blowing Stuff Up', which is self-explanatory. And finally, we have 'Cooking', which teaches you how to make a tasty meal after a hard day of work!' Yeah…not working."

"…Make some cereal."

When Tifa swept down stairs a half-hour later, Zack had been overridden and was sitting at the table eating cereal with a light pout gracing his features.

"Something wrong?" Tifa asked, in response to the tension radiating throughout the room.

"Cloud is being a cruel, heartless, unhelpful friend!"

Tifa looked over at the blonde questioningly. Cloud was shifting uncomfortably.

"…Zack is being immature." He said at last, his tone suggesting that he couldn't resist.

Tifa sighed and mentally rolled her eyes. "Well, I agree with you there."

"…_Who_ do you agree with?"

Tifa shifted uncomfortably. It was _hard_ trying to remain neutral. How did parents stand it? "Um…you."

"Me?"

"…"

"…Both of you."

"…I'm not being cruel. Zack is trying to get me to make him breakfast when he's perfectly capable of doing so himself."

"Says the guy who is making enough pancakes to feed the whole city…" Zack shot back.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself."

Zack didn't respond. Instead, he continued to slosh around the cereal in his bowl as Tifa started talking to Cloud about the day's activities.

After awhile, Cloud slowly walked over to Zack and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Zack couldn't help but smile as he watched him wordlessly walk away and continue the conversation as if nothing had changed.

* * *

She was running. Not smoothly, or particularly quietly, but she was _running_. Away. She had _escaped_.

Finally.

It seemed like forever since she'd last run. She'd been confined for so long…

On the outside, it hadn't seemed bad. She and her fellows had arrived there seeking refuge. They'd been given it. They'd been gracious, thanking their hosts for helping them.

A month went by. They're mental health got steadily worse.

He'd been the first one to snap. The quiet one. It always was. Two followed. Soon, none of them wanted to leave. Then, none of them _could. _

_And then… _

She shuddered. No…she couldn't think about that. It wasn't the time. She pushed herself harder. Her legs ached and felt like jelly, but she was determined.

Her organization didn't want her any more. She was a traitor. But that didn't mean she couldn't help them. She'd heard about their demise, how there were few left now, how the company was basically in shambles.

She'd made her choice. She would get to Edge and she'd get in contact with them. She'd give them her information…

Perhaps they would help her. She didn't count on it. As much as Shinra had changed, it would never be as good as what she'd thought it was.

Corrupt. That's what they were. She'd served a corrupt organization. And look where that had landed her…

Alone. Fleeing for her life. Leaving dead comrades behind her.

No longer was she who she'd thought she was. She was stronger. She was more experienced. She'd grown. Never again would she allow something to fool her like Shinra had. Never again would she be forced to hunt friends. Never again would she hide from society.

Cissnei kept running.

* * *

Zack blocked the swift uppercut Cloud had thrust at him. He grunted as the swords collided.

Cloud dodged Zack's counterattack by somersaulting out of the way. He ended up right behind him and - even with Zack's best efforts to turn around and protect himself – seconds later, he had Zack's neck pinned against hard metal.

Both men were panting heavily, though Cloud managed to gasp out, "I…win."

Zack glared. "…No…fair! Never said…hand-to-hand combat was legal…!"

"You're just…a sore loser…" Cloud shrugged and released him from his hold. He bent down and closed his eyes to catch his breath. "'All's fair in love and war'…"

Zack smirked as he watched Cloud try and breathe evenly. Slowly, carefully, he snuck up behind and got ready to pounce.

"What the-?" Cloud exclaimed as Zack jumped onto his back. They both rolled to the ground in a heap. Cloud ended up face down in the dirt, Zack on top of him, straddling his back.

"Really, now?" Zack whispered into the blonde's ear. Cloud shivered. "If that's the case…then I guess _I _win, no?"

"That's not-!"

"'All's fair in love and war'," Zack quoted back smugly. The seething silence that followed was when the awkward position they were in registered in Zack's brain. Trying not to show his embarrassment, he threw himself off Cloud and stood up with a smirk.

Cloud's response was interrupted by the sound of clapping and cheering.

"Wow, that was _awesome!_" Tifa called as she clapped happily. "Are you guys alright?"

Zack looked around. He'd almost forgotten that he and Cloud had an audience.

After breakfast, Zack had asked Cloud if he wanted to spar. Marlene had been there, who told Tifa and Denzel. By the time they had gotten outside of Edge in search of a good spot, a few kids Zack didn't recognize were already there, waiting for them. They'd heard about it and come out of curiosity, supposedly.

Zack sighed. The adrenaline rush he'd had while fighting Cloud had run out, leaving him winded and exhausted. He still managed to smile at a few of the kids that were watching him, wide-eyed.

"Wow! That was so cool!" a boy said in awe.

"Yeah! I've never seen someone almost beat _Cloud_ before! You're really good!"

"Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you around here!"

Zack chuckled at their enthusiasm. He reached down and ruffled the first boy's hair playfully. "I'm Zack. Or you can call me 'Awesome King of the Universe'. That works, too."

The kids giggled.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Cloud said he was taught stuff by the greatest SOLDIER ever, back when he was just a cadet. Is that how you learned, too?" another asked eagerly.

Zack blinked at the words. _'…Cloud was taught stuff by the greatest SOLDIER ever, back when he was just a cadet'_.

Could he have been talking about…Zack?

His heart wrenched at the thought. Cloud had thought he…was the greatest SOLDIER ever…? But…no, he wouldn't think that. It was probably just a rumor. They'd probably gotten it mixed up. Cloud had idolized Sephiroth back then. He probably meant him, and the story had gotten mixed up in the grapevine…

"Hey." Zack felt a hand touch his shoulder. "You okay?"

Zack turned and smiled at Tifa. "Yep! I'm good. Gonna be sore tomorrow, though…Heh. How's Cloud? How's he holding up about the fact that I just kicked hi-"

"No you didn't," Cloud said firmly as he walked up behind Tifa. "_I _won."

"Nuh uuuuhh!" Zack said childishly as he grinned at the blonde, "_I_ won and you know it."

"…Oh, come on. _I _was the one with my sword to your neck."

"But _I_ was sitting on top of you _after_ that, if I recall correctly."

Cloud blushed and winced. "That was _after_ I'd already won."

"It _never_ _ends…_" Zack said creepily as he leaned over and pretended to look over his shoulder. "One must_ always_ _be on your guard…!" _

Cloud groaned. "Please…don't remind me. That instructor was the freakiest person I've ever met…"

Zack laughed. "Yeah, I know. What was his name again…?"

"I don't even want to think about it. He gave me nightmares."

"He gave _everyone_ nightmares. Even_ Sephiroth_ was creeped out whenever they'd meet in the hallways. I remember this one time…"

The conversation continued, Tifa and Cloud occasionally commenting, but Zack doing most of the talking. They walked back to where Tifa's car was parked.

"…And so Kunsel said, 'Who do _you_ think is the hottest person around?'. And then _I _said, 'Duh! Are you blind? Me!'. Needless to say, that wasn't the response he was looking for. I later found out that he had a recorder hidden in his pocket, and that he thought I was going to say it was Cissnei. He planned on sending it to her cuz…he was funny like that."

"I think I've heard of Kunsel…one of the Seconds, right? But…who's Cissnei?" Cloud asked. Tifa, who was driving, caught Zack's eye in the rearview mirror and gave him a questioning look.

"Hm…" Zack said, his tone suddenly more solemn. "She was a Turk. Red hair. Feisty. But…really nice. She…was the one who let us go…back when we were...running."

"Oh…" Cloud said, turning away from Zack, who was crammed in the back seat.

"What…happened to her?" Tifa asked hesitantly, as though afraid of Zack's reaction.

"…I don't know. I never saw her again. …I suppose she's not a Turk anymore, if you guys have never heard of her. Maybe they found out about her helping us. Or maybe…"

Zack trailed off. He didn't need to finish that sentence.

Zack shrugged after a moment of silence. "I doubt it, though. She was one of the most indomitable people I've ever met. Second only to you, of course, Tifa my dear," Zack said, playfully bowing his head to Tifa in acknowledgement.

Tifa rolled her eyes and muttered something unintelligible. Zack laughed and Cloud chuckled amusedly.

"He's got a point, Teef," Cloud agreed, a smile still evident.

"He's also got a _problem_…with ego, being over-dramatic, and a severely short attention span, but you don't see _me_ pointing it out…" Tifa shot back, but she was smiling, too.

"You are so cruel to me, my dear. Can't you see that I'm in love with you? You crush my heart and stomp on it! And still, I will wait for you, for you are my lovely rose, my sweetheart, my soul mate…" Zack cried, pretending to fall back and wince in pain.

"Shut _up_!"

When they got back to 7th Heaven, the mood was still significantly high. Tifa removed the 'back in one hour' sign from the door front and switched it to 'open'. Cloud retreated upstairs to take a shower and Zack sat down on a barstool and sighed happily, cold drink in hand.

Tifa was busy tending to customers. Zack's mind drifted.

_I wonder how my parents are doing,_ he mused._ All these years…I wonder if they think I died out there. Probably. I'll have to ask Cloud. He probably went through Gongaga, now that I think of it…_

His head automatically turned to look at Cloud, who had just entered the room. He waved him over.

When he got closer, Zack noticed the stony look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

Cloud shook his head. "Nothing."

"…Okay."

Zack knew that he was lying. He knew that Cloud knew he knew, too. But neither of them cared. It was how their relationship worked. At least, at the time. Cloud would shrug Zack off when he asked. He'd tell Zack when he was ready to talk about it. It was un unspoken agreement. It was how it had always been. Even after all those years…nothing had changed.

That was probably the only way that they could stand to be friends. Zack and Cloud were opposites. Optimism versus pessimism. Extrovert versus introvert. Outspoken versus quiet. Confident versus self-conscious.

And yet, didn't they say that opposites attracted?

Zack internally winced at the thought. _Attracted_? No…that wasn't the word…

"…What are you thinking about?"

Zack gave Cloud a sideways glance. He felt as though he were looking at him for the first time. The scene of their first conversation flashed into his head…

"_Yooo! Don't fall to far behind! …Well, at least someone's keeping up!" _

"_Well, I'm a country boy, too."_

"_From where?" _

"_Nibelheim…What about you?"_

"_Me? Gongaga."_

"_Heh…" _

"_Hey, what's so funny?"_

"_It's just…it's such a backwater name." _

"_Ditto Nibelheim."_

"_Like you've been there."_

"_I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right? A reactor outside of Midgar usually means…_

"…_nothing else out there."_

"_Hey, Tseng! Good news! Me and…"_

"_Cloud."_

"…_Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!" _

Blue eyes…blue, blue eyes…

"Umm, you there? I asked what you were thinking about?"

"…Oh, nothing…" _…except that I'm realizing that I might just be hopelessly in love with you…_

But even as the thought went through Zack's head, he dismissed it. _That's ridiculous, I can't _like_ Cloud. He's a _guy_! Besides, he already has Tifa…_

Banishing the thought to the back of his head, Zack turned to Cloud and smiled. "Hey…when was the last time you went to Gongaga…?"

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

**End Note: Wow…it's been way too long. Sorry 'bout that… X( I had issues with this chapter. I don't really like it… But I guess I'll post it anyway, cuz you guys have been waiting long enough. And even though it's not as long as usual...well, an update is an update, right? -sweatdrop-**

**Oh my gosh! Is that the sighting of an actual plot?! –is proud of herself- Don't worry, you'll get more on this 'sickness' later. I promise it **_**is**_** relevant. Very relevant… Lol. **

**So…Cissnei. She was a cool character. And I checked everywhere, and it seems like no one knows where she went. Her character was completely a loose end.** **Btw…for those of you who didn't play Crisis Core, Cissnei is a Turk who was friends with Zack. She gave him a motorcycle to escape on when she caught up with Cloud and him in…some city somewhere. Can't remember. Anyway…you don't really need to know who she is, so don't worry. **

**If any of you have any theories about what her 'real' name is, feel free to tell me. I have no idea in that aspect. So don't be shy. I don't bite. …Except on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But only sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I am not a pimp. I do not own the characters. I wish I did…but I don't wish I were a pimp. Just to be clear. Wow…that was smooth. **

**So…I'll try to update soon. **

**And thank you SOOOO much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It really keeps me going! XD **

…_**I have nothing clever to say. Review? Please?**_

_**-b9 iNe **_


	6. Departure

* * *

"Are you really leaving?"

Zack, (clad in his new charcoal, zip-up tank top with a collar and loose-fitting, stonewashed cargo-shorts), bent down to Marlene's eye-level and mussed her hair playfully. ("Don't mess up my hair!" she exclaimed, horrified). "Aw…don't look so glum. Cloud will be back soon."

"What about you, Zack?" Denzel murmured softly. He'd been sulking in the corner ever since he'd gotten the news that Cloud and Zack were going to Gongaga for a few days.

Zack didn't understand why Denzel was so sad. Cloud left all the time.

Zack shrugged and smiled at Denzel thoughtfully. "I'll come back with Cloud. Don't 'cha worry."

"Yeah," Tifa said gently, "Zack will be around so much, we'll be glad to get rid of him in a few months."

Zack whacked Tifa in the arm half-heartedly. "You're so mean to me!"

Their antics – though at Zack's expense - managed to coax a smile out of Denzel. Marlene giggled as she attempted to straighten her hair back into its usual neat braid.

"Ready to go?" Zack asked Cloud – who had been drifting at the edge of the group with a small smile on his face.

"Sure," Cloud said, nodding. There was a brief pause, and then Marlene was suddenly across the room and clinging to Cloud's waist like a lifeline.

"Bye, Cloud," she said sadly. Then, quick as a flash, she was suddenly doing the same to Zack.

"Whoa…! Hey, what's wrong, Mar? We're gonna be _fine_. It's just like a vacation; I wanna go visit my parents and Cloud's tagging along. No dangerous missions, yeah?" Zack said soothingly.

She retracted her grip and smiled up at him. "I know," she sang.

Zack couldn't help but think that she'd simply done that so she could give them a hug. _Geez, Mar, tricky little thing, aren't you? _Zack thought to himself in amusement. It would have been something _he_ would have done as a child. He'd probably have been less discrete, though. Subtlety was not Zack's strong point, even at that age.

Zack shrugged and waved to the room. He'd let Cloud say his goodbye's on his own. No need for Zack to intrude.

On his way out, however, Tifa caught him on the arm. "Listen, if you somehow instigate _anything_ that hurts Cloud, I will personally come after you," she said, her eyes flashing. She was only half-joking.

"Awww," Zack said, whining slightly, "why does everyone always pick on _me_? _Cloud's _the violent one!"

Cloud – who hadn't heard Tifa's part of the conversation but had tuned in enough to hear that Zack was insulting him - smacked him on the side of the head. "Owww! See?! You see my point?! I'm so abused!"

Zack went outside not long after, intent on not intruding on Cloud. Tifa's words rang in his head. _"If you instigate anything that hurts Cloud, I will personally come after you." _Despite Tifa's kind nature, Zack knew she wasn't kidding. But what could she be implying? If she'd said, '…anything that gets Cloud hurt' instead of 'anything that hurts Cloud'…By the way she'd said it, she seemed to imply that she thought Zack would personally hurt his friend. Hm…maybe he was thinking it over too much.

A few minute's later and Cloud was stepping out of the bar and into the hazy sunlight. Zack was waiting for him by Tifa's car.

They'd both wanted to take Fenrir, but seeing as they actually had luggage and all that, and since the motorcycle wasn't even meant for two people, they'd grudgingly agreed that a car was the better option. And since Tifa had graciously allowed them to borrow it, they really couldn't complain.

"I'm driving!" Zack proclaimed as soon as Cloud was in earshot.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "Are you, now? Do you have a driver's license?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Duh. You think ShinRa would've let me operate anything without one?"

Cloud was tempted to say that ShinRa shouldn't have let him operate _anything_, whether or not he had a driver's license, but refrained. Instead, he said, "Do you have it with you?"

Zack's exuberant expression soon melted into a scowl, giving Cloud all the answer he needed. He fingered the keys slyly as he walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"But since when has _that_ mattered?" Zack protested. "You really think I'm gonna get pulled over? And by who? The Turks? Last time I checked, they weren't doing traffic patrol…"

It was Cloud's turn to roll his eyes. "Zack, you've been incapable of _walking _for the past five years."

"That didn't stop me when we were escaping to Midgar! I drove a motorcycle! With you on it, too. And that was _after _all that…stuff."

"That was a desperate situation."

By Cloud's tone, Zack knew that he wasn't leaving room for arguing. Zack glared, not going to accept defeat, either.

Cloud had changed so much. He wasn't the meek, reclusive blonde he used to be. Zack had to admit, he liked the quiet confidence Cloud was radiating.

But at the same time, he felt guilty. Guilty for being one of the main factors in causing Cloud to put up a rough exterior and become a hardened warrior. He'd never forgive himself for causing his friend so much pain, even if he knew it wasn't really his fault.

"Fine…I call shotgun!" Zack yelled abruptly, causing Cloud to jump in surprise. Zack raced past him and went to the passenger side, shooting the blonde a triumphant look, as though the passenger seat was what he had wanted all along.

Cloud sighed and shook his head softly in exasperation, but he was laughing on the inside. Zack…when he didn't get something, he switched gears and set his sights on something else. That way, he never lost.

Cloud didn't know what some people were thinking. Zack was WAY smarter than he appeared.

* * *

"Are we _there yet?_"

"Shuddup! We get there when we get there!" Cid spat. Yuffie, who had turned a slightly green color but was still arguing energetically, glared daggers at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Do you _know who I am_?! I'm _princess of flippin' Wutai_! I _demand_-!"

Cid tuned her out wearily, checking their location on the global positioning system. He silently willed the airship to go faster. He couldn't take much longer of this.

How he'd survived when they were trying to save the Planet, and he'd been in her company every day, he had no idea.

"Ciiiiiiid, are you ignoring me?!" Yuffie whined loudly, snapping the pilot out of his thoughts.

"I _said_ shuddup, Yuffie!"

The next few hours went on at that same pace, with Cid getting more and more irritated and Yuffie getting more and more motion sick. By the time one of the maintenance workers came in, both were more than happy to have an excuse to focus attention on something besides each other, (as well as – in Yuffie's case – her increasing nausea).

"Cap'n, sir!" the man said nervously, adjusting his greasy shirt.

"What is it?" Cid snapped, a little harsher than usual, (which is saying a lot).

The man cowered. "I-I…eh, uhm…You see…"

"Well, spit it out! I don't have all day!"

"…Eh…well, it seems that…well, we don't have enough fuel to get us all the way to Wutai…"

"_What_?"

The man flinched. "Jus', uh…tellin' you what's goin' on…"

Cid swore loudly and proficiently. Yuffie, who had been watching the exchange, turned her attention to the pilot, who was currently taking out a smoke.

"Ugh…what're…we gonna…do?" the ninja asked pitifully, holding her stomach. She was covered in sweat, her eyes hazed with fatigue.

"We'll hafta make a stop in a town and fuel up. Take us an extra day, at best."

"Blrgh…" Yuffie moaned, leaning back in her chair. She hunched over her bucket again. Retching ensued. "Oh…Gaia…! Ack…"

"Ehh…You sure don't look so good…" Cid said after a moment of studying her.

"Well…_duh_…ugh…" Yuffie attempted to sound indifferent, but the groan at the end of the sentence ruined the effect.

"…I don't remember you gettin' so sick. I mean, you seem sicker than normal…" Cid said to the room in general.

Yuffie blinked blearily as she slumped down lower in her chair. "It…feels…like-." but at that moment, she started vomiting again. Cid never found out what it felt like, because by the time she was done, she was too exhausted to do anything but try and steady her breathing.

Cid contemplated evacuating the room, seeing as whatever virus Yuffie had caught might be contagious, but he reconsidered. Tifa had unofficially put the lively ninja under his charge and – even though she was technically an adult now – Cid couldn't let anything happen to her.

But only because Tifa would kill him. Yeah…that's it.

Encouraging himself with these thoughts, Cid grunted and strode over to her heaving form, bringing his hand to her forehead roughly. He wrenched it back in surprise.

He'd expected her to be burning up. Instead, her skin felt cool as ice…

"What the hell's going on?!" Cid shouted. Yuffie shivered in response, then went limp.

Screaming swearwords, Cid ran over to the controls and instigated that the _Shera_ drop down in the closest clearing possible.

_What the hell's going on?! _Cid repeated in his head.

* * *

"Daddddy, you _promised_!"

Barret looked down at his daughter sternly. "Marlene…I did not, an' you know it, don'cha? I said _maybe_."

"But that means yes!"

"It means _maybe_."

"Please? Pretty please? We'll be extra good! Right, Denzel?" Marlene turned her hazel eyes onto her new friend, a girl named Lox, who had been sitting quietly on a chair nearby.

"Hey, don't pull me into this…" Lox muttered, her tanned face turning red. Marlene's dad was so…big. And intimidating. As much as she hated to admit it.

"Look, Mars," Barret said, his voice coming out rough – like always – though there was a softer edge to it, "I'll take you two to the Golden Saucer some other time, 'kay?"

Marlene sighed. "Promise?"

Barret couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I promise. _Some_ time. No guaranteed anytime soon, ya hear?"

"Okaaaaay," Marlene said, accepting defeat. Her face melted into a pout as she sauntered over to Lox.

"Why didn't you help me? Don't you want to go, too?" Marlene demanded, feeling betrayed.

Lox shrugged and looked up at her. "Sorry. Your dad just…he's just…"

"Are you _scared_ of him?!" Marlene exclaimed, understanding exploding into her expression.

"No, I didn't say that," Lox shot back clearly.

"Well, why not, then?" Marlene asked primly, tilting her head.

"…Tag, you're it!" Lox shouted as she lightly tapped Marlene's tan arm. She tore off swiftly, leaving Marlene standing in the room, confused.

"…Hey! You cheater!" she hollered, laughing happily as she raced after her.

"Kids…" Tifa said, chuckling.

"They're a handful, aren't they?" Barret said brusquely, though he was smiling gently at his daughter's retreating figure.

Tifa opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment the bar doors opened wide, allowing several bodies to squeeze past.

Tifa recognized the red hair immediately.

"Hello, Reno. Elena. Rude. What brings you here?" Tifa asked immediately, a warm smile creeping onto her face.

"Duh! A drink! Now get us some drinks, will ya?" Reno drawled, seating himself down at the counter.

Rude and Elena stayed where they were. Elena shifted awkwardly from her position, though Rude looked formidable as he stood by the door.

"Um…" Elena said carefully, obviously speaking to Tifa, "we're actually here for something else…"

"Eh…it's called multitasking. Now come get a drink too, will ya?" Reno said hastily. Tifa gave him a skeptical look.

The redhead sighed. "Yeah yeah…But can you make me a drink while I tell ya? I really need a drink…"

Shrugging, Tifa complied. When she was done and Reno had started chugging happily, she fixed him with a frosty look.

"So… you going to tell me what you guys are _really_ here for?"

Reno slammed the mug down and wiped his face deliberately. "Eh…I guess. We…well, we were just wondering if Zack was around."

Tifa's eyes widened a fraction. Barret, still standing next to her, fixed Reno with a contemplative look.

"Wha's it to you?" Barret asked guardedly, his eyes not roaming from Reno's shrewd face.

"…Jus' wonderin'. Gaia, can't I catch up with an old friend?" Reno drawled, gazing at Barret with a look of disdain. "Why're you lookin' at me like that? We've only got the best intentions."

"I find that hard to believe," Tifa said carefully, looking around at the other two Turks. "And I'm pretty sure you and Zack were never friends."

Reno snorted. "Eh…okay, you win. I didn't really know the guy. But I knew _of_ him, does that count? I talked to him on a few occasions…"

Tifa snorted. "Elena, your comrade here doesn't seem to be able to give us a straight answer. Care to help him?"

With short blonde hair and a tendency to blush at any words directed at her, Elena was rather surprised to be asked to elaborate. She'd always been the rookie – the one looked down on, the one who was still a screw-up, even after years of service. And here Tifa was, handing her power, asking her to do a better job than her superior. Elena shifted nervously and sighed.

"Um…" Reno fixed her with a warning look. She nodded subtly in acknowledgement and took a deep breath, knowing what chaos her words would bring.

"We were sent here looking for Zack because…we've been ordered to take him into custody."

* * *

Gongaga looked exactly as Zack had left it. Which wasn't much consolation, really, seeing as when Zack had last been there, the place had been a mess. The broken reactor still loomed above them as they sped in through the outskirts of the semi-tropical town. Useless junk left by Shinra was scattered all around, a visible path big enough for a car to get through but not much else.

They parked near the old reactor entrance and decided to go in on foot from there. It wasn't far.

As soon as they walked through the broken chain-linked gate that signified where the reactor area once ended, Zack breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Ahhh…Breathe in that scent," Zack said happily as he inhaled the sense of sweet flowers, honey, and sandstone. "That's what a backwater town _should_ smell like. Not like your Nibelheim, all dead and dusty and singed-smelling," Zack said leaning his head back and soaking in the sun.

"Hey, don't diss Nibelheim," Cloud said, though a small smile made its way onto his pouty lips.

Their banter continued as they strode into the town. The houses were brick and – though, not particularly beautiful – sturdy. The people were much the same. They walked amongst the dirt streets, clothes simple, most faces held high – though many sported bruises and dirt smudges, a sign of hard work.

Unlike the people of Nibelheim – notorious for their tendency to be rather unwelcome to Shinra and travelers alike, (understandable, what with the way those people were treated) – citizens of Gongaga couldn't help being somewhat friendly.

After the third 'Hello! Nice day, isn't it?' Cloud turned to Zack and said, "This is way different than the last time I was here."

Zack stopped and looked at Cloud skeptically. "Eh…? How so?"

"People were…in worse shape. The _town_ was in worse shape," Cloud muttered vaguely. Zack shrugged and continued walking towards his house. Or…what used to be his house.

It was no longer there. Gone was the house his grandparents had taken decades to make. Gone was his old room.

Zack stumbled slightly, his mind blank. _No…_ But then he spotted it. Another house – smaller and more hastily built – was further back on their property. Maybe they had simply rebuilt…?

Rushing to the front door to confirm his thoughts and kill his fears, Zack hastily knocked several times, cutting straight to the chase. Cloud lingered a few feet behind him, not sure what to do.

"What're you doing on my property, hm? I don't wanna buy it."

Zack went rigid. That voice… _Dad!_ But before Zack could voice the words, the creaky door he'd been knocking on opened to reveal a woman with kind blue eyes and gray-streaked brown hair. When she spotted the man who had first talked to Zack, she looked at him and smiled.

"Hm…? Rey? What's going on?" she asked Zack's dad, turning to look at Zack and Cloud with a confused but polite expression. "Can I help you?"

"…" Zack blinked, utterly overwhelmed. She didn't recognize him…?

"Have I…seen you before?" she asked gently. Zack's heart leaped for an instant, (Maybe she did recognize him!), before he realized that she was speaking to Cloud, not him.

"Wha…? Oh, um…yeah. We've met. I'm…Cloud. Cloud Strife. I was here about…four years ago," Cloud said slowly, gazing at Zack with pity.

Zack turned away from him, his eyes downcast. A prickling sensation threatened his eyes, and he shut them tightly. Ridiculous…

So intent was he that he barely heard her whisper his name. "Z-Zackary…? Is…that…?"

Zack turned around slowly, hoping that her words weren't just a sick trick of his imagination. Their eyes met. Hers were wide, dark blue, and slowly filling with tears. "Zack?"

"Ma…" Zack uttered lowly. He threw himself at her and held her tightly. "I missed you…"

"Zack…?" she repeated, though her voice was hopeful now. "I...We thought you were…How…? Oh…Baby, I missed you, too!"

He let her go at last and looked up to see his father standing there, tall and lean, with a hardened, tan face and a balding head. He was silent as Zack threw his arms around him. Dang…his dad was still taller than him…

"Come inside, all of you," Troja said hastily, wiping her eyes. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Cid had a large vocabulary when it came to profanities. Not once had he been at a loss of something to say, for if he was struck 'speechless', all he had to do was utter any one of his vast, single-syllable swears and he was set. Some may call it impertinence.

Cid Highwind called it _talent_.

So when he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a delirious ninja, a half-used pack of cigarettes, his spear, and a complete loss of what to say…well, he was lost.

Both figuratively and literally.

He'd landed the _Shera_ successfully, but that had been about the only successful task so far. He'd told his men to stay back and make a few necessary repairs while he went into the nearby village with Yuffie to get her some much needed medical attention. They'd protested at first, but with Cid's snarl of "I can damn well take care of myself, yeh douches!" they had backed down considerably, only insisting – for their captain's safety – that he take along a cell phone.

Which, by the way, he had accidentally lost.

He'd checked the map before he left, seen that the closest town wasn't far, and set off in that direction. Forty-five minutes later, he still hadn't found it, and he was thoroughly frustrated. An hour and a half more passed, and he was hazy with anger. Another hour? He was seriously _pissed_.

When he hit the three-and-a-half hour mark, (_of course_, he'd held on to his watch but had dropped the cell phone), he was starting to grow hazy. He was in the middle of a forest, and he had absolutely no idea where he was. He could be walking in a circle, for all he knew.

He sat down right there and tugged Yuffie from her position, (i.e. flopped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes). He scooted himself onto a log and rubbed his temples roughly. Ugh…

…

…

"Hellooooo!"

Cid jolted awake and felt for his spear, intending to smite the little brat over the head for interrupting him. Then he remembered that Yuffie was in no condition to attempt to annoy him. That thought made his eyes snap open as he glared at his aggressor.

"You can't sleep here; the monsters will eat you!" the little boy announced cheerily.

Cid blinked wearily. "I can sleep wherever the hell I want."

The boy jumped in shock, wide brown eyes staring at him, amazed. "Y-You said a bad word."

"…No I didn't. I said 'heck'. I can sleep wherever the 'heck' I want." Cid backtracked. Though he didn't really care about corrupting little children, he wasn't too fond of the idea of corrupting little children that belonged to the village that might possibly help him.

"Oh…Okay!" the boy chirped, and Cid, already in a foul mood, had the urge to smack him.

"Ey,will you help us? Me 'n this lady are lost. Can you take me back to your village or town or whatever?" Cid asked, attempting to make his voice appear gentler than normal. …_And_ after he'd swallowed his manly pride, (never ask for directions), too.

"Sure!" the Little Mr. Sunshine said with a grin. "Come this way."

* * *

"You've got to be f--in' kidding me."

Reno couldn't help it. He leaned away from the bar wearily. It was a self-preservation move, really. In all his encounters with her – most of them not friendly – he'd never heard Tifa snarl so viciously.

Amazingly, it was Rude who spoke. "I'm afraid not, Tifa. We're very sorry."

…then again, maybe it wasn't so amazing if it was regarding Tifa. Reno _knew_ Rude had a thing for her.

"I don't damn well _care_ if you're sorry! Tell me; what did they do this time?! Breath wrong?" Tifa was positively murderous now. Her dark wine eyes were literally flashing red. Everyone in the room – including her ignorant customers – felt the air turn icy.

"Hey, hey, hey…calm down…" Reno muttered lazily. "We ain't gonna take your Cloudy-boy, if that's what you're thinkin'. Just Werepuppy. And it's just temporary, as far as we know..."

Unsurprisingly, Tifa didn't calm down. At all. "_As far as you know?! As far as you know it's just temporary…?!_"

"Tifa…" Barret muttered soothingly. "I's a'ight, yeah? We'll get it all worked out, mark my words…"

"There, ya see?" Reno added, his smirk making Tifa want to smash his face in. "Nuthin' to worry 'bout. Right, Rude?"

Rude nodded. Tifa's muscles relaxed slightly, but her expression was stony.

Reno, catching onto her mood, glared at her. "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

"He's not here," Tifa said, her tone rather smug. "We don't know where they went. They left awhile ago intent on taking a semi-vacation. I think they said something about Costa del Sol…"

"…'They'? So, Cloud's with 'em too, eh?" Reno asked with a dark smirk.

Tifa stiffened, realizing her slip. If Cloud was with him, he could simply call his cell phone and trace where it was.

"You'd better not be lyin' to me…" Reno snarled, and Tifa remembered the old Reno; the Turk that used to be their enemy. It was a bit saddening to see that side again; the Turks weren't bad people. This time of peace was showing that to Tifa.

"…But I guess we'll find out soon enough, yeah?" Reno trilled as he whipped out his cell. He flipped through the contact list until he got to what Tifa assumed to be Cloud's number…

_Send._

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_

Tifa couldn't hold in the smile of exaltation that appeared on her face. Barret's hand loosened its grip on her shoulder, and she knew he was happy, too.

_Cloud had left his cell phone. _

Thank Gaia for his paranoia. Tifa would bet anything that Cloud had figured something like this would happen…

"-Costa del Sol, sir," Reno was now saying lowly into his cell phone. Talking to Tseng, no doubt. Probably filling him in.

"Elena, you stay here and keep an eye on them," Reno snapped once he'd flipped his phone shut, not bothering to keep his voice low. The woman in question straightened and nodded abruptly.

"Rude, Tseng is sending us out…" Reno's voice became illegible as he stalked out of the bar, his burly partner not far behind.

Tifa let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She turned around and leaned on the counter, her fingers working and rubbing her temples. This wasn't good.

Elena was still there, and there was no hope of her leaving. She'd follow the second-in-command's instructions flawlessly, no doubt.

Or, at least, she'd try to.

Right now, Tifa's main priority was getting a hold of Zack and warning him to be on his guard. In a rush of relief, Tifa remembered that Zack had gotten a cell phone just yesterday.

"I feel so lost without one," he'd admitted to the bar in general as he showed the shiny new silver model to her. "'Sides…Y'never know when it could come in handy."

But the problem still remained: Elena. How could she call Zack without arousing suspicion?

Barret seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was sitting at the counter now, watching the Turk as subtly as he could. Which, by the way, wasn't very subtle. Delicacy wasn't Barret's strong point.

"Tifa, Denzel's being mean. I can't find him anywhere! I even called out to him that it wasn't funny anymore!" Marlene pouted as she walked in and tapped Tifa from behind.

Tifa shot a quick look at Elena and – discovering that she hadn't yet noticed Marlene's presence and they were currently behind the bar – pretended she was bending over to make a drink and pulled Marlene down slightly with her, concealing both of them from Elena's view.

"Marlene," she whispered gently. "Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes," Marlene nodded, understanding enough to keep her voice down. She pulled her phone – a recent birthday present from Vincent - out of her pocket and showed it to Tifa proudly.

"Good," Tifa said, keeping her voice low and words fast. They didn't have long. "Listen, I'm going to ask you to do something that is…well, not dangerous, but risky," Tifa explained, trying to convince herself that she had no other options. She was relieved that Elena was keeping watch over them; she'd probably be the nicest if they caught the girl. "It's okay if you don't want to do it."

"What is it?" Marlene whispered excitedly, perking up at once.

"I need you to call Vincent's cell phone and give him this message: 'Turks are watching us. Call Zack and tell him they're looking for him. We don't know why.' Can you do that for me?"

"Aye-aye," Marlene said, saluting her excitedly.

"Listen to me, Marlene…" Tifa said, her voice firm. "Be careful. Go to your room and do it, okay? And don't let that blonde lady see you. If she asks, tell her you're playing a game. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Marlene insisted. Tifa pulled her arm off of the girl's shoulder and gestured for her to go. Marlene nodded and slunk off.

Tifa stood up, vodka in hand, and pretended that she'd been searching for it all along. As she played her part, Tifa couldn't help but worry. Hopefully, Barret would understand…

Was asking Marlene to call Vincent the right thing? He would probably be the one out of all of them that had the most influence, especially with the Turks. Besides; Tseng and Elena owed him one. She couldn't have asked Marlene to call Zack, could she? But no…there were probably more Turks tracking each one of the occupant's calls already. It was too dangerous for that.

She hoped Marlene had gotten off alright. And Denzel…

Tifa froze. _'I can't find him anywhere!'_ At the time, she hadn't really been listening to Marlene, sure that it wasn't important and having other things on her mind. But now…

"Denzel…?!" Tifa yelled abruptly. Everyone stared at her, including Elena, but she didn't care.

Where _was he?_

An hour later, they still hadn't found him. They'd checked every nook and cranny the boy could have possibly smashed himself into, (and some that he couldn't have, but they'd checked to make sure). Elena had helped them, and it was only when the Turk had said sadly that she didn't think he was around that Tifa truly believed.

_Where could he be?_

It was then that Elena suggested that she track where his cell signal was coming from. They'd tried calling him countless times already; no one had answered.

"But…I thought someone had to actually pick up the phone for you guys to track them?" Tifa asked snappishly as she shifted from foot to foot. They'd already searched the bar, but Tifa could barely contain maternal instinct to keep looking.

"No, the cell just has to be on," Elena explained, and then she covered her mouth wearily. Tifa straightened.

Elena had just slipped valuable information. If the Turks got a hold of Zack's number, which they inevitably would eventually, then they could track him even if he didn't answer their calls. But if he turned off his phone, that would be impossible. She'd just given away their biggest lead.

Even so, Tifa couldn't find herself caring. Zack was off somewhere far away. He was skilled and clever; he could take care of himself. _Denzel_, on the other hand…

"Do it," Tifa said at last, "We need to find him…"

Elena nodded and took out her own phone. She said a few curt commands into it, then flipped it shut.

Several minutes of tense silence later, her pocket vibrated. She took it out at once and placed her ear to it. "Where is he?...Uh huh?...really…right…okay."

"What's the verdict?" Tifa asked anxiously.

Elena gave her a sideways glance. "He's in Gongaga."

* * *

Denzel – curled in the trunk of Tifa's car - was growing increasingly uncomfortable as the drive wore on. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all…

But, he'd wanted adventure. He'd wanted to _do_ something. He'd spent his life on the sidelines: it was time that changed.

He was tired of being calm and responsible. Sick of it.

Everyone treated him like a child…he was _eleven_! He wasn't a kid anymore. He could do this. He could help.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket. Denzel scowled at it and shifted his position, trying to turn it off again. Almost…got it…

Denzel was panting after another minute of struggle, and he abruptly stopped. Who knew how much longer he could have in this trunk? And he couldn't run out of air.

It was no use. His phone was in his left pocket, and he was curled up on his left side. There was no way to get it in this tiny space.

He silently thanked whoever was listening up there, though, that he'd at least set it on vibrate before he left. If it had rung loudly the numerous times people had called him – probably looking for him – then he would've been in deep trouble. Cloud and Zack could hear _anything_.

And it had been hard enough, as it was, trying to sneak into the trunk itself. Both men were exceedingly observant with their enhanced senses. Denzel had eventually managed to climb in right before they left, (while Cloud and Zack were arguing about who got to drive, specifically).

It felt like he'd been in this dark space for days. His stomach growled insistently and he crunched himself together more in an attempt to quiet it.

Finally, the car stopped. Denzel heard voices talking outside for several more minutes. Finally, he heard their voices drift away, and then he ceased to hear them altogether.

Carefully, Denzel shifted until his hands felt the plastic cord. Clenching his teeth, he pulled as hard as he could. A satisfying '_click!' _sounded. He'd unlatched the trunk.

Right after his parents and Ruvie Tuesti had died, (his parents in the destruction of Sector 7, Ruvie during the Lifestream influx that stopped Meteor), and he was living on the streets, he met Rix. Rix had taught him lots of cool tricks, including how to get out of a trunk when stuck on the inside.

Probably not the only useful thing he'd be able to use on his new adventure, Denzel thought with a smile.

Pushing overhead, he saw the small sliver of sunlight grow bigger and bigger until the trunk was fully open. Despite his lightheadedness at the sudden brightness, the boy threw himself out of the car and closed the trunk hastily, making sure to grab the plastic band that had been attached to the clasp. Get rid of the evidence.

When he'd found an out-of-the way, shady spot, he observed his surroundings keenly. He was in an unknown town – Gongaga, probably, unless this was merely a stop along the way. Denzel's heart started racing at that thought, but he shoved it away. He'd be fine. They wouldn't leave him behind.

He'd never seen a place this unpopulated in his life. Edge was always bustling with people, as was Midgar. It was strange. The people here were friendly, smiling and waving to each other. Denzel, catching a few snippet of conversation, deciphered a slightly different accent that they spoke with.

_Strange…_

He was about to go and see if he could find something to eat when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder tightly. He tried to scream, but another hand quickly clamped his mouth, too, and all that came out was a muffled sound.

"Gotcha," a familiar voice drawled, and Denzel shivered.

* * *

Zack's ringtone trilled merrily, cutting him off mid-sentence. _Damn it,_ he thought sourly, having been telling his parents about the wonders of Mako. Cloud sat beside him, occasionally adding something, but mostly just listening. How very Cloud-like.

"Hey," Zack said into his phone, recognizing the caller id as Vincent. "Let me guess; you finally mustered up the courage to ask Yuffie out and you want some advice, right?"

"…No. I was actually called just awhile ago and she-"

"Ohhh…" Zack nodded in understanding, "So she called _you_? Well, I'd say that's a good sign, buddy…"

"_No,_" Vincent's voice was annoyed now, "I was just called by _Marlene_, and before you make some comment about me being a pedophile, - which I'm sure would have come next, so don't object – let me explain. She was told to call me and to relay a message to you."

"…Really? Ohh, what's the message? Do I get to guess? Lemme guess, lemme guess! …Hmm…Tifa's pregnant! With…ohhh! It's Sephiroth's, isn't it?!" Zack crowed happily. Cloud snorted in amusement.

"…You are a very strange individual," Vincent intoned observantly.

"Sorry, I'm feeling giddy. Talkin' to my parents…y'know. So, really, what's this message?"

"The Turks are looking for you. Tifa couldn't call you herself because they've got every former AVALANCHE member in Edge on watch. They're tracing the calls," Vincent explained.

Zack blinked. "You're…not serious. Why are they looking for me?"

"I'm not positive. No one really knows, not even the Turks."

Zack snorted. "Of course…blindly follow orders. That's what Turks do, isn't it?"

"Indeed. It is their main drawback. But, Zack, for your own safety, turn off your cell phone. They can track it when it's on, even when you don't answer it. And get out of there. Gongaga is probably the first place they'll look."

Zack nodded gravely, then remembered that Vincent couldn't see that and answered a quick, "Yeah, thanks for the heads up. We'll leave ASAP."

He flipped his phone shut. His parents and Cloud were both staring at him questioningly.

Zack explained the best he could, then went on to tell them that he needed to leave.

"I know we just got here, and I'm sorry, but I can't risk it…" Zack added sadly.

"It's alright, hun, we understand," his mother assured, his dad nodding along with her. "We want you to be as safe as possible, you know? Don't worry 'bout it. You can see us some other time."

"…Okay," Zack said, then turned to Cloud. "Hey…you don't hafta come with me, if you want. You can probably catch a ride home, or you could take the car and I could hitchhike ar-"

Cloud scoffed, cutting him off. "Don't be stupid. I'm coming."

Zack was about to protest, but then he remembered that Cloud wasn't the naïve cadet he used to be. He didn't need Zack to protect him. He didn't need Zack to make the right choice.

He was stronger now. He could do it. And the guy must know by now what he was getting into.

So, instead, Zack shrugged and muttered, "Fine, but I'm driving."

Two tear-filled goodbyes and a promise from Zack, and a gracious comment about meeting Cloud later, both men strode outside.

Immediately, Zack sensed it. By the way Cloud stiffened, he did, too.

It was lurking in the shadows. A human. But unlike other humans. This one was a trained killer. A trained kidnapper.

Zack didn't waste a second of thought. He threw himself towards the figure, pulling his Buster Sword off of the magnetic sheath and readying it for an attack.

It was over in an instant. The figure was on the ground, neck broken and bloodied. A familiar boy stood in front of him, wide-eyed in shock.

"Denzel?" Zack asked automatically, but he had no time. The Turk would get up soon, if he survived, and then they'd be in trouble. He ran to Denzel, picked him up, and sprinted towards the car. After a few steps, though, he remembered something. He turned around, trotted over to the fallen Turk, and bent down as quickly as possible. He searched his pockets and came up with what he was looking for; a cell phone. He started squeezing...

"Whoa!" Zack heard Denzel say reverently as the device splintered in his hand.

"That's the best I can do, for now," Zack said gravely, and he turned towards a well and threw the remains of the phone in. He turned around and started sprinting towards the car again.

Cloud was in the driver's seat, having already started up the engine. He slammed down on the gas as Zack threw Denzel and himself into the back seat while yelling, "Go-go-go!"

They flew through the town. It wasn't until an hour later that Zack could truly relax. By then, they'd gotten the story from Denzel on why the hell he was in Gongaga in the first place.

"Does Tifa know you're here?" was the first thing that Cloud asked when Denzel was done.

"Uh…" Denzel stuttered, "…no."

"She'll know soon enough, if that Turk managed to survive," Zack said gravely.

"Who was that, anyway? Anyone you recognized? I couldn't…see from my position…"

Cloud's voice was soft and shaking. Zack knew what was wrong at once. He also knew that Cloud was lying.

Cloud hated it when he saw people die. Even after so many years…

And while it was true that Cloud wouldn't have been able to see a face from his position, the bright red hair had been a dead giveaway.

"It was that guy…Reno," Zack said softly, not sure how Cloud would react.

"…Will he survive?" Cloud asked.

Zack shrugged. "Dunno, but that's not really our concern. We're officially on the run, now…Last chance to back out," Zack warned Cloud again. Cloud shook his head vehemently.

"We've already gone over this…" Cloud muttered.

"Yeah," Zack said carefully, "but then, we didn't have Denzel with us."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Denzel demanded.

"Because, if Cloud decided to catch a ride and go back to Midgar, he would take you with him," Zack explained. "And, Cloud, you know we can't make Denzel go back alone. It's too dangerous."

"_This_ is too dangerous for him," Cloud agreed. "But…I can't. You know I can't."

And Zack knew what he meant, though Denzel watched the conversation with questions in his eyes.

Cloud wouldn't – no, _couldn't_ – leave Zack. Not again. He still felt responsible.

_Of course he does_, Zack mentally berated himself, _he's _Cloud_ flippin' _Strife, _for Gaia's sake; he's the angst king of the _planet.

But Zack - though grudgingly – understood Cloud's reasoning, (or lack thereof, technically). He'd gone through it before…when he'd lost Angeal.

When he'd _killed_ Angeal…

"Alright," Zack said at last, "suit yourself."

Deep down, Zack was glad that Cloud was coming with him. And he was glad that Cloud 'owed' him something, because that meant he'd get to see Cloud more.

He kinda hoped that Cloud wasn't just coming because he felt guilty, though. What a hit to the ego _that_ would be.

Somehow, he couldn't muster up the courage to ask.

* * *

The village was average. Average houses, average layout, average people, heck, even average animals.

Cid felt severely grateful for that fact. After he'd met that psycho kid and followed him through a forest for hours, (the boy laughing and chattering all the way), he'd somehow come to the conclusion that everyone around must be crazy, (especially since Cid had asked if the boy had a cell phone on the way there, and the boy had responded with "I don't know what that is. We communicate in my village by talking to each other face to face." So, they didn't have phones…).

He'd never been happier to be proved wrong. About the village's normalcy, that is, not about the phones. They really _didn't_ have those…

"The Healer lives there," the boy explained, pointing at a run-down, wooden house that seemed to be in the center of the village. "I can take you to him, if ya want!"

"Hel…He_ck_, yes, that's what I want," Cid said through gritted teeth. Being polite was such a hard task. How did people manage?

"Okay!" And then the boy sped off again, leaving a growling Cid in his wake.

_Why does he hafta move so damn fast?! _Cid thought angrily as he tried to catch up to him. He failed miserably. Carrying Yuffie around was _hard_. She was heavier than she looked.

"What tookya so long?" he asked as Cid finally walked up to the front door.

Cid seethed. "I'll tell ya what took me so-"

"Hello?"

Cid looked up to see that someone had opened the door. It was an old man, white beard and mustache trimmed neatly at his chin.

"Healer, I've found travelers wandering in the woods! This man says that his woman needs help!" the boy explained with a respectful bow.

_His woman?_ Cid thought, amused, _Yuffie would strangle that kid if she were awake. _

"Does he? Come in, then, traveler," Healer said. "You may go, boy."

The boy scampered off without a second glance. Cid blinked in surprise at his abrupt dismissal.

Perhaps this village wasn't as normal as it seemed…

"Your woman is sick?" Healer asked, catching Cid's attention.

"…Her name's Yuffie," Cid explained, not sure how to respond. There was that _your woman_ thing again… But maybe he wasn't being serious. "And, yeah, she's sick."

"…What are the side effects?"

The Healer continued to ask questions for several more minutes, many of them seeming irrelevant.

"What stage is she at in her menstrual cycle?"

Cid's eyes bulged. "She…wha? The hell if I know! Y'think I just go out and ask her, 'hey, you PMS–ing?'! And…why would I even care?!"

"Please do not use such language, sir," Healer said curtly. "And, why, I presumed you would know because it is your woman. How, then, do you know when to mate with her?"

Cid was speechless. "M_-Mate?! _Why would I do that? I already have a wife! 'Sides, she's just a kid!"

The Healer was silent. "One woman, you say? Why not more? And, forgive me for asking, but why does it matter if she is still young? They breed best at that age."

Cid could not believe what he was hearing. "What kind of sick people are you?!" he demanded.

"I – myself – have only four woman, for I have taken an oath of solitude. Others in this village have more, many of them younger than this one. Why, that boy's twin sister has just been claimed, in fact."

_Claimed? _Cid thought, confused and rather revolted. _That kid couldn'ta been more than ten. _

"-days ago, a woman from the big city came blazing through here. We are sure she was sent by the heavens. Young and strong is she. She's being claimed, at this instant, for a top price. Most beautiful…"

Cid caught sight of the slight bulge in the Healer's pants as he thought about the new woman that 'sent by the heavens'.

That was what made Cid snap.

Taking his spear, he slammed it over the Healer's head before he could say another word. He crumpled to the ground. Cid examined the room closer. It was bare and brown: no medical instruments, nothing. Cid looked over at Yuffie's body, which had been placed on the table. Her breath was shallow and uneven.

What could he do? He'd never particularly liked Yuffie, but seeing her like this…And he had Shera, now, which made this whole females are property thing even more enraging. His sweet wife…

Damn it. Since when had be been such a pansy? He needed to focus.

For some reason, though, his thoughts kept drifting back to the woman from before, the one from the 'big city' who had been captured and probably sold off to some perverted old man.

'Big city'…Could he have meant Edge? Then…maybe she had a communication device on her. Or, at least, surely she used to, which would mean that the villagers confiscated it and it was probably still in the village somewhere…

Either way, their link to getting back to the airship was with this woman, Cid was sure of it.

He decided to leave Yuffie where she was, as harsh as that sounded, for surely the Healer wasn't waking anytime soon. And Cid would hurry. He'd be back in no time. He was faster without her weight, and it would look strange to any villager watching to see someone carrying an unconscious girl out of where she was supposed to be healed…

Or, maybe that wouldn't be strange, considering what this culture was.

Either way, it would be more convenient to leave her.

So Cid set off, trying to blend in as much as possible and to find some leads on where the new slave could be.

"Excuse me, sir," Cid said to a man passing by, trying to keep his voice as refined as possible. The man caught his eye and looked expectant. Yes. Victory. "I heard that a new woman sent by the heavens has come in from the big city. I want to see h…it. Will you tell me where sh…it is?"

The man nodded and pointed to the building across from the Healer's.

Well, that was easy. Remembering to mutter a 'thank you', Cid strode towards the designated building.

Getting in wasn't hard. All he had to do was rap lightly on the wooden door and a man came to the door. He didn't even ask why Cid was there. He just nodded and let him in, gesturing for Cid to follow him.

…The people in this town were much too trusting. To the men, that is.

The hallway he walked down got darker and darker as the minute wore on. Finally, they came to a door. There was a padlock on it.

"There are already a few men in there, but I'm sure you don't mind sharing," the brute of a man uttered in a guttural voice. He didn't wait for a reply, opening the door with a brass key and shoving Cid in.

It took a moment for Cid's eyes to adjust, as it was even darker here than the hallway. When they did, though, he almost wished they hadn't.

The woman was chained to the wall. On her were the remains of what used to be a white, collared shirt. It was tattered now, showing all of her skin from the ribs down and most of the rest of it. She wore tattered black shorts that were so short that they seemed more like undergarments. Stranger still, though, was what was around her neck: a black tie. Cid immediately wondered if it was some custom of the woman here to wear one, because the only other women he'd seen wearing ties were…

Turks.

Oh. This was bad.

Lank red hair hung limp around her face and in her eyes. Her face was sporting a black eye and several scrapes and her manacled wrists were rubbed raw, but that was all her injuries that were visible.

Two men were standing over her, sick smiles on their faces. One reached down and cupped her cheek. She turned her head and snapped at his fingers, catching two between her teeth. A resounding crack was heard, followed by a yell of outrage.

Both men turned on the woman, pummeling their fists into her again and again and again, shouting about what she was and what they were going to do to her.

She took it all without a sound.

Cid took the opportunity to ready his spear and strike both men in the back of the head, all in one swoop. The fell to the ground quietly, their skulls cracked and bleeding on the floor. Carefully, Cid turned to the woman, who was staring at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she snapped in her velvety voice.

"Rescuing you, Turk, and you'd better thank me later," Cid shot back as he attempted to unlock the manacles.

She sighed. "Here. Let me do that."

The irons around her wrists were undone within seconds. Cid gaped, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I got this off of one of the men," she said smugly, showing him a narrow piece of metal.

"Hmph," Cid muttered, "Time to talk is later. All I came here for was to see if you had one of them cell phones. I'm stranded here. My airship is miles away, and I don't know how to get back. A phone would be…appreciated."

The woman shook her head. "No, but I can get you to someone who does. We're not far from another town. They have phones there."

Cid nodded. "Well, let's get outta here, then. I'll just go get Yuffie from the Healer's and we can get out." At the woman's look, Cid explained. "I knocked the Healer out. An acquaintance of mine, Yuffie, got sick and fainted on our way to Wutai. I landed the ship to find fuel and get her some medical help, but my cell phone's gone and I didn't know where I was goin'…"

"You left a girl with the Healer?" the woman said sharply. Cid shook his head.

"The Healer's out cold. C'mon, let's go."

Escaping from the confine was just as easy as getting in, surprisingly. The village had never expected a breakout attempt. Thanks to the woman's lock-picking skills, all they had to do was knock out two more guys and they were out of the prison and into the hazy sunshine.

"I'll wait here," the woman said, and Cid ran off to get Yuffie.

She was still there, thankfully, and unharmed, by the looks of it. The Healer was still sprawled on the floor, right where Cid had left him. Hastily, he scooped Yuffie up into his arms and sprinted off to where the woman was waiting in the woods.

"This way."

When they'd gotten far enough away and had stopped running, Cid turned to the woman. "What _was _that place?"

Her lips tightened. "I'm not sure. An ancient culture, intent on keeping their customs. To them, women are property and can't think properly on their own. Making men happy should be their one goal in life. They cater to their every need."

"Why do the women…allow that?" Cid muttered, curious in spite of himself.

"…It's how they were raised. It's how they came to think. Or, rather, to _not_ think."

"…That's disgusting," Cid muttered. But…he couldn't help thinking of Shera, and how he'd treated her in the first years of their 'relationship'. But…it hadn't been because she was a _woman_. It was because…she'd ruined his dream. She'd saved his life, he'd found out eventually…And still she stood idly by, allowing him to boss her around, waiting for him to come to his senses…

"Yes," the woman agreed, "but interesting."

"You think so?"

She turned to him. "How they delude themselves into thinking that the sick, perverse pleasure they feel as they 'own' women is 'sent from the heavens'…" She seemed to be talking more to herself now. "It's strange…Especially, how did they survive unnoticed for so long? Wouldn't neighboring towns notice?"

"…What was that village called, anyway? It wasn't on my map,"

"It didn't have a name that I knew of. I only heard them call it 'The Village'. It's like they're in their own little world, where there's just them and the heavens and all their sick thoughts," she murmured bitterly.

"But they said you came from the 'big city', so they must have some idea…" Cid pointed out in an unusual flash of insightfulness.

The woman turned her gaze away. "…_I _said I was from a big city. They caught me in the forest, just outside of their boundary lines. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, so I just answered vaguely. I didn't know they would assume I was from the heavens…" She made a strangled noise and muttered something like "stupid".

Cid didn't comment on her sudden frustration, just continued to walk. He thought of Shera, back in Rocket Town. She was probably worried about him…

Dammit, he really needed a cigarette.

"What's your name, by the way? That's…Yuffie, right?" the woman said abruptly, pointing to the limp figure handing over Cid's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm Cid Highwind."

Her face changed abruptly. "W…Why did you think I was a Turk?"

"You're wearin' a tie. So you're not a Turk, then?" Cid asked lazily.

"…No. I used to be. Not anymore."

Cid stopped and blinked. "Wha…?"

"I'm Cissnei," she said, "I'll take you to the town, but that's as far as I'm going. I'm expected somewhere."

* * *

**E/N: AAAAANNND cut! There you go. –hands chapter six- All packaged and ready to go. **

**I'm about to leave on vacation, and I was like, '…But I'm almost done…' :( ****So I sat myself down today and chained myself to the chair. I was supposed to be packing. Shhh…don't tell anyone.**

**Anyways…This chapter is a flippin' 9,050 words. Sucks. For. Me. My brain is melting. I swear. **

**So…sorry for any grammar mistakes. My bad. I was in a hurry. I know it's crappy. But I couldn't just end it on ANOTHER cliffhanger, could I? –shakes head- Nope. So…I'll edit it later. Right now, I'm off to read Stephenie Meyer's new book. It's not yaoi, but Mr. Edward-dude is so droolworthy…-drools-. Too bad he's not real…Just like Zack isn't real. Or Cloud.**

**-is now sad- **

**Okay…Sorry. I'm tired. Ignore my shallow and completely idiotic rambling.**

**FYI: I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned this but Cissnei is a chicky from Crisis Core. She was ordered to stop Zack and Cloud from escaping, but when she finally encountered them, Zack's sexy charm, (what? There's nothing else to cal it! Seriously, watch that scene on YouTube!), totally changed her mind. Not only did she tell Tseng that she'd lost the targets, but she also gave Zack a motorcycle! And from that day forth, Cloud loved motorcycles...3 Lolz. **

**Ciao. I'll be back on Friday.**

_**Cloud - in all his angsty glory – would be soooo happy if you reviewed, because each review makes me want to write more and more, and each chapter gets Cloud closer and closer to being with his puppy foreeeever!! –sighs dreamily- -Zack glares and throws knife-**_

_**b9 iNe**_


	7. Complications

**Warning: Mild swearing. Grammar may not be perfect. Whatever. –Zzzzz- **

* * *

_-: rude :-_

_

* * *

_

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Rude wasn't one to worry.

_Ring, ring! –Click-_

His partner got himself into trouble constantly, and that wasn't _just_ because he was a Turk. Reno was slick and cunning and easily bored; even if Fate and Circumstance had dealt out their hands differently, and Reno had never been enlisted with Shinra, it was inevitable that he would have found mischief somewhere, even if he was stuck in Bone Village as an archaeologist.

"_Yo, you've reached Reno. I guess that means I gave you my number. Either that or you called the wrong number, which means you should've hung up by now, douche."_

Either way, Rude was positive that the man would've found a powerful, comfortable position in whatever society he was a part of, _and_ he'd survive to tell the tale.

"_Anyways, if I gave you my number, I guess that means you're a buddy of mine. Yeah…or you're that cute chick I met yesterday, in which case, what I meant to say was call me any time, babe!" _

So when an hour went by and there was no word from Reno, surely he'd just gotten himself into something and had lost track of time.

"…_Hopefully, Tseng isn't listening to this…Oh sh-t, he is, isn't he? …Well, you know me. I take my work _very _seriously, boss. I just…eh, show it in a different way. Heh…Uh…yeah. Leave a message…"_

And not answering his cell phone? He'd probably just lost it or had turned it off to reduce risk of distraction.

_-beep- -click-_

At least, that's what Rude kept telling himself.

He was stationed just outside of Gongaga, hidden in the shadows of the dilapidated mako reactor. Reno and he had been sent there by Tseng as soon as they'd found out that Zack was not in Edge.

"He's visiting his parents," Tseng had surmised, and that fact had only been further proven when Elena had called to say that a boy that lived with Cloud and Tifa had been located in Gongaga.

"He followed them there," Rude had surmised, and the pair had been ordered to catch the obviously star-struck boy. He was an easier target, after all, and surely Zack would give himself up in exchange for the kid.

Heroes were so predictable.

That's why Turks were so successful. They weren't noble or heroic. They fought dirty, dealt under the table, and hid in the shadows. They were people who weren't malicious or content enough to be criminals, yet not well-intentioned or brave enough to be heroes. It was an organization that was destined to succeed, even before it officially began.

_Ring, ring._

Rude shook himself from his musing's feathery hold and reached to grab his phone.

"Hello, this is Rude," he said lowly into the device. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but…

"This is Tseng. I'm checking in for a status report," the voice on the other end said crisply.

Rude's stomach plummeted, though adjusting his dark-tinted sunglasses was the only sign of his distress.

"Reno is currently engaging mission. I am on the outskirts and have been unsuccessful in all attempts to contact him so far," Rude said slowly and deliberately.

"…I thought as much. We lost his signal a few minutes ago." Tseng seemed to deliberate for a moment, then, "Rude, head in. Keep your eyes sharp, but continue with the mission as planned; wherever Reno is, he can take care of himself. That is all."

It took a few seconds for Rude to register the words and mutter, "Understood," into his handset. He automatically snapped the phone shut and slid it into his jacket pocket.

Orders were orders, and he had to abide by them.

"_Yo, you've reached Reno. I guess that means I gave you my number…" "_

And besides, Tseng was right; Reno could take care of himself.

…Right?

* * *

_-: zack fair :-_

* * *

The landscape flew by in a whirl of purple and brown. The rocks grew harsher as the minutes wore on, the land giving way to a gentle slope. The sweet-but-salty air of Gongaga had disappeared hours ago, and with it Zack's sense of direction.

"…Do you have _any_ idea where we're going?"

Cloud shot Zack a scandalized look. "Of course I do. Just because _you_ don't doesn't mean that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Enough about my understanding of the geography of the WORLD. Whatever. You're just jealous," Zack said, scrunching up his nose in irritation.

"…Okay," Cloud shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

Zack gave an irritated scoff. "No no _no_! _You're_ supposed to say, 'Jealous of what?' in that angsty way you always do!"

"Oh, this is so hard to remember. Should I be taking notes?" Cloud muttered teasingly, and Zack gave him a playful punch.

"…Please?" Zack asked in a pleading voice. He smiled internally as Cloud's eyes automatically wandered to catch his own. Externally, though, he tried to look utterly dejected.

Angeal used to call it his 'kicked puppy' face. It was as hard to resist as a kicked puppy, too, apparently, because Cloud soon answered, "Fine…Jealous of _what_, Zack?"

Zack beamed happily, playing along. "Of my hotness. _Duh._ Are you blind?" **(1)**

"Wow…didn't see _that_ one coming," Cloud muttered with a roll of his eyes, a faint redness to his cheeks.

Zack smirked and changed the subject. For Cloud's sake, more than his. He knew when to draw the line, and Cloud was obviously uncomfortable.

"Denzel still sleeping?" Zack asked rhetorically as he turned around to look at the boy. He was sprawled out in the backseat, mouth lolling open slightly. His thoughts were elsewhere, though, so he didn't entirely hear Cloud's response.

'_Cloud looked really uncomfortable when I mentioned that…I wonder if he's a homophobe…'_ Zack thought, breath hitching at the very thought, which – in itself – brought on another thought of, '_Why the hell do _I _care?'_

"-Canyon. Red will be there by now, hopefully. He left before we did," Zack heard Cloud say as he snapped himself out of his thoughts. Damn his attention span…

"Uh…what was that? Sorry, I got sidetracked…" Zack admitted guiltily, but Cloud just smirked slightly and shrugged, as though used to it.

"We are on our way to Cosmo Canyon. Weren't you asking where we were going a few minutes ago?" Cloud supplied.

Zack blinked. "Cosmo Canyon…? Cool! I've never been there."

Cloud simply grunted in response, but Zack continued, undeterred.

"I heard it's really cool. All rustic and stuff. Isn't that where that old Shinra scientist lived? Tch…it would've been a _whole_ lot better if he'd have kept his job. Then maybe Hojo wouldn't have-" Zack stopped, for Cloud had turned stony at the mention of their old, nefarious…'acquaintance'.

"Bugenhagen," Cloud said curtly. "And he still lives there, as far as I-"

"_Still_? Howold _is_ that guy? Jeez!"

"…I'm…actually not sure." Cloud admitted. "Why don't you ask him?" He shot Zack a sideways glance.

Zack seemed to contemplate for a moment. "Uh…maybe not… That'd be a bit…impolite. But…weren't ya talkin' 'bout Red a second ago? Does he live there?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Bugenhagen is his grandfather."

Zack blinked. "Eh…? What? I'm not following…"

Cloud sighed then proceeded to explain to Zack about 'Nanaki's' human mother and his cowardly Gi father, who turned out to not be cowardly, after all…

"Hm, that's some story. What _else_ happen on this journey of yours? Come on, now, I wanna hear all the dirty details! I've already heard about your cross-dressing adventure-"

"Don't. You. _Dare_," Cloud snarled, and he momentarily took both hands off the steering wheel to grab the front of Zack's shirt. His face was beet-red, which only made Zack laugh even harder.

"Ah! You should see your face, kiddo!" Zack hooted, unperturbed by Cloud's vice-like grip on his new shirt. "Aw…don't give me that look. You know I wouldn't repeat it!" Zack chirped when Cloud's face remained thoroughly infuriated, though he did take his hands off of Zack to direct the steering wheel again.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Zack sang, continuing his promise by bringing his arms over his heart in an 'x' shape.

Cloud's gaze snapped to the road immediately, his expression stony.

Zack frowned as he noticed the abrupt change in atmosphere. "Cloud," he said, his voice more somber, "what's wrong?"

"…"

"Is this about my…my," Zack struggled with the right words. Damn it, it was so _hard_ to say. Really weird, too…All paranormal and eerie, like seeing a gravestone with your name on it. "…Is this about when I…left…?"

"…"

"…You need to let it go, okay? Stop beating yourself up over it."

Cloud muttered something that sounded like, 'Don't wanna talk 'bout it…' which only made Zack shake his head defiantly.

"No. We've avoided this long enough. Tell me about it, kid," Zack ordered firmly. "What's eatin' you, specifically?" Cloud merely glared at the steering wheel and shook his head. "Come on, man, you used to be able to talk to me about _anything_…"

Cloud's lip twitched. Zack noticed the crumbling of his iron-clad will in Cloud's large blue eyes. "Please…"

But nothing else Zack said could convince Cloud to elaborate. After an hour of prodding, Zack's eyelids started to droop, and he finally gave in to the insistent waves of sleep that had been lapping at his mind for hours. He was still thoroughly frustrated when his consciousness slipped into black.

* * *

_-: reno sinclair :-

* * *

  
_

…When Reno was thrust into awareness, the first thing he noticed was the pain. It wasn't that bitchy sort of annoying pain, or the throbbing kind that was impossible to ignore, but the kind that left one shrieking incessantly for someone to call an ambulance. Like _now_, sh-thead!

Of course, yelling at someone to get help usually required the use of one's throat, being as that was where the vocal chords resided. But, seeing as Reno's neck was the thing that felt like someone had decided to run over it with a semi truck equipped with tires that were 100000000000000 degrees, _that _option was pretty impossible.

So he settled with the next-best choice, which was clenching his teeth and shouting obscenities in his head. That didn't work so well, though, because Reno's tongue just happened to be in the way of his teeth clenching mantra.

Oh, this moment just kept getting _better and better_… He gagged on the coppery tasting blood that had spurted from his damaged tongue.

"…_-wake?" _was what Reno heard someone say, though he really couldn't care less, cuz, DAMN IT, IT HURT SO F--ING BAD AND-!

"_-alright, I think…"_ There was that voice again! Why couldn't it just shut up and kill him or help him or SOMETHING?! Gaia damn it!

"-yeah? Jus' take a deep breath…shhh…It's going to be alright, dear…Just relax. This'll help with the pain…" And Reno felt himself calming slightly as a soft, gentle hand stroked his cheek. He felt a cup push tenderly at his lips, and he opened them slowly to allow it to enter. Liquid poured into his mouth, leaving a trail that tasted like herbs and eucalyptus. When it started to enter his throat, Reno's muscles tensed, but it continued on its mild journey with only a small trace of pain as it slid down. He managed to muster up the energy to swallow it just before he felt the sensation of choking. Immediately, he felt better.

"There, there…that's better…"

Reno couldn't help but agree. A small, delirious smile slid onto his pale features as his mind drifted off…

* * *

_-: tifa lockhart :-

* * *

_

"Tifa, 'eary, git me anot'er drink, wouldja…?"

Tifa couldn't help but glare at the insolent man who was so far gone and drunk that he could barely hold up the glass that he was attempting to wave at her.

Indeed, so delirious was he that he was speaking towards Barret, who was not only a completely different size, gender, and skin tone than Tifa, but his gun-arm was held out and pointing at said patron. The man didn't seem to notice as he continued to try and sweet-talk 'Tifa' into pouring him another.

"I'm over here, Tom, and no, I'm not getting you another drink. You've had quite enough," Tifa said, taking pity on the man at last, for Barret looked ready to shoot him in the face.

Well, Tifa couldn't really blame Barret for being so snappy and uptight. Ever since Denzel had disappeared…

"Tifa," Marlene said softly, her high soprano voice wavering. "Did you hear anything…anything new?"

Tifa shook her head sadly, turning to face the girl leaning in the doorway that led from the kitchen to the bar. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Elena hasn't come back with anything yet."

"Oh…" the girl toned, and her big hazel eyes were so downtrodden that Tifa felt like bursting into tears right there. She didn't need to lose her friend, on top of everything else…

"So, how was school?" Tifa asked to change the subject, already giving up on being able to focus on work. It was nearly ten at night by now, and she was exhausted; one of her employees would cover for her.

"It was…okay. We started learning long division today," she said, the usual spark in her eye whenever she talked about class gone.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Tifa sang, forcing a huge smile and bending down to Marlene's height. Before she could even register what was happening, Marlene's arms were flung around her neck.

"Tifa, why did Denzel leave? _Why_?!" Marlene cried, sobbing into the older woman's shoulder. Tifa, knowing that they were attracting stares and disrupting the atmosphere, gently picked Marlene up, (even though Tifa was very strong, it was still a struggle: Marlene was taller and bigger than she used to be), and walked through the door leading into the kitchen.

"Shhh….Honey," Tifa hushed tenderly, hugging the distressed girl as she set her down with care. "Denzel is probably with Zack and Cloud. He's safe."

"You promise?" Marlene asked, though she already knew the answer. They'd had this conversation before.

Sure enough, when Marlene lifted her gaze to Tifa's wine-colored eyes, she saw the worry and fear in them.

"No…he could be somewhere else equally safe. Don't worry, sweetie, Denzel is a strong boy," Tifa said, though she herself wasn't so sure about the 'safe' part.

"Denzel is a _stupid_ boy!" Marlene howled. Her tears were gone in an instant, the only trace of them left being tiny trails littered across her tan cheeks. She scowled and let go of Tifa, turning, instead, to the wall, which she started banging her fist against. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _she yelled, accentuating ever cry of 'stupid' with another bang against the wall.

"No…" Tifa breathed, surprised at the girl's sudden mood swing. Over the past few days, she'd been moping around, sometimes looking up at Tifa to ask if there was any news on Denzel, but never talking about anything else. Tifa walked over to the trembling girl and set a hand on her shoulder. "Denzel is just Denzel. He looks up to Zack and Cloud. I'm sure he didn't know what he was getting into when he left."

"_Why_?" Marlene whispered. "But _why_ did he leave…?"

And even though that was where Marlene's sentence ended, Tifa tacked on the last half, knowing what Marlene was thinking. _Am I not good enough?_

Barret – the only father she'd ever known – had spent most of her life participating as a member – even the leader - of AVALANCHE. He risked his life every day, and as hard as he'd tried to make time for Marlene, it wasn't enough. And then Cloud showed up, and all those events unfolded into Barret leaving her in Midgar with a woman – a very kind, gentle woman, but one that she didn't know.

Aerith, who had saved her life and taken her to safety… Aerith, who was kind-hearted and loved by all, but still managed to drag an unwilling Cloud into…well, drag. She was so _strong_. And Marlene had looked up to her so. She'd wanted to _be_ Aerith Gainsborough. And then Aerith had died, and Marlene had lost her mother all over again.

Marlene put on a brave face, but she was obviously suffering more than it appeared. _Abandoned_…those were surely the words going through the eleven-year-olds head.

"Shh…it's alright. He'll come back. I'm sure of it," Tifa murmured soothingly, taking the girl in her arms again.

"He'll come back," she said again. But, again, Tifa wasn't so sure…

* * *

_-: cid highwind :-

* * *

  
_

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

Cissnei shot Cid a reproachful look. "Of course I'm sure," she spat confidently, but her eyes were roaming around the area with a flash of hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Cid asked immediately when she stopped in her tracks. He shifted the unconscious ninja slung across his shoulder uncomfortably. "Do ya not recognize it or somethin'?"

"…No," she said slowly, "I _do_ recognize it. _That's_ the problem."

Cid stared at her blankly until his mind fully understood what she was saying. "Are you sayin' that we've been walkin' in damn circles for the past hour?! Ah sh-t!"

"…I don't know how this could have happened!" Cissnei cried suddenly, losing her composure for a second. "We've been going on the right course: I'm sure of it!"

"Well, obviously not," Cid spat angrily. He sighed as he leaned against a nearby tree, suddenly weary. "What're we gonna do?"

"…Well, we could go back and-"

Cid stiffened as he shouted, "Are you batshit crazy, lady? We can't f-ckin' go _back_!"

Cissnei fixed him with an icy glare. "No," she denied coolly, "I'm _not crazy_. …And I'm not implying that we should go back and surrender ourselves; I'm simply suggesting that we might go back and acquire a map of some sort…discretely, of course."

"…No way," Cid said, his lips set in a hard line. "It was hard enough gettin' outta there; there's no way in hell that I'm-"

"Fine," Cissnei huffed. "Do you have any other solution, then?"

"Hell no, but…we can't…we couldn't…!" Cid stuttered angrily, frustrated beyond words with the infuriating woman, the situation, and just about the _whole damn world_ at the moment…

"Well, we're running out of options," Cissnei said through tight lips.

Cid sat Yuffie down carefully, leaning her against an aged oak tree. He then stood and examined the perimeter, willing his mind to come up with another option, _any_ other option…

They were surrounded by ancient oak trees, Cid realized. They stood; some lopsided, some falling over, but all picturesque in their weathered grace. Their uneven branches reached up towards the sky, twisting and curling every-which way. Leaves were sparse, more crinkled and trodden on ones littering the ground then on the giant wooded plants.

The pilot didn't realize that Cissnei was beside him until he heard her voice right behind his ear. "Oh no…" she breathed. She snapped to attention.

"What?" Cid said in annoyance. "I'm tryin' to think here, if you hadn't noticed..."

Cissnei seemed frozen in shock, and her silence wore away even more on Cid's patience before she finally answered.

"It's…my shoulder."

"What about it?" Cid asked as he looked around and peered at her back. "Don't look like anything's too wrong, now-"

"Someone _cut me,_" she said tonelessly, her eyes growing wider.

"So? If you haven't noticed, I have a few of those myself, and you don't see _me_ whining_-_"

"It's not that. I…But how could…? What are the chances…?" Cissnei sputtered, her shock gradually evolving into panic.

"Why don't you start makin' sense, woman?"

"My shoulder," Cissnei repeated. "My left shoulder. I got a cut directly under my _left shoulder blade._"

Cid waited for the punchline, something to explain her panic…But she trailed off there, as though expecting him to understand. "_SO?"_ he finally said through gritted teeth.

"…That's where I had a tracking device implanted in me. I managed to disarm it to get away, but if it gets damaged in any way then it automatically sends a direct signal to them, and they know _exactly where I am_."

"…I don't-"

"There's not much time to explain," Cissnei said abruptly. "They're coming for me."

* * *

_-: rude :-

* * *

  
_

An hour had passed since Rude had started looking, and he was no closer to finding this 'Denzel'. Every nook and cranny had been thoroughly searched, every house checked, and every boy in the town examined, and all to see where the elusive boy might be hiding. Gaia, where could he be…?

Rude had been openly searching after only thirty one minutes of trying to look from the shadows. After several strange looks he'd received, he'd resigned himself to the fact that Gongagans didn't miss anything. Aware, also, that Zack had a habit of revealing the elephant in the room, and since he might've picked up that trait from his hometown, he didn't want to take the chance of being unceremoniously shouted about by some traumatized kid.

No, he had thought, openly searching would be much easier.

In some ways, he'd been right. He walked around town, asking politely if anyone had seen a boy of Denzel's description. It had been easier, admittedly, than trying to look at each passing child from a hiding place. He could warrant searches of peoples' houses, too.

But, mostly, it was even harder. He was no longer squinted at by extremely observant kids as they tried to decide if that shadow was actually moving, but he was still glared at and scrutinized. Adults remembered ShinRa; they _remembered_ the Turks, the people in dark suits that had frequented their town after AVALANCHE had caused their mako reactor to tear their town apart.

Gongagans had a reason to hate ShinRa. Rude wouldn't deny it.

But, really, this was getting ridiculous. No one was telling him anything, and any time he'd try and ask a child if they'd seen Denzel, Cloud, or Zack, (he even asked if they'd seen a mouthy red-head), their parents would immediately scurry in and pull their child away.

It didn't _matter_ how many times he told them he was trying to find Denzel so he could go home. The people remained as unhelpful as ever.

Rude's lip twitched in frustration. Damn Reno, and his disappearing act…

"'Scuse me, sir," an older woman with sharp blue eyes said politely as she tapped Rude on the shoulder.

The man turned to her and smiled slightly. "Hello, ma'am," he said, nodding his head to her.

"Did I just hear you talkin' about a missing red-head?" she said, her tone curious.

Rude nodded. His heart started racing in his chest, though he tried not to get his hopes up…

She beckoned him to follow her as she started walking towards what Rude assumed to be her house, (they all looked basically the same). "I found 'em about an hour ago. Bad shape, he was. Broken neck. I'm still not exactly sure if he'll make it..." the woman said sadly. "I only left to get some more supplies. Help me carry them, won't you? There's a dear."

Rude clutched the brown bags she handed to him. It was all he could do to keep from racing to Reno's side. Broken neck…? Oh, damn…

They finally reached her door. It was – mercifully – unlocked, so Rude didn't have to wait a second longer for her to get her keys out and such. She walked briskly into her house, Rude right on her heels.

Reno was sprawled out on a couch. His face was even paler than usual and was slicked with sweat. His bright red ponytail was wispy and falling out of its band. His lips were opened slightly and a small trail of dried blood was visible coming out of the left corner.

Rude – in all his haste to see his missing partner – suddenly couldn't walk another step. His feet stood frozen to the hard wood floor, his face remaining devoid of emotion.

"…"

"…Are you alright, dear?" the woman asked gently, taking Rude's reaction as a bad sign.

"…Reno," Rude whispered unconsciously.

"Is that his name?" the woman said with a smile. "Oh, it's so good to hear it! It's been quite a hassle to call him 'dear' or, 'hey, you', all the time. He's been responding to both, a little, but I've been hoping that neither of those was his name."

Rude chuckled softly, then blinked in surprise. The dead atmosphere of the room was suddenly lighter, and it was all this woman's doing. Rude suddenly felt immense gratitude for the lady who had saved Reno's life. She reminded him of someone, for some reason…

"Ah…I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" She smiled apologetically. "How rude of me. My name is Troja Fair. And you are?"

Rude blinked in surprise. So _that's_ why she seemed familiar… She was Zack's mother or aunt or…something. She was definitely related to him, Rude saw now, and now that he'd noticed their similarities, he felt ridiculous for missing them. Their eyes, though different in color, (from the Mako treatment, most likely; they'd probably had the same color eyes before…), they both harbored a distinct fire behind them that seemed to make their faces glow. Her jaw line and nose were similar, too, though her cheekbones weren't as defined, and her eyes were more round than almond-shaped.

But, then again, he'd only seen Zack briefly while they were both at ShinRa. Everyone knew who Zack Fair was, of course, but still…

"And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs. Fair asked wearily. Rude stiffened.

"I'm Rude," he said, short and brisk. Her eyes narrowed and her left eyebrow rose skeptically.

"You're a Turk," she said bluntly, leaving no room for argument. "Why are you here?"

"…We were sent here to acquire a…target," Rude said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully.

Troja wasn't buying it. "…_Who_ were you after?" she said icily.

"…That information is confidential, I'm afraid," Rude recited, preparing himself for her to blow.

But her rage never came. She seemed to relax at his words, and she smiled slowly. Why was it that she seemed to be satisfied with his answer…?

"Oh, alright then. I'm a bit too nosey for my own good, I've been told." She laughed brightly. "Now, about your partner…"

"Reno," Rude filled in firmly.

She nodded. "Right. Reno. About him…well, he's going to be out of commission for a few weeks, at least, and I'm afraid that I really don't have the resources to treat him here…"

"Yes, of course," Rude said, catching the hint and grabbing for his phone.

During Rude's phone call to Tseng for a helicopter, he could hear Troja tinkering around in the other room. When he was done, he followed the noise through the doorway and into a side room, which turned out to be the kitchen.

"Yes?" Troja asked, not completely successful at keeping the resentment out of her voice.

"…I just…" _wanted to know if you've seen Zack Fair around here,_ were the words Rude was supposed to say, but he couldn't manage to utter them.

This woman – whoever she was – had knowingly taken in a gravely injured Turk, (a position that was NOT thought of as noble, especially in backwater towns like Gongaga). How could Rude force her to relay information about a close relative, (probably son!), of hers….?

Even though Rude _knew_ that being merciless and crafty was in the job description, it just didn't feel _right_.

So, instead, he said, "I just…wanted to thank you."

Her stance relaxed, her smile growing softer. She nodded in acknowledgment.

Rude turned around and prepared for what was sure to be a long flight home.

* * *

_-: zack fair :-

* * *

  
_

Cosmo Canyon was a place unlike any Zack had ever seen before. The cliffs simply _towered_ over the place. When Zack had first seen it, the sight had brought on a foreign wave of claustrophobia, for he felt he was at the bottom of a deep well.

But that had been at night, when a cover of blackness, (more gray to Cloud and Zack thanks to their excellent vision), had coated the town. Looking up at the sky, Zack had been able to see only a handful of stars, not because they weren't numerous, but because the mountains rose so high that it allowed only a small view of the sky from his angle.

They'd gotten to a hotel at around 2 am that morning. Denzel was still snoring softly as Cloud carefully carried him to a bed.

Zack had sacked out almost at once. It had been both a mentally and physically exhausting day for him.

When Zack woke up at around 10 am, however, he was far fonder of the place. They had _showers _and _food_. That felt like luxury to him, even after only a day of driving.

Zack looked around the hotel room with interest after his shower. The green carpet was tarnished and ratty, but it was relatively clean, at least. The walls were off-white, as were the bedspreads and the pillows that covered the two twin-sized beds. The couch looked uncomfortable and generic, especially after Zack realized that it was where Cloud had inevitably spent the night, since Zack had woken up in one of the beds and the blonde had surely given the second bed to Denzel…

Zack huffed in irritation at himself. He'd been so tired last night… Otherwise, he knew he would have insisted on taking the couch himself. Cloud couldn't have gotten a good night's sleep on that uncomfortable-looking piece of furniture...

In his petty irritation, he didn't at first notice a note resting on the bedside table.

_Zack, _

_Denzel and I went out to get supplies. Be back soon. _

_Cloud_

Zack looked at the clock. It was three past eleven…in the morning. Had he really slept that long…? Wow. It had been awhile since _that_ had happened…

But then again, he _had_ been sleeping for the past five years. Zack's lip twitched at the thought. Don't think about that now…

Luckily, at that moment there was a beep and a clicking noise as Cloud and Denzel walked in the door, laden with bags.

"Food!" Zack called gleefully, his thoughts going to his stomach and the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.

"You're awake…" Cloud muttered in surprise, but the other man didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he rushed over to Denzel, sniffing the air hopefully.

"…Where's the food?" Zack demanded once he realized that the bags weren't carrying food at all, but ethers, potions, pillows and blankets. Zack huffed in irritation as he sent the blonde a look of derision. Where _were_ Cloud's priorities?

"Food," Cloud explained defensively, "is a perishable item. We'll get that later so that it will be as fresh as possible…"

"Okay, okay…you're the expert, I guess," Zack admitted, unable to keep all of the sadness out of his voice. Cloud used to look to _him_ for advice. Now? _Cloud_ was the one giving the orders.

Zack's thoughts surprised him, though. He'd never thought of himself as bossy. So why did he care? Was it because he was older? More experienced…? But then again, that last one may not be completely true. After all, hadn't Cloud journeyed across the Planet? Hadn't Cloud saved the world twice?

Who was Zack now, really? Just a tag-a-long…?

Their reversal of roles was unnerving, and Zack didn't like it one bit. But…Cloud _did_ know best when it came to those types of things…

_And_ he was a better fighter…And had probably been through as much trauma as Zack, or possibly even more, making him more mature.

Zack was better with people, but…that was about it. Cloud – the failed test subject – had exceeded the 1st Class SOLDIER.

Zack crossed his arms and bit his lip in irritation. It wasn't like he didn't respect Cloud, it was just…

"-leave in about ten minutes to get food?"

The word 'food' had snapped Zack out of it.

"Sounds good," Zack chirped, the dark mood he'd been in mere seconds ago no longer on his mind.

"Zack, there's these _really_ cool stuff in this store! All their weapons are handmade and customized! It's _awesome_!" Denzel chattered excitedly. Zack – happy as he was that Denzel was in a talkative mood – couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow at the mention of weapons.

"Weapons…? Aren't you a little young?" Zack asked without thinking.

Denzel's face darkened at once. "_No_. If I'm going on this journey with you, then I've got to have a weapon. What am I supposed to do: sit back while you guys do all the fighting?"

"_Yes_," Cloud and Zack both said at the same time. Zack looked up at Cloud and smiled briefly, but the blonde continued as though they hadn't been thinking the exact same thing when regarding safety, (for once).

"I'm not going to put you in any more danger than you are already in, Denzel," Cloud said firmly, holding the boy's gaze in his cerulean eyes. "Unfortunately, there's no way we can get you back to Edge-"

"Not like I would go!" Denzel interjected.

"-otherwise we would have done that yesterday. But you _are_ going to wait on the sidelines. There's _no_ way that-"

"That what?" Denzel spoke clearly, defiance in his eyes. "That I'd actually be of _help_ to you guys? That maybe I'd be safer with you rather than hiding in some bush nearby? 'Cause, if I remember correctly, that was what happened when I got caught by Reno in Gongaga. It wouldn't have been like that if you'd have just let me go with you in the first place!"

Cloud just shook his head. "It's not-"

"I dunno," Zack muttered thoughtfully. "Denz kinda has a good point…"

"You aren't actually agreeing with him, are you?" Cloud demanded at once, his eyes traveling to Zack's. "How can you? He's just a kid! We can't-"

"Hey, there, calm down, Spiky…That's what I was thinking, too, alright? But, it's just…He _would_ be of help, even if it's just the fact that we'd be able to keep an eye on him. And," Zack sent Cloud a knowing look, "_I_ started using weapons when I was his age. And I can honestly say, if I could do it, he could do it."

"_Really?_" Denzel couldn't suppress, flabbergasted at the praise he was receiving. "No way!"

"Heh, yeah," Zack said, nodding with a gentle smile, "I was a total klutz at that age. Hadn't grown into my feet yet, you know? And I was just under five foot. Hadn't gone through my growth spurt. On top of all that, I had the attention span of a goldfish, and I could _not_ sit still for the life of me…"

Denzel stood silently, mouth agape. Then he turned to Cloud and said triumphantly, "See? I could help!"

Cloud gave Zack a dark look, then turned to Denzel and looked down at him seriously. "…It's not like that. I _know_ you're strong enough. But I'd never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you."

Standing off on the sidelines of the conversation, neither Cloud nor Denzel noticed when Zack straightened. Cloud's words had struck a nerve. So, when Cloud had 'let something happen' to Zack, he'd been able to move forward? He hadn't 'not been able to live with himself', then…?

Jealousy was a strange thing, especially when one was feeling it towards a boy just over a third of one's age. Zack didn't comment though, and instead continued to watch the scene through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" Denzel retorted firmly. "I knew there would be risks when I decided to sneak off with you. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and you know it!"

Cloud remained stoic. A minute passed with nothing but silence as they stared each other down.

Finally, Cloud spoke, "…Alright. But if either Zack or I _ever_ tell you to run, you will follow directions without questions. Do you understand?"

Denzel could hardly contain his glee. He managed to nod seriously while a smile threatened to show on his lips. "Yes, I understand."

The words seemed to hang in the air for a moment before Zack broke the silence with his inquiry of, "So…can we go get food now?"

And that was how the trio of males found themselves seated at a too-small table in one of the only restaurants in town. Denzel, having been promised that they were to go weapon shopping after their meal, was beaming cheerfully as he looked around the dimly-lit room with interest.

Zack slid his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his hands. He groaned after a waiter carrying a tray filled with delicious, greasy aromas.

"Gaia…" Zack muttered achingly as he watched the waiter, who passed them and set the food down on a neighboring table. "This is torture…"

He eyed Cloud as the blonde shifted slightly. He hadn't said a word after they had left the hotel. Zack knew by the hard line his mouth was making, and by the dazed look in his eyes, that Cloud was deep in thought.

Before he could question him about it though, Cloud muttered that he was going to the bathroom, stood up, and wandered off.

Zack pouted slightly at his retreating figure. '_I swear,'_ Zack thought crossly_, 'Cloud has a sixth sense that tells him when he's going to be confronted about something.'_

"Zack…?" Denzel piped up.

Zack shifted his attention to the ginger-haired boy. He smiled brightly at Denzel. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Could you help me learn how to fight?" Denzel asked somewhat shyly.

"Sure!" Zack said, surprised at the question, but pleased all the same. "But, umm…Any reason why you're not asking Cloud that? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but I know you're more familiar with him than with me, and that's a pretty important factor..."

"Well, yeah," Denzel said with a nod, "I just…I'm not sure he'd say yes. He didn't seem to have much faith in me…"

Zack's smile widened. "Aw…c'mon. Didn't you hear the guy? He has a _ton_ of faith in you! That's why he's so reluctant to let ya come along; it's 'cause he knows that once you start getting good with a weapon, you won't be able to put it down."

"…I don't know…" Denzel mused. "He didn't sound like that…Are you sure?"

Zack's smile grew gentler. "Yep! Believe me, kiddo: _I've _spent enough time with Chocobo-head to know the different meanings of his _silences_."

Denzel laughed. "Well, if you say so…So, should I ask Cloud to train me, then?"

Zack grinned. "Heh…I think he's going to _ingrain it into your head_, whether you like it or not."

Less than a minute later, Cloud sat back down at the table. Shortly trailing him was a waitress carrying their food. Zack's mouth was watering before she even put down the plates.

They ate quickly, and not only because they were hungry. They'd already discussed that they would leave under the cover of night. It was of no use denying it: they were officially on the run

* * *

_- : cid highwind : -

* * *

  
_

"Explain," Cid demanded. Cissnei looked harried as she tried to figure out a way to hide.

"It's a tracking device that they put in me," Cissnei managed to say in her haste.

"Who? The villagers?" Cid questioned insistently. "But I thought that they didn't really have technology."

"No," Cissnei said wearily. "Not the villagers. The people from…the institution. I managed to disarm it…that's how I got away. But...Like I said, it sent a direct signal to them. They'll be here within a few minutes to take me back."

"What're we gonna do?" Cid asked unnecessarily, for it was obvious from the look in her eyes that she didn't know.

"…I…Well," Cissnei took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "I need to think…Okay, here's our situation," she said after a pause. "There's no way of running once they've gotten the signal, so that option's out…And it would be stupid to have you get as far away from me as possible because you have absolutely no clue where to go…So, what could we do?"

"I'm…not sure," Cid admitted. "This-"

"But," Cissnei continued as though she hadn't heard him, "what if we could use it to our advantage? What if we allowed ourselves to be caught and then…?"

She froze. Cid jolted to his feet. "What?" he demanded.

"I've got it. They'll take us into town, right? And once we're in town, we can suddenly 'wake up' and get out of their grasp. It won't be easy but…It's the best option we've got."

"…Easy? Psh, I couldn't care less how easy it is!" Cid exclaimed crossly, though he was secretly glad that she'd come up with something.

"They'll take us to Coral, and once we get there we can-"

"So that's where ya were before ya were caught? Coral?" Cid muttered mostly to himself.

"No," Cissnei whispered. She shut her eyes wearily, but continued talking. "I just…That's the closest town, I think. We'll pass through there at the very least, probably."

"Hm," Cid grunted. "So…where _were_ ya? Before the Village, I mean."

"TIRC," Cissnei said. Her eyes opened to look at the sky, then were cast downwards and were hidden under her lids. "Tynoma's Institute of Human Research and Culture. It's where all the Turks go when they start to question Shinra's ways…when they stop being loyal to the utmost degree. It's where they take us down, and it's why Shinra is what it is today.

"I started defying orders…when I let Z-…when I let a target get away, it was one of the last straws... They found out about it…Tseng understood, but…Well, it was bound to happen. They sent me on a mission to infiltrate the main TIRC building. It was said to have looked suspicious. I went in as ordered, but I didn't come out… Apparently it was all a setup. Oh, it was a suspicious building alright, but only under Shinra's orders…"

She exhaled in a rush. Her eyes opened. Determination was set in every contour of her body as she said in a whole new, commanding tone of voice, "When they come, they won't know who you or Yuffie are. You need to act as though you're unconscious, otherwise they'll become skeptical. I'm not sure if they'll take you and Yuffie with us – they're just looking for me, after all – but we'll have to try. At the very least, I could go to Coral and come back to get you."

"…Alright," Cid muttered. It was the first time that he'd ever taken orders from a woman without a sound of protest. A breakthrough for him, certainly. Although, whether it was a good habit to start practicing, he doubted heavily. He wasn't sure if his pride could take much more. Stupid bossy women…

Admittedly, a time of such urgency did seem to require a certain amount of compliance to the person who knew what they were doing…

"_Get down!" _Cissnei hissed all at once, and Cid – again – obeyed without a second thought by throwing himself face first onto the ground. Damn it, he was whipped.

He listened hard for the sound of approaching cars or footfalls. The noise of tires skidding through the underbrush and of hushed voices came first. Then, all of the sudden, the light commotion was in the tiny clearance of trees with him.

Cid thought he heard the word 'dead' being uttered before he felt harsh hands turn him onto his back.

"…_happened here?"_

"_Negative."_

"_Sir, C8 seems to be unconscious."_

"_As is this one, sir." _A brief shuffle was heard as one of the men dragged a Yuffie-sized bundle across the ground.

"_This one," _Cid felt someone shake him harshly, "_seems to be as well." _

"_Well, that's convenient, isn't it?" _

"_Orders, sir?"_

"…_Take them in. But be on your guard." _

"_Understood." _

Cid's heart started beating faster as he was hefted onto a platform. His vision – once a pinkish hue – then turned black. All he could do was hope that he was ready for what was to come.

* * *

_Tbc...

* * *

_

**End Notes: Oh dear…umm…I know that I totally deserve those rusty table knives you're brandishing at me for taking FOREVER on this sucker, but umm…I can explain. **

**I've been…busy…? Yeah, okay, that's the lamest excuse ever. But it's TRUE, okay? Lol. And on top of that, I've had a case of SEVERE writer's block. Who knew? Oh…look at that. –points- I've actually carved my name in the metaphorical writer's block, it's been on top of me so long. **

**-fails at analogies, then hangs head in shame- **

**Seriously, though. I don't really like highschool. And…my Internet is being stupid. And since is my main source of inspiration I was severely lacking in that department. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I'll post it anyway cuz you've waited long enough.**

**So…wow. Lot's of stuff happened, ey? Didn't I tell you?! Omigosh, I'm excited! I can't wait to see how this turns out. **

**Review, please? I took forever on this. Slaved for hours. I must've read it a zillion times. My eyes are dying. And I've edited and re-written it so much, my head is going to explode. Reviews will repair the damage, though. Yeah,**

**(1): (I've already mentioned this in one of the chapters, fyi). In CC, there's a point where you can talk to two SOLDIER operatives who are arguing over who the hottest person in Midgar was, and you have the options of saying, 'Aerith, of course!', 'Cissnei, without a doubt,' or 'Are you blind?! ME!'. Lol. I've done all three options. The best response is when you pick the third one, because the SOLDIER then responds with a blush and a 'Aw…get outta here or quit joking around, Zack!'. It's so funny. HA, Mr. SOLDIER operative! This PROVES that you're gay! Lol. Or maybe I've just played that game too many times…. –dies from addiction to CC- **

_**Marlene says that Denzel says that Cloud says that Zack says that Zack's mother's aunt's friend says that…um. Never mind. Reviewing is good. I don't bite, (hard). Capice? **_

_**b9 iNe**_


	8. Plans

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Disclaim'd.

…**I hope I just made your Monday a lot better. :)**

* * *

Chapter VIII

_-:zack fair:-_

Denzel slipped carefully through the rows and rows of iridescent, deathly instruments, stopping every once in awhile to examine a particularly shining hilt, or a blade that gleamed with acute sharpness.

"Found one you like yet?" Zack asked as he followed at short distance.

"...Hm. I don't know. What should I get?" Denzel asked, frustration and excitement inflecting his voice.

"What about a shuriken?" Cloud suggested as he pointed at the more foreign weapons.

"Ohh, yeah! We could use a long-range!" Zack said eagerly. "But you know Yuffie would _murder _you for copying her," he pointed out carefully. "Or she'd be beyond flattered and never leave you alone."

"That's probably true enough," Cloud said thoughtfully. "But there are other long-range weapons. Are you even interested in that type, Denz?"

_For all Cloud's initial reluctance, he seems to be excited enough now,_ Zack noticed with a small smirk.

"I...I don't know. What do you think?" Denzel said, unsure.

"I say go for it," Zack commented. "You're a lithe guy, a lot tinier than Cloud or me. That's the characteristics of a better long-range fighter. But, I don't know, try it out for yourself."

Denzel looked at Cloud, who nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you try chakrams?" Cloud said as he looked over the racks of throwing weapons.

"What's that?" Denzel asked.

"Here," Zack called from the end of the aisle. He walked over to Denzel and placed a chakram **(1)** in one of his hands.

Demonstrating with the one he still held in his right hand, Zack explained. "It's a pinwheel like weapon that can be used for both long and short-range combat." He sliced through the air fluidly. "See how it's handled? These spikes on the outer rim are like individual daggers; when you throw them with a spinning motion, they can cut through solid armor."

Denzel attempted to hold it like Zack was. It slipped and nearly fell to the floor.

"Careful there," Zack warned gently. "See where the outer bars meet in the middle here? It looks sorta like an 'x'? You arrange your fingers around it."

Denzel did as he instructed. A smile was slowly forming on his face.

"You like?" Zack said.

Denzel nodded. "I like the feel of it." He did an experimental slash.

"How'd you learn so much about chakrams, Zack?" Cloud questioned as he watched the ordeal.

Zack smiled ruefully. "Weapons training in SOLDIER. They taught us about weapons we didn't even WANT to know about. Something about being prepared…I don't know. I wasn't really listening half the time. Anyways…chakrams. They're kinda unique, no? Of course, I'm mediocre at best with them, so..."

"That's okay," Denzel said eagerly, his eyes sparkling. "I can learn."

"_That's okay. I can learn!" _

"…Oh, I know ya can," Zack chirped, returning the smile cheerily. But his mind was in a different place…

"_Sure of ourselves, are we?" Angeal asked, one eyebrow raised. Later, Zack would come to recognize that look as one of question, not one of disbelief. At the time, though, it just seemed like the First Class wasn't confident in his abilities._

"_Yes," Zack said firmly, his expression one of slight hurt at his superior's evident doubt. _

_Without another word, Angeal lunged at Zack. Surprised, Zack clumsily tried to jump out of the way of the oncoming sword, noticed his error, and remembered his lesson at the last minute to bring his own sword up in a rather poorly executed block that earned him a hit to the shoulder. _

"_The fear of making mistakes keeps one from living. On the other hand, overconfidence in one's own abilities is merciless and kills the young," Angeal said slowly, his dark eyes watching his student's face. Zack refused to meet his mentor's gaze, instead concentrating on the floor._

"_Which would you prefer? To never truly live, or to die young?" Angeal continued slowly. Zack could still feel his eyes on his down turned face, so he didn't look up to test his expression._

_Even though it was probably a rhetorical question, Zack couldn't help but answer rebelliously, "I'd rather be dead than to never live. That would be totally _boring_." He emphasized 'boring' with a half-snarl and by looking up pointedly at the First's face._

_Surprisingly, Angeal merely shrugged. Zack had been expecting to be reprimanded for his cheek. "Yes, I knew you'd say that. But let's work on keeping you alive for now, hmm? Now, I caught you by surprise, so your response was understandable. You had to stop and think about what I showed you didn't you? However, if your instincts are always right, you won't even have to think about it…" _

_Zack listened intently to Angeal for the rest of the evening. That day was the day that Angeal had fully earned Zack's respect. Never again would he doubt his mentor's decisions (on terms of battle that is. He'd never understand Angeal's choice in nicknames, however. Puppy? Yeah, right…!)_

_That was a point in Zack's life where he was truly always happy. He had his 'I-hate-the-world' days, of course, like all teenagers, but his upward swing always lasted longer than his downward. _

_Those days, he liked to think of the time when he would finally become First Class with Angeal. Would his teacher be there when it finally happened? Well, of course, there was no question…_

_The day he was promoted to Second Class, for instance, Angeal was right by Lazard's side. Zack had noticed a knowing smile flittering across Angeal's features all throughout lessons that day, but had been oblivious to its cause. (He hadn't really had a mentor that long, and was – at that time – more interested in doing well than Angeal's mood.) He'd known then - as Angeal congratulated him - that the man had been aware all day, possibly longer, and had been more excited than Zack had ever seen him._

"Hey, Zack. You ready to go?"

Zack blinked. Gaia, what was with him these days? Getting so caught up in the past…if this kept going for much longer, he'd have to change his name to 'Cloud Strife'.

Zack smirked at his private and rather lame joke. Seriously, he just cracked himself up sometimes…

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked, and Zack realized that he still hadn't answered Cloud's first question.

"Eh…Nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking. We leaving?" Zack looked around the weapon's shop to notice that Denzel had already purchased a pair of chakrams and was holding them lovingly, along with a paper bag that probably contained polish and the likes. Wow, he really _hadn't_ been paying attention.

"Yeah. Think so. You ready?" Cloud asked Denzel, turning to face the enthralled kid.

"Yep!" Denzel said, and Zack had to admit, he'd never seen Denzel so happy. He nearly skipped out the door ahead of the two men as they started heading back to the hotel.

The mountainous canyon wall loomed overhead as they trudged down the dirt road leading to their destination. Heavy clouds that Zack hadn't noticed before were rolling in above them. A storm was approaching. It reminded Zack of the ominous journey that lay ahead. This could be the last town they would be able to stop in. Shinra would have Turks stationed _everywhere_.

But what were they running from? What could Rufus possibly want from him? It was obviously something that he thought Zack would object to, otherwise why this pursuit?

Zack wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to find out.

"What could Rufus want?" Zack voiced.

Cloud seemed to consider the question before answering with a vague, "I'm not sure…"

Zack huffed irritably. "Me neither. It's driving me crazy! What's his deal?"

"…If we knew, this would be so much easier," Cloud said softly.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't even know where to go…Or how to convince him to stop. Am I being accused of something? Or is he renouncing his claim on my life?" Zack said with a pout. "I don't even know the guy that well! What did I possibly ever do to him?"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly in a thought. Zack didn't seem to notice, though.

"I mean," Zack continued. "I may have made fun of him a few times when I was a Second or First Class, but that was strictly behind his back! I think I met him face-to-face a grand total of one time, and that was during a meeting, and I didn't even say a word!"

Cloud interjected before Zack could continue his rant. "Well, maybe it's not him."

Zack's face scrunched up confusedly. "How do you mean?"

"Maybe…" Cloud said hesitantly, "he's being blackmailed, or something. Maybe someone _else_ has a grudge against you, or maybe…they need you for something different…? I don't know…"

Cloud seemed to choke on his words here. "I mean, neither of us really remembers what happened in the Shinra Mansion too well…You could have been given something that someone else wants, or maybe…I don't know. I'm just speculating here…"

Well, that wasn't true, actually. Zack remembered the Shinra Mansion with a fiery clarity that left his bones shaking and his voice screaming in the middle of the night. He didn't correct Cloud, though.

Zack's brisk walk had slowed down while Cloud was talking. His eyes sported a rather faraway look. Cloud didn't expect to hear from Zack for awhile…he knew from experience that whenever Zack _thought_, (as he'd been doing quite a bit of, lately), he would get completely immersed. Like, he wouldn't even respond to food. And that was saying something.

Sighing at his friend's strange mind (a mind that seemed to believe that thinking took up all of one's concentration), Cloud matched Zack's slower, blind pace, just to be sure that he didn't get too far ahead and leave Zack to wander aimlessly until he fell off a cliff, or something (he wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened, actually).

* * *

_-:cid highwind:-_

The sound of loud, boisterous voices is what first awoke Cid. It took a full minute to remember where he was, and when he finally did, he felt like going back to sleep.

It had been several hours since they'd first been captured; several hours of near-silence as Cissnei and he – having been thrown in the trailer of a truck of some sort, he was guessing – had sat in blackness with only the occasional _clank _of the truck as it hit a pothole to show that they were even awake.

When he'd first been thrown in, his heart pounding, he'd attempted to converse with the men keeping watch over them. When – after nearly ten minutes of talking, with the insults growing more and more pronounced by the second – still no guard had even moved to signify that they were present, Cid had wondered if anyone was even with them in trailer. Perhaps these people – whoever they were – had been confident that their captives would be unable to escape.

That's when Cid remembered that he was supposed to be 'unconscious'. Damn it…

Well, by then he had successfully and irrevocably blown his cover. Too late to pretend to be sleep talking...What could he do?

An idea formed in his mind. He resisted smiling as he took a deep breath and started to wildly cuss them, (whoever _they_ were), out like he's never done before. Satisfied after using an impressive array of insults and profanities, he got to the point. "Here I am, just waking up, and no one is even telling me what the hell is going on! I have a _killer _headache! What the hell?! All I did was take a few drinks with that hot redheaded chick I saw in the bar! Since when has that gotten me arrested, huh? I didn't even know who she was! Come on! What, was she a criminal or somethin'? I swear, I didn't even know that she had some underage black haired chick with her! I thought they were sisters, or somethin'! I swear I wasn't trying to pick them up or whatever! Now could you please let me-?"

That's the last thing Cid remembered before waking up. In hindsight, he supposed that he hadn't needed to talk quite so long, but it had been satisfying to be obnoxious, (usually, that was something he tried to avoid being….).

And now, at least, he knew that there really were guards in there with him. One of them must have knocked him out in annoyance. Cid nearly laughed at his victory (he'd gotten them to reveal themselves!) before he realized that the least capable of causing harm to anyone he appeared, the easier it would be to escape.

…And being unconscious was about as incapable as possible.

Damn it…he was back to square one.

Well, at least now he knew that there were, indeed, guards there. That was something, right? And perhaps Cissnei had heard something while he was out…The guards talking, perhaps….?

Of course, all this was only hoping. It wasn't as if he could _ask_ her. Fuck fuck fuck… What was he even doing here? What was the point? Yuffie was _still_ getting worse, and not only was he in enemy hands now, but he was also even more clueless as to his position as before!

Cid wasn't sure how much more time had passed before he – at last – heard the gears grind together as the truck came to a standstill. A moment went by, and no other movement was sensed. Cid opened his eyes a crack, only to remember that his blindfold was still on. He couldn't hear any sort of scuffling to signify that Cissnei was attempting to be released…what should he do? Struggling would blow his cover, but this could be their last chance….

_Thud_.

Cid froze. Was that….the sound of a falling body? But then, who could've…?

His question was answered as he felt the rope binding his wrist loosen and come off. The same happened to his blindfold. Blearily, he opened his eyes.

"Cissnei! What the-?!"

Cissnei's pale hand covered his mouth before he could continue.

"Shhh…" she hissed. "Be quiet. I think they're going to open the doors soon. We need to figure out what we're going to do…"

Cid stretched. Shit, his arms seemed to radiate ache out of every pore from being forced behind his back for several hours… He twisted his neck until he heard a satisfying crack, then sighed in relief.

"Well…what do you suppose we should do?" Cissnei asked insistently.

"Just a sec…" Cid muttered, and he looked around their confinement for the first time.

It seemed that Cid had guessed right in assuming that they were in a trailer of some sort. The walls were a dull gray metal, as was the floor and ceiling. The hatch that opened to the outside was to his left from his leaning position against the east wall. There was no handle that might have opened the doors from their side. They were trapped until someone opened it from the outside...

His eyes wandered to the guards. He wasn't sure what Cissnei had done to them, but based on the crumpled heap they were on the ground, Cid would go out on a limb and say that it was highly unpleasant.

He strode over to one. Their uniforms weren't ones that he recognized, but then again, they weren't really that distinguishable, so he could be wrong. Simple black fabric for the long-sleeved shirts and surprisingly tight pants. Dark, faux-leather gloves. Standard issue combat boots. A helmet and visor that covered most of the face in shadow.

"Are you sure this is Shinra?" Cid asked Cissnei.

She tilted her head. "There's no time for that; we need to hurry," she whispered urgently as she bent down towards a nearby guard and plucked a gun from his limp grip. She released the safety with a satisfying click, grumbling lowly.

"I hate guns…" Cissnei muttered, glaring at the offending weapon. "I never understood why Tseng used one…but it's better than nothing, I suppose."

Cid ignored her as he bent down to copy her. When he released the safety on the gun he held, she shushed him harshly, to which he only rolled his eyes. Women and their double standards…

"Get behind the door," Cissnei ordered sharply as she did just that. Cid (in amongst much mental grumbling: the bitch would pay for being so bossy later), reluctantly followed her example, though he made sure to carefully arrange Yuffie's limp form nearby, so that when the opportunity came for them to run, he'd be able to simply bend down and scoop her up.

The moments that passed as their ears strained for any sign of movement coming from outside the truck were tense. Cid's heart beat rapidly in his chest, so loud that he was sure the guards could hear it.

Finally, they heard voices. Their words were hard to catch, as they were speaking lowly and with much haste, but Cid managed to understand the gist of their conversation.

"_Is everything secure?"_

"_Yes, sir. We have all the supplies we need for the trip and more. The crew awaits your orders."_

"…_Is second platoon ready?"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

"_Alright. I suppose they could do with a break, huh? Prepare for changing of the guards."_

Cid's brain went into overdrive. This was it! They were going to open the door and-

"First platoon, do you read me?"

…It took a moment for Cid to realize that the voice was coming from _inside_. As in, right behind them. Oh, damn it, they were so dead! Where the hell-?

"First platoon, I repeat, do you read me?"

Wait. The voice was also coming from outside. That means…he must have been using a phone, or something, to call one of the guards that was inside. First platoon. Oh…He understood now.

…Oh shit. What would they do when no one was there to answer it?

A faint rustling to his left. Cid snapped his attention to Cissnei, who had dove for one of the guards crumpled bodies out of the blue. What was up with her? He almost turned to ask Yuffie that very question, only to remember… Remember that the vivacious ninja could be dying at that very moment, that she could _already_ be dead…

That depressing muse was interrupted when Cissnei shoved a walkie-talkie into his face. He looked at her in skepticism.

"_Talk!"_ she hissed. _"I'd do it, but they might recognize that my voice is female! Hurry up!"_

Cid snatched the device from her clutches, sent her a withering glare for treating him like a child, then pressed the button.

"This is first platoon," Cid said, doing his best to lose his distinct accent.

"_First platoon, why didn't you answer when I first attempted to contact you?"_

Already immersed in feeling immensely stupid for talking into a walkie-talkie when they could simply speak through the door, Cid was caught off guard at the question.

"Eh…I…I mean, _we_….were sleeping," Cid invented. Cissnei nearly face palmed in exasperation.

"…_Sleeping?"_ came the disbelieving voice on the other end.

"Yes, sir," Cid said with more confidence. "I apologize. We were just exhausted, and the…prisoners still haven't shown any sort of movement."

"…_I see," _said the voice sourly. _"You do understand that I am going to have to report this, don't you? Sleeping on the job…"_ Disgust was evident, but Cid internally cheered all the same.

_Th'idiot actually bought it,_ Cid thought smugly.

"_But that's for another time," _the voice was still saying. _"First platoon, we are going to open the locks now. Be on your guard for any misconduct. Am I understood?"_

"Yes, sir," Cid said into the talkie. Almost immediately, he heard the grating sound of metal on metal, then a soft click. He hastily shuffled back into his position behind the door as Cissnei did the same, (albeit with a bit more poise and subtlety…).

_Creeeeak_.

The doors were opening. Cid's breath caught in his throat. Damn it, why was he so scared? He'd done a whole bunch of risky, life-threatening things, nearly all of them much more dangerous than this one! And back then, he hadn't even batted an eyelash…Shiva, was he just getting old, or somethin'…?

The metallic clang of boots (standard issue combat boots) plodding on metal sang through the air with piercing precision, and Cid caught every second of it. His senses were seemingly in overdrive. The guards seemed to move in slow motion as they walked – backs turned to Cid – into view…

_Bang._

* * *

_-:zack fair:-_

"_Maybe someone _else_ has a grudge against you…"_

Cloud's words played over and over again in Zack's head. They were in Tifa's van, Zack in the passenger's seat, Cloud driving, and Denzel in the back. The world sped past the windows in an unthinkable blur, and Zack's mind continued to wander…

As naïve as it was to think that everyone liked him, Zack just couldn't get over the fact that someone had a _grudge_ against _him_, (for Cloud's take on it, that Rufus was being blackmailed, made the most sense to Zack at the moment).

He'd always thought he was a likable person. People had told him it was impossible to _dis_like him, after all. It's not like he strove for people to enjoy his company, because he didn't ever need to. He was always that way, ever since he could remember…

Even Sephiroth, who had had only two people he considered friends in the world, had reluctantly added Zack to his list of friends, (this Zack knew, because he was certain that if they weren't friends, and considering the time they spent together on missions, the General would've certainly murdered him bloodily).

And Angeal, who was severe and uptight when Zack had first met him had loosened up and _smiled_ after only a few days. He'd made jokes with Zack. He'd defended him. That's what friends did, right?

And Genesis…

Zack sat up and froze suddenly. Cloud gave him a sideways glance that – nevertheless – looked startled and worried.

"What's wrong?" Denzel asked from the back seat, for he had noticed Zack's change in demeanor, too.

"I…" Zack struggled for words. "I think I might have thought of who hates me!"

Cloud blinked. "Huh? You know I was just speculating, right? I don't know if Rufus is being blackmailed."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack said impatiently. "I know. But it makes sense, wouldn't it? I mean, Rufus may be a jackass, but he's not stupid. And going after me, which – by extension – is pissing off the people who saved the world AND his ass, is pretty much classified as stupid, right? Why else would he _do _that?"

"Wait a sec, here…What are you guys talking about?" Denzel said from the back. When his inquiry went unacknowledged, Denzel slowly sank back into his seat, pouting and mumbling something about how no one ever told him anything. He took out his chakrams and proceeded to polish them once again, though the metal already shone brightly and looked flawless.

"Go on," Cloud said slowly, with a tilt of his golden head. He focused his blue (_**beautiful, perfect blue…**_) eyes back on the road.

Zack took a deep breath. "Genesis Rhapsodos. He was a friend of Angeal of Sephiroth, back when I was a Second. He was a First class with them, and they'd all grown up together. Well…he and Angeal had grown up together; Sephiroth was sort of just there, you know? But anyways, that's moot point.

"Towards the end of the Wutai war, he went AWOL, just out of the blue, and he took some Seconds and Thirds with him. Anyways, the abridged version is that he was messed up. Not just mentally, but physically, too. Apparently he and Angeal were the products of an experiment, sort of like Sephiroth was… Except something went seriously wrong with the two of them. They started physically degrading. One of the last times I saw Genesis, he had gray hair, milky eyes, lost all the color in his skin, and had a wing sticking out of his left shoulder. And he was freakin' psycho. There's that, too."

The car was silent for a moment, then Cloud said, "Yeah, I've heard of Genesis Rhapsodos. But, you didn't say why he hates you…"

"Well," Zack said hesitantly. "Hate may be a strong word…"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. 'Dislikes greatly'. That work for you?"

"Well…"

"Come one, Zack!"

Zack huffed indignantly. Honestly, this was a _sensitive_ subject! He'd never tried to think about the various reasons someone would hate him. "He went psycho. Tried to take control of some…'gift of the Goddess'. In other words, the Goddess materia that he found in Banora. He seemed to think he was destined to be the protector of the planet, or something… I'm not sure. Anyways, I took him down. _Several_ times, actually." Zack glared. "That's the thing: he won't fuckin' _die_. He's like a _cockroach_. I'd bet anything that he's still alive…I just don't know _where_."

Cloud's eyes stayed glued to the road, but Zack could almost see his brain musing over the possibilities. When several minutes passed, and still no answer had come, Zack sighed. "Have you heard any rumors? Any _possible_ stories? Come on, buddy. I've been out of the know for five years; you gotta cut me some slack!"

"I'm _trying_," Cloud muttered angrily. "It's just…I could've sworn I'd heard it recently…I just _can't_-"

"Vincent said something about a 'G. Rhapsodos'. When you guys were taking care of Deepground."

The voice came from Denzel, whom both men had nearly forgotten in the backseat. His eyes were still glued to his chakrams as he caressed them lovingly with a soft cloth, though he looked up when he felt eyes upon him.

"What? Am I right?" the boy asked, confused.

"'Deepground'?" Zack said breathlessly. He turned to the blonde. "Haven't you told me about that before, Cloud?"

"Yeah," Cloud said with a nod. "The old Shinra organization that started out as a sort of hospital for SOLDIERS. But then the doctors went psycho…We took it down a few years ago. Well, Vincent took it down, mostly…"

"Right! And there were all those enhanced people…Tsviets, right? …A SOLDIER hospital? Maybe he ended up there after I left him in Banora…? Hm…but it doesn't add up…"

"I think…" Cloud said, "he was given the opportunity to join them. But he declined the offer and disappeared…No one knows where he went."

Zack thought over the words. The more and more he mused over it, the more he felt that they were on the right track. _Whether or not Genesis was the one who blackmailed Rufus, _Zack thought surely, _I'm sure he has something to do with it. If only we knew where he was…_

He could _almost hear_ Genesis' velvety voice purring softly in his ear again…

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber…"_

"Zack?"

It was Cloud who spoke. Zack lifted his gaze to the blonde's worried face.

"Listen…" Zack muttered. "I don't know why, but I think we need to find him." Before Cloud could protest, Zack added with assurance, "He's still out there; I _know_ he is. And I think he has something to do with all this…"

"But…" Cloud hesitated as he sought for the right words. "But…Even if he is, he could be anywhere. How could we _ever_ find him?"

"We will," Zack said with more confidence than he felt. "We'll find him, even if we have to search the whole goddamn _planet_."

Cloud marveled at his friend's assurance. "Okay…Let's say we find him. What then?"

Zack shrugged uncomfortably. "…I…I don't know. If a fight is what he wants, well…I've taken him down before." He shook his head. "Whatever. We'll figure that out when we get there. No use worrying about something like that…We haven't even found him yet."

Zack watched Cloud's expression. The blonde bit his lip thoughtfully, his eyes still trained on the road. Finally, he said "…Where should we look first?" and Zack beamed triumphantly at his victory.

A rush of adrenaline surged through Zack. He bounced excitedly in his seat, happy beyond words that _finally_ they had a goal other than 'don't get caught'. It wasn't in Zack's nature to run the other way in the face of danger. Quite the opposite, in fact. Angeal used to call it Zack's 'hero complex', which Zack had accepted with little protest.

He'd always wanted to be a hero.

"Where are we, exactly? What's the closest town?" Zack chirped, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Cloud rolled his eyes at his companion's exuberance, but said nothing of it. "We're in between Cosmo Canyon and the Forest of the Ancients…perhaps a bit closer to the canyon, if I remember correctly."

"So we're going back towards Gongaga, then?" Zack asked slyly.

"We can't go back there right now," Cloud said sternly. "It's too-"

"Yeah, I know _that_," Zack said in exasperation. "I was actually thinking that we're only a few miles south of the Gold Saucer... I've only been there _once_, and that was a _looooooong_ time ago…"

Cloud sighed. Zack was just like a little kid sometimes… Well, most of the time, actually. "_No_, Zack. We need to stay on task."

"But maybe we find a pay phone there, and we could call Vincent to see if he knows anything!" Zack protested. Cloud could hear the pout in his voice.

"_Why_ do we need to contact Vincent?" Cloud asked dryly.

"Be_cause_," Zack said, his voice taking on the frustrated quality that one might get when talking to a very dense person. "Be_cause_ he might know where Genesis is!"

"…Right," Cloud said. "I still say no."

Zack glared at him briefly. Then an idea occurred to him, and he slyly turned around to face Denzel, who was looking bored in the back seat. "Denzel…don't _you_ wanna go to the Gold Saucer?" he said in the most innocent voice he could muster, widening his eyes.

Denzel looked up in surprise. "Umm…What's this about? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Well," Zack said patiently. He avoided looking at Cloud. "We're not far from the Gold Saucer. Cloud here thinks we should completely _avoid_ it. _I _think that we shouldn't say no to an amazing opportunity to get in touch with Vincent. What do _you_ think?"

Denzel looked from Zack (hopeful) to Cloud (stony). He blinked momentarily, then said truthfully, "…Um…I think I'd like to go to the Gold Saucer, if that's alright…" Maybe he could call Tifa and get to talk to Marlene…

Zack beamed at him. "Yes! Majority rules, Cloudy!"

Cloud's expression didn't change. "…Consider this, Zack. There's a possibility that we may run into trap there. Have you thought of that?"

Zack's expression faltered for a moment, but he recovered quickly and said, "We'll keep on the DL. We could even wear disguises, if you want…"

Cloud shrugged. "I'm just saying…We'll go, but you _have_ to remain cautious, Zack. We _are_ on the run and if-"

"I know, Cloud," Zack said with a bit more sobriety. "We'll be careful; I promise. We'll all stick together, and we won't stay long. Is that okay?"

Cloud shrugged. He couldn't get rid of that feeling in his gut, even with Zack's assurance; this could _not_ end well…

_

* * *

_

_-:cissnei:-_

_Bang._

**Dark**, _**oppressive**_, _smothering_ **blackness.**

…_Failed._

And yet, it seemed a sweet release to the shattering of a metaphorical heart. She knew – she KNEW – that now, their hope was lost.

_I'm so sorry, Zack. _

Her head felt like it had been run over by a train. Milky awareness told her that she needed to get up; _needed _to fight.

_Why bother? _

Her breath caught in her throat. She choked, and a brief spark of struggle ensued as she attempted to grasp and cling to consciousness.

_Failure._

The spark was snuffed out. She was too tired. Tired of fighting, tired of the guilt, tired of _everything_.

All she wanted was to sleep…

_

* * *

_

_-:reno sinclair:-_

"What the hell do you mean _'a month'_?!"

His partner's dark, unexpressive face flinched infinitesimally.

_Good, _Reno thought sourly,_ he deserves it. _

"I'm _not_ sitting here incapacitated for _four more fucking weeks, you hear?!_" Reno snarled, though the intimidation factor was reduced slightly by the fact that he was wearing an extensive neck brace.

"Yes, you are," Rude said in a placating tone, though he couldn't quite manage to keep out the pleading edge to his words. "The president demands it."

"I don't effin' _care_ what the hell he-"

"You _broke your neck _**(2)**_, _Reno," Rude said, leaving no room for objection this time. "You're lucky to be alive. You _can't_ strain yourself."

"Don't give me that shit," Reno said crossly. "You know very well that even if I _didn't_ have Mako in me, the chance of survival was relatively high. It's not like I fell off a cliff, or something…"

"No," Rude said, "no, you didn't fall off a cliff. A two-hundred pound, genetically enhanced man nearly _ripped your head off_."

Reno glared. "Oh, come _on_," Reno said with a roll of his eyes. His voice took on a more persuasive edge as he said, "Fair and I go waaaaay back," (an overstatement, but it's not like Rude knew _everything_, so he could afford it), "He wasn't trying _that_ hard," Reno said with smugness, though he had to let go of his pride a bit to say that Zack's 'not trying' still managed to break his neck. Oh well…Anything to be free.

Rude didn't glare, but Reno knew that internally he was cussing him out in frustration. "Reno, I don't care about your reasoning; _you aren't going anywhere. _Do you understand? Rufus has taken us _off_ of this mission until further notice. We have enough people now to cover it."

Reno ground his teeth, and then flinched in pain at their tenderness. He caught the knowing, 'I-told-you-so' look from Rude, but refused to give up. "Come onnnn, Rude!"

But nothing he could say could convince the man otherwise, and after nearly an hour, Rude left, fed up with Reno's whining.

In the emptiness of his hospital room, Reno was able to think more about his situation. He wasn't getting out of this, it seemed…

But with that realization did not come disappointment or frustration, like Reno had expected. Instead there came a different, uncalled for emotion: relief. Relief that he was not the one who was going to have to take Zack Fair's freedom away – for it would happen eventually – for whatever reason there was.

Of course, in that fact was the aspect that Zack could be taken in by a brutal and emotionless Turk, since neither Rude nor he was going to do it, evidently…

Guilt wasn't a feeling the redhead was accustomed to, but he fell asleep to it that night.

* * *

_-:zack fair:-_

"Why'd we stop?" Zack muttered blearily as he was jerked into awareness from his sleep.

Cloud's lips were thin as he spoke. "I…I'm sorry. I really need to sleep…" A yawn slurred the blonde's speech, as though to prove the point.

"Oh!" Zack said, now more awake. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot…I mean, I was asleep and…I'll drive, okay?"

"No, you can't do that," Cloud protested. "You're just as tired as-"

"I can drive," Denzel garbled incoherently from the back seat. His eyes were half open, and before he even waited for an answer his head dropped back down.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Denz…" Zack said conversationally, though neither Cloud nor Denzel was actually listening at this point. "I mean… Yeah, that would be silly." Zack giggled sleepily, and then yawned. "Haha…you're funny, Denzel!"

They'd been driving for a week now, stopping only to go to the bathroom and to empty the car of food wrappers. Cloud had driven most of the way, though Zack had gotten a few hours in while the blonde had slept. None of them had showered, and the feeling of overall disgust wasn't doing much to help the mood. The monotony was mind-numbing, and only Zack's excellent conversational skills kept them from cracking.

But above all, the knowledge that the van was giving out – that it had been old to begin with – was a looming cloud over their heads. They had to squeeze as many miles out of the vehicle as possible, but the future looked bleak for the hunk of metal. At the rate they were going, they weren't even going to make it to the Gold Saucer before it broke down.

Which is why it was a testament to Cloud's complete exhaustion that he stopped by the side of the road for time to sleep.

"Why don't we just sleep in here tonight? We'll feel better in the morning, anyways…" Zack said, his brief spurt of energy wearing down with all this talking. Cloud hummed in agreement and fell asleep almost at once, Zack not long after.

Zack was the first to wake up in the morning, which usually would've surprised him. Of course, Cloud hadn't slept in days, so it was no wonder that the blonde was still… unconsciously sprawled across Zack's body? Well, that was unexpected…

_Wow, this is kinda awkward,_ Zack thought in amusement as he carefully (though there was no need to be careful, of course; Cloud was completely out),lifted Cloud's arm from his chest and put it down near the center console, but there was little else he could do at that point. Cloud's whole torso, (minus one arm), was on top of Zack's, his chin nuzzled in the crook of the older man's neck. _I wonder what Cloud would do if he woke up right now, _Zack mused, then shook the thought away with a devilish smirk.

A few more minutes of silence later, and Zack heard Denzel stir softly from behind him. "Good morning," Zack said without turning around, for Cloud had lovingly incapacitated him. "Could ya give me a hand, here? I'm not sure how to get him off…"

Denzel snickered, but obliged, and soon the two men had switched seats, with Zack in front of the steering wheel.

"He should be out for awhile…But we need to get some miles down in the mean time," Zack explained to Denzel's questioning look.

"Aren't we almost there?" the boy asked.

Zack shrugged. "I don't know. But it's kinda hard to miss, so…I'm not too worried."

"Yeah…okay."

Neither one mentioned the fact that they'd probably have to walk the last few miles; the thought was _not_ a pleasant one.

* * *

**(1) What Zack is referring to here are not **_**actually**_** chakrams. According to multiple sources, chakrams are basically a circle with a sharpened edge that is used for throwing (for a picture, Xena from the famed TV show 'Xena: Warrior Princess' uses actual chakrams). Chakrams are often confused with 'wind or firewheels', which are basically what Zack is describing. If you would like a reference, Axel from Kingdom Hearts II wields 'chakrams' (i.e. firewheels (Lol…literally **_**fire**_**wheels, in this case)). Anyways, there's a chance that I'm wrong, so don't take my word for it. And for the sake of understanding, I'm going to continue to call Denzel's weapon 'chakrams'.**

**(2) **_"You _broke your neck, _Reno."_ **Okay…so, I got a few reviews saying that a broken neck is death. Period. While I'm no doctor, I **_**do**_** know from experience that this is **_**not**_** true. Don't ask me how or why, all I know is that not all broken necks result in death. And since Reno is a Turk and has a bit of Mako, I'm inclined to believe that he'd survive. Okay, rant over. **

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it ends at a weird spot. However, I SERIOUSLY doubt that I can write another WORD for this frickin' thing. Sooooooorrry! It's just already taken me long enough, and my rate of five minutes per sentence wasn't promising enough to continue…

If you want an excuse for this chapter's delay, it got completely deleted. Yeah, you heard that. I was more than halfway through and then it was GONE. IDK what happened to it...:( But it might have been for the better, because when I rewrote it I liked it more. I still don't really like it, though...But I'm uploading it anyway because you guys have waited long enough and I sincerely feel horrible.

;) Yep. You heard right. GENESIS RHAPSODOS. One of THE best characters. EVER. In my opinion, at least...-LOL- What is it with me and adding all these redheads? ...Good question. I swear, it's not discrimination, though!! X-( So, for those of you who don't know who Genesis is, he's a character from FFVII: CRISIS CORE. He's also mentioned several times in Dirge of Cerberus, and is actually in the secret ending. A bit of trivia: his character design is based off of a famous Japanese singer, Gackt.

Um…yeah. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, yadda yadda…You get it. Same as always.

Thank you to all the wonderfully AMAZING reviewers so far!!! You've kept me going!!

Review, please. I really REALLY appreciate your input. There is NO SUCH thing as a stupid review, even if it's just 'cool' or whatever. Unless it's a flame…those really ARE stupid. Constructive crit, however, is not, so feel free to hand out that stuff.

_Reviews will make poor, underappreciated Denzel very happy. And you all know you can't resist that chubby little face of his… ;)_

_~b9 iNe_


	9. The Gold Saucer

Chapter IX

* * *

_-:cloud strife:-_

_Cloud blinked in the sudden light, aware almost immediately, and studying the soft glow that surrounded Zack's grinning face with an almost halo-like effect. _

"_Zack?" Cloud muttered, startled by the other man's sudden closeness._

_Zack chuckled quietly at the blonde's bemused expression, but then his tone softened. "Cloud…I don't really know how to say this…"_

_But all Cloud noticed was the proximity in which Zack was advancing._

"_Wha-…??"_

_He was so close…_

_Carefully, slowly, Cloud's eyes stayed locked with the other man's as the latter advance. The blonde's gaze didn't waver for as long as his eyes would allow, but by then, he didn't even have to see to know what Zack was doing._

_Zack gently grazed his lips against Cloud's. Plush and tender, Zack was tentative. It was brief - a simple peck – but Cloud wanted more. Before Zack could pull away too far, Cloud threw himself against the other man, shoving his face lip-first into the ex-SOLDIER's._

_It didn't take much to persuade Zack to continue the kissing._

_Cloud vaguely felt one of Zack's calloused hands clutching his shoulder, the other being wrapped snugly around the small of his back. Not to be outdone, Cloud slinked his thinner arms around Zack's neck while they paused to breath, and when their lips met again, their bodies were closer than before. Something pleasantly warm and moist brushed Cloud's lips, and he realized that Zack was asking permission to enter with his tongue. His lips parted, and a moment later he felt the other man caressing the inside of his mouth. _

_Zack released Cloud's lips all too soon, and the blonde was about to protest before he felt Zack tracing a trail of kisses across his throat. Cloud sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to allow better access. The back of his legs banged against a surface, and Cloud realized that they'd backed into a couch. Before he could stop himself, his momentum and the addition of Zack's weight sent them both toppling onto it. _

_The raven-haired man's body was pressed closely into him, but – oh Gaia – he wanted it _closer_. He nipped Zack's lower lip, to which Zack responded with an equally aggressive bite to the neck. _

_A warm fire was blazing in the pit of his stomach now. He _needed_ this: _needed_ Zack. He wanted him, so no one could take him away again…_

_Cloud wrapped his legs around the muscled torso of the man looming over him, shivering in pleasure as Zack stroked his cheek and gazed lovingly into his eyes, then-_

...Then a noise awoke him from his dream.

Cloud jolted upright. It took him a moment to realize that it hadn't been real…That it was a _dream_…

It only took him another moment to be thankful that Denzel and Zack – who both lay asleep a few feet away – had not witnessed his…issue.

Shiva, he really needed a cold shower…

Carefully, so as not to wake up the others, Cloud pulled himself into a kneeling position, and then to a crouch. He crawled to the flap in the tent, unzipped it, (damn it, Zack was _so_ going to wake up…), and inched his way through it and into the chilly night air.

The land surrounding was arid and dry, and even in the faint light of the moon, Cloud could see that it was nearly lifeless. He was reminded vaguely of the way that Corel looked; as though life had been swept away from the soil in a single instant, and never again would anything grow in it.

Whatever had happened here, Cloud didn't know. He'd never been to this area before; on his first journey, they had entered the Gold Saucer by way of the Ropeway in Corel…

Cloud – though having been momentarily put off-track – couldn't forget what he had come out here to do. He looked around their campsite, (consisting of merely a tent and a circle dying ashes), and found it; the stream. When his eyes rested on the water that had been turned a strange silver in the moonlight, he silently thanked Zack for his foresight.

"_I mean, I know we have water, but you never know when a stream might come in handy. 'Sides, don't you wanna bath? Oh, don't give me that look, Denzel. You know you do…"_

At the time, Cloud had been mentally stabbing Zack for his insistence that 'I swear, there's a creek around here somewhere; only a little further!', for he was exhausted beyond belief. They'd regretfully left the van on the side of the road after it puttered to a stop and refused to start again. Twenty-eight hours after they'd left the sanctity of the vehicle, they still hadn't stopped to put up the tent to sleep for the night, and he'd been about ready to brutally murder the amazingly-still-wide-awake man when they'd finally come across the stream.

Cloud sent up his silent apologies for ever doubting Zack and wanting to kill him; it all seemed so silly now, when he was relatively well-rested. Oh, well…Zack had to be right _some _times, and thankfully this was one of those occurrences.

Having already stripped speedily down to his boxer shorts, Cloud slipped with relief into the icy water. _Zack Zack Zack…Why is that all I can think about? _Cloud thought in wonderment. _First the dream, now this…_

It wasn't the first time he'd ever had one of those 'dreams' before, of course. Being a male in his twenties, he'd had _plenty_ of _those_…

When he was around fourteen, it had been Tifa, mostly. Sometimes, there would be a few nameless girls, even some random guys on occasion. But that was _expected_. _All_ guys sometimes had dreams about other guys…right? It didn't mean they were gay.

When he was put on the mission to go to Modeoheim at sixteen, however…that's when things started to change. It wasn't all at once, of course. It was still Tifa, mostly. But sometimes, the pleasing person in his dreams would be Zack. As in THE Zack Fair. Passing it off as a phase, Cloud still didn't think too much of it.

Then came the Nibelheim mission…

He only remembered flashes of that place, of course, but in nearly every memory, Zack was always present.

_His face filled with anger and frustration as he shouted at a guard through prison bars that there must have been a mistake…_

_His eyes horrified as he watched Cloud scream, then yelling for them to please stop, please, it wasn't his fault. It's me, it's me..._

_Lips tight, expression flat, but violet eyes wide with agony as he himself was struck again and again and again… "Where does it hurt?" _

_His voice passionate and loving as he whispered sweet nothings into Cloud's ear…_

Of course, that last part had been a dream. For even in that hellhole, he'd had them. Well, of course he did! No matter how many times they told him and treated him like an object, like an animal, he was still a person. He had _emotions_. And down there, he'd become emotionally attached to Zack.

Well, that was only natural. Zack was the only person down there who was going through the same thing, who was _fighting_ for him, who _cared_ about him…

It was only natural.

And so was the fact that – after Meteor and Sephiroth – he'd still had those dreams. He'd missed him. He felt guilty. Zack had been there for him when no one was, and wasn't that what best friends were? 'Best friends walk in when the rest of the world walks out'…

They'd been friends. He'd become emotionally attached. Zack = Freedom. End of story. And now that he found out that Zack was alive, and he was with him again, it was to be expected that some of those old feelings would resurface…

But why, then, couldn't he get the man out of his head?

A shuffling noise coming from behind him made him look up. A figure was bent over their pile of bags near the entrance to the tent.

"Hey!" Cloud said in a loud whisper. But before the figure even spun around to face him, Cloud knew who it was and that there hadn't been reason for his alarm. "What are you doing up, Denzel?"

Denzel blinked confusedly, and even in the discolored lighting Cloud noticed the flash of greenish-blue of his wide eyes.

"I…I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep. So, I thought I'd practice with my chakrams. Is that okay? I…could go back in the tent if I'm disturbing you or whatever…" Denzel rambled with surprising clarity for the hour.

"No, that's fine," the blonde said truthfully. "I couldn't sleep, either." Only partly true, but he didn't feel like pouring his sexual tendencies out to an eleven-year-old boy.

His problem was long ago diminished, so he had no qualms with slipping out of the water into the equally icy-but-less-wet air.

"Aren't deserts supposed to be hot?" Denzel muttered in acknowledgment to Cloud's shivering.

"Yeah, well, tell that to whoever controls the weather, or whatever…" Cloud muttered lamely, though Denzel smiled. A comfortable silence fell between them as Cloud re-dressed and started packing up their meager belongings.

Seeing Denzel practice was a usual sight by this time. His chakrams were nearly glued to his fingertips, the boy regretfully setting them down only to eat, sleep, or do something of the sort. He'd taken up the habit of twirling one or the other in his hand during casual conversations or while walking or riding in the car, (a rather dangerous tendency, since the wheels were much larger than the average Frisbee and a whole lot sharper). Every time they stopped to sit down for a moment for the past three or so days, Denzel would be training.

Even so, Cloud couldn't help but watch him as he sliced through his normal routines (Zack had remembered enough about the weapon to at least show him a few moves). Already, Denzel was quite fluid and precise with his movements. Granted, there were times when he lost his grip and a chakram went flying, but seeing as it hadn't been that long since he'd first gotten them, his progress was remarkable.

Needless to say, Cloud was impressed.

Hours passed. Denzel took several breaks during the time, and Cloud had moved from absentmindedly packing up then re-packing their items, to absentmindedly starting a fire, to absentmindedly cooking food, to realizing that he'd nearly burnt his finger off in his absentmindedness, to then paying more attention.

When a golden sun started appearing low on the horizon, Cloud heard the zipper opening on the tent and turned to watch as Zack stepped out, yawning.

"Hey," the man said cheerily as he rubbed his eyes. "How long've you been up?"

"…Few hours," Cloud said with a shrug. "Breakfast?"

"Tch, do you even have to ask?" Zack said with disdain as he took a bowl of stew straight from the embers. "Whoa, this is hot! Why didn't ya warn me, Cloud?" Zack scolded. He smirked at the contemptuous look Cloud shot him, then gulped down the whole bowl without missing a beat.

Hunger somewhat satiated, Zack looked around the camp. "Wow…you really _have_ been up for hours. Nearly everything's packed up and…Eh? What's this?" Zack smiled softly, and Cloud followed his gaze.

"Oh," Cloud said in understanding. "Yeah…Denzel came out awhile ago. Said he couldn't sleep. He was practicing, but then he sat down for a break. Guess he fell asleep right there."

"Hm," Zack hummed, and Cloud noticed the affection in his look as he studied the boy, who had sprawled out on a rock. "He's a cute little thing, isn't he?"

"Psh. Don't say that to his face," Cloud warned, but he was smirking.

"Ha. Seriously," Zack agreed. "I can't help but wonder what he'll grow up to be…"

"He interviewed for the WRO awhile back. But they were no longer accepting kids, so…" Cloud shrugged.

"Ah…Well, I think he's a mini-Cloud in the making," said Zack.

"Ugh. I sure hope not," Cloud said darkly, the smile mostly gone from his face.

"Oh…you're only saying that 'cuz you don't want anyone to be as cool as you," Zack teased.

"…Try 'messed-up', and you'd be right," Cloud muttered.

"Aw…See, that's where you're wrong." Zack tilted his head searchingly as he watched Cloud's expression. "You're no more messed up then me."

…A moment of silence in which Zack speculated that the blonde might murder him, then...

"Hm…Well, that's not saying much." The jest was back in Cloud's tone, and a gentle smile flitted appreciatively onto his features. He couldn't help but to cheer up; Zack was just so infectious.

Zack laughed, a ringing, throaty sound. "Ah…touché."

"Ugh…You guys are _so loud_," complained a voice. Denzel.

"Sorry," Cloud sobered at once.

Denzel rolled his eyes, though he smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah…Whatever. I should be used to it by now, I guess."

"So, time to go?" Zack interjected cheerily as he started taking down the tent. "We should get to the station sometime today!"

"The station?" Denzel asked.

"It's where the Ropeway is. It's the only way we can get up to the Gold Saucer," Cloud supplied.

Soon, the camp was completely packed up, and they were trekking their way down the dirt road once again.

A few minutes into their journey, and not wanting the silence to go on any longer, Zack said slyly, "Have you guys ever heard of the Silver Elite?"

"Where'd that come from?" Cloud asked immediately.

Zack shrugged. "I dunno. I was just thinking about how you – Cloud – have already made this journey or whatever…And then I thought about Sephiroth who was, you know, the _reason_ you went on that trip in the first place. And then thinking about Sephiroth made me think about the color silver, and then-"

"-then you thought about the Silver Elite, or whatever?" Cloud supplied.

"No," Zack said, tilting his head. "Then I thought about…um…Sephiroth's hair. And then I thought about how long it must've taken to wash it. And then I thought about how the Silver Elite sent me this email once that talked about how he goes through a whole bottle of both shampoo and conditioner each day, and how that would really suck to have to buy all those bottles. And then I thought about how expensive it must be to take care of that guy, cuz he was actually, like, _super_ high-maintenance. Then about how the Turks got paid better than SOLDIER, and how that was completely ridiculous cuz we're out risking our lives in the _open_, 'stead of in the shadows and all safe and stuff. Then I thought about how Lazard – the Director of SOLDIER back then – was actually using company money to finance an anti-Shinra movement, and how that was really a blow in the face to both me and Sephiroth. And _then_ I thought back to the Silver Elite."

"…"

"…"

"Denzel?"

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"Remind me to _never_ ask Zack to explain his thought process again."

"…Most definitely."

Zack rolled his eyes and scowled. "Are you guys gonna keep making fun of me, or are you gonna answer the question?"

"Oh…right."

"What was the question again?"

Zack sighed. "Have you guys ever heard of the Silver Elite?"

Denzel shook his head, but Cloud paused for a moment, thinking.

"…It sounds familiar, actually…What is it?" the blonde admitted after a moment.

Surprisingly, Zack laughed. "Yeah, Cloud, you _would_ know about it."

"What?" Denzel asked, curiosity roused. "What is it?"

"The Silver Elite was an _exclusive_ Sephiroth fan club," Zack explained, the smile not leaving his face. "They only accepted the best of the best; Sephiroth fanatics to the _extreme_. They had photos, inside information: the works. Apparently, Sephiroth got so fed up with their stalker-ish tendencies that he threw one of them out of the window on the 49th floor of the Shinra building. But that's just a rumor."

Cloud laughed. "No kidding? But…how do _you _know so much about it, hm?"

Zack's smirk only widened. "Oh…the grapevine. You know…the usual."

"Really, now? 'Cuz – unless I heard wrong – it really sounded like you were a member…"

"Me? Naw…" Zack said innocently, though he didn't deny it any further. His eyes were mischievous as he looked from Cloud to Denzel. "Silver Elite was okay, but I was more into the Keepers of Honor fan club, actually."

Denzel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll bite. What's Keepers of Honor."

Zack smiled and propped his hands behind his head. "An Angeal fan club."

"Angeal Hewley? The First Class?" Cloud asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Wait…who's Angeal?" Denzel asked, sounding a bit miffed at the lack of more explanation.

"He was a First Class SOLDIER, back when Shinra was in its prime," Zack said.

"AND he was Zack's mentor," Cloud added.

Denzel looked mildly interested. "I didn't know that you had a mentor, Zack." Zack shrugged, and Denzel continued. "Were there any more fan clubs?"

"Yeah," Zack said, straightening his posture and taking on his 'thinking' expression. "Hm…Let's see. There was Red Leather, of course. For Genesis."

"Genesis…right," Denzel said, understanding dawning on his face. Yeah. _That_ Genesis.

"And then there was the Study Group," continued Zack, "which I guess wasn't really a fan club as much as a cult."

"Who was the Study Group for?" Cloud asked. "I thought there were only three First Classes at the time…"

"Hey!" Zack said indignantly. "What about me, huh? I was First Class!"

"I know," Cloud said with a roll of his blue eyes. "It just seemed kinda stupid to ask if it was your fan club."

"Why? 'Cuz you don't think I could have a fan club?"

"Well, there's a good point there, but I was mostly just thinking that any self-respecting fan club of yours would _not_ have the word 'study' in its name."

Denzel looked amused at Cloud's comment, but Zack glared.

"Hmph," Zack huffed. "Whatever…" But after one look at his friend's smirking face, he shrugged it off. "Psh. You're just jealous. ANYWAYS…the Study Group was for Genesis, too, actually. Yeah…he had _two_ fan clubs."

"I sense some resentment," Cloud pointed out.

"Never!" Zack protested. "I didn't _need_ two fan clubs. I had one, you see. And it was better than _all_ of them!"

"Let me guess…_you_ were the first member?" Cloud said with half a smirk.

"…The twelfth member, actually," Zack admitted grudgingly.

Cloud and Denzel laughed, and Zack straightened at the sound. It was…nice. Comforting…

"I wonder if all these fan clubs are still around," Denzel said after another mile or two, startling both Zack and Cloud out of their thoughts.

"…You know, some girls might just be crazy enough to keep some of them running," Zack considered. "After Genesis 'died', they were all saying that they were going to keep the fan club going in honor of his memory."

"Wow…" Cloud muttered.

"Girls _are_ crazy," Denzel said with wide eyes. Cloud smiled at the comment, and Zack reached over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"You got that right, kid," Zack agreed. He seemed to think for a moment, then added on as an afterthought "Just…um, don't tell Tifa I said that. I like my face where it is…"

* * *

_-:???:-_

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

What an annoying noise.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Why couldn't it just-?

_Stop?_

Why couldn't it _all _stop. That head-throbbing feeling. That hot searing pain. The nauseating stomach sensation. But especially, that annoying noise…

_Bumpbumpbumpbump._

Why couldn't it all just-?

_Stop?_

Why?

_Yuffie Kisaragi opened her eyes…_

* * *

_-:cloud strife:-_

The relief that he felt when the sturdy brick building edged its way onto the horizon was immense. His feet ached from all the walking, and the afternoon's sun was sweltering underneath his heavy, sleeveless turtleneck, and his light amount of armor wasn't helping, either. He'd taken his gloves off, as had Zack, but that was all they could really do, as their loads were already heavy. The conversation had long died down, and they were down to their last drop of water.

"I see it," Zack said just as the blonde himself was thinking it.

"The Ropeway? But…I can't see it yet," Denzel piped worriedly, then added hastily, "You sure it's not just a mirage, or something?"

"I see it, too," Cloud confirmed. Surprisingly, Denzel seemed to wilt slightly at that, though, shouldn't he have been happy that they were there at last…?

"Ah…it's just the Mako, Denz. Me 'n Cloud can see farther than you can cuz we've been messed with," Zack said, a gentle half-tease. He ruffled Denzel's hair, to which the russet-haired boy protested, but smiled all the same.

Oh…So _that_ was why. Denzel felt weak because his senses weren't as enhanced as the other two's. Hm…weird. Cloud remembered feeling that exact same sentiment when he first joined Shinra. Everyone was bigger, stronger, and smarter than him. How could he ever carve his own path? How could he ever become anyone but a nondescript person in the background?

"It's weird that this is still here…I mean, when I first came to the Gold Saucer, I came from Corel, so it's not exactly the same, but it's just that…everything's different now, but here it looks as though nothing's changed…" Cloud thought aloud, though he'd done it purposefully and for Zack's benefit. The guy was always dying to know what he was thinking, though he only asked occasionally, because he knew that Cloud was a private person.

Might as well put him out of his misery…from time to time.

"Yeah, I kinda get what you're saying. Like, going back into Midgar, everything looks completely different. But some places just look _exactly_ the same – as though I was only there yesterday – and it's so strange," Zack agreed. Then he was off on a different subject. "Whatcha gonna do first when we get there?"

But before he could answer, a loud _keening_ erupted through the air. The three froze as one, Zack and Cloud spinning towards the source of the noise and removing their swords in one fluid movement.

The beast before them was larger than a chocobo, and though its head and front feet were similar, with a beak and talons. Its back body was reminisce of a horse, with hoofs, a shining dark brown hide, and a flowing black tail. Wings had sprouted from its shoulder blades. Its eyes were small but intense, and it wasn't hard to recognize the animal's intentions on ripping them apart.

"A griffon," Cloud muttered, and Zack nodded in understanding.

Zack then turned around to face Denzel and said, "You ready to try out those chakrams, kid?"

The look on Denzel's face was a mixture of fear and determination as he nodded and readied his weapons.

"Alright. I'll go in head-on. Cloud, that should cause for enough distraction for you to go in behind it without too much trouble. Denzel, try and get in as many hits as you can from a distance, but if it looks like I'm gonna get flayed, I'd appreciate a hand. Got it?" Zack said, his eyes flashing a hint of violet as he switched to attack mode.

Cloud and Denzel nodded without protest. Zack turned to face the screeching griffon, crouched onto his haunches, and smirked impishly before he launched himself towards the bird, Buster sword risen to his shoulder height effortlessly, sharp point gleaming in the sun. Cloud followed him, then swerved and jumped behind it while the griffon clawed and lunged for Zack. Denzel kept his distance, throwing a chakram into the bird's wing at one point when Zack was unable to avoid raking claw.

It was all over within a few minutes.

Panting slightly, Cloud watched as the bird crumpled under his own sword's cut to the back. The crunching, cracking sound of breaking bones signified that he'd cut through the spine and several ribs. The griffon took several shuddering breaths, then keeled over onto the now-bloody ground.

When Cloud looked up, Denzel had run over to retrieve one of his weapons from the dead monster's wing, and Zack had taken out sturdy looking white cloth and was cleaning his sword with care. Cloud looked down at his own treasured weapon and blinked. Hm…it seems he had pierced it with a little more intensity than he'd thought, for his sword had gone all the way through the bird. The tip was now poking out the stomach. Seems like he'd have to borrow Zack's cleaning cloth…

"You know, Cloud, that's disgusting," Zack pointed out helpfully as Cloud grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulled, and managed to get it out.

"Yeah…" Denzel said, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at the gaping hole where the sword had been. Blood poured out of it in little torrents. Cloud just turned away, not even bothering to look, for he knew he'd feel sick if he did.

"Let's get outta here; the smell is killing me," Zack said. The others were only too happy to oblige.

* * *

_-:zack fair:-_

Zack rubbed his fingers together unconsciously, feeling the small scab that had formed on his index finger. He'd gotten the paper cut from opening one of Aerith's letters a few weeks ago, and for some reason it still hadn't healed completely…

"You're bleeding."

Zack blinked and looked at Denzel. It had been only around ten minutes since they'd fought the griffon. The Ropeway station was in sight, though it was farther away then it had originally looked, and it didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Where?" Zack asked, examining his hands and face for any sign of a cut.

"There," Denzel said, pointing at his collar bone. Zack craned his neck to see, failed, then ran his hands around the area Denzel was pointing at.

Sure enough, there seemed to be several dents in the skin below his clavicle. When he removed his hand and looked at it, it was splattered with scarlet.

"Aw…my shirt is ripped!" Zack cried, realizing for the first time that it seemed the griffon had clawed him across the chest, ripping his shirt in the areas of contact. Weird that he hadn't noticed the pain…

"Whoa…" Cloud murmured, eyes staring at his chest. "That doesn't look too good…"

Zack shrugged. "It's just a scratch. Seriously, I didn't even notice it was there." Though…now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember getting clawed that one time when he had lost his focus for a second…

"No, he's right, Zack. We should bandage that up," Denzel said, his face looking pale.

"Hey," Zack said worriedly, peering at Denzel with concern. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah…I just…don't like the sight of blood…" Denzel muttered, then turned away. "Just…bandage it up. …Please?"

Cloud sent Zack an 'I-told-you-so' look, and Zack sighed. "Yeah. Okay," he agreed, though Cloud was already reaching into his bag and removing gauze and tape.

"Good thing I remembered to get some of this…" the blonde muttered as he ripped a piece of tape. He hesitated slightly, then said, "Um…You're gonna need to take your shirt off, Zack…"

"No prob," Zack said, his voice slightly muffled as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"Um…" Cloud muttered as he tried to figure out a way to wrap Zack's inconveniently placed wounds.

"Here, I'll kneel down," Zack said helpfully and did just that. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"…I'm not _that_ much shorter than you," Cloud complained, though he had to admit that it helped. He set to work.

Cloud's warm breath tickled Zack's neck, making him shudder happily. Cloud slapped his shoulder, then started again to tape up the gauze. Zack shivered again, this time with a brief laugh. Cloud glared. After the fourth time and several pieces of stuck-together tape, the blonde was getting severely annoyed.

"Sit _still_, idiot," Cloud said darkly.

"I can't help it," Zack argued. Cloud could only imagine the kicked-puppy magic that his friend's face was now surely displaying.

Once he was finally finished and Zack had a new shirt on, they set out – once again – for the Ropeway.

* * *

_-:tseng:-_

_Frustrated: (adjective) dissatisfied, agitated, or discontent._

Tseng was frustrated. Plainly and simply _frustrated_.

Because, despite his calm exterior, he really _did_ feel emotions…

_E.g. 1: "Tseng was __frustrated__ with Reno because the idiot nearly got himself killed and was now incapacitated for at least two weeks."_

…and he had no one to complain to, like most humans did. His boss was…well, Rufus wouldn't take that kind of crap…

_E.g. 2: "Tseng was __frustrated__ with Rude because the suddenly protective man was refusing to go on any mission without his partner."_

…and because – truthfully – the only friends he'd ever had were his childhood dog and Zack Fair.

And both friendships had ended badly. _Very_ badly.

_E.g. 3: "Tseng was __frustrated__ with Elena because she had suddenly come down with a cold of some sort and had been unable to come in to work for several days."_

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sigh. It was probably more bad news…

_E.g. 4 "Tseng was __frustrated__ with Rufus because he had become completely and wholly obsessed with tracking down Zack Fair."_

"Sir, reports of Fair's car abandoned on the road in the desert near the Gold Saucer have been confirmed."

…Ah. News that helped in the fruitless hunting of his former and best friend?

Yes. That was more bad news. And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

_-:cloud strife:-_

"I can't believe we're finally here," Denzel marveled as he stared out over the amusement park from the window of their room in the Ghost Hotel. They'd arrived around twelve hours ago, but none of them had done anything more than check into the hotel and sleep. Now, they were all three awake, and they were looking around for the first time.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Zack chirped excitedly, looking over Denzel's shoulder.

Denzel nodded happily, then – unable to keep the grin off his face – turned to Zack and tugged on his arm. "Let's go let's go!"

"Ya hear that, Cloud?" Zack said to the blonde, who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," Cloud said with a smirk. "I'm ready when you are."

"YES!" Denzel cried in jubilation, then sprinted to the door and threw it open.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"Speed Square!"

"Battle Square!"

"Really? Battle Square?"

"Heck yes! I kick ass!"

"Yeah, I guess that would be fun."

"Well…where do you wanna go, Cloud?"

"…Chocobo Square," Cloud admitted grudgingly, for he knew he'd get teased for it.

"Really? To spend time with your family, you mean? Perhaps see a few potential mates? Get in touch with your roots?" Zack ribbed playfully.

Denzel laughed, and Cloud sighed. Yeah…didn't see _that_ one coming.

"But," Cloud said seriously, "we really need to look for a pay phone, so…"

"But we don't even have that much GP **(1)** yet!" Zack protested, referring to the currency used at the Gold Saucer. "We should earn some, _then_ look for a pay phone, otherwise it would be useless to find one, cuz we wouldn't have enough to have a good conversation!"

Cloud paused and thought this over. Despite Zack's intentions, he really did have a point…

"We could go to the Battle Arena first! I hear that they did away with the BP **(2)** currency completely, so people can earn GP there now, too," Denzel added.

"…Fine. But after we've earned some, we find a pay phone. Got it?" Cloud said.

Zack and Denzel nodded earnestly.

And that was how Cloud found himself sitting in the stands of the Battle Arena, waiting for Zack to come out and "kick major ass", as he put it. Denzel was sitting next to him, and watching the square-shaped field below with intensity.

Music started to play, and Cloud jumped in his seat as Zack – along with several other armor-clad individuals - emerged from the shadows.

"_Goooood day, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Gold Saucer Battle Arena, where fighting is always the answer! We've got great lineup today, but on top of that, we have a special surprise! If any competitor gets past the eighth and final round, they will be given the option to participate in a bonus ninth round against our very own champion!"_

The crowd went wild at the news, apparently knowing more than Cloud on this matter.

"No way!" Denzel yelled over the noise. "I heard about this guy; he's supposed to be a _legend_. He's completely undefeated! He's called-"

"_That's right, folks, Vermillion _**(3) **_!" _

"Wooo!" a lady sitting next to Cloud shrieked, and the blonde felt like punching her in irritation. Unbeatable, huh? Yeah, right… Gaia, this was so tacky.

"_But more on that later…Here are our competitors for today,"_ the commentator announced, and Cloud was reminded once again how much the Battle Arena had changed since he'd last been there…

"…_And now we have ZACK!"_ Zack waved sheepishly to a polite applause, and Cloud frowned.

Shit. If he'd known how _public_ the Battle Arena was nowadays, he'd have opted to find another way to get GP… Who knows who could be watching at this very second?

Cloud honestly wasn't paying attention while the first few people fought the various monsters thrown at them. It wasn't so eventful…the first one – a burly, violent man – had gotten pretty far before losing in the fifth round. The second had gotten to the third round. It all continued much the same, no one getting far enough to serve as interest. The crowd was getting antsy, too, it seemed, because they had taken to booing at the competitors.

Then, one managed to get past the eighth round, and the whole stadium seemed to hold its breath in anticipation.

"_Congratulations, Lara! You have passed the eighth and final round!" _the commentator bayed. _"Now…would you like to face the undefeated champion, Vermillion? If you win this battle, you will be crowned our current champion! But in losing, you would lose all the GP you've earned so far."_

The woman Lara smirked, tossed her long dirty blonde hair, then said with haughty confidence, "Psh. Yeah, I can take this guy on easily."

The crowd 'ooo'ed appropriately, to which Lara's beam only grew.

"_You heard her, folks! Alright, let's get Vermillion on out here and see what he thinks about it, hm?" _

The crowd whooped. Everyone was on their feet.

Then a figure walked out of the tunnel and into the center of the arena, and a hush fell over the building.

From where Cloud was in the stands, most wouldn't be able to see Vermillion very clearly, but his Mako-enhanced eyes caught every detail.

He was around six feet tall and of a rather small size **(4)**, considering his occupation. He was wearing a black cloak over a black bodysuit with various red zippers, straps, and belts. His face was shrouded in darkness, for the hood of the cloak was up. His boots went up to nearly his knees, though it was hard to tell as they were black with red accents, too. He didn't seem to be wearing much armor, and he held a long narrow sword that Cloud recognized as a sort of rapier.

…The battle was over before it ever really started. Lara was sprawled across the ground, shoulder and stomach spurting blood onto the sandy arena. As medics rushed onto the ground, Vermillion simply watched for another second, turned around, and walked back into the tunnel from which he'd come.

After the original shock had gone down, murmurs of admiration or fear welled up around the stands.

"_Did you see the way he just-?"_

"_Can you believe it!"_

"_Do you think she's okay?"_

"_She deserved it, thinking she could mess with Vermillion!"_

"_Well, there's the reason that we require all Battle Arena competitors to sign a liability form."_ This time it was the commentator. He laughed, though it sounded forced. _"Well…anyway. There's Vermillion for you! And next we have ZACK! Perhaps he'll have better luck…"_

Cloud shifted in his chair and watched intently as Zack strode out, grinning. It was no surprise when Zack got through the eight rounds easily, and Cloud let out a sigh of relief. Surely Zack wouldn't agree to face Vermillion; that would be a stupid risk. They already had more than enough GP, and it wasn't like they could benefit from the fight…

"_Congratulations, Zack! You have passed the eighth and final round! Now…would you like to face the undefeated champion, Vermillion?_ _If you win this battle, you will be crowned our current champion! But in losing, you would lose all the GP you've earned so far."_

_Come on, Zack, say no say no say no…_ Cloud thought, his eyes boring into his friend's face.

"…No, I don't think so," Zack said after some thought.

The crowd booed. The commentator said, _"Really, Zack? I really thought you would step up to the challenge, prove yourself to all these people here…But if you're too scared, then…"_

_Come on, Zack. He's baiting you. Don't do it don't-_

"…Alright. Fine. I accept," Zack said, his expression outraged at the thought that anyone would call him 'scared' of anything...

Damn. This was _not_ good…

Vermillion entered much the same as before. The two men turned to face each other, Zack's large Buster sword held in front of him with both hands, Vermillion holding his rapier casually with only his right hand.

The bell rang. They both lunged…

The swords clashed together in a shower of sparks. Vermillion used the ricochet effect to swerve his sword as it bounced off in the opposite direction, aiming for Zack's hip. Zack anticipated this, for he shifted his broadsword to block the attack, then continued the momentum and attempted to wrench the blade from Vermillion's hand. Vermillion – instead of fighting the other's move – went with it in a small circle, then they both stepped back a step, panting. The fight continued on much the same, each man countering the other's attack with a move of their own, anticipating every inch, as though they'd fought many times before, almost.

Eventually, they both began to lose steam. It was to Zack's advantage, though, because the other man's quickness was the only thing keeping them on the same level. Zack was of heavier build, and his sword was much larger. Just a little longer, and he'd be able to win…

He was right. Thirty seconds later, Vermillion was on his knees, his rapier twenty feet away from him, with Zack's Buster sword at his neck.

For all the battle's intensity, it only lasted around four minutes. Everyone was on the edge of their seat…

And then the room erupted into cheers. This had never happened before! Vermillion had been _beaten_! And _they'd_ been there to see it! _Never_ – in all his reign of champion – in two years had be been beaten!

Cloud was unable to keep the elation from his face at first, but then his heart sank. Zack had _won_. That meant he was the new 'champion', or whatever. It would probably be in the news…or at least spread through word-of-mouth. Either way, the Turks would find out about it. Which meant they had to get out of there. NOW.

Cloud turned to Denzel, who was jumping up and down and shouting along with the rest of the crowd, oblivious to Cloud's discovery.

"Denzel, we need to leave-"

"Yeeeaaah! Go Zack!"

"Denzel!"

That finally got the boy's attention. Cloud explained as fast as he could, to which Denzel responded with a discolored face and wide eyes.

"We need to go," Denzel agreed, and they were off, sprinting down the steps between the seats, intent only on grabbing Zack and _running_.

Meanwhile, Zack was oblivious to the raucous calling of his name from around the arena. Oblivious to all…except the figure in front of him.

After a few seconds on his knees, the man stood up and brushed himself off haughtily, then, after a brief look that Zack could feel coming from beneath the hood, turned around and sauntered off into the tunnel, leaving the rapier lying in the dust.

Zack stood there for several seconds, eyes wide, breath short. Because he'd finally realized why he'd felt the air of familiarity coming from the man. He'd realized why they'd both anticipated each other's moves… as though they'd trained together. Or fought with each other…

Many, many times…perhaps?

"…Genesis?" Zack whispered after the man. And by the extra swish of the head in acknowledgement, Zack knew that Genesis had heard him.

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

**(1) GP: The main currency used at the Gold Saucer and can't be used anywhere else. Can be won through games, etc. Redeemed primarily in going on rides, playing games, and chocobo racing.**

**(2) BP: (Battle Points) Won only in the Battle Arena and can be used to buy a few things there. BP is pointless, (I mean, having GP is annoying enough…), which is why I 'did away' with it. Hey, an authoress has gotta do what an authoress has gotta do…**

**(3) Vermillion: when found naturally-occurring, is an opaque orangish red pigment, used since antiquity, originally derived from the powdered mineral cinnabar. Chemically, the pigment is mercuric sulfide, HgS, and like all mercury compounds it is toxic. Its name is derived from the French vermeil which was used to mean any red dye, and which itself comes from vermiculum, a red dye made from the insect Kermes vermilio. …At least, that's what Wikipedia says…-nervous laugh- I thought it was a good name for a tacky place like the Gold Saucer's Battle Arena. You know…**

**(4) **"_..__**of a rather small size."**_**Now, normally Genesis isn't considered 'small' or anything, but realistically, he's a small guy for being a swordsman and all that. I mean, seriously, the biggest guy in Crisis Core is Angeal, who is more of an average-sized guy than anything. Nomura just likes making small characters I think…-pouts-**

…**I'm getting a new computer. Which means that I don't have to sneak downstairs at twelve at night just to write this story. I'll probably be updating faster, therefore. A cause for celebration? I think so.**

**Actually, this chapter is way early. I think I deserve a review for **_**that**_** alone. –hinthint- AND a LOT happened. Yay for a non-filler chapter! ...Sorta. Well, **_**I**_** thought a lot happened! **

**So…yeah. Don't be shy! Please review! I love concrit, too, so feel free to write whatever about that. Seriously, I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I would seriously appreciate your input!**

**For KH fans: IGOTRe:CoM!! OMFGWIEOIOFWOIJFOIWEJFOIE!!!! -sputters incoherently some more- XDDDD Yay! –salivates- **

…**Okay. I think I'm done. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't own FFVII…I think that's it. **

**Oh! And thank you to all the reviewers so far (I AM going to make a list, eventually…-sweatdrop-)! I'm sorry that I haven't really replied to any reviews! This is not a diss! I swear, I read and love every one of them. I just don't have enough time these days…Sorry! X(**

_**Review, or Denzel will kill you with his awesome weapons, (am I the only one that loves chakram-thingys?). AND he'll do it with a cute little smile. :D**_

_**-b9 iNe**_


	10. Obscurity

* * *

**Yes, I'm back.**

* * *

Chapter X

* * *

_Obscurity_

_

* * *

_"_To know the road ahead, ask those coming back."_

_~Chinese Proverb_

* * *

"Sir, you're not authorized to- oof!"

Zack pushed the security guard out of the way with a quick, "Sorry!" and a shrug as he sprinted after Genesis' retreating figure.

_'Damn, he's fast,'_ Zack admitted grudgingly as he turned yet another corner, only to be met with...nothing. He looked around hastily, trying to see where he had escaped to.

The room was a dead end. It appeared to be a sort of locker room, much like the one he'd been in with several other male competitors before the event had officially started. It was relatively clean, by locker room standards, which caused him to believe that it belonged to the female participants...

So...he'd chased Genesis into the women's locker room. Zack couldn't help but smile slyly. '_Focus, Zack,' _he mentally scolded himself before the thought could go any further. '_As amusing as this may be, he's still nowhere in sight...'_

He scanned the room again, gathered his bearings, then examined the room with a critical eye and set to work.

"Where _are_ you?" Zack muttered aloud after a minute of searching through the lockers, under benches, even on the ceiling. Where could he have gone when there was nowhere to run? Well, he'd just have to wait here for him to come out. "I need to talk to you, is all. I've been searching for you everywhere and-"

"ZACK!"

Zack spun around just in time to see Cloud barrel through the door, Denzel close behind. It had been the latter who had shouted, though both their faces were filled with urgency.

"We need...to get out of here! Some Turks...are on our trail! We....ran into them as we were chasing you, and we...just barely got away!" Denzel sputtered between breaths.

Zack's eyes widened at the words. "What? Damn... it figures they'd pick a time like this to show up." Man, he was _so close_... He hesitated, then he straightened and nodded in agreement, switching gears from pursuer to the pursued. As close as he was to finding Genesis, their safety _was_ more important.

"Come on," Zack said. "I think I remember how to get out of here from here...Yeah, I do." He nodded reassuringly as they sprinted out of the room and turned right immediately. They saw a brief flash of black suits before they turned the corner and sped off, energy back in a burst of adrenaline.

The three pairs of running feet clanged in the empty metal halls, so loud that Zack was sure the Turks would find them simply by their footsteps. Finally, they emerged from the arena into what appeared to be the back alley. Zack turned his head to make sure Cloud and Denzel were behind him, turned to face forward again, then skidded to a stop.

They were on the ledge of the Battle Square section of the huge, giant tree-like structure that was the Gold Saucer. Below them, the clouds drifted eerily around the giant metal 'trunk' that held the whole amusement park aloft. The echoes of the far-off carnival tune flitted to their ears, coming from one of the plates above, no doubt.

There seemed no place to go. Zack looked around frantically, hearing the distant sound of polished, black shoes trod through the hallways from which they'd just come. They didn't have long...

His eyes searched critically. Then he saw it. There. Under the plate and tens of yards below the edge were two thick black ropes. '_The Ropeway_,' Zack's brain supplied. But it wasn't where he remembered it to be...Had they _really _gone under this particular plate when they'd arrived? Well, it didn't really matter; as slim as it may be, they had a chance. It was a risk, for sure, but...

Zack braced himself, then turned to a Cloud, who was searching for an escape route as well, and to a panicked-but-trying-not-to-show-it Denzel. "Do what I do," he said, and his eyes flickered to Cloud's. A silent understanding fluttered between them, and the blonde nodded trustingly.

Without hesitation, Zack jumped. Behind him, he heard Denzel's cry of confusion and the ever-closer Turks.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, reveling in the feeling of the wind as it brushed fingers through his hair, as he cut through it face-first only for it to hug and slide across his body a millisecond after.

"_Flying...it looks so...liberating."_

"_Those wings...I want them, too."_

Every word led to another, and soon the memories were playing with clarity in his mind's eye...

"_Look at me, Zack. I've become a monster."_

"_No, you're wrong! Those wings aren't the wings of a monster..."_

"_Then what are they?"_

"_...Angel's wings."_

"_...I see. Then as an angel, what are my goals? What are my dreams?"_

"_...Angeal-"_

"_Angels have only one dream."_

"_Tell me."_

"_To be human."_

_'I don't dream of wings anymore, Angeal,'_ Zack thought. '_But this would be a whole lot easier if I could fly, for sure.'_

His eyes flew open, and in one fluid movement, he thrust out his hands in front of his head, adjusted his body, then braced for the imminent whiplash that would follow.

An instant later, his palms hit the rope, and he quickly wrapped his fingers tightly around it. His momentum caused his body to continue its downward motion, and it was only with a great deal of concentration and teeth-grinding that he kept his hold when he felt his shoulders pop and threaten to leave their sockets.

After a brief second to collect his bearings, Zack looked up at Cloud. He could barely see a glimpse of the blonde; just his face and distinctive hair as he bent over the edge.

A moment later, Cloud was falling, Denzel's arms locked around his torso from behind.

"Nice of you to drop in," Zack said with a grin, and Cloud winced at the pun. Denzel looked pale as he clung to the blonde's back, obviously with no intention of letting go any time soon.

Zack watched as Cloud shifted slightly, adjusting his arms. They were in the same position; arms reaching up overhead, grabbing the rope, body dangling precariously over the land. He tried keep his thoughts away from how far the drop was: far enough so that it disappeared in a murky blackness, fog its only companion as the abyss stretched to the valley below.

_'This is crazy,'_ he marveled to himself. '_Absolutely CRAZY.'_

Carefully, he started descending – hand over hand – towards the ground, guided only by the slight downward slope of the rope.

_'Totally crazy',_ he repeated in his head as he looked down at the chasm, aware that the only thing keeping him from being swallowed up was a rope. And yet, for some unreachable, odd reason, Zack couldn't keep the grin off his face.

* * *

Genesis was _pissed_. Not only had he lost that ridiculous fight, but the little _puppy _(who was _supposed to be dead! Since when are dead people walking and talking and being generally obnoxious?) _had had the gall to _follow_ him into the tunnel. And on top of that, he himself had had too much pride to bend down and retrieve his rapier from the sand. It was surely still their, unless some obsessed fan had braved the security guards to retrieve it. After all, not many knew of the fact that it was simply a mediocre replica of his real one (he'd never have risked the chance of getting his precious sword stolen, and -- the Gold Saucer being the Gold Saucer -- the chance was just too high). Regardless, the whole event had left him almost completely weapon-less.

_'My friends, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains,'_ Genesis thought bitterly. Automatically, his brain tacked on, '_Act IV, lines 1 and 2'. _Which made him think of Sephiroth...

He watched Zack carefully through the cracks of the locker. He'd managed to squeeze himself inside just as the brat had barreled into the room. He grinned slyly when Zack got frustrated after only a minute. Impatient puppy, indeed. It seems 'death' had not changed that.

"Where _are_ you? I need to talk to you, is all. I've been searching for you everywhere and-"

But his words were interrupted by a boy with disheveled russet hair and a young blonde man (who looked vaguely familiar, for some reason...) as they ran into the locker room, one after the other.

After a brief, hasty explanation, all three males were gone from the room. A minute later, Genesis removed himself from the locker, sighed, and adjusted his drab cloak mindlessly. If what they boy had said about there being Turks here was true, he _really_ should be going. After all, he wasn't on the best terms with Shinra anymore...

Genesis snorted at that thought. _'Understatement of the year, I daresay.'_

It was only _too_ easy to leave Battle Square unnoticed. He slipped from shadow to shadow, and every time a person sensed his movement, he was gone when they looked back.

A split second decision led him to the Gold Saucer Entrance/Exit. There was no use staying around any longer, anyway. He'd been 'dethroned', whatever _that_ meant. '_I was tiring of it anyway,' _Genesis thought primly, and while _some_ people might argue that that was simply his pride talking,it really _was _quite true_. 'It attracts unwanted attention, and that place was unmistakably tacky. It's time I left.' _

"Thank you for visiting the Gold Saucer!" chirped a person in an obnoxiously yellow Chocobo suit. Genesis responded with a smile. The man didn't seem to get the picture, and continued to talk even after and as he was passing him. The sound he was emitting from his mouth was hardly even a voice; it sounded like his vocal cords had been dipped in eggs and then fried. Just as he was about to step onto the tram, Genesis cast 'silence' from the materia he always held for moments such as these in his pocket. Who cares if people might call it a childish act? It was only merciful, after all. This way, no one would be forced to suffer with hearing that positively vexing sound. And he was doing that man a favor, too, for surely someone much unkinder than he would walk by at some point and beat him to a bloody pulp for the mere fun of hearing him squeak in that high-pitched little voice. In the long run, he was really doing Chocobo-man a benignity to withhold him from it, and therefore his job.

...Or maybe he was just trying to justify his own infantile sadism. Yes... That_ might_ be it.

When he turned his back and stepped onto the Ropeway vehicle, the poor man was holding his throat and choking, confused on why his vocal folds suddenly refused to work.

"_Was that really necessary?_" Genesis could almost picture Angeal saying if he was with him. He would have had that look on his face, the exasperated one he always got whenever Genesis was acting childish, (which was most of the time, according to Angeal...).

He imagined what Sephiroth would do if he were there, too. He would have said no words, instead sending him a raised eyebrow and a slight frown. He would have reached out his left hand and silently cast a spell of his own, relieving the unfortunate greeter in the stupid costume from Genesis' inflicted Silence.

Sighing, and blatantly aware of his friends' absences, Genesis released his concentration on the Silence spell – and by doing so, removing the spell – just as the doors closed and the tram was off. There. Now he wouldn't have to feel guilty. He hoped Angeal and Sephiroth would have been happy at his maturity.

Yes, Genesis had gone far in his years of seclusion. More mature. Less sadistic. Possibly...

Or maybe not.

_'The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek. But their fates are scattered by war. One becomes a hero, one wanders the land. And the last is taken prisoner,'_ Genesis mused as the Ropeway puttered along its track. '_That is how the story goes. If this is true, then my fate has surely been decided.'_

Years ago, when both his friends were still alive and healthy and _thriving_, Genesis had harbored a not-so-secret grudge against the both of them, especially Sephiroth.

_'Everything always came so easy for you,'_ Genesis thought, leaning back in the sticky leather seat and closing his eyes.

_'The infinite mystery.'_

_'The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek,'_

_'But their fates are scattered by war'_

_'One becomes a hero, one wanders the land,'_

_'And the last is taken prisoner.'_

_'Back then, I thought Sephiroth was the Hero... That was what I hated about him, what I desired above all else. Also, that is what I knew, deep down, there was no point in pursuing, for if that was what Fate had decided, who was I to defy it? But still, I envied him...'_

_'Angeal...but no. Angeal was the Hero, in the end. He died for what he believed in. He died to save one of the last people he cared about. He died for his student... To stop himself from becoming a monster. And to show him...' _**(1) **

_'You always had more honor than I, Angeal. No one could deny that. Especially not after...that.'_

_'And Sephiroth...as heroic as I knew he was, he wasn't what the story was speaking of. No...I believe _he_ was the true Prisoner. 'And the last is taken prisoner'...Sephiroth was taken prisoner, indeed; taken prisoner inside his own mind, his own body. Only in death was he released from the binds, and even then he was never truly free.'_

_'But Sephiroth's story isn't over, if what the poem says is true. Perhaps he's fighting a battle at this very moment in the Lifestream. Or perhaps the 'woman of an opposing nation' that the Prisoner falls in love with is Jenova, and their oath to meet again only means to confine him to his prison once more.' _

_'And I...I am left to wander the land. _I _am the one left behind. Of course I am. That's how it always was_.'

Genesis scoffed. '_Strange, but I never thought that _I _would be the Wanderer. I never would have imagined...'_

To his surprise, he felt his throat grow dry and his eyes begin to sting. Hastily, even though no one was in the tram to see him, he hunched over and put his face in his hands.

"More than I could ever express do I miss you both..." Genesis muttered, his voice soft. He felt rather unstable, speaking aloud to an empty room. But that was okay, he supposed; since when had anyone _ever_ thought _he_ was entirely stable? Since when had _anyone_ ever talked to him like a human being, instead of a maniac that could blow at any second? Since when had anyone respected him for _him_, rather than just being mindlessly terrified of him? The scientists in the lab had all been scared of him. Even Lazard, the director of SOLDIER himself, **(2) **had just let him do as he pleased, to some extent. And his parents... Well, those fools weren't even worth mentioning.

When had the job of reporting to General Rhapsodos changed from an honor to a punishment? When had-?

_'Stop that. Self-pity is beneath you. They were all scared because you _made_ them scared. You did it on purpose; why are you acting like it wasn't something you wanted?'_

Besides, Angeal had never treated him like that. Neither had Sephiroth. At least, they hadn't... until the end. But, realistically, he _had_ been dangerously unstable at that point. Of _course _he'd been unstable. He had been dying. _Slowly. Painfully_. He'd tried to stop it, but there was no stopping it **(3)**. And Angeal and Sephiroth had tried to help, but he'd only gotten the first killed and the second... The second, well, he _knew_ that was his fault, too.

The fact was, as much as he begrudged and blamed them while they were alive, the years that followed their death led him to realize how much he missed them. How much he had depended on them.

And, of course, the guilt had come. And it was still there. How could he ever forgive himself? _He'd_ been the cause of their deaths... Angeal's death directly, though Sephiroth's death, too. Perhaps, if he'd been there for his silver-haired friend as he discovered the secret of his past, instead of revealing the true origins of his 'mother' in an unnecessarily cruel manner, things would have been... _different_. Maybe if he hadn't even told him about Jenova at all... If he hadn't so casually told him he was a monster... If he'd acted as though he _cared ..._Perhaps he would've stayed sane, and Jenova would have never gotten her greedy little hands on him.

Perhaps. And as vague as the word 'perhaps' is, it could have very well caused a whole new chain of events. Shinra would have been obliterated. Meteor never would have come. Deepground would have never proposed his services, then gone berserk on the WRO and the rest of the world. And speaking of Deepground...

A faint _thud_ reminded the man of reality. He shoved his musings to the back of his mind hastily, ashamed of himself for being so sentimental. He froze in his seat, ears perked. The noise had come from above him, as though someone was on the roof of the tram...

_Thud_.

There it was again, though a bit louder this time. He was ready for it, and was able to pick out what he thought was the clang of combat boots on metal...

Someone was on the roof. Two someones, most likely, judging by the sound of it.

Like a predator waiting for its prey, Genesis stepped towards the sliding doors to the tram and hugged the wall directly beside it. Then, he leaned his back against the wall, lifted one of his long leather boot-ed legs, and pushed against the wall adjacent to it. The angle he was at allowed him to climb up a brief ways, and when he reached the admittedly low-hanging ceiling he grabbed an overhanging bar that was probably connected to the electrics of the lights in the tram, and put his frontal weight on that.

There. From his position, he was directly over the door. Anyone trying to come in would meet a nice little surprise called the ground...

To his disappointment, (admittedly, he was still a _little_ sadistic...), though, the tram then took the opportunity to stop completely. After a brief glance out the dark window, he managed to make out a wooden shack and a makeshift station that obviously meant that this was his stop. For a moment, he thought he saw two figures dart into his vision and then out, but the narrow window stopped him from investigating any further. Genesis' bright Mako-green eyes narrowed. After all that work on getting up on the ceiling, and he wouldn't even be able to _use_ this delightful advantage? Well, he couldn't have _that..._

"Hello, welcome to North Corel! Can I help you take your...- Hello? Any-?"

With a satisfying crunch, Genesis landed gracefully on the greeter, a man in his late forties with graying black hair and tanned, uneven skin. The man groaned beneath Genesis boots, face-down on the ground. Delicately, Genesis rubbed his right foot into the base of his skull at the back of his neck as he straightened his cloak, making sure his face was well-concealed. The man yelped pitifully.

"Why thank you, sir. I feel welcome already," Genesis said with a dark smile. In response, the man whimpered.

Just before Genesis slipped off into the shadows, he turned, mentally grappled for a moment, then sighed in resignation. A soft green glow formed around his hand. "Cure," Genesis muttered, concentrating on the most recent victim of his so-called 'hissy fits', as Angeal had called them.

_'There, Sephiroth, Angeal. You see? I'm doing fine without you. I'm keeping my hands clean...mostly.'_ Genesis thought to himself just before he disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile, the greeter stood up, feeling suddenly rejuvenated and more than slightly confused. What the hell just happened...?

* * *

Yuffie glared. It was simply the most _evil_ expression ever to haunt the Planet. No one would _dare_ to mess with her when she was wearing that face, she was sure.

And yet the woman in the white coat didn't even appear phased. Instead, she bent down again, needle aloft.

"Don't you _dare!_" Yuffie shrieked unexpectedly. Her voice cracked. Hm. That was weird. It felt like she hadn't spoken in awhile. How very odd...

Hm... Odd. What a funny word. _Odd_. Why were there two 'd's, she wondered? '_O-d'_ would _sound_ exactly the same, and yet still people continued to use up all that empty space for that extra 'd' in there. People were so weird sometimes.

Yuffie giggled at the thought. She was about to ask that white-coat woman what she thought about it, but her question was interrupted when she felt a harsh sting in her arm.

_Ow! _"Ow!" she bellowed, voicing her irritation. "What did you do that for?!" she demanded harshly. Gosh, what a meanie that lady was...

Heh... _Meanie..._what a funny word. How strange that one could simply tack on an 'ie' to an adjective and make a pronoun. Or was it a pronoun to an adjective? Or was it an adverb? She giggled. Such a _funny_ language.

"How do you feel?" the white-coated-meanie-lady asked crisply, clipboard clutched to her chest like a mother soothing a child.

...Feel? Hmm... Well, now that she thought about it, she_ did _feel kinda funny... All light and silly-like. And why was it so _bright_? And _white_. Why was that? And the whiteness was _growinganddevouringand-_

"Gawd, just turn the lights off!" Yuffie said shrilly, suddenly unable to even keep her eyes open. She reached up to shield her face from the annoying color only to realize that her wrist was bound to the table. Without much thought, she yanked a bit harder with her arm, and the material suppressing her limb ripped at once. She did so with her other arm, too, and then threw her forearms over her eyes. Ahhhh...the total darkness was a sweet relief.

"...Hm. 'Avoidance of light'?...Check," the lady murmured to herself as she looked at her clipboard, not even turning to see that Yuffie was currently unbound.

Yuffie frowned. ...Her arms and legs _stung, _still. She'd felt it when she'd first become aware, but it seemed to be growing...stronger. But it wasn't the type of specific sting that pinpointed an area, like a needle, but more like...it was _everywhere. _Like a thousand shots all at once, a sort of hot searing pain. Like her skin was slowly being _peeled_ off.

And there was a different sort of pain in her stomach. It took a moment for her to realize that she was hungry. Famished, actually. Food...Ifrit, she _needed_ food. She opened her eyes and looked around achingly, her eyes passing over the scalpels and other sinister-looking medical equipment, ignoring the needles in her eyes as she braved the evil light, as though expecting a plate of fried fish to suddenly appear on the small table next to her.

Fried fish...yum. There was that one woman who used to make wonderful fried fish (_why couldn't she remember her name?)._ Her stomach growled approvingly. But her frantic eyes saw no delicious plate of food. In fact, nothing even looked remotely _edible_.

"...Food?" she groaned at the lady, question in her eyes. "...Please?" Haha. _'Please'_...what a funny word. It rhymes with...what was the word? That's right...'cheese'. But it meant something completely different. You couldn't _eat_ 'please'. Yuffie giggled at the thought. Who would think of eating a word, anyway?

Eat...Food. Ugh. She wished people really _could_ eat words. There would be no way to ever go hungry again. And she wouldn't have that _ache_ in her stomach any more...

The evil-white-doctor-lady said something, but all Yuffie caught was gibberish mumbling, and she honestly didn't care about it, anyway. She was truly beginning to _hate_ the lady. Why wouldn't she bring food? Why wouldn't she turn off the evil lights? Why wouldn't she talk to her and tell her what was going on, at least so that Yuffie could eat her words up? She scowled blearily at the lady. Gods, she should just _bite_ her. Maybe _then_ she'd bring food. ...Food. Leviathan, she could eat a whole herd of chocobos right now. Or perhaps even the lady. Now that she thought about it, the lady really _deserved_ to be eaten. She wouldn't bring food, and she was _right there, _muttering annoyingly to herself.

Instinctively, Yuffie reached out and grabbed the woman's arm. She froze, her eyes wide as she stared at Yuffie, transfixed. The dark-haired ninja opened her mouth, the other woman's arm slowly coming closer and closer... She could almost see her teeth ripping off some of the warm flesh...Tasting it. Her stomach rumbled approvingly.

_'What the heck am I _doing_?!' _Her brain had caught up with her instincts, and suddenly she realized what she was about to do.

Yuffie threw the lady's arm away from her mouth before she could change her mind. She held her head and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?!" she whimpered, trembling in confusion. "What the heck...I- No! Nononono_no_! Go away!"

Yuffie hardly even noticed as more white-clad figures came running into the room and pinned her down. It didn't even register when they dragged her off to a white white cell with no windows and a thick thick door. The freaking apocalypse could've happened, for all she knew, for the only thing going through her head were the confused words that – while looking back – she wouldn't even be able to remember, for they made no sense and complete sense at the same time, and she wished she could speak the words aloud, so she could eat them up, but all that came from her throat was a wispy, tortured moan.

And her consciousness only went down from there as she descended in a downward spiral that consisted of only herself and her sanity, where the room wasn't white and there was no pain.

* * *

Zack breathed a sigh of relief as they sank noiselessly into the under brush. Finally. It was over.

It had seemed like hours that they'd hung over the desert by their fingertips, and Zack's shoulders had been screaming for release when they'd first heard the Ropeway vehicle approaching from behind. Dread came soon after that, Zack being at an utter loss of what to do. Cloud was behind him, the tram was coming, and soon they'd both be pushed off of the cable and into the endless valley below.

Zack had craned his neck instinctively to attempt to understand what was going on, if only it was to watch their doom come, only to see that Cloud had actually _turned around _to face it. What the heck? Cold hard fear formed in the depths of his stomach, but then realization overtook his mind. The blonde was not going to meet his death head on, like Zack had first thought...

And indeed, when the tram came, Cloud then managed to pull himself up, biceps quivering, and lift his legs as high as they would go, so the lowest point of his body was then his cute little butt, (stop that, Zack!). When he had been just over the vehicle's flat roof, he had released his hold on the cable and landed in a crouch on the tram's top.

Zack had mimicked the maneuver shortly after, and the three of them rode the remainder of the distance to the ground uneventfully, managing to jump off safely when the vehicle was a reasonable distance above the ground, so they wouldn't be caught by its occupants, or any of the Ropeway attendants, for that matter.

They'd made fast into the forest, only to realize that the dark, linear silhouettes were not actually trees, but many buildings, all cramped together. Regardless, they kept going, and were rewarded when they found a sufficiently overgrown region of bushes to hide in.

Still panting slightly, Zack leaned against the log they'd gathered around after finding it buried in the brush. Cloud sat in a similar position next to him, his eyes closed. The sparse moonlight plus their shadowed hiding spot prevented him from seeing much of his friend's face, even with his Mako-eyes, and Zack internally lamented. Cloud always looked so cute when he was flushed...

...The hell? He was turning into such a pervert.

"I'm sorry," said a small voice in front of him. At first, Zack instinctively thought that the voice was responding to his thoughts, but banished the idea at once. (Why ever would would someone apologize for being a pervert, anyway?)

_Denzel_, his intelligence supplied, and a split second later he said, "What for?"

"...I'm...I'm afraid of heights," Denzel said, shame-faced. "I just couldn't...couldn't _move_. I could've made Cloud fall... I'm sorry."

Oh...so that was it. Zack had basically figured as much when Denzel refused to let go of Cloud, even when they were on the ground. So, the kid was scared as hell of heights... But why was he sorry about that? He repeated the question aloud.

"Because...Just _because_," Denzel muttered, obviously uncomfortable.

_'He's ashamed because he was afraid. No...I think he's more ashamed that he showed his fear in front of Cloud and me,'_ Zack surmised.

Gently, he said, "Don't feel bad for being scared, Denz. I get scared all the time."

"But you and Cloud weren't scared!" Denzel burst out, and Zack then saw the boy's shadowed outline wrap its arms around its legs. It was at this time that Zack truly remembered how young Denzel was. He was just a kid still... a young kid, who had run headfirst into a situation that was much bigger then him. And now he was stuck. Surely, all he wanted now was to go home to the hodge-podge group of people that made up his sort of family, but he couldn't even do that.

"I'm scared of lots of things," a tenor voice – Cloud – said quietly. "Lots of things that most people aren't at all afraid of."

"Yeah, like women's underwear, ribbons, and high-heels," Zack said teasingly, unable to resist the golden opportunity to remind his friend of his little cross-dressing escapade.

Denzel shifted, then said, "What're you-?"

"And if it weren't so dark and I could see Cloud's face right now, I'm sure I would be very, very scared," Zack interrupted nervously when Cloud remained silent.

"Don't 'd blow our cover." Cloud pointed out, playing along, but Zack could sense the dark, 'I'm-going-to-murder-you-slowly-if-you-don't-stop-talking-about-that-incident' meaning behind the words.

Zack made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a whimper. "Well...I've always hated all that sneaking around...stuff, anyway. Best to go face-first into a fight, right?"

"Good thing you weren't a Turk," Cloud said, and Zack internally sighed in relief at his threat-free tone. Whew. He really felt like putting his foot in his mouth sometimes.

"A good thing indeed. I'd probably have too much fun with the explosives, anyway..." A scuffling sound. Zack then realized that their conversation had steadily been growing louder by the sentence, and by now they'd forgone any sense of whisper.

The trio froze simultaneously, a silent understanding. No need to ask pointless questions like 'what was that?' or 'did you hear that?'; they'd had experience in the area of stealth during their journey, for unfortunate reasons. Sometimes, the noisy creature would turn out to be a harmless rabbit, or a tiny, scared chocobo. Sometimes, the lurker would walk off before they could even get a look at it. And then there were times, of course, when the animal truly _was_ something to be frightened of.

And so it was with this experience that they knew what to do, for they'd learned the hard way.

Zack squinted into the inky blackness towards the noise, but couldn't see a thing. He turned to Cloud, hoping that he'd had better luck, but the blonde shook his head in answer. Zack mentally sighed.

The hours drifted by, and still no sign of what had made the noise. The question had long ago escaped Zack's attention, though, and his mind was on other things. Such as, why was Genesis at the Gold Saucer? Didn't he have better things to do, like...he didn't know, finding the 'Gift of the Goddess', or whatever? Or perhaps take out his rage on mankind again? Anything? Had he planned to meet Zack at the Gold Saucer? But...no. That couldn't be it. He'd looked so surprised to see him. And he certainly hadn't _acted_ like he wanted anything to do with him. But then...Why? Was he turning over a new leaf? Taking a vacation? Did he have anything to do with this whole fiasco with the NeoShinra? Was he involved? Had _he _been the one to call the Turks? But...that was ridiculous. No one _called_ the Turks. They were simply _everywhere_. Zack couldn't blame that particular mishap on Genesis... But...maybe he really _was _just there. Maybe he really _didn't _have anything to do with it. Or maybe he _did..._

Ugh. His head hurt from all those questions. _'I'll only know for sure when I see him. There's no use speculating,' _he told his brain, but his brain kept speculating away, of course. Stupid brain. Never did what he told it too... Wow. It sure had been a long day. Gaia...he was _tired_...

Next thing he knew, he was being jostled awake by fevered-looking Cloud.

"Get _up, _Zack," he whispered softly.

Blearily, Zack opened his eyes.

"Mornin'..." he said with a yawn. "Sorry about that... You know me; I'm good at going to sleep, but horrible at waking up."

He looked at his surrounding at once, out of habit. It seemed the place they'd dropped their tired bodies last night couldn't have been more ideal, considering. He was leaning against a log, which was situated in a large patch of overgrown, dry grass, measuring around four and a half feet tall in height. It was on the outskirts of town, Zack knew, because not far away he could see the back sides of fresh looking buildings and such. Some were tall and thin, others were short and stout, but they all had the same newly built, empty feeling to them. It seemed as though they'd been put their meticulously by some rich, young, eager fellow specializing in real estate, only to realize that not enough people actually _lived_ in the town to populate all the buildings, and virtually _no one_ had the type of money to buy even the most meager of the lot. As a result, the plot had been left – some of the buildings only half-finished – to rot.

Zack's mind took in the scene with a practiced efficiency. They were virtually invisible from any passersby, thanks to the grass, and yet they had an astonishingly good view of anyone in the vicinity. His eyes then trailed to Cloud's face...

"I've noticed," Cloud said, his eyes averting from Zack's gaze. (Was Zack imagining that amused smirk on the blonde's face?) "I've found out were we are."

"Where?" Zack asked, his senses slowly coming back to him.

"North Corel," Cloud said hastily. "I was looking out at the town, and I think I saw Barret walk by. I remember, now, that he said he was going back to Corel for awhile, but I guess it just slipped my mind..."

"That's great!" Zack exclaimed. "But...isn't it likely that he's being watched? I mean, the Turks are sure to guard anywhere we might go, yeah...?"

"Yeah, I know." Zack could hear the hiss of frustration in his friend's voice, though whether it was directed at him or just the thought that Barret was being watched was beyond him. He had enough trouble keeping up with Cloud's emotionally detached, vague words and moody expressions as it was, and he had no hopes that he'd ever truly understand the blonde, no matter how long they lived.

Perhaps that was what attracted him to Cloud in the first place. Even before the kid had lost his home, his mother, his very _self_, he'd always radiated a sort of disquieting, mysterious aura. Insecurities and innocence aside, he had to admit, Cloud had _always_ been one to over-think things and struggle with inner-turmoil that shouldn't have been there.

"We can't talk to Barret," Cloud was saying, and the tone of his voice reminded Zack that the blonde was trying to convince himself more than anything. "It would be too dangerous. I know that. We can't even leave a note. It's just that..."

"...Denzel?" Zack asked when Cloud's sentence trailed off into silence. It seems he'd been doing that a lot lately...

"...Yeah. I mean, Tifa and Marlene and...well, _everyone's_ probably so worried. I'm sure they know that he's with us, but still..."

Zack merely hummed in agreement, though internally his mind was reeling. _'The way he talks about them... They're his _family_. They truly _are, _in a way. I'm just so happy that he finally found people that make him feel secure like that. After his ma died, I thought he would never recover.'_

Zack tilted his head musingly. "They're your family, aren't they?" he asked aloud, though of course he already knew the answer. "Marlene, Denzel, Tifa... Everyone, really. All of AVALANCHE."

Cloud didn't respond, but Zack wasn't discouraged. He knew by the relaxed, contemplating gaze he was receiving that he wasn't crossing the invisible line that seemed to have grown around Cloud these past years.

He continued with a chuckle. "Ha...Yeah. I can just imagine it. Yuffie's your annoying little sister. Cid's some uncouth uncle. Barret's like a cousin that loves to tease and poke fun at you. Reeve is that geeky distant relative that everyone always talks about as a standard that all the kids needs to set themselves to. And...hm. I'd say Red is the pet, but I'm pretty sure he'd kill me for that, and I'm sure you think of him more as like, a grandfather, right? A cool one, though."

Cloud was smiling softly now, and Zack grinned, his expression goofy, and continued the analogy.

"Vincent's like a...father? Nah... You guys seem closer than that. An older brother, maybe? Though he's old enough to be, like, your great-great-great grandfather, or something..."

"He's not _that _old," Cloud said with a snort, though he was smiling. "And I might tell everyone what you said about them, so be careful..."

"Right. Stick to the brother thing, then," Zack added hastily. He wasn't sure if Vincent was one of those people sensitive about his age, (it didn't seem like it, but who knew what was going through that guy's head half the time?), but he wasn't going to take his chances. He smiled at Cloud's eye roll, and continued. "Tifa is...well. I don't know. Who _is _Tifa to you?"

Cloud blinked, then said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "She's like an older sister." And Zack knew not to press it. Obviously, Tifa was completely infatuated with Cloud, whether she admitted to it or not. But it didn't seem like Cloud felt the same way...

"Hm. The older sister that kicks the ass of anyone who hurts her little Cloudy-boy, am I right?" Zack said with a grin. Of course, he knew that Cloud was perfectly capable of 'kicking ass', and that he didn't really need Tifa to go all guard dog on him, but the picture was one too funny not to voice aloud.

Cloud laughed at this, and Zack joined in. The moment was over quickly, though, and left an empty feeling in his stomach.

"But...you left someone out," Cloud said quietly, and Zack was surprised at his tone. It seemed almost...shy. He hadn't heard Cloud talk like that to _him_ since...well, since _forever_.

"Huh? Really? You mean Marlene? Well, her dad's Barret, obviously. So...that would make her a cousin once removed, or something. Or did you mean Denzel? Sorry. I thought for sure you'd guess it; Denzel is _totally_ your kid. That you had out of wedlock. At..." Zack counted backwards on his fingers, then gave up with a sigh. He was never good at quick math. "At some very young, improper age. M'not sure who the mommy is, though. Any suggestions?"

Cloud stared at him a moment, then shook his head, though he was unable to hold back an amused smirk. "I wasn't talking about _them_..."

"Not talking about them? Then who, Spike? You have a _real_ illegitimate kid you haven't told me about?"

Cloud didn't even dignify _that_ comment with an answer. Instead, he quirked his eyebrow questioningly, waiting for Zack to figure it out himself. (Did Cloud's face always have that pink tinge, or was he imagining things again?)

"...Me?" Zack guessed, all traces of teasing wiped from his face. His eyes looked distant for a moment before he said, thinking quickly, "I'm the new family dog, yeah?"

It took a moment before Cloud burst out laughing. The sound was musical and rare, and Zack wished he could capture it and hold it in his memory forever. It was magical, the change in him. Suddenly, there was no trace of the trauma that was obviously plaguing him so severely these days. Once again, Zack got a small glimpse of what Cloud _should've_ been like at his age, instead of someone who had obviously suffered a great trauma (or several) and couldn't get over it...

Despite his joy at Cloud's evident amusement, though, Zack couldn't squash the small feeling of regret. The feeling that told him he should've said something _different_...

Cloud's laughing fit was over quickly, replaced by a crooked smile. "The new dog, huh?"

Zack nodded seriously. "Uh huh."

"...So. If you really _were_ a dog-?"

"No no no... I _am_ a dog, remember?"

"...That's usually considered insulting."

"Hm?"

"Well...you know. If I were mad at you, I could call you a 'stupid Gongagan dog', or something..."

"Yeah. And _I_ could call _you _a 'moody, angst-filled chocobo', but I don't."

"..."

"Aw...C'mon, Cloud. I was just _kidding!_"

"...You'd better not _ever_ call me that."

"Yeah yeah yeah... You have all this _manly pride, _and whatnot... I get it. Anyway, since when've I been usual, yeah?"

"...I know. Just thought I'd point that out..."

"Hmph. So...what were you gonna ask again?"

"It's...Uh. Not really important."

"Nah...C'mon! Don't leave me hanging!"

"_Never mind,_" Cloud grumbled insistently. A brief moment of silence passed. "Hm... Hey, where's...?" he muttered suddenly. Cloud's eyes widened slightly and he started scanning the vicinity.

"Yeah...where _is_ Denzel?" Zack asked, as though reading Cloud's mind. He mirrored Cloud's actions, only to discover nothing. Where'd the kid gone this time?

Cloud looked around, saying, "He's around here somewhere. Last time I saw him he was sleeping in the grass over there..." Cloud pointed a gloved finger at a spot a few yards away. "He's a restless sleeper..."

Zack was already crawling in the direction that Cloud pointed, trying not to rustle the grass around him. He couldn't stand up, as he was taller then the grass and someone would surely see him. But the same didn't apply to Denzel, as he was only around five feet tall, so he'd be able to run, while Zack and Cloud crawled. They were at a disadvantage when it came to running, but as for strength and-

_'Why'd I even think of that?'_ Zack wondered distractedly. _'It's not like the kids my _enemy_.'_

And yet, while he thought this, he couldn't suppress the sick feeling in his stomach that only grew when there was no sign of Denzel anywhere in the area. No. Denzel wasn't his enemy. But what if he'd been _caught _by one?They'd be screwed. Seriously.

"Maybe he just went into town?" Cloud suggested lamely, his eyes frantic.

"I don't think he'd actually _do_ that...I mean, he's not stupid..." Zack trailed off, the panic and realness of the situation setting in. While he and Cloud had been talking and laughing so carelessly, Denzel had gone missing in a town no doubt _swarming_ with Turks. They should've been more cautious...

"What can we do?" Cloud whispered, stressed. They were a few feet from where the grass ended and the town began. They'd found no trace of the boy in the weeds, and they were running out of options.

Zack clenched his jaw, trying to organize his thoughts. They could either a) go out into town to look for him and risk the huge probability of being caught by the Turks, or b) wait for Denzel to possibly return from the camouflage that the foliage provided. There was probably a very slim chance of Denzel actually showing up, (since when had Zack been gotten so pessimistic? Since the war, he reminded himself. Since..._that _happened.) but it was a whole lot safer.

...Damn it. There was truly only one option, wasn't there? But then again...

"Hey, Cloud," Zack said, turning to his friend. "I'll go look for him, alright? You wait here. That way, if Denzel _does_ turn out to just have walked off, and he comes back, you'll be here. And if I get caught, then only _one _of us gets caught and-"

Cloud's eyebrows creased together, his face looking scandalized. "_No. You're_ the one the Turks are looking for. It'd make more sense for me to go in alone, and for you to wait here."

Hmph. Figures they'd fight over who got the more dangerous job. Zack huffed indignantly. He couldn't argue with Cloud's infallible logic, but he couldn't _not go_, either. He'd been a _First Class SOLDIER_, for crying out loud. Danger and bravery was in his _blood_. There was no _way_ he'd be able to wait around for Cloud to come back like some scared child.

Cloud must have seen the displeasure on Zack's face, because he scowled right back, looking somewhat haughty. "Come on, Zack..." '_You know I'm right,'_ Zack imagined him thinking._ 'Please don't argue.'_ "We need to find-"

"_Fine_," Zack said grumpily. "If you're _so_ determined, why don't we _both _go? We'll be more protected that way, anyway..."

"What would be the point of that?" Cloud hissed, his mouth pursed, his chin raised in the epitome of defiance. If Zack hadn't been so annoyed, he probably would have found the sight rather...endearing.

"Are you going to stop me?" Zack challenged. "Fine. You go ahead into the town 'alone'. But I'll be right behind ya, just so you know."

"..."

Cloud looked pissed. If he were being honest with himself, Zack would have to admit that he felt rather bad for being so rude to him, but this was a matter that he couldn't _not_ argue about. Denzel was important to them _both, _and there was _no way_ that he was letting Cloud go in there alone. Legendary fighter he might be, but in Zack's eyes, he'd always be that scared teenager pinned to the table, screaming for someone to help him, please, just make it stop, and Zack would pound on the glass and scream just as loud, but he'd never been able to _do _anything, never been able to _protect him _and the needles and _blood_-

"Fine," Cloud grumbled irritably, then he stood up, brushed himself off, and stalked into town without another word.

Zack shook the thoughts from his head. _'No,' _he thought firmly. _'I won't let Hojo win. I won't think about that _ever _again. It's over now. No use in thinking about the past...' _

They kept to the shadows as much as possible. It was rather early in the morning, which gave them the temporary advantage of limited visibility, but it would soon be lost to the rising sun. They would have to hurry in order to even have a chance.

"I'mma _kill_ that kid when we find him," Cloud muttered morbidly under his breath. Zack mentally smiled.

Soon, they were in an entirely different section of town. The failed real-estate investment was behind them as they searched frantically down every dirty alleyway, every possible crevice. The streets were dirtier here. The houses were shabbier. Occasionally, there was an out-of-place fountain, or a young tree starting to grow, but other then that the place remained eerily empty and and run-down. Twice, they saw person or two sluggishly delivering mail, or religiously tending their measly garden, but still, it seemed so..._lifeless._ Of course, most people were in bed at this hour, but...

No one saw them. They were virtually invisible in the dark.

They didn't know how long they searched. They searched until the sun was up, shooting its harsh rays into the shadows and causing the said shadows' retreat. People were milling around now. Some of them in suits that didn't quite fit in the environment. Stuffy, black suits... Soon, their only refuge was alleyways, where the buildings to the sides of them were sometimes too tall to allow the sun to reach its floor. They were forced to stay there. They'd run out of time. Their fate was out of their hands and now depended on whether or not the Turks would look for them there. Best case scenario, they would stay until nightfall and search again.

They wouldn't stop searching for Denzel. Not until they knew what happened to him. Perhaps it was their military training ("No man left behind"), or perhaps it was simply the hero complex they both seemed to harbor. Either way, they were determined.

They'd long forgone talking. Besides a few deliberate whispers, they'd hardly said a word to each other since entering the town. Cloud was still rather miffed at Zack for his insistence, and Zack was – for now - content with the silence. But when they – finally, after hours and hours, and losing hope – saw the scene before them, they couldn't help but yell, losing all senses of stealth and indiscretion.

"DENZEL!"

For there he was. On the opposite edge of town, at twilight, they'd finally found him. Hours of searching and no trace. And then they turn the corner and there he was, in plain sight. Both of their minds were too caught up in their excitement to realize the strangeness (_wrong, this is wrong)_ of it all.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"We looked everywhere!"

"It's been hours!"

But their exaltation at finding the poor boy at last was short-lived, for when they took in the surroundings, both men suddenly found their vocal cords tighten and their throats dry.

"...Tseng."

Denzel was staring mournfully at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eye. His rich brown hair was dusty, and it covered his eyes to cast a shadow over his face. Two Turks stood behind him, holding the area between his shoulder and his elbow. He looked the epitome of misery and shame.

Damn it. What a stupid mistake. Zack had had better training than to blow their cover like that. _What_ had he been thinking...?

"Zack." The man who spoke was Wutain, with long black hair that reached past his shoulders. His face was serious as he spoke, and Zack detected a hint of regret in his perpetually stoic voice. But perhaps that was just wishful thinking. "We've been looking for you."

"Really?" Zack said, immediately turning defensive. "Gee, I hadn't noticed." He tried to keep the resentment out of his voice, but it was difficult, and he knew he hadn't succeeded by the slight twitch of the cheek from Tseng.

"We ask that you come with us," Tseng said slowly, carefully, as though trying to reason with a wild animal.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Zack spat, all attempt at pleasantries aside.

"That's regrettable. I suppose we'll have to make you, then." Despite the threatening words, Tseng's tone remained relatively monotoned. His expression never wavered from its blankness.

Zack couldn't help it. He let out a low bark of laughter. "Seriously?! You think you and your little band of Turks can take me 'n Cloud?! What are you, delusional?!"

And truly, it _was_ delusional. Cloud could take down Sephiroth. Cloud could take down _anyone. _And he'd proved that. Multiple times. As had Zack Fair, former frickin' SOLDIER _First Class_. He'd taken out Sephiroth, too, and an _army_ for Shiva's sake! Were they _insane _to think that they could take them down with a couple of Turks (all of them except Tseng were newbies, too, by the looks of them)?!

"Hardly," Tseng said. There it was. Zack caught that tinge of incredulity in his voice that seemed to say, _'Zack, do you seriously think I'd be _that_ idiotic and reckless?'_ Aha! There was the Tseng he used to know.

Too bad it came at the wrong time. Zack would have much preferred the robot Tseng in this situation. Because then – at least – he wouldn't feel so crushed when Tseng failed him. Again.

"Here is the deal I propose: you come quietly with us," (Zack scoffed at this, and Cloud made a throaty hiss of his own), "or we kill young Denzel here. It's your choice."

Zack froze. _Of course_... Well, he wasn't surprised. Still, it was one thing to know subconsciously, and a whole other thing to hear it spoken aloud...

"If you did that," Cloud hissed. "_We_ would kill you. _All of you._"

"This so-called 'Neo-Shinra', too," Zack added. "Why would you risk that?"

"And it would all be worth it, then? Killing all of us... You wouldn't feel like you had to run anymore." Tseng paused. "All you have to do is let this boy die." And as if to emphasize the point, Tseng brought a gun to Denzel's head.

More than anything, Zack felt like he should hate Tseng right now. He would do it, he knew; Tseng would kill Denzel. And as they spent more and more time together, Zack had really harbored a soft spot for the little guy. He looked so _defenseless_, so scared, so...

_Guilty._

And he tried (so hard) to hate the Turk now holding the gun to a child's head. But... he just couldn't. Oh, he was angry... but somehow, Zack thought with resentment, even if Tseng did horrible things, he'd never be able to hate him. Because he was doing his _job_, and how many times had Zack killed when he was doing his job? (_Too many times to count, don't think about them, don't think about their faces don'tthinkaboutit...)_. And as naive as he knew it was, Zack _still_ considered him a... a _friend_. The first close friend he'd ever _had_. (_Pathetic, totally pathetic, you sentimental idiot.)_

Even so...Tseng was _threatening _him. Tseng had chased him all the way from _Midgar, _chased him from a happy, content, life, (_when finally things had been okay after years and years of it being not-okay..._) and now he was holding his little buddy at gunpoint.

He didn't have to hate him to know that, yeah, the guy would _so_ pay for this.

...

...

But as for the immediate situation, he really had no choice in the matter. What could he do? He couldn't surrender... but what other choice did he have?

"Please..." Zack loathed the pleading lilt his voice had taken on, but he _had_ to delay as much as possible. They had to think of _something_. He caught Cloud's eye as subtly as possible. _'Stall'. _He mentally _willed_ Cloud to understand him. The blonde's tiny nod was all he needed. "Please...Just tell me _why_. Please, Tseng. We used to be 're _still_ friends...Or – at least – I thought we were. Please...tell me why you're chasing me. Tell me what I've done wrong."

He could see Tseng's resolve waver. See the conflict going on behind those deep brown other Turks had spoken so far, though Zack hadn't really expected them to. Tseng was in charge here. Finally, he heard Tseng sigh and say, "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it has something to do with this...sickness that's been going around."

"Sickness? What're you-?"

"You have something to do with it... You can help us _stop_-" He choked on the rest of his sentence, then said abruptly, with a clinical ferocity, "But I'm afraid that's all I can say. Now, if you will, come with-"

It happened fast. One second, Tseng was gesturing towards the helicopter parked a few yards away, and the next second, he was white-faced and struggling to stand, a pool of scarlet slowly growing on his left bicep. A click. A rustle. The two Turks holding Denzel were sprawled on the ground, sporting wounds of their own. Zack searched frantically for their attacker. To his left, a flash of scarlet caught his eye. And then a voice – all too familiar – says softly, somehow dreamy and ferocious and dark all at the same time, "Gotcha."

"_Gen-" _but a throaty cry of pain escaped Tseng's lips after, so his words were cut cringed. Tseng's right hand, grasping a gun a mere moment before, now sported an impressive bullet hole, the Turk's gun falling from his hand at once. Tseng grasped his injured hand to his body for a moment, then fell to the ground in a heap.

There's a moment of silence where all that is heard in Zack's ear is his pounding heartbeat and the struggling pants of the fallen Turks before the voice from before says – sharper this time - "Are you really _that_ dim, imbecile? _Run_."

No need to tell him twice. Zack rushed to Denzel, who was breathing heavily with wide eyes, seized his arm, hauled him up, and dragged him as gently as he could towards the opposite direction. Cloud was ahead of him, and so he followed.

He wasn't sure how long they ran. Perhaps it was hours. Perhaps it was days. All he knew was that they had to get _out _of North Corel. Zack didn't know if the Turks were following. He never looked back.

When they stopped, finally, it was dark outside. Whether it was dawn or dusk, he didn't know. And honestly, he couldn't say that he pondered it much. He was more focused on collapsing and sleeping and _dying_, because surely he would, based on the stitch in his side. Denzel had fallen down in exhaustion miles back, and Zack had carried him to this point. But there was no way he could go any farther without a rest, and thankfully, Cloud seemed to share those very sentiments.

They didn't bother talking. They both fell in a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Fucking ass holes! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

But as much as Cid hollered, he hadn't seen one person since he'd woken up a few hours ago.

_White. _That's all he saw when he opened his eyes. White halls, white doors, white floor...everything was so damn _white_. It was _maddening_. Almost as maddening as the complete solitude he was in. He hadn't seen a soul. Not even Yuffie or Cissnei...they could be anywhere right now! And so he yelled and cursed the empty and lifeless white white halls until his throat was sore, but even then he continued.

_'I _hafta_ find a way out_,' Cid thought irritably as he plopped down in his cell, too tired to continue screaming at the moment. '_The hell is this place, anyway?'_

He was in a cell, he knew that much. The door to the cell was high-tech, the kind that opened with a whoosh at the touch of a button. Convenient things, those doors. He had them on his airship. Too bad the button was on the other side of the door, and out of Cid's reach. From what he could see of the hallway outside, it was lined with rooms like his, excluding the last door he could see to his left, which had double doors and fogged up glass. _'Any place that has this many holding cells can't be up to anything good',_ Cid mused darkly. _'But where in the hell _am _I?' _

Just as the thoughts took conscious hold in his brain, a high keening scream shattered the quiet, followed by banging and a the sound of people rushing about. Suddenly, the door on the opposite end of the hallway to his left slid open with a 'shhh'-ing noise, and a group of people came into view.

The first thing that registered in Cid's mind was that Yuffie – a very awake Yuffie, he realized with a jolt of happiness – was being restrained by half a dozen white-coated people, three of them carrying syringes, the others holding onto the ninja's arm. The second thing he noticed was that Yuffie was thrashing around wildly, and that she looked even worse than when he last saw her. Her eyes were bloodshot and were rolling in their sockets. She was foaming at the mouth, her lips chapped and cracking. She was paler than Cid had ever seen her, and she sported several long scratches around her face that hadn't been there before. The sight caused Cid's heart to clench. What had they done to her?

Meanwhile, one of the doctors managed to stab Yuffie with the syringe. She fell limp in their arms, and they dragged her over to the cell directly opposite Cid's, pushed the button to open the door, and shoved her inside. With their backs turned, Cid noticed that the doctors had words printed in clean black letters on the back of their coats. They said:

**T**YNOMA'S **I**NSTITUTE OF HUMAN **R**ESEARCH AND **C**ULTURAL DEVELOPMENT.

Cid's thought froze. Where had he heard that name before...? He could've _sworn..._

And as if on cue, his mind recalled a woman with wavy auburn hair and intelligent caramel eyes as a shadowy look came over her face...

"_TIRC," Cissnei had said. "Tynoma's Institute of Human Research and Cultural Development. It's where all the Turks go when they start to question Shinra's ways…when they stop being loyal to the utmost degree. It's where they take us down, and it's why Shinra is what it is today."_

Oh. Shit.

* * *

Zack didn't trust Genesis. Nope. Not _one_ bit. The indecisive, melodramatic, flippy-haired _jerk_ had nearly killed him. _Several times_. Not to mention what he did to Angeal...

No. That really _wasn't _worth mentioning, because even with as much closure as he could ever possibly have about Angeal's death, he knew he'd never entirely be rid of the guilt hanging like an oppressive storm cloud at the back of his consciousness. He knew it was there; he knew it may or may not mean inconvenience. But he chose to ignore it in favor of pretending that it wasn't. As far as he knew, this technique was working _quite well _so far.

And he did _not_ need some redheaded asshole (well, _one _of the redheaded assholes...), to screw it all up for him again.

Which returns to the point: Zack didn't trust Genesis.

But he _needed_ him. This was a fact that he grudgingly admitted to himself as he sat cross-legged in front of the sleeping form of said bane of his existence. The change – or _lack of change_ – of the man was rather astounding. Not a single wrinkle marred his delicate, pale features. Not even a bags under the eyes that everyone got when they lacked sleep or were stressed. _Nothing_ at all to show that the guy had probably been in the wilderness for days after spending what may have been years in the Gold Saucer Battle Arena, which – while tacky – was a place that was not for those with weak minds, bodies, or stomachs.

Zack unconsciously reached up to feel his own face. His fingertips registered cuts, scrapes, and aforementioned puffy bruises under his eyes. _'That's so not fair,'_ Zack thought numbly, with just a little bit of contempt. _'Stupid asshole doesn't even have a scar, while I-'_

"May I ask why you are staring at me, Zack Fair?"

Zack nearly jumped out of his skin as the silky voice rang through his ears. So...he hadn't been paying enough attention. Again.

Glaring at the now-awake face of Genesis Rhapsados, Zack reached for, found, and gripped the Buster sword as he said, "What are you doing here?"

Genesis smiled one of his familiar, patronizing smirks that seemed to say, 'don't bother the very intelligent adults who know _so_ much more than you, you stupid, insolent child'.

Or – at least – that's what it seemed to say to _Zack_.

"You know very well how I'm here, Zack Fair. The Turks were going to take you away, but I intervened. I believe you owe me your life now."

Another smirk. That self-righteous glint in the eyes. Zack suddenly longed to smash that look off his face. Instead, he took a deep breath, and said evenly, "I know what you did. I'm not sure why, but I _am_ grateful for that. What I want to know is...what are you doing _here_? What were you doing at the Gold Saucer? Where have you _been _all this time?"

The redhead's smirk faltered slightly. "All in due time. I will answer those questions later. Meanwhile, however, I do believe there is a more _important_ question to be asked."

"Really?" Zack said, honestly surprised. What was he getting at? "What are you-?"

"_How are you alive?"_

Oh... Right. _That_. Zack shifted uneasily as he thought over what to say. On the one hand, there was the fact that he trusted Genesis about as much as he trusted a bloodthirsty Nibel wolf in the middle of mating season while armed with nothing but a rusty fork and left-over chocobo greens (long story); that is to say, not at all. His first instinct was to make something up, of course, but what would that _really _do? Which brought him to the other hand: the man had put himself in harm's way to save Zack. And – while that didn't make up for all the times that he'd tried to kill him – that fact alone was starting to sway him. Of course, he could've had ulterior motives. Oh, most definitely! But still... what could he say? He didn't have enough information. What did Genesis know? What didn't he?

A rustling sound coming from behind. Zack whirled around, his first thought being that the Turks had caught up with them. To his relief, however, he was met only with the sight of Cloud standing up. He smiled automatically at the blonde, happy to see that he was awake. He may need his help if Genesis proved to be... untrustworthy. And he deserved to know hear what was going on first-hand.

Zack glanced over at the gun that Genesis had used to save his life. It had been discarded in the man's exhaustion, it appeared, and was lying innocently over by Denzel's resting form. He frowned and tightened his grip on the Buster sword before saying with precision, "_I'm_ the one with the weapon here, Genesis. _And_ you're outnumbered three to one. I think _I'll_ be asking the questions."

Genesis' expression could only be described as a glower. After a brief moment, though, he raised his chin and snorted lightly. "_Three_ to one, you say?" he said rhetorically, looking over at Denzel. But he didn't question his involvement any further. Why would he? After all, Genesis had been fighting since he was much younger than Denzel...

Cloud was standing beside him now, staring down at Genesis with what looked like polite curiosity. "You're Genesis Rhapsodos?" Cloud asked quietly. "I don't believe we've met."

"No, I don't believe _you've_ met me," Genesis said with a knowing smirk.

Cloud quirked his head slightly. "I don't understand."

"We met Genesis a few times while we were...while we..." Zack struggled for an adequate word to describe their situation at that time, then gave up, simply saying "Well, you _wouldn't_ remember. You weren't conscious."

"Oh. Right." Understanding. Cloud's eyes flickered downward. No... that wasn't right. Cloud wasn't supposed to be _sad_...

"Anyway, that's not the point," Zack said quickly, his eyes still trained on his friend's face.

"Oh? What _is _the point?" Genesis asked tauntingly, that infernal, condescending smirk back in place.

"The _point,_" Zack pointed his sword towards Genesis' face, "Is that I've beaten you too many times to count, and I'll do it again, too. So... you'd better listen real close."

Genesis' smile remained, but Zack vaguely noticed the subtle difference in his face. That tiny falter in the redhead's eyes was all Zack needed.

"Now, are you going to answer my questions?" Zack said, eyes glinting. Genesis scowled angrily, but made no other movement to disagree his proposal.

"Alright, then," Zack said, the authoritative edge still in his voice. He eyed the other man as he began pacing back-and-forth, making sure to keep his sword in reach. Genesis was still leaning primly against a nearby tree, his mouth set in a thin line, his otherworldly green eyes never leaving Zack's. Unnerving. Zack searched his senses for the blonde's reassuring presence. Cloud was just out of his line of sight, watching the exchange quietly. Deep breath. "Let's start from when I last saw you. Where'd you go from there?"

At first, Genesis looked as though he would not answer, but a moment later, he sighed, rolled his eyes, and said lazily, "So _this _is the gratitude I get for saving your life? You always _were_ impolite." Zack heard Cloud choke slightly at this, for unknown reasons. No time to think of that... Genesis was still talking. "But... very well. I'll humor you. But first, allow me to get my facts straight. If I am remembering correctly, the last time we interacted was around five or six years ago, in Banora. Am I correct?"

Zack nodded, a sense of excitement growing in his stomach, in spite of himself. At last. He was finally (_finally_) getting answers.

Genesis heaved another dramatic sigh. "Alright, then. I will share with you my story. But be forewarned: it is neither short, nor happy, and to be honest, I doubt you'll really want to know the truth once it's over."

_'Great,' _Zack thought with a roll of his eyes. _'He's just as over-dramatic as I remember.'_ Nevertheless, he settled himself down into a comfortable position, though he kept his grip firmly on the Buster Sword, just in case.

* * *

**(1) **For those of you who haven't played Crisis Core, and just in case I haven't already mentioned this: Angeal Hewley was a First Class SOLDIER, along with Genesis and Sephiroth. He grew up in Banora, and was best friends with Genesis when they were young. Together, they both joined SOLDIER. He was the very first wielder of the Buster Sword, which he later passed on to Zack, who he was mentoring. It's a very long and complicated story, but basically, Angeal starts to deteriorate and grows a wing due to experiments and stuff that were performed on him while he was still in fetal stage (I know, totally jacked up). Throughout the end of his life, he becomes more and more convinced that he is a monster, and he forces Zack to fight him, (it's in this fight that Zack gets his cross-shaped scar on his cheek). Before he dies, he passes on the Buster Sword to Zack, with his thanks that Zack freed him from his torment. Zack is emotionally scarred for life, but he copes with it in his own way. He delivers Angeal's trademarked speech (" Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams... and honor") to a league of new SOLDIER troops. He also changes his hair. Yes, Zack copes in his own, special way. -pats Zack's head-

**(2) **Lazard was the director of SOLDIER. Rumor has it, he's also Rufus's illegitimate brother. (OMG SOAP OPERA DRAMA!!!)

**(3)** Alrighty, for those of you who haven't played Crisis Core: the main antagonist in CC is Genesis. At the very beginning of the game, you find out that Genesis, a first class SOLDIER, has gone AWOL and taken some 3rd class SOLDIERS with him. It's later revealed that Genesis and Angeal, Zack's mentor, were part of something called Project G (G standing for Gillian, Angeal's mother), under the direction of a Shinra scientist called Hollander. Due to the experiments, Genesis sprouts one black wing from his shoulder. Genesis sort of pops in and out of the scenes, but every time you see him, he looks more and more colorless. Eventually, his hair turns completely white, and his face and eyes lose all their color. There are also some sores on his face that imply that Genesis is actually falling apart. Genesis calls it degeneration, and recruits Hollander to try and stop it. Eventually, Zack tells Genesis that he's going down the wrong path, and whatever he's trying to do to stop the process isn't helping, to which Genesis replies that he's going to take the whole world with him. During the Nibelheim mission, Genesis was actually in the reactor at a certain point before Sephiroth goes crazy. He's the one who tells Sephiroth what Jenova is, and that Sephiroth's nothing but a monster. Anyway, I recommend you wiki it, cuz I'm not the best at explaining.

For those of you who haven't played Dirge of Cerberus, this is rather essential for the next chapter in the story, so let me explain: Deepground is a section of Shinra that was created by the former president, Rufus' father. His goal was to create an elite, private army. Aptly named, Deepground was located under the Shinra building, and its existence was kept top secret (for example, Rufus didn't even know about it). In Deepground itself, there were a group of elite soldiers, called Tsviets. The Tsviets were made up primarily of five people: Azul the Cerulean, Rosso the Crimson, Shelke the Transparent, Nero the Sable, and Weiss (pronounced exactly like the word 'vice') the Immaculate. The premise of the game is that Deepground is suddenly attacking Kalm for no apparent reason. In fact, it's later learned that they were attacking many places around the planet, taking captive those who hadn't been infected with Geostigma, and killing those who had. Turns out, they're trying to summon a great WEAPON that will destroy the world by trying to make the planet think that the end is near, (when the end of the world comes, the planet will summon the WEAPON Omega to take all life from the planet). It's all very complex, but essentially, Vincent ends up defeating Omega and killing all the members of the Tsviets, (except Shelke, she turns out to be a good guy), thereby stopping Omega from killing everyone. It's presumed that Weiss is dead, until the secret ending, where it shows Genesis picking up Weiss and walking away while saying that 'it's not yet time to sleep, they still have much work to do'.

So, there's your Dirge of Cerberus 101. There's a LOT more to the story, but I can't take up any more room, so I suggest you wikipedia it. :)

**I understand that there are a lot of characters in this story that aren't from the original game. I apologize for any confusion regarding this. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**I'm also extremely sorry that this took so long to complete. I thank you for your patience, and for sticking with me. I will NEVER let it go this long without an update again, okay? Promise I'll make it up to you guys. :) Next chapter should take around two weeks, and will revolve around Genesis' story. I promise you that his story DOES have to do with the overall plot. In fact, it should be a bit of a revelation chapter (you _may_ be able to guess, if you look at Genesis' words to Zack VERY CAREFULLY. I doubt it, though. It's kinda vague). :) Also, I'm sorry there hasn't really been much ZackxCloud. I'm taking this relationship really slow, because I'm trying to make it realistic. I know it can be frustrating, but I'm doing the best I can with the characters I have to work with. It will all come together eventually, I promise.**

**P.S. If anyone can catch the Saturday Night Live reference, (couldn't resist, the description was just _priceless_, and once I thought of it I couldn't make anything else up), I'll dedicate next chapter to you. :) Hint: It's from the most reason one with JT.  
**

**Love you guys bunches. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it. :)**

**_Review, or I'll sic crazy!Genesis on you. And once that happens... well, it was nice knowing you. :)  
_**

**_-_b9iNe  
**


	11. Genesis

Chapter XI

_**Genesis**_

_And God said, "Let there be light." And there was light._

_-Genesis 1:3_

_

* * *

_

"_**The farther from the present I venture, the more difficult it is to remember."**_

It was nice, really, this blissful sleep. Physically, he felt himself being lifted off the ground, heard two strange voices muttering, but it was all a hazy mess of spidery green and black in his mind, so he pushed his feelings of alarm aside. His head felt too heavy for his neck, and his limbs not strong enough to move, but inside, everything was so _light_...

"_**However, there is no forgetting that day."**_

The heavy weightlessness was slowly fading, though, replaced by a cold sensation that he couldn't pinpoint. Was it on his back? His arm? His chest? Another few seconds. No, he decided, the cold was everywhere.

It wasn't until he was sitting up that he realized he'd been lying down to begin with. He was in a lab: He'd recognize that scent anywhere. Old memories of metal and blood lapped at his consciousness.

Now that he looked around more, though, he felt his stomach lurch. There was that sterile medical equipment that Genesis remembered in the old Shinra labs, amidst beds and dressers.

And there was the Shinra logo, along with...

_Oh..._that explained it. He was in-

"Deepground," a deep, deliberate voice said, "as you know, has access to the most advanced medical equipment in the world. The President spares no resource for his secret army of super soldiers."

His breath caught for a moment, but then exhaled into a laborious sigh. "Weiss the Immaculate. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He turned around, eyes flickering over the impressive leader of Deepground before resting on the door.

Weiss frowned, shaking his long snowy hair. "I'm afraid it's not good news, brother."

Genesis's expression turned sneering. "Oh? Are you planning on trying to keep me here against my will?" He hissed. "Shinra lapdogs. You can tell your precious _president_ that-"

"It's not like that," Weiss interrupted, looking piqued. "Shinra sent us to retrieve you from the region of Banora, and their orders were to keep you detained under maximum security." Weiss turned his back on the taller man and gestured to the room. "Obviously, you regained your strength in the nick of time, and escaped our clutches." He turned his head, his only visible eye from that angle looking at Genesis significantly. "Right?"

It was Genesis' turn to scowl. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You ask what I mean by sparing you?" Weiss asked archly.

Genesis scoffed. "I would not go as far as to call it _that,_" he scorned, lips curled. "Why didn't you run off to carry out the orders like the good little puppets you are?"

"Hm." Weiss turned to face him again. "That is precisely what I wish to speak of."

"Really, now?" Genesis lilted, falling back onto the bed with grace. "Speak up, then. I haven't got all day."

The realization was just starting to hit him as he outstretched a hand, staring. His white palm looked perfect to the naked eye. Only his sharper vision caught the tiny scars running along the knuckles... But he was getting distracted: There was no pain, even when he flexed his fingers. Dare he believe that he was finally _healed?_ No more degradation? No more struggling to take a breath because his lungs were disintegrating? No more fighting to keep from shaking because his muscles were falling apart?

It was hard to let himself hope.

He felt his left shoulder. The wing was gone.

"The Restrictors," Weiss said. "They're the ones in control of Deepground. They are... oppressive."

"Get rid of them, then," Genesis said simply. "That's what you're trained to do." Really. Did they need to come crying to him every time something needed to be done? It was pathetic.

"It's not that simple," he argued, shaking his head. "They've done something to us that physically prevents our harming them."

"How unfortunate. I'd recommend a skilled doctor, but... ah, he's dead." He laughed, even though it wasn't funny.

He felt like he could laugh and laugh until the world ended, and even then, when his every breath was ash and smoke and he was ankle-deep in blood, he would still be making that hollow, dry sound. The relief at being saved, it was overflowing in a waterfall of words, and if he was silent he would burst.

He was always good at building walls, though. Within seconds, he was quiet, dam built to suppress the river. It was better that way. Always.

Weiss glared. "We cannot. We're being controlled by these _people – _if you could even call them that!" He was frustrated now, pacing back and forth. Then, "They locked my brother up in chains. They said he was too dangerous to be left alone."

Genesis quirked his head, interested now. "When did that happen?" Nero the Sable had been an extremely loyal and able-bodied warrior, and perfectly lucid by army standards.

Then again, maybe Genesis wasn't the best judge of sanity. He'd thought his friends were normal, too, and Angeal had essentially committed suicide. Sephiroth _had _been fine, until that monster had wrapped her dirty claws on his genius mind...

_Stop._

Sometimes, there were cracks that he had to fill with mortar-lies and brick-distractions. He was good at his job, though – such a good little laborer, patching up the trickles before they fell too far. Everything was safe now. Everything was okay.

Weiss' eyes were sad and confused. I have no idea how to love, he was saying, but I'm so head deep in it I can't find my way out. Now I have no idea what to do with myself. I'm floundering.

The expression didn't suit Weiss at all. Hadn't anyone ever told him, Genesis wondered. To love is to destroy.

"We were sent out to retrieve you. We succeeded, and got back without difficulty. They came for him in the hangar once we landed the helicopter. I could do nothing to stop it. I had my place to consider."

Genesis said nothing.

"We hadn't been outside in so long. It was such a relief to be sent to Banora. I don't remember Nero ever being so happy. He didn't remember what the sky looked like."

Genesis felt a wave of pity break through his barriers, but as quickly as it had come, he shoved it aside. Weiss and Nero were monsters and murderers. Not that _he _was any different, but...

_'Not anymore,'_ he thought. _'I refuse to be called a monster any longer.'_

"What is this really about, then?" he asked languidly. Snorting derisively, he added "Because I'm assuming that this conversation _does _have a point."

"Help us." The words were emotionless, but it was the closest Weiss could ever get to a plea.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow, his lips pursed. "Why ever would I do that? You have nothing to offer me."

"You're our brother. You made us what we _are_."

Predictable that he would return to the fact that Genesis had donated his cells to all members of the Sviets, granting them inhuman strength.

"He wanted Sephiroth's to do it, you know." He paused. His euphoria over being healed was slowly fading, replaced by that familiar, lonely feeling of bitter inferiority and injustice. "The president. He wanted Sephiroth. But Hojo refused, and since Hollander never really cared about _me_ anyway...I was volunteered to donate cells to the _cause." _He scoffed. "I was _property,_ nothing more. Not even _valuable _property, comparatively." No one cares about third to best.

"You didn't volunteer willingly?" Weiss looked briefly surprised, but shook it off quickly and said, "Irregardless, what's done is done. You and all of Deepground – the Sviets, especially – are connected, and..." he ground his teeth, "you're our only hope of being released from the Restrictors."

Genesis tsked. "With or without my help, I am sure you will find a way out eventually." He thought for a moment, then added, "And even if you do not, it means nothing to me."

Weiss was looking at him with displeasure. "So...you'll leave us down here to rot, then? The people that carry a piece of you in them?" Weiss glared. "Where is your loyalty, Genesis Rhapsodos? I thought SOLDIERS were supposed to be _honorable_-"

His casual air snapped. Snarling in anger, Genesis launched himself from the bed towards Weiss. The bigger man tried to stop him, but he had always been the fastest. Genesis looked down at Weiss, who was kneeling on the ground and grasping his stomach.

"Don't _ever_," Genesis said dangerously, raising a finger, "say that to me again. _You,_" he brushed Weiss' forehead with his index finger, "know not of what you speak. Do you understand?"

"Indeed, brother," Weiss said. He got to his feet, looking slightly mollified. "I see that you are not ready to answer yet. Perhaps I could come back later?"

Genesis looked crookedly at him, all traces of anger gone. "Alright then," he said after a length. "If you insist."

"You should stay here. No one resides in this place, and if the Restrictors discover you, they will be angry."

He rolled his eyes. "Never. I will go as I please."

"But the Restrictors-"

"-will never know I'm here." Genesis sauntered over to the closet and removed a standard Deepground uniform.

Weiss looked uneasy. "...It's risky. I'm not sure that-"

"You wish for me to understand your pain?" Genesis retorted. "Well, then _let me_."

* * *

"_**Weeks passed."**_

Genesis, once in uniform, was able to pass as Deepground soldier remarkably well. His height matched with the others', and the full-face mask kept anyone from recognizing him. He used it to his advantage, walking around the sterile walls of the underground facility and stepping in and out of labs. It was a horrendous place. Every day, the troops awoke at an early hour, were fed, and went immediately to combat training, where they stayed until the end of the day unless they were scheduled for a lab session. No one talked in the hallways. No one talked at all, unless spoken to. It was eerie and empty and soulless, and Genesis never thought he'd miss the chatter of boorish, immature SOLDIERS but he _did_.

Weiss was right about the Restrictors, too. Were they even human under that armor? If they were, how did they sleep at night? After witnessing an on the spot execution (wham-crack, and the poor soldier was a lifeless skin-meat-bones), Genesis decided to avoid populated areas. He'd seen enough death for a lifetime.

As he turned an abrupt corner to avoid the oncoming Restrictor, he felt a tug at the back of his mind. It was a strange sensation, as though there was a sudden rush of _something _in his body, and then he felt his feet moving in a different direction.

The _thinkfeelbreath _brought him to a door unlike the others. It was locked, he discovered, but he managed to kick it open with relative ease.

'_Strange_,' he thought. Never one to not take advantage of an opportunity, though, Genesis slunk in.

The computer room was disappointingly unremarkable, for there were many of those in Deepground. He'd felt that strange _urge_ to go there, though, and he didn't feel like leaving. Surely he wasn't hearing voices in his head for no reason, right? He almost laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts. It wasn't really funny, once he thought about it, but a raw sense of desperateness had been clinging to him for days now, and he didn't quite feel as _sane _as usual. (_'That's not saying much, Gen,' _he imagined Angeal saying with a crooked smile).

After only several minutes of poking around the database on a computer, Genesis knew he was out of his league. He was never talented with computers, or technology in general. He got paid to kill things, not to sit around in front of a machine all day.

Besides, the locked door wasn't going to be guarding computers; the computers here were all linked to the same network. Whatever files stored on a computer in this room would be the same as one in another, less reinforced one. So...whatever this room was supposed to keep people away from would be _physical_. Files, maybe? But weren't files just stored on the computer these days?

_'Maybe these files aren't stored on the computer for a reason. Maybe Deepground was afraid that someone would be able to break in,' _Genesis speculated. It sounded right to him. Deepground was paranoid, and they were training a large group of professional hackers themselves. Surely they knew that some digging would happen amongst their ranks. In which case, keeping the files physically would make more sense.

He looked around the room again, and his eyes rested on a huge black safe that had been tucked away in the corner. He stood up and walked towards it curiously. He hadn't noticed it before, and now that he examined it, he felt foolish for not doing so. It was so obviously holding something of vast importance. And whatever _Shinra_ found important, he wanted to have.

_Shinra..._the company that had taken so much from the Planet, from his friends, from – most importantly – _himself_. He wanted to seem them _burn_ for what they did. The Presence from before – foreign, yet familiar, unsettling in its sheer power, yet comforting like a warm mother's touch – arose in the back of his mind that seemed to whisper disjointed words and thoughts.

_'All in due time.'_

_Shinra will burn for what they've done. First, though... _

He surveyed the sleek cube of metal critically. It looked like the common, typical safe box, though replacing the circular dial was a number pad to punch in the combination.

Concentrating on the Hell Firaga Materia – thank the Goddess he still had it – he raised his hand. A thin beam of fire shot from his palm and straight towards the safe with a sizzling sound. He swept his arm to the right, then stopped the torrent and examined his work. The top of the safe had been sheered off completely, leaving its contents easily accessible. He smiled.

Without preamble, he reached inside until his gloved fingers brushed against something. A fat manila envelope. _Just as I suspected_, Genesis thought with pleasure. He pulled it out easily, then – realizing that he had no other place to put it – hiked up his pant leg, folded the large envelope in half, stuffed it in his mid-calve-length boots, and pushed his pant leg down again.

The presence was whispering to him again. Vaguely, he thought sardonically that he shouldn't be listening to the voices in his head; that's what had, essentially, happened to Sephiroth. But this was different. It wasn't Jenova...it was-

_-Minerva._

Mother. The _true _Mother. The Goddess. The Planet. Genesis knew what the Presence was with strange clarity. Peaceful. He'd been touched by the Goddess, and her presence lingered.

Despite his old ties with industrialized Shinra, Genesis had never been one to defy Her. For the first time in a long time, he had found a sense of purpose.

"_**There really was no need to tell him what I was going to do, but I supposed that I owed him a bit of manners. After all, he had helped, however unknowingly."**_

Aware that finding Weiss in the hellhole would be nigh impossible, he decided to return to the empty room that he'd taken residence in over the week. Perhaps Weiss would feel Her, too, and know to come.

His faith paid off. Not ten minutes later, Weiss came walking through the door. Genesis had taken his helmet off at that point, and was pulling his fingers through his hair carefully, trying to fix it. The other watched him with hooded eyes.

Finally, Weiss spoke. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. I have," Genesis said, inclining his head.

"And what have you decided? Are you going to help save your brothers and sisters from a tortured existence?"

"Let us say," Genesis said, standing up and walking over to the rusted heart rate monitor, "that you manage to overthrow the Restrictors. What is it that you do next?"

Weiss hesitated, obviously not expecting the question. "I haven't given that much thought."

"Will you attempt to overthrow Shinra?" Genesis asked as he ran his now un-gloved fingers along various buttons on the machine. He noticed several bloodied fingerprints. They were small, like a child's.

"Over...? Of course not. We may be the best army on the Planet, but Shinra would crush us. And it is to Shinra that we owe the power we hold," Weiss said, jutting his chin towards Genesis and smiling slightly.

Genesis frowned. Inside, the Presence was churning with vague anger. '_Protectprotectprotect...'_

"And if," (when) "Shinra is defeated? What then? Will you," Genesis smirked privately at the cliche, "try and take over the world? Without Shinra, you would be unstoppable, would you not?"

"Why are you asking this?" Weiss asked. "Shouldn't we concern ourselves with the present, rather than the future?"

"I'm asking," the former SOLDIER said, turning around to face the other, "because I need you to know why I would never help you."

Weiss' eyes widened, and he seemed to freeze. Whatever pretense he'd been putting on, he hadn't been expecting Genesis to refuse.

"Weiss the Immaculate," Genesis said, putting his hand on other man's shoulder, "you were...correct, when you said that I have forgotten my honor. I had a very wise friend, once." The words were flowing from his mouth now. He could not stop them. "He always used to say that no matter what happens, one must always protect their honor as SOLDIER. I never gave his comments thought, but now I know that he was right.

"I've never had much honor. It's time I changed that. And fighting your war is not what I'm supposed to do."

He turned around, picked up the bag that he'd put all of his clothes in, sheathed his rapier, put on the helmet, and walked out the door before Weiss could say anything more.

_I know what I have to do now, _he thought as he left.

Because of the disaster with an unnamed, immensely powerful man in a Deepground soldier uniform, (an impostor, obviously, but how had he gotten in in the first place?) escaping their facilities, it wasn't until half an hour later that they discovered the broken safe and the missing files. The Restrictors never did mention that fact to the President.

* * *

"_**The crimes were heinous. But I am sure you know all about that." **_

Project 1E93 was an operation years in the making. The first traces of a similar disease-control idea were Professor Gast's, and that had been over twenty years ago. Over time, the goal of the project had evolved. What was once supposed to be an experiment on disease control to better the lives of the people on the Planet had been twisted into a sinister objective.

Of course it had. Dr. Hojo had been involved. He could turn anything into a weapon.

_Entry 55, Stage I: Found prime specimen of elusive and highly-rare creature. Non-sentient. Incapable of speech, though its DNA is similar to humans. Further study is required._

_Entry 70, Stage I: Specimen of creature survived twenty days without any form of sustenance. No apparent fatigue was displayed before it disintegrated _

_Entry 89, Stage II: First attempt at ZMB/human DNA grafting was failure. Human subject fell into a fit and secreted blood before death. Cause of failure is unknown. Further study is required._

_Entry 95, Stage II: Discovered that a mild strain of the Influenza virus forcibly injected into ZMB specimen before DNA graft smooths procedure considerably. Virus looks promising. _

_Entry 209, Stage III: Subject 14A arrived today. Former SOLDIER Third Class. Perhaps the Mako energy in Subject 14A will contribute to a success. Procedure this afternoon._

_Entry 212, Stage III: Procedure was successful. Subject 14A showed signs of instability shortly after the procedure, but has survived longer than any insofar. _

_Entry 240, Stage III: Subject 14A dead. One week since procedure. My hypothesis regarding Mako energy increasing overall lifespan and quality of life is correct. Not only did Subject 14A live longer than any other, it also displayed far less symptoms for a shorter amount of time._

_Entry 5, Stage VI: Specimen 28A showed remarkable amounts of Mako tolerance. This could be the one that we need. Virus injection procedure due in three weeks. Mako injections will proceed until that date. _

_Entry 267, Stage VI: Found remains of specimen 28A near Kalm. Remains of seven civilians also found. They had been seriously mutilated. I can only conclude that specimen 28A is the cause of wounds. All corpses have been tested and found positive for virus strain 1E93. Project on track. Next course of action is to find a more suitable host._

_Entry 359, Stage XI: Operation has been moved to Lab 146-2, located near Nibel Mountains. _

_Entry 360, Stage XI: President Shinra ceased all further experiments involving Project 1E93. All data pertaining to virus strain 1E93 has been confined to Shinra labs 146-2 and must be kept under close surveillance. Final data conclude that outbreak of said virus would most likely be deadly to 60% of population. _

He closed the smaller file and threw it into the steadily growing stack. All the papers he'd scanned so far had been similar. Grotesque, inhumane experiments. A tallying up of Shinra's sins, the skulls paving their own personal stairway to the gates of Hell. Nothing useful beyond that, though.

Over an hour later, Genesis threw the last file into the stack. Still nothing remarkably helpful, but he wasn't concerned. Shinra was probably sweating now that they knew their top secret files had been stolen right from under their noses. It was worth the trouble just for that.

He stretched lazily on the hotel bed, eyes wandering to the window. Skies the clearest blue he'd ever seen, not a cloud in sight. A sea bird cried mournfully from its perch in a gently wafting palm tree. White sand stretched over the shore, disappearing into the softly rolling waves. The scene was idyllic. Picturesque. Utterly relaxing.

_And yet... _

She was tugging at his consciousness again. Genesis twitched unconsciously. That same feelingwas back again. He hadn't felt it since he'd been in Deepground. Letting Her thoughts guide his actions, Genesis swept the pile of papers into a neat stack, picked it up, and walked out of the room. The sand was hot on his bare feet, but he paid it no mind as he walked closer to the water.

He paused when a wave came rolling in and he was suddenly ankle-deep in salt water. He closed his eyes, marveling at the sensation. He'd never been to Costa del Sol, never seen the beach or felt the sand in his toes or felt the warm breeze. Shinra had never given him vacation (not for their multi-million gil creation, never, he was too good for that), but then again, he'd never really wanted one. Work had been his life.

Shinra had siphoned so much out of his existence. Suddenly angry, and with _Her_ coaxing him, he ripped the papers – once, twice, three times – until they were scraps, and then he let the wind carry the bits into the ocean.

Watching as the specks of white disappeared beneath the frothy waves, the wind kissed his cheeks, carrying with it the lingering remnants of seaweed and cold. The lone seabird cried again, calling for its mate with eerie tones. Chills gripped him suddenly, despite the sharp sunlight. His shoulders trembled.

He remembered the legend of old. '_The ocean was made from the Goddess' tears.'_

* * *

"_**When I first came to the city as a child, I thought it a glamorous place filled with only the highest class. It was a juvenile notion. Midgar is a city of coldness and fear, where people starve to death under the feet of fortunate scoundrels and fools, and the copious blood stains the streets black."**_

The slums were a hellish place. Impoverished people congested the streets and byways, most of whom were coated in a permanent layer of dirt. A sea of lowered heads, downcast eyes, dragging feet, and worn clothes, it was so vastly different from the upper plates. The slums were like their own little dilapidated city, like two different worlds, existing separately...

He could almost make himself believe that, too, if it weren't for the ceiling of steel and brick where the sky was supposed to be. Drains from above emptied waste into streams flanked by unrecognizable debris. Children rummaged through it all, knee deep in filth, faces covered with grime, but sporting determined expressions. The two places...they weren't separate. They were _shadows, _one affecting, and the other left with no choice but to follow, always behind, always last, always trampled.

Genesis was fascinated. How did people survive down here? He was sure that-

Swatting away the eighth so-called pickpocket of the hour, he lost his train of thought. His lips pursed in annoyance. They seemed to have targeted him as wealthy, despite the drab cloak and hood he wrapped around himself, hiding most of his clothes and his distinguishable red hair. He felt angered at their persistence, but every time he started getting upset, he'd feel that Tug on his consciousness and shrug it off. He had more important matters to attend to.

What the matters were, he wasn't entirely sure, but there was no ignoring the sometimes painful jabs of direction the Planet sent his way.

He stopped. The church was simplistic in it's architecture, and something about it made him feel like it'd been there longer than the city had. A feeling of content and _right_ washed over him. This was where he was supposed to be.

Well, the Planet might be all-knowing, but Genesis was unimpressed. He walked up the crumbling steps to the aging double doors, which were slightly ajar. Blandly, he kicked them open and gazed around the sanctuary. High, arched ceiling. Chipped pillars near the wall. Splintering benches – all facing the front – lining a middle aisle. He strode noisily, unafraid, down the center, his eyes sweeping the place before resting on a spot directly in front of him.

He felt himself stop. Flowers? In the slums? How curious. He continued walking towards the flower bed, halting when he was a foot from its edge. The Whisper became something different, something utterly bizarre and strange and yet it felt so...so... _familiar. _

_Music_.

It sounded like two young boys running with all intensity from the old farmer's field, apples piled in arms, laughter and friendship coating lighter tones. It sounded like a young and awkward angel-boy with silver hair and hesitant cat-eyes staring stiffly at them both, and then it sounded like the first time they made him laugh. Genesis smiled blithely at the memories. The bitterness and guilt would come later tonight in his dreams, but for now, he was content with getting lost in them.

"Can you hear it?" He tore his gaze from the plants and looked towards the new voice. He was met with _green_.

A faint wave of sadness and nostalgia snapped at his mind. _'Sephiroth had had green eyes.'_ But he pushed the thought away. These eyes were nothing like Sephiroth's. The General's had been eerie and catlike, with slitted pupils and a piercing stare. And the color had been disconcerting and calculating. _Modified. Unnatural. _

_These_ eyes were opposite. Gentle. Understanding. Strangely, Genesis found himself thinking that if the Planet had had eyes, they would look like this.

"You're lost."

He snorted. "I am nothing of the sort." Genesis didn't know who this girl was, and, strange eyes or not, he was not going to tell her anything.

"You don't have to pretend," she said, and though Genesis figured she'd be angry at his slight, her voice was complacent. She knelt down and touched a flower tenderly, then looked up and said, after a pause, "You're SOLDIER."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. He didn't want anything to do with SOLDIER or Shinra anymore. But he knew his eyes glowed with the Planet's blood, and so there was no denying it.

"I knew a SOLDIER, once," the girl said. Her voice – though naturally cheerful – wavered at that point, and Genesis sensed the heartache behind it.

Determined to change the subject, he asked, "What are all these flowers doing here? I didn't think anything grew in the slums."

"This place is special," she said with a radiant smile. "And I take good care of them." She stood up abruptly at this and put her hands on her hips, her expression suddenly hard. "So don't go stepping on them, okay?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, amused at the fact that this delicate young woman was bossing _him _around. The music grew louder, and his shoulders relaxed automatically in content. This place...it really _was _special. He'd never felt so close to _Her _before.

The girl's shoulders relaxed, too, and the smile was back on her face. "You hear it, too, don't you? I knew as soon as I saw you... Are you like me? Are you an Ancient?"

An Ancient? This girl was an Ancient? He'd thought they'd all died off... But then again, it _would _explain why she looked so... And why he felt so...

Unable to put his thoughts into words, Genesis settled with shaking his head. "You think _I'm _an Ancient?"

The girl brushed a delicate hand against the pink bow fastened at the base of her chestnut braid, looking disappointed. "Oh." She looked up at him with her big eyes, a thoughtful frown on her face. "But you're different," she concluded. "The Planet has touched you."

Genesis sobered, turned away slowly, and looked around the room again. His mind was racing. Was the thing the Planet wanted him to find not the church, but the girl who was _at_ the church? There was no doubt that the sanctuary was special, but this strange brunette... there was something even more special about _her_.

_'The Ancients were a race in commune with the Planet.' _

"I'm searching," he said at last, head lowered, back still facing her.

"What are you searching for?" she asked, serene.

"Answers, maybe. I'm not entirely sure, you see. The Goddess is telling me where to go, but I can't... I can't _understand_." Genesis turned around, throwing his hands in the air, exasperated with the whole situation. "I've been wandering around for ages. She finally led me _here_. I don't know why. Do _you_?"

He'd thought that she might have looked at him like he was crazy, that no, she didn't have answers, she was just a flower girl from the slums, she didn't know anything about the Planet, you're hearing voices in your head? You should really go to a hospital for that.

But she didknow. He could see it in her eyes.

"I knew as soon as I saw you. That you were different. You're special. You've been _chosen_." Something was different about her voice now. It seemed lower, older, _wiser_.

"What have I been chosen to do?"

She smiled. It was not malicious, but it was not a gentle smile, either. She told him. He asked her to repeat herself. She told him again. He stared at her.

"Never forget."

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds..."_

"I think.. it's _you_."

"Then...I shall never forget."

_(( I offer thee this silent sacrifice. ))

* * *

_

"_**Time passed."**_

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

Genesis caught sight of several Shinra guards on patrol and slipped into an alleyway, weekly supply of food held under his arm. The brown paper bag crinkled noisily, but the guards did not look over. He released a breath and watched the silver cloud puff and disappear. It was winter. Cold. Especially under the plates. The slums during winter were torturous. The meager fires people would start on street corners would release smoke that had nowhere to go when it met the ceiling. Every intake of oxygen meant fumes burned your throat on the way down. It was really no wonder that adults who had lived in the slums their whole life had a permanent cough.

_He hated waiting._

The Mako reactor loomed above him. He stayed low, feeling the ground, lifted the solid metal latch and lowered himself into it.

It was dark, but Genesis had grown used to darkness. His eyes glowed in the meager light that managed to get through the cracks of the trap door. He turned sharply. Left right left left left right left right... The winding tunnel had grown so familiar his movements were automatic. Another left turn, and there was the ledge. He jumped and landed neatly, though the impact was jarring.

After another ten minutes, Genesis emerged from the darkness. The underground lake was undisturbed and peaceful. There was the soft sound of waves. He sighed and made his way in the semi-darkness to the smaller, lower section off to the right.

The unease of being _away_ retracted. It was always this way when he left, even for a short period of time. Painful, almost. The Goddess wanted him _here_, why should he go _there_? And so he kept his supply shopping to once a week and spent the rest of his time where She wanted him to be. Like a leash around his neck, he could never stray far.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess..."_

He wasn't sure how long it had been. Every night, he felt the _Her_. Her light brush of touch grazed his mind, Her knowing gaze rested on him invisibly. After awhile, (Weeks? Months? He wasn't sure), the girl in the church joined Her. Often, Genesis would ask her why she was there. She would never reply, just smile sadly, and tell him not to worry, things were okay. Soon enough. Things would be better soon enough. He'd get his role to play soon enough.

_  
"We seek it thus, and take it to the sky."  
_

Genesis didn't _want _his opportunity 'soon enough'. He wanted it _then_. He'd had enough of sitting on the sidelines.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface."_

Because while he sat alone in his underground cavern, the Planet was slowly dying. He felt Her screams, like a thousand voices and one voice at the same time. She grew weaker each day. And then Genesis would ask the girl from the church every night why nothing was being done, and the girl would smile sadly and say that there _was _something being done, he just needed to be patient.

Patient.

He didn't want patience. He wanted _revenge._ He wanted to gut President Shinra, hang his head from the topmost Mako reactor. Blow it to smithereens. A rain of steel and blood would fall from the choked sky, and the people in the slums would be _free_. The _Planet _would be free.

_He _would be free.

He'd destroy all of them. _All of them_.

"_The wandering soul knows no rest."_

_

* * *

_

"_**Eventually, the noises stopped. My dreams, which used to always include the girl from the church, had returned mostly to normal. The city above me was left to rust. I was forced to travel farther for food, and I learned that Shinra had been destroyed. It was my dream... but my happiness only lasted a few short days. I still felt unsatisfied. Something more was out there. I still could not leave the cave for long, and so I waited.**_

"_**I am not sure how I stayed sane after all those years underground. Perhaps I didn't. People have always suspected that I'm unstable. Maybe they were right, and so the sensation is not altogether foreign to me. I don't remember my days there. It is as if I have a blank spot in my memory. I suppose, it's really for the best. Either way, I do remember the day the monotony finally reached its end...**_

"_**When I woke up, there was commotion on the ground above. A vast change, for the streets had been empty for awhile...**_

"_**The ruckus stopped for a moment. Then-" **_

The enormous bang overhead shook the earth. Rocks fell from the ceiling. Dust poured like smoky rain. There was a blinding light, and then... plunged into semi-darkness again.

A blue glow surrounded the slight hole in the cavern's ceiling. Genesis' gaze rested onto the small, barren island in the middle of the lake, where a limp, familiar figure lay.

He couldn't quash the smirk. _Finally._

"_**Finally."**_

He was, at last, free from the throes of purgatory. He'd served his time. Now, here was the chance to prove himself.

He was tired of being the so-called villain... tired of always losing, (for villains, they are never allowed to win. At the end of the play, when the curtain fell and the applause started its course, the heroes were always the last men standing). For what did he have to show for all his years of hanging on by a thread, of kidnapping and threatening and...and...

"_**I was ready."**_

He knew he could do it.

"_**I had repented for what I had done. All was forgiven for the sake of justice. Redemption was in my grasp..."**_

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky."_

Genesis smiled again.

"_Weiss."

* * *

_

Forests were loud. Genesis didn't care about people's poetic descriptions of the silences, the hush, the mild wind on the softly trembling leaves -- for forests surely weren't deserving of such a lush mental picture. They should see what such writers would say about their 'whispering trees' after spending a few nights alone in them, jumping at every sound, hearing the wild cries of beasts, the crackling of leaf against leaf, all noises that might as well have been the equivalent to a room filled with angry executives.

There was another rustling in the underbrush. Genesis sat up. It really _did_ sound closer that time. Eyes narrowed, he and looked around shrewdly. The darkness was hardly a hindrance to his eyes, thankfully, or he would have had a problem seeing the figure sprawled on the ground several feet away. White hair hung limp and tangled against the pale face. Perfectly sculpted arms were resting neatly on his toned chest. And yet, even in sleep, Weiss was haunted and worn and broken, seeming like a ghost.

"Do tell me, friend," Genesis muttered, mostly to himself, "how I am possibly supposed to sleep with you thrashing about so?"

Weiss twitched again, causing the plants around him to rustle loudly. Genesis narrowed his eyes. Was it so much to ask for some peace and quiet? The forest was loud enough already, without the former Deepground leader adding to the noise. So, he was having nightmares. Awful, really. But wasn't it about time he got over it? It had been a month since Nero's death. Surely he couldn't _still _be hung up on that.

"_He's a part of me now," _Weiss had explained when Genesis brought it up. _"I can't get over it. He's _inside _of me. He's trapped." _

You need to stop being so sentimental, Genesis had responded. It's getting ridiculous. How are we supposed to avenge his death if you're acting no better than a pathetic fool?

Weiss had not answered. Instead, he turned away, and continued to stare off into space.

Disgusted, Genesis had left. When he came back, he found Weiss in a similar position as before, eyes dull. Nothing he could say changed his state.

Sighing as he moved yet again, Genesis rolled over, determined to get some sleep. Heavy, level breathing suddenly turned faster, coming in rapid bursts. Cracking an eye open, Genesis watched as Weiss grimaced. He recognized the signs immediately, and groaned into his makeshift pillow. Just like that, any hope of sleep at all was dashed.

Infernal nightmares. Couldn't they haunt Weiss just a _tad _quieter? How, in Gaia's name, was he supposed to sleep with all the screaming?

Well, maybe not screaming. Not yet. But it might as well have been.

Resigned, he pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the restless figure.

"Wake up," Genesis demanded sleepily, kicking his back lightly. No response. "...Please?" he tried. Still nothing. He ground his teeth, then kicked harder. Weiss released a small outtake of breath, but that very well could have been from the images in his sleeping brain, not the external force. It was maddening.

He was beginning to thrash around. Soon, Genesis would have to personally restrain him to prevent self-harm. _Awful. Uncomfortable._ He vividly remembered the feeling of being held down (on lab tables, with sharp knives all about and a young Sephiroth in the corner wondering what was wrong with the picture, why Genesis was crying). He wrapped his hands around his biceps, knelt on his kicking legs, and grit his teeth. Weiss would always start to fight harder, an unconscious protest to any impediment of freedom (after all, Weiss had surgery room memories, too). It made his vision change. Pictures of himself dressed in a white coat would splash across his thoughts, somehow now the perpetrator. He imagined the frightened little boy sitting on the too-cold metal, nursing a torn shoulder and vowing viciously that he would grow strong enough to hurt everyone who did this to him. To Sephiroth and Angeal, too. Now, it felt like he was betraying them. And himself.

It wasn't the same, though. If he didn't do this, Weiss would hurt himself. It wasn't the same. He ran the mantra through his head, eyes closed, feeling the muscles writhe beneath his grip, and hating himself for making them react so.

Always, as soon as Weiss awoke, Genesis would retreat. He wouldn't speak for a long time after that.

But even following all this, Weiss never cried for his brother. Perhaps that was a bad sign. Wasn't crying a vital part of the grieving process? Supposedly, once the tears had dried, it made one feel better.

Genesis wouldn't know. He was fourteen the last time he cried. It was the day he got the results for the Second Class test. He didn't pass. Angeal did. Sephiroth was already a First. Fierce jealousy and tears ensued.

He passed several weeks after that, but it didn't really matter. Angeal – his best friend, whom he had always secretly felt superior to – had beaten him. It couldn't be taken back.

That had been a pivotal moment for him, now that he thought about it. The first time he recognized himself as 3rd-to-best. Life became a competition. It left a serious impression of inferiority in his psyche, one that he still hadn't managed to shake.

Hm. All this self-discovery was making him starving. He looked around meadow, hoping to see sustenance he'd overlooked. Every day, they got closer to the Nibel mountains. And every day, the vegetation grew sparser and sparser. As a result, food was growing increasingly hard to come by.

When he returned to where they had appointed camp for the night, Weiss was hadn't changed positions. It would be far less of a hassle to have him normal again...though, the very fact that he was sick was the reason they were making the journey in the first place.

That's right. Weiss was sick. It was passed grieving, at this point, though the grieving hadn't helped any. It had taken him far longer to notice the signs, because he had simply assumed Weiss was going through emotional turmoil, not physically sick.

Mako addiction. Weiss had Mako addiction. It figured, really. Of course they'd be more pumped full of Mako than the average SOLDIER 1st Class. Of course Deepground didn't care that the amount of it they were injecting their members with would kill an average person after a few months, and a tolerant one by 35.

Now, Genesis wasn't one particularly interested in medicine. He tried to stay as far away from it as possible, actually. But Mako addiction was another story completely. He was a SOLDIER, and every SOLDIER through 2nd Class had a mild case of it at some point, or were at least exposed to someone who had.

To most, it was nothing more than a mild case of nausea .

To a few unlucky fellows, though, it meant they had to drop out of the program. Shinra tested for Mako tolerance, but even they got it wrong sometimes.

He knew what Weiss had -- was absolutely certain. He also knew that if he didn't get a dose of Mako in the next few days, he was going to die.

If he died, Genesis would fail.

"_**I left Weiss about half a mile from the Shinra labs. I was only being cautious. I didn't really expect to find much trouble. The lab was ancient. When they first built it, it had only been to use for a temporary station while they finished the one in the nearby mansion. In fact, I was hardly expecting to find what I needed. I was dragging my feet, hoping I wouldn't have to set a foot anywhere closer to Nibelheim. What I found was... unexpected, to say the least.**_

"_**...But that story's for another time.**_

"_**The lab had a vast supply of Mako. I took several months worth, and even that was hardly denting the stash. Lab reports taught me how to help Weiss, and so I suppose they were good for something, in the end.**_

"_**A week later, and Weiss was back to...well, not normal, but he was functional again. We were back on track, as far as our plans went. But... I awoke the next day to find him gone. He had heard rumors about a woman in Wutai that might help his... situation. I wasn't really surprised that he had left, I suppose. He still had a long way to go before he could be of any use. **_

"_**After he left, I wandered around for awhile. I had already killed my whole family and since the entirety of my home town is ash, I had nowhere to go. Mercenary work at a few towns was not covering all my expenses, and I grew tired of traveling quickly. From a client, I heard of the newly re-furbished Battle Square at the Gold Saucer, and figured a stabler position would be more adequate for someone like me...**_

_**"Which brings us to the present."  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zack ran his fingers through his hair. His spikes felt greasy – he really needed a shower. How long had it been since he'd felt _clean?_ His most recent memories – besides the painfully clear ones of running, running, and never stopping – were peppered with sanitary rituals. Excruciating showers after surgery. The detergent smell of Mako. The white, white walls – so blinding, except when they were splattered with red. Having the opportunity to get grimy was pathetically exhilarating.

_'Not the point, Zack,' _he told himself as he studied Genesis' smooth face. Permanently smirking, the ginger was vain, flashy, selfish and cruel, with a glint in his eyes that told of unspoken, dangerous secrets that made one second guess their every move. You're about to step on a mine, his gaze seemed to say. But I'm not telling you where it is; seeing you blown to pieces in a sea of lights will be fun.

Could he trust him? Zack internally scoffed. There was no way he could. Surely, Genesis had spent all these years slinking around Costa del Sol, slipping under Shinra's radar like the serpent he was. He had the locals wrapped around his finger in string spun from his careful half truths. This was all just a game to him. Everything was.

But... even to his mind's eye, the picture looked wrong. As much as Genesis was a narcissistic manipulator, there had to be some shred of compassion in him. Angeal and Sephiroth had loved him, for all that Zack saw him as pompous jerk, and both of those men had been the best judges of character he'd known. Neither would have put up with him if he had been truly evil, would they?

_'No,'_ Zack thought. '_They wouldn't have been friends if Genesis was as bad as he seems. There must be something more to him.' _

Maybe he was just fooling himself. People changed, after all: Cloud was proof of that.

He looked over at the blonde now. His hair swayed in the gentle breeze, drawing Zack's attention. The pale gold spikes looked silky and utterly unlike his own, and Zack suddenly wished to run his fingers through them. Lacing his hands together at the thought and feeling his own calluses instead, he felt ashamed for his weakness.

Cloud must have felt him staring, for he turned his head to face his. Their eyes met. Zack almost looked away in the embarrassment of getting caught looking, but the meaning behind the gaze stopped him. He sobered. This was no time to be daydreaming: Reality was already surreal. He looked over at Genesis briefly, then back to Cloud. His lips turned up in a small smile. _Sorry. I'm paying attention now. _The blonde returned it even slighter, shaking his head. _Yeah, whatever. _

He tore his attention back to Genesis. The redhead looked smug, and Zack was immediately put on his guard. "Remembered me, have you?" he asked in a lilting voice. Zack frowned. Genesis delighted.

"I'm not sure whether to believe you," Zack admitted bluntly, ignoring the comment. Genesis shrugged.

"Believe what you wish. After all, whatever you believe makes it your reality. But what I have told you is the truth," he raised his hand, smirking slyly, "SOLDIER'S honor." His fake earnestness made Zack's fingers itch, but he refrained.

Cloud's lips were tight. "I guess some of it must be true, at least. You knew about Weiss and Deepground. And you mentioned Aerith."

Zack had overlooked the fact that Genesis had spoken of Aerith, forgetting that the redhead would have had no knowledge of her. And while he didn't know who or what Weiss and Deepground were, if Cloud said they was real, he believed him.

He was surprised at the fervor he hoped that he was on their side. Genesis had been the interlocking piece to his old life, the only constant factor in those chaotic final years. Those days hadn't been all bad, actually. At least he had been free.

Shinra had abused SOLDIER, but the program itself had never been corrupt. As pure as any killing job could be, the members looked out for each other. The honor, the camaraderie – if only it hadn't been that Company, he would have stood for something real. No one from the outside would understand, because all they saw looking back at them was the glowing, muscled surface. And they were afraid.

That was something he had in common with Genesis, at least: He wasn't the only one who had been called a monster.

"Aerith?" Genesis said, puzzled.

"The girl from the church," Zack explained, and not without grief. "Sephiroth killed her."

Genesis looked oddly dazed. "Sephiroth...?" The word hung heavily in the air. Zack chanced a look at Cloud, who's eyes had shifted to the ground. His jaw locked in place as he snapped his vision back to Genesis.

"That's right. He was your friend, wasn't he?" Zack asked, lips in a hard line.

Genesis shot him a look beneath lowered lashes. "...He _was_."

"And Angeal," Zack said, crossing his arms. His expression was slowly growing darker as hateful memories overshadowed his thoughts. "Remember him?"

"Hm," Genesis grunted, looking away, but Zack still caught the angry flash of his eyes and the slight baring of teeth. His posture straightened. He like he would say more, but a sharp, level voice interrupted.

"It's cold," Cloud said. Surprised, Zack spun around to stare. Cloud's lip twitched, his eyes sending a significant look. _Now is no time to fight. _

Realizing that he had been instinctively reaching for his sword, Zack jerked to a more casual stance and looked back at Genesis. The older's lips were still curled into that strange smile, something unreadable flickering behind his shrewd eyes. His whole demeanor looked like a person torn between running away and lunging for the jugular. Zack suppressed a shudder.

"That's right," Zack agreed, even though he hardly noticed the weather anymore. "We could use some firewood. Why don't you go get some?" he asked Genesis, his voice forcibly slow and bright. Cloud was right; they couldn't afford to fight amongst themselves in such a way. They should be separated before anything rash happened.

A faint trembling wracked his shoulders for a moment before Genesis answered with a slightly stuffy air. "...Okay," he sniffed, and just like that, the person who most hated following orders, who lived for blood and explosions, who was as unpredictable as a rabid Nibel wolf, walked away to do as he was told.

Zack watched him sweep away in wonderment, a vulnerable fox skittering back to it's burrow the moment the situation turned heated. How different from the Genesis he'd once known, who had thrived off of conflict and projected an untouchable air.

Genesis hadn't lost his fire, but perhaps he had changed over the years.

"Thanks, Cloud. I don't know what came over me," Zack said seriously, rubbing the back of his neck. His hair tickled his fingers uncomfortably, so he rubbed his upper lip instead. "I was just..."

Angry. He had been angry. The moment he mentioned Sephiroth, and Zack had seen the guilt written all over Genesis' face... he'd very nearly hit him right there.

Loyalty was what drove Zack. A fierce, almost predatory urge to protect and defend what he cared most about. The thought of _intentionally _hurting Cloud made his mind spin, because it just _wasn't _possible.

When Genesis had abandoned his friends, it only took one look at Angeal's face to send Zack into an angry rant, and in the Nibelheim Mako Reactor, when Genesis had told Sephiroth that he was a monster... Zack had been at an utter loss.

His words had been the catalyst. Sephiroth had always known what less complimentary people thought of him, but he was so high up in the world the words never came close to making an impact. The stones the enemies and common people threw had no hope of reaching his heavily-walled pedestal. But Genesis was on his level. Genesis was allowed inside the barriers – welcome, even. Genesis was given rare smiles and joking words and expressions of gratitude.

And then Genesis had laughed, eyes alight with jealousy and hatefulness. He had promptly reached for a gun and shot Sephiroth in the face, smiling all the while.

"_You're a monster."_

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

The General lost all ties anchoring him to the Planet that day. Bloodied and bruised, he'd searched and searched, looking to see if there was any more hope in the world. Anything else to hold him together. He found Jenova, and before too long she had sunk her talons too far into his consciousness, tied the puppet strings too tight. Sephiroth had been turned into a slave.

He may have killed dozens and dozens of people, but from Zack's perspective, Genesis held partial blame. If he had reinforced the bonds of friendship, perhaps the chains would have kept Sephiroth grounded. Perhaps – if Genesis hadn't been so spiteful – Aerith would still be alive.

It was too late for Genesis to feel guilty.

"... He just gets under my skin, you know?" he said crossly, right fist clenched. "He always has." There was a slight rustle behind him as Cloud stood up. Zack spun around, flashing an apologetic smile.

The blond shrugged. His face looked troubled. "...He was friends with Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. Back in the day," Zack said with a nod, though his tone was gentler. Rightfully so, the man was a sore subject with Cloud. "They were Shinra's golden trio, those three. Friends since they were kids. The whole deal."

"...It's hard to imagine," Cloud said distantly.

"I guess I know what you mean. Sephiroth hardly seemed human," he said. He had to keep reminding himself that his Sephiroth and Cloud's were vastly different. Cloud wouldn't understand him if he said that the General he knew was aloof, yes – but he had also been dryly humorous and had had a fierce affection for his close friends.

"Do you think he'll leave?"

It took a moment for Zack to answer. "Genesis? No. He'll come back. He has nowhere else to go."

_'...And neither do we.'

* * *

_

**Questions?**

"_...and Angeal had essentially committed suicide."_: Genesis is emotional and far from shy, but he is also someone who finds it hard to see the bigger picture. He has a singular viewpoint which is usually tuned into his own personal needs, but hardly ever the needs of others. He is social in the sense that he enjoys company, but he is also selective and picky as to who he interacts with. It does show that he is not completely this way – or, at least, didn't used to be – through his childhood friendship with Angeal, who was poor, and that he is capable of seeing beyond social ranking. However, I still stand by the belief that he hardly truly sees _people_ at all. When he does, he is hardly ever impressed. Therefore, the people that leave an impression catch his undivided attention in a way that nothing else does, which is why he is absolutely obsessed with Sephiroth. But even then, it is hard for him to take his eyes off of himself. Ultimately, Genesis is a selfish person who was treated by his friends in a way that made him a little more aware, but still more internalized than anything.

In this respect, we can conclude that Genesis probably had no idea what Angeal was going through. Genesis is the type that would do anything to stay alive: Angeal had a point where he was getting less out of living, and he had to stop while he still had a shred of dignity left. Genesis loved Angeal, I'm sure, and he put forth his effort in his own way; but truthfully, Genesis never took the time to see what was going on with him. The thought of 'giving up', as Genesis would think of it, was completely foreign to him. When his best friend died willingly, he could not wrap his mind around how it could be his fault. He feels guilty, but he doesn't know why.

Also, as I mentioned before, Sephiroth was once a real class act. Crisis Core showed a side of him that no one had seen before. He was socially awkward. He was self-assured, but not prideful. He was loyal. Before he went crazy, he was thinking about giving up his 'at the top of the world' career because he didn't believe what Shinra was doing was right. He felt abandoned when all his friends left him. He told Zack to go see his girlfriend (who he ended up killing later. Isn't that ironic?) even when the job was getting heated. And he said "Take care." It was adorable. Hugging of PSPs ensued, as well as a quick edit to my profile page: Sephiroth was SO going on the favorite characters list, and not because he was delightfully evil when he lost his mind.

**/pointless explanation **

**Merry Christmas! ^_^ **

**(Yes, I AM pretending that it didn't take me ages to finish this, why do you ask?)**

**Oh, foo. I guess there's no ignoring the elephant in the proverbial room. **

**Weiss is a bitch to write. So is Genesis. I don't like them. Not 't tall, yes. **

**I hate this chapter. It makes me sick. But I will post it, because I love you guys and it's Christmas Eve. I wanted to get you a present. Yes yes. **

**It is going to be my project to go back to all chapters and tear them to pieces. Hopefully then I won't feel as demoralized. **

**By the way, I know you're confused. Never fear, though. I'm... slightly less confused. **

**OH. And as for the Bible quote at the beginning, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just think that since this whole chapter was about Genesis enlightening everyone, (thank you, Genesis, for being such a bitch. I really didn't appreciate that), the 'let thar be light ya' was appropriate. **

**Yup.**

**Am I the only one excited for Final Fantasy XIII? Probably not, but I feel like it. **

**Oh. And... yeah. Final Fantasy Wikia is your friend, if you're confused about Genesis' story. When I act like this story could fit in with canon, it makes me feel more talented. But it also makes it a lot more difficult. If I got something wrong... Forget it. 'Cuz I sure am. I tried my best. 3  
**

_**And please review, even though I don't deserve it at all. (Reverse psychology? Psh. Of course not.)**_

_**-b9 iNe**_


End file.
